Une place à prendre
by Lymnia
Summary: Le Docteur a finalement retrouvé Gallifrey. Tout devrait être parfait, mais cela ne l'est pas. Un vide est présent aux côtés du Docteur... Une nouvelle compagnie serait-elle le remède à ses maux?
1. Avoir des regrets

Bonjour à tous, petite nouvelle sur ce forum, je suis heureuse de vous présenter la dernière en date de mes histoires.

Ceci est mon premier écrit portant sur la série britannique Doctor Who. Elle inclut des références à l'ancienne série et aux huit premières saisons de la nouvelle série. Elle ne prendra donc pas compte de ce qui se passera donc la future saison qui arrivera bientôt (saison 9).

Cette histoire est un défi personnel pour moi car j'ai voulu le plus de cohérence avec la série alors que je n'ai vu que la nouvelle série. Je me suis aussi imposée quelques difficultés pour me pimenter la tache. Chacun des chapitres sera nommé de manière à reprendre le sentiment ou l'émotion qui est important dans le chapitre (et qui ont une importance pour la suite). De plus, j'ai écrit cette histoire à plusieurs voix et principalement pas celle du Docteur alors le point de vue est particulier.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre :** **Avoir des regrets**

Du temps s'était écoulé, beaucoup de temps, trop de temps. Combien d'années, de décennies, de siècles avaient défilé depuis la fois où il avait entendu les autres seigneurs du temps lui demander son nom afin de revenir dans le bon univers ? (1) Cette fameuse nuit où ces confrères lui avaient alors donné la chance de poursuivre sa route, pour parvenir à les retrouver et rentrer chez eux… chez lui. Gallifrey. Sa treizième incarnation avait disparue il y avait cela bien des années, tout comme sa chère Clara qui l'avait aidé autant qu'elle le pouvait au début de son nouveau cycle de régénération. Mais comme toute humaine, elle avait vieilli et avait fini par ne plus pouvoir l'accompagner dans ses aventures. Il avait dû prendre alors une terrible décision et lui en avait fait part : elle n'avait pas pu lui en vouloir et lui avait dit adieu.

Une larme coula des yeux du Docteur, ses yeux ternis par le Temps et les guerres. Il ne parvenait à s'y faire. Perdre ou abandonner ses compagnon de voyage, il avait dû s'y résoudre pour le bien de ceux-ci, mais lui souffrait toujours de leur départ, sans jamais pouvoir diminuer la souffrance. Il pensa alors aux autres camarades de voyage qu'il avait eus, tous ceux qu'il avait eu la chance de croiser au fil de son errance à travers les époques et les planètes. Chacun avait gardé une place plus ou moins importante dans ses cœurs et il ne les oublierait pas. Ils faisaient partie de lui, jamais il ne serait devenu ce qu'il était si leurs routes ne s'étaient pas croisées.

Toutefois, le Docteur savait que ce n'était des figures passagères dans sa vie et que jamais ils ne remplaceraient le vide qu'il y avait dans sa vie. Un manque qui n'était dû qu'à la perte puis à l'ignorance de la localisation de sa planète natale. Peu après son sauvetage de Gallifrey (à l'aide de deux autres de ses incarnations) (2), il avait compris que son monde était perdu dans un autre univers et n'attendait que son retour. Il avait alors continué sa course dans l'Espace et le Temps, à voyager, tout en guettant un signe de la part des autres seigneurs du temps. Mais l'attente avait commencé à s'éterniser et sa patience à s'effacer dans le temps. Après plusieurs siècles, il avait fini par abandonner l'idée de garder quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il racontait chaque fois son histoire, celle de son peuple, mais il savait aussi que jamais il ne pourrait totalement partager tout cela avec des personnes qui ne venaient pas de Gallifrey.

Il s'était alors retrouvé seul avec lui-même, à vagabonder de galaxie en galaxie. Il avait encore sauvé des peuples, des planètes et mis fin à des conflits, mais en faisant en sorte de ne jamais resté assez longtemps à un endroit afin d'éviter de tisser des liens. Il avait souvent couru, jamais pour fuir, mais toujours en s'obligeant ne pas regarder en arrière. Il s'était alors fixé comme objectif, quel qu'en soit le prix, de retrouver sa chère planète qui l'avait vu naître il y a de cela plusieurs millénaires. Ses voyages auraient pu paraître sans logique aux yeux d'un étranger, mais lui connaissait parfaitement l'univers pour savoir où chercher précisément des informations qui pourrait le mener à Gallifrey. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs siècles, des centaines d'années de solitudes, pour ressembler tous les renseignements dont il avait besoin.

Mais il y était parvenu, il avait retrouvé son « chez lui», où il pourrait enfin se sentir à sa place parmi les siens. En fissurant juste assez l'Espace et le Temps (avec tous les risques de cela comporte bien sûr), il était parvenu à extirper Gallifrey du monde parallèle où sa chère planète avait été sauvegardée mais aussi enfermée par ses soins. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour où il put enfin la revoir. Pas à travers ses souvenirs ou cachée de l'autre côté d'un faille entre deux univers, non juste devant ses propres yeux. Il s'était mis alors à pleurer de joie, sentiment qui fut encore décuplé lorsqu'il entendit les premières tentatives de communication au Tardis de la part d'autres seigneurs du temps. Les temps qui suivirent furent les plus joyeux qu'il eut connus connu depuis des siècles, car il avait enfin senti le manque qui le meurtrissait disparaître. Les retrouvailles avec les autres seigneurs du temps furent pour beaucoup pour cela. Accueilli comme un héros par les siens pour les avoir sauvés de leur destin funeste de la Guerre du Temps, il ne compta plus le nombre de festivités qui eurent lieu sur la planète toute entière les mois qui suivirent.

En effet, et à son plus grand plaisir de pouvoir à nouveau (re)visiter les différents paysages de son monde, le Haut Conseil des seigneurs du temps l'invita à faire une sorte de tournée sur toute la planète pour que le peuple dont il faisait partie et dont était maintenant une légende puisse le rencontrer. L'annonce de son retour sur Gallifrey s'était en effet répandue rapidement à travers les différentes contrées après qu'il soit atterri dans la capitale de Gallifrey. Il était donc parti à la redécouverte du monde sur lequel il avait passé les premières années de sa longue existence. Il savait qu'il avait tout perdu, sa famille et ses biens, lors de la Guerre. Mais la mélancolie de savoir ce qu'il ne pourrait pas les faire revenir était atténuée par toutes les rencontres qu'il fit et tout ce que le temps avait pu conserver de l'époque où il avait quitté la dernière fois son monde. De plus que le temps avait été pour une fois de son côté : figer Gallifrey et l'envoyer dans un univers parallèle avait eu pour conséquence que le temps ne s'était pas écoulé de la même manière depuis son dernier voyage sur Trenzalore (3). Le Docteur avait vécu près de mille ans depuis qu'il était passé sur le lieu de son tombeau alors que deux siècles à peine s'étaient écoulés pour les autres seigneurs du temps. Ceux-ci avaient reconstruit en partie les dégâts provoqués par la Guerre du Temps mais certaines traces étaient toujours présentes, pour leur rappeler leur Histoire et leur éviter que celle-ci ne se répète.

Ce périple pour le Docteur fut donc aussi empreint de douleur due aux souvenirs de tout ce qui avait été perdu et de tous ceux qui avaient péri sous les joncs des Daleks. Toutefois, le reste fut bien plus radieux puisqu'il put aussi revoir des connaissances qui avaient survécu à la Guerre du Temps et aux deux derniers siècles. Des personnes qu'il avait côtoyées il y a bien longtemps de cela mais qu'ils avaient toujours espéré revoir. Ce voyage à la fois initiatique et du souvenir s'étendit sur près de neuf mois, le temps chez les humains de créer une nouvelle vie pensait-il. Lui-même avait en quelque sorte été en pleine renaissance depuis son retour parmi les siens. Mais pouvait-il vraiment se comparer à un nourrisson alors qu'on le percevait alors avec le visage d'un vieil homme ? Depuis sa décision d'abandonner l'idée d'être accompagné dans ses voyages pour se consacrer exclusivement à la recherche de Gallifrey, jamais le Docteur ne s'était régénéré. Cette présente incarnation avait donc déjà vécu plusieurs siècles : cela se lisait aussi bien dans son âme torturé par la recherche de Gallifrey, que par les traces qu'avait laissées le temps sur son corps.

Le Docteur se retrouvait maintenant là, assis dans l'une des chaînes de montagnes les plus reculées de sa planète, à regarder le coucher des soleils qui veillaient sur Gallifrey. Il avait fini il y a quelques jours seulement sa tournée tout autour de la planète puis s'était reclus dans un endroit loin de toute la civilisation gallifréenne pour se retrouver seul. Il en avait besoin après le tourbillon de personnes qu'ils avaient croisées et côtoyées les derniers mois. Il n'avait compris que plus tard que ce n'était pas une simple envie de s'isoler de son peuple, mais d'abord une nécessité vitale. Lorsqu'il avait senti les premiers effets, il ne s'était pas étonné ni n'avait été peiné, car il savait que le temps était venu, celui de changer. Il avait alors pris ses dispositions et pris soin de laisser le peu d'affaires qu'il avait avec lui dans un endroit où il était certain que personne ne viendrait visiter pendant son absence. Son regard se porta vers un point précis de l'immense étendue aride qui s'étalait en contrebas des montagnes où il se trouvait. Une plaine désertique qui ne lui avait jamais été inconnue puisqu'une grange en bois y était construite. Une petite bâtisse sans importance pour les autres, mais qui était des plus symboliques pour lui. Le lieu où tout aurait pu basculer (4) et aussi celui auquel il avait laissé la garde de ses affaires.

Le Docteur contempla les ultimes rayons des soleils embraser le ciel d'une teinte rougeâtre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait ce spectacle avec ses yeux-là. Demain serait un autre jour et il y aurait un autre Docteur. Sa seule crainte à cet instant-là était de ne pas savoir sa chère boîte bleue à ses côtés pour ses derniers instants. C'était sa première régénération pour lequel il n'était pas dans le Tardis ou non loin de celui-ci. Cependant, il savait que la seule âme qui l'avait accompagné dans son errance était alors au siège de l'État-major, entre de bonnes mains. Faire revenir Gallifrey dans son univers d'origine ne s'était pas fait sans dégâts et c'est son Tardis qui en avait en grande partie fait les frais. De nombreuses réparations assez conséquences assorties d'un long temps de repos étaient nécessaires si la machine à voyager dans le temps souhaitait un jour revoyager. Le Docteur avait donc dû se résoudre à partir pour son périple sur Gallifrey sans sa vieille amie, la laissant au soin de techniciens plus expérimentés que lui. La séparation n'avait toutefois pas été facile, son Tardis refusant au début de se laisser manipuler ou réparer par une autre personne que « son Docteur ». Il ne s'était pas imaginer que la prochaine fois qu'elle le reverrait, ce ne serait pas avec le même visage que celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était parti. Mais il savait qu'elle le reconnaîtrait, quel que soit sa régénération.

Le Docteur sentit ses cœurs se serrer un peu plus fort puis vit ses mains se mettre à briller d'un fort éclat. L'énergie de régénération était maintenant présente, le moment fatidique allait bientôt arriver. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible en arrière. Et il ne le voulait en rien changer quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait rien au cours de la vie avec ce visage qui allait alors disparaître qu'il aurait voulu oublié. Avec cette régénération, il était parvenu à ce que de nombreux de ses anciens visages n'avaient pas réussi à faire : retrouver sa planète natale et son peuple. Rien ne pouvait le rendre alors plus heureux.

Alors pourquoi, au terme de cette vie où il avait pu réaliser son souhait le plus cher, des regrets étaient présents ?

* * *

(1) cf. Le Nom du Docteur

(2) cf. Le Jour du Docteur

(3) cf. L'Heure du Docteur

(4) cf. Le Jour du Docteur

* * *

Voici ce court premier chapitre, qui je l'espère, vous a intrigués et qui vous fera attendre la suite. Je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance, je suis du genre à toujours faire de longues histoires et celle-ci devrait compter au moins une vingtaine de chapitres. Je suis preneuse de toutes les commentaires que vous souhaitez faire, cela est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des retours sur ce que j'écris.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Ressentir l'absence

Voici le second chapitre de cette fanfiction. Contrairement au premier, le cadre ne prend pas en compte le Docteur mais l'OC que j'ai créé pour l'histoire. Mais lisez bien, l'intrigue commence vraiment maintenant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Ressentir l'absence**

(éclipse de près d'un an)

L'éveil, une phase délicate pour une personne qui sort du sommeil. Le corps est reposé et prêt à repartir pour une nouvelle journée, mais l'esprit ne suit pas toujours, cela dépend de chacun.

Pour une jeune femme habitant l'une des contrées les plus isolées de la planète Gallifrey, ce point-là ne posait aucun problème. Jamais elle n'avait eu de problèmes à se lever de bonne heure et avec le sourire. Accueillir le jour et les soleils qui le représentaient signifiait parfois quitter le monde des ténèbres et des peurs que pouvait être là nuit. Ce matin-là annonçait une des bonnes journées que lui offrait la vie, son sommeil avait été reposant et sans cauchemar.

La jeune dame du temps, à peine sortie du lit, vint se poster à sa fenêtre et observa le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Les soleils venaient à peine de pointer à l'horizon et donnaient à tout ce qu'elle voyait un éclairage si particulier. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de regarder ses paysages, cela ne signifiait rien mais pourtant tout pour elle. Humant l'air, elle estima qu'il n'était pas l'heure de traîner. Il était à peine l'aube mais elle détestait attendre plus tard dans la journée pour s'occuper de tout de qu'elle avait affaire. De plus que sa journée était bien plus chargée que celles des dernières semaines et son timing était donc plus serré que d'habitude. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle était de sortie pour une grande partie de la journée.

Après une toilette sommaire, elle fit rapidement ses quelques tâches ménagères du jour avant de regagner sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires pour partir. N'ayant pas pris le temps le déjeuner plus tôt, elle fit alors un détour par la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger pour la route. Croyant être toute seule, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un lui parler derrière elle.

 _? : Toujours prête aux aurores à ce que je vois ?_

La jeune dame du temps se retourna alors pour faire face à une autre dame du temps à qui on pouvait donner, d'un point de vue physique, une quarantaine d'années.

 _La jeune gallifréenne : Tu m'as fait peur maman! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver._

 _La mère : Excuse-moi, je ne souhaitais pas t'effrayer. (son regard se posant sur les affaires que sa fille avait près d'elle, poussant alors un soupir) Tu comptes y retourner aujourd'hui ou je ne me trompe ?..._

 _La jeune gallifréenne : S'il-te-plaît, ne recommençons pas cette discussion que l'on a déjà dû avoir des centaines de fois. Et puis, cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus et ce n'est pas par ici que je vais trouver les informations que je cherche._

 _La mère : Je le comprends bien, mais te savoir laisser à toi même dans la capitale n'est pas une idée qui me rassure beaucoup Lydianyse._

 _La jeune gallifréenne : Maman ! N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser en m'appelant par mon prénom complet. Et tu sais très bien que je déteste lorsque tu fais ça. Je préfère Lydie, c'est plus court._

 _La mère de Lydie (n'ayant aucune envie de se fâcher avec sa fille) : Excuse-moi ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Mais comprend-moi, te savoir seule dans La Citadelle..._

 _Lydie : Où je suis déjà allée une dizaine de fois ces dernières temps. Et je te rappelle que j'ai fait mes études à Arcadia qui est aussi une grande métropole. Je ne vais pas me perdre maman, je ne suis plus une petite fille._

 _La mère de Lydie : Je sais, mais je n'oublie pas que ta débrouillardise n'est que récente. Durant tes études, tu n'avais toujours pas très loin..._

 _Lydie (baissant la tête, des larmes commençant à se former aux coins de ses yeux) : Papa... (d'une voix chevrotante) Je ne l'oublies pas maman. Mais je sais que je peux m'en sortir maintenant toute seule, papa m'a appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir._

La plus âgée des deux dames du temps prit sa fille dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que celle-ci était sur le point de pleurer.

 _La mère de Lydie : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. (étant elle-même au bord des larmes) Je sais que ton père comptait beaucoup pour toi et qu'il te manque. Mais je sais que d'où il est il nous observe et qu'il est fière de toi._

 _Lydie : Merci Maman. Moi aussi je suis sure qu'il veille sur nous, comme il l'a toujours fait._

Les deux femmes se détachèrent chacune de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela leur avait fait du bien d'avoir ce petit moment privilégié mère/fille, ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps.

 _La mère de Lydie (observant alors avec plus d'attention le sac plutôt volumineux de sa fille) : Il est rempli d'ouvrages que tu dois rendre ?_

 _Lydie : Oui, j'ai bien pu travailler dessus le temps que je les ai eus._

 _La mère de Lydie (mi ironique, mi sérieuse) : Et tu comptes revenir avec autant, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Lydie (un sourire aux lèvres) : Tu me connais bien maman._

La jeune gallifréenne s'apprêta à sortir, il n'était pas question qu'elle rate le moyen de transport qui l'amenait jusqu'à la capitale. Alors qu'elle était sur le pas de la porte, elle entendit sa mère lui parler.

 _La mère de Lydie: Tu ne t'arrêteras pas dans tes recherches Lydie, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Lydie (se retournant vers sa génitrice) : Pas tant que j'aurai un minimum de réponses à mes questions._

 _La mère de Lydie: Tu as conscience qu'il n'y en a peut-être pas?_

 _Lydie : Peut-être ou peut-être pas, seules mes recherches me le diront. Déjà que j'ai trop longtemps attendu pour le faire... Et puis, je le dois bien à toute la famille, cela a changé tant de choses dans notre vie. Je le fais aussi pour moi, pour que je puisse enfin passer à autre chose. Si je reste sans réponses, je n'irai jamais de l'avant._

 _La mère de Lydie : Si c'est ce que tu penses alors continue sur cette voie ma chérie, je ne peux rien redire à cela. Mais j'espère juste que tu ne t'y éterniseras pas et que tu profiteras quand même de la vie._

 _Lydie : Je te le promets maman. (remettant son sac sur ses épaules) Ce n'est pas que je veuille te fuir maman, mais si je ne pars pas tout de suite, je pense que je ne serai jamais à l'heure._

 _La mère de Lydie : D'accord, bonne journée ma chérie._

La jeune dame du temps tourna les talons et partit alors de chez elle. Le vent s'était un peu levé depuis l'aube mais la belle saison était là et un peu de fraîcheur n'était pas un mal. Passé le portail, elle s'engagea alors à travers l'immense plaine qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Lydie habitait en effet l'une des contrées de Gallifrey composées en majorité de plaines. Celle-ci n'était pas la plus éloignée du territoire de la Citadelle, mais il y avait peu de moyens collectifs pour s'y rendre et Lydie devait à chaque fois marcher pendant une heure pour se rendre à l'endroit d'où on pouvait l'emmener.

Ces soixante minutes n'étaient jamais une vraie perte de temps pour la jeune dame du temps qui en profitait toujours pour repenser à tout ce qu'elle devait faire ou pour faire le point dans ses avancées. Ce jour là, son habitude ne lui fit pas défaut puisqu'elle fut une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Elle se remémorait tout le travail qu'elle avait fait jusque là et tout ce qu'elle avait appris grâce à ses recherches. Elle avait eu des réponses aux questions secondaires qui étaient apparues au fur et à mesure de ses observations mais certaines restaient sans réponses. C'était malheureusement pour Lydie celles pour lesquelles elle s'était lancée dans ses recherches.

Lydie ne voulait pas renoncer, elle sentait qu'elle était proche de son but, qu'elle le touchait peut-être du bout des doigts. Mais d'un autre côté, elle voyait aussi ses espoirs s'envoler au fil du temps qui passait. Mais ne pas avoir de réponses l'affectait et elle n'était pas sûre de tenir encore un certain temps à faire des recherches. Elle avait été étudiante et savait ce qu'il y avait comme charge de travail, mais ce n'était pas le même contexte et elle savait qu'elle finirait par se sentir lasse.

La dernière pensée de Lydie avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était arrivée à destination fut de ce dire que la pire chose pour quelqu'un qui est dans l'ignorance est l'absence de réponse.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je sais que certains pourront penser que j'en dit beaucoup mais en même temps pas assez, mais je préfère vous le dire maintenant, je suis du genre à faire avancer lentement l'intrigue, tout en dissimulant de petits indices.


	3. Se remettre en question

**Me revoici avec le troisième chapitre. Je ne dis rien pour le moment, je vous laisse lire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Se remettre en question**

Arcadia était la deuxième ville la plus dynamique de Gallifrey, et cela était en grande partie dû à la présence des plus jeunes générations. En effet, une grande partie des institutions d'enseignement étaient implantés à Arcadia, tandis que la Citadelle regroupaient les fonctions militaires et politiques. En tant que plus grande cité associée à l'enseignement, Arcadia accueillait en toute logique de l'une des plus belles bibliothèques de Gallifrey, de par la quantité d'ouvrages proposés et la richesse de leur contenu.

Un vieil homme, d'après son âge réel, mais auquel on donnait physiquement une quarantaine d'années, occupait alors la fonction de directeur. Un poste qu'il occupait depuis plusieurs siècles et dont il avait hérité alors que la Guerre du Temps faisait encore rage. La bibliothèque avait alors souffert des conflits et beaucoup des collections avaient été perdus, détruites par les attaques daleks. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, le dynamisme d'antan avait repris, au grand bonheur du directeur.

Malgré sa position de régence de l'institution, ce directeur aimait beaucoup être auprès des usagers. Un moyen de se rappeler que la vie était revenue malgré toutes les horreurs passées. Ce jour-là, il était à l'une des bornes d'accueil et de renseignement en train de s'affairer à la rédaction d'une lettre administrative, lorsqu'il se sentit quelqu'un s'approcher. Par automatisme, il demanda comment il pouvait l'aider avant de regarder la personne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'identité de l'homme à qui il parlait qu'il se rendit compte que sa question avait été inutile.

 _Homme (un sourire aux lèvres) : Je ne crois pas en avoir besoin Monsieur Mironis, j'ai déjà une réservation de faite._

 _Mironis (ayant à son tour le sourire) : Alors je vais conduire à votre salle de travail._

Le directeur et le deuxième seigneur du temps délaissèrent alors la bande de l'accueil pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la bibliothèque. Ils finirent par trouver la salle qu'ils cherchaient et où une pile de documents attendait déjà le visiteur. Ils entrèrent alors dans la salle tous les deux et le bibliothécaire referma la porte de derrière eux.

 _Mironis (se retournant) : Alors comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois... Docteur ?_

Un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Docteur, car c'était effectivement lui. Les deux seigneurs du temps se firent une brève accolade, heureux de se revoir après deux mois sans s'être vu.

 _Le Docteur : Bien je dirais. J'ai encore beaucoup appris sur l'après-Guerre du Temps depuis la dernière fois._

 _Mironis : Alors vos recherches avancent à ce que vous me dites._

 _Le Docteur : Je ne pense pas que « recherches » soit le terme adapté à ma situation. Je ne fais que rattraper par loisir les siècles où j'errai loin de Gallifrey, contrairement à d'autres seigneurs du temps qui travaillent pour leurs études._

 _Mironis : Croyez-moi sur parole Docteur, je vois défiler tous les jours des étudiants et vous travaillez autant, voire plus qu'eux._

 _Le Docteur : Si vous le dites_

 _Mironis : Alors dites-moi, où êtes-vous allé depuis la dernière fois ? Si vous n'êtes pas venu ici, c'était pour poursuivre vos recherches autre part, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le Docteur : Je ne peux rien vous cacher Mironis. En effet, je suis reparti un temps à la Citadelle pour quelques affaires et pour consulter les archives, puis je suis retourné dans la zone de la Mort. Cela a tant changé depuis la dernière fois que je m'y suis rendu(1). Jamais notre civilisation ne pourra retrouver totalement sa prestance d'antan, mais notre peuple a vraiment fait des efforts pour que l'on perçoive que peu les maux que notre planète a subi._

 _Mironis : Votre émerveillement devant de nouvelles découvertes m'étonne aura toujours Docteur._

 _Le Docteur (se souvenant de quelques événements récents) : Et ce genre d'attitude peut aussi reporter l'attention sur moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que demander des renseignements ferait que des gens me regarde étrangement. Est-ce les mentalités qui ont changé pendant mon exil ?_

 _Mironis (amusé) : Non, je ne pense pas. Mais vos demandes sont toujours très spécifiques ou surprenantes Docteur... De plus, les gallifréens que vous avez rencontré ont dû être étonnés qu'un inconnu viennent ainsi leur poser des questions comme les vôtres._

Le Docteur ne répondit alors a rien à cela, bien que certaines de ses précédentes incarnations aurait pris cela comme un reproche. Mais il savait dorénavant que ses habitudes pouvaient paraître des élucubrations aux yeux des autres, il l'avait compris au fil de ses rencontres et n'en avait plus que faire.

 _Mironis : Mais je pense aussi que leur réaction est naturelle. A chaque fois, vous arrivez et vous vous mettez à poser des questions directement. S'ils connaissaient votre identité, je crois qu'ils ne vous percevraient pas de la même manière. Au fait, pardonnez-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'ai encore du mal à vous reconnaître avec ce nouveau visage._

 _Le Docteur : Ne vous excusez pas, vous n'êtes pas le seul que cette incarnation déstabilise, il faut dire que cela change beaucoup par rapport au visage précédent._

Le Docteur avait en effet décidé de ne pas révéler à ses semblables qu'il s'était régénéré une nouvelle fois. Aux yeux des seigneurs du temps, le Docteur avait disparu de Gallifrey il y a de cela un an, sans que personne ne sache où il était. Grâce à ce stratagème, le Docteur avait alors pu pleinement profiter de Gallifrey, un temps de repos après les premiers mois tumultueux qu'il avait vécu à son retour. Seul le Haut Conseil des seigneurs du temps et quelques personnes de confiance connaissaient ce nouveau visage.

En se souvenant du jour où le Docteur avait dévoilé son identité à Mironis, le premier se mit à sourire.

 _Mironis : Pourquoi cette mine réjouie?_

 _Le Docteur : Vous vous rappelez du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?_

 _Mironis (souriant à son tour) : Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?! Vous êtes arrivés un beau jour et vous avez demandé à voir mon prédécesseur dont j'avais pris la place plusieurs siècles auparavant ... Vous m'avez vraiment décontenancé cette fois-là._

 _Le Docteur : J'ignorais jusque alors qu'il n'avait pas survécu à la Guerre du Temps. (s'adressant alors plus à lui-même) J'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose après ne pas l'avoir croiser au cours de ma « tournée de retour »._

 _Mironis (apercevant un instant une lueur triste dans son regard) : Vous l'avez dit vous même : vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Il y a un an, j'avais eu du mal à vous annoncer la nouvelle, de plus que j'avais pris sa place de directeur._

 _Le Docteur (ne voulant pas que le deuxième gallifréen culpabilise) : Et je ne vous reproche en rien de l'avoir fait, de plus lorsque la Guerre du Temps faisait encore rage. Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir revu Karin une dernière fois. On était ensemble à l'Académie, ce n'était pas une des personnes que je côtoyais le plus, mais j'appréciais beaucoup les longues conversations studieuses que l'on pouvait avoir._

 _Mironis : Je vous comprends un peu, j'ai eu aussi la chance de le connaître. Il était ainsi, passionné par le savoir. Et il est mort pour celui-ci, en protégeant cette bibliothèque des Daleks._

 _Le Docteur : Il a toujours été fidèle à sa cause, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne._

Le Docteur se rembrunit alors en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela lui faisait écho à lui-même d'une certaine manière. Il avait toujours cru en l'avenir paisible de sa planète, puis à son retour, après les événements de Trenzalore. Gallifrey et son peuple avaient été sa propre cause qu'il avait toujours défendu. Il s'était imaginé se sentir enfin complet, à sa place en revenant dans le monde qui l'avait vu naître. Seulement cet état de plénitude qu'il avait eu à son retour disparaissait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

Le Docteur regarda brièvement la pile de documents qu'il avait demandés à consulter. Depuis l'arrivée de son dernier visage, il avait entrepris une longue documentation sur ce qu'il s'était passé sur Gallifrey en son absence. Ainsi, il se sentait égal au reste de ses confrères. Alors pourquoi toujours ressentir un tel manque alors que tous ses rêves s'étaient réalisés ?

 _Le Docteur : Mironis, vous êtes-vous un jour demandé si vous étiez à votre place ?_

 _Mironis (perplexe) : Dans quel sens ? Si j'avais choisi la bonne voie qui m'a menée au métier que je fais aujourd'hui ? Si c'est cela, alors je vous réponds par l'affirmative._

 _Le Docteur : Mais dans un cadre plus général ? Dans la société gallifréenne ? Dans la ville d'Arcadia ? Ne rêvez-vous pas d'être autre part en ce moment même?_

 _Mironis : Je me satisfais largement de ce que j'ai... (comprenant alors que si le Docteur lui posait de telles questions, ce n'était pas anodin) Quelque chose ne va pas Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur (se disant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un pour une fois) : Je ne dirais pas quelque chose vient gâcher la réalité... Cependant, je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement, mais il y a quelque chose qui fait que je ne me sens pas bien ici._

 _Mironis : Vous ne vous sentez pas à votre place sur Gallifrey ?..._

 _Le Docteur : J'ignore pourquoi j'ai cette impression. C'est paradoxal ! J'ai longtemps rêvé de revenir sur Gallifrey et de revoir notre peuple, mais maintenant que c'est arrivé... J'ai cru que tous mes maux disparaîtraient à mon retour ici, mais aujourd'hui, il y a toujours un vide que je ne m'explique pas._

 _Mironis : Docteur, je ne peux vous éclairer sur le manque que vous ressentez, seul vous pouvez trouver une explication. Toutefois, je pense que cela a un lien avec votre présence sur Gallifrey. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous revenu ?_

 _Le Docteur (ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir) : Presque deux ans, bientôt vingt mois pour être exact._

 _Mironis : Étiez-vous resté aussi longtemps à un endroit avant de revenir sur Gallifrey ?_

 _Le Docteur : Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, du moins sur une si longue période. Je me considérais perpétuellement comme un voyageur. A sauver des peuples ou des planètes. Je ne pouvais pas rester à un endroit (se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit) …ou je ne le voulais pas._

Le Docteur échangea un regard avec le directeur de la bibliothèque. Celui-ci avait un mince sourire : le Docteur était parvenu à la même conclusion que lui.

 _Mironis : Vous ne vous êtes jamais attaché assez longtemps à un endroit dans l'Univers et cela a une conséquence aujourd'hui. Pourquoi vous sentiriez-vous à votre place ici sur Gallifrey alors que vous n'avez pas eu de « chez vous » semblable auparavant ? Cela faisait trop longtemps que vous erriez pour que vous puissiez vous sentir à votre place à un point fixe._

 _Le Docteur : Que puis-je faire alors pour que cela cesse ? Si je ne me sens pas chez moi sur la planète où je suis né, où me sentirai-je enfin à ma place ?_

 _Mironis : Je pense que vous avez quand même un endroit où vous pourrez toujours vous sentir chez vous. Le seul et unique lieu qui est resté avec vous tout au long des siècles où vous étiez loin de Gallifrey..._

 _Le Docteur (comprenant sans mal l'allusion) : Mon Tardis..._

 _Mironis : Le seul endroit dans l'univers qui peut être à la fois un point fixe et en même temps partout et n'importe quand dans l'Espace et le Temps. Vous ne parviendrez jamais à trouver un lieu qui serait votre « chez vous » sauf avec le Tardis. C'est un compromis entre le le foyer qui vous attendra toujours quelque part et votre incapacité à rester longtemps au même endroit._

 _Le Docteur : Et moi qui avait cru qu'être le dernier seigneur du temps était un lourd fardeau..._

 _Mironis : Vous ne l'êtes plus Docteur. Regardez-vous aujourd'hui! Vous nous avez retrouvé, vous êtes parmi notre peuple !_

 _Le Docteur : Mais combien de sacrifices ai-je dû faire pour parvenir jusqu'ici ?_

Mironis s'aperçut que le Docteur avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis leur dernière entrevue. Des questionnements étaient nés et le Docteur n'en était que soucieux de ne pas trouver de réponses.

 _Le Docteur : Mironis, dites-moi avec détachement et honnêteté... Gallifrey serait-elle différente si je n'étais plus là._

 _Mironis : Je ne pense pas. Bien sûr, vous êtes maintenant une figure célèbre que tous les seigneurs du temps connaissent, mais nous avons vécu plusieurs siècles sans vous après la Guerre du Temps... (comprenant alors ce que sous-entendait la question) Vous comptez repartir, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le Docteur (détournant son regard, mal à l'aise) : Vous m'avez percé à jour. Enfin, en partie... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire à plus ou moyen terme. J'ai retrouvé mes racines ici sur Gallifrey mais l'envie de voyager à nouveau est aussi présente._

 _Mironis : Ne soyez pas désolé car cela impliquerait de laisser notre peuple derrière vous. On vous a tout de même banni par le passé (2) alors je ne vois pas pourquoi la pensée des autres seigneurs du temps vous retient ici._

 _Le Docteur : Je sais cela. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'impliquerait un nouveau départ. Vous n'êtes pas la première personne avec qui j'en parle. J'ai eu l'occasion de le faire avec certains membres du Haut Conseil car ils se sont eu aussi aperçus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils se sont concertés avant de me proposer de me « redonner ma liberté » pour aller dans le reste de l'univers._

 _Mironis : Commençant à vous connaître, je dirais que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'une telle autorisation. Toutefois, j'aimerai savoir... Si vous êtes conscient que les seigneurs du temps ne vous retiennent pas, alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas déjà parti ?_

Mironis vit à ce moment-là le regard du Docteur s'assombrir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrivait mais le bibliothécaire sut qu'il avait touché une corde sensible du passé du Docteur.

 _Mironis : Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurai pas dû vous poser cette question..._

 _Le Docteur : Non, ne vous en faites pas. Et je vais vous répondre. Des regrets, voilà ce qui m'empêchent de m'en aller. (regardant alors Mironis dans les yeux) J'ai eu de nombreux compagnons au cours de ma longue errance à qui j'ai raconté l'histoire de notre peuple, de Gallifrey et celle de la Guerre du Temps. A beaucoup je leur ai dit, même avant mon passage par Trenzalore, que si j'avais la possibilité de retourner à Gallifrey, je les emmènerais pour qu'ils voient la beauté de notre planète... (baissant le regard) Je l'ai promis à beaucoup, mais ils m'ont tous quitté ou je les ai laissés s'en aller sans que je ne puisse tenir ma promesse. Puis j'ai abandonné l'idée de voyager avec quelqu'un. Et je suis arrivé ici en héros, mais seul._

 _Mironis : Éclairez-moi un peu, car je ne comprends pas..._

 _Le Docteur : Au terme de ma précédente incarnation, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi j'avais des regrets alors que j'avais réussi à retrouver notre planète. Ce n'est qu'avec ce nouveau visage que j'ai réalisé quelle était la source de mes tourments. J'avais longtemps espéré me retrouver accompagné le jour où je reviendrais sur Gallifrey. Mais mon précédent moi avait perdu de vue la joie que provoque la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Avec mon recul, je sais que j'aurai préféré avoir un compagnon avec moi, je n'aurai alors eu aucun regret._

 _Mironis : Mais en quoi cela vous empêche-t-il de partir ?_

 _Le Docteur : Revenir ici avec pour seule compagnie la solitude m'est déjà un fardeau. Mais la perspective de voyager seul de nouveau me paraît une bien pire sanction. Repartir seul avec le Tardis me parait insupportable après avoir vécu parmi notre peuple pendant un certain temps._

 _Mironis : C'est le fait de voyager seul qui vous retient ici ? Mais tous vos précédents compagnons, vous les avez rencontré au fil de vos voyages, non ?_

 _Le Docteur : Mon précédent moi avait décidé de sa solitude pour se concentrer sur la recherche de Gallifrey. Maintenant que ma quête a pris fin, je me sens incapable de voyager de nouveau seul, même sur une courte période._

 _Mironis : Vous voudriez donc repartir de Gallifrey en compagnie d'un autre seigneur du temps ?!_

 _Le Docteur : Je n'ai pas dit cela non plus ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine cela ?_

Le Docteur s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait un peu perdu son interlocuteur puisque le directeur l'observait avec un regard interrogateur.

 _Le Docteur : Vous n'êtes pas le premier à envisager cette possibilité. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter de mon éventuel départ avec le Haut Conseil de Gallifrey et eut aussi m'ont fait part de cette idée._

 _Mironis : Mais que reprochez-vous à celle-ci ?_

 _Le Docteur : L'idée elle-même ne me déplaît pas. Cela ne me dérangerait pas au contraire. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas voyager avec un autre seigneur du temps. Seulement voilà, comment savoir avec qui partir ? Je ne veux pas voyager avec quelqu'un si cette personne aura décidé de me suivre uniquement car je suis le Docteur._

 _Mironis : Il est vrai que notre peuple vous considère comme un héros. Trouver un seigneur du temps qui partirait avec vous pour ce que vous êtes et pas ce que vous représentez ne serait pas chose facile._

 _Le Docteur : Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce problème, nos dirigeants ont déjà trouvé une solution à cela. Sauf que je m'y oppose farouchement._

 _Mironis : Pourquoi cela ?_

 _Le Docteur : Parce qu'il souhaiteraient organiser une sorte de jeu pour donner au plus grand nombre de gallifréens la possibilité de devenir mon compagnon de voyage._

 _Mironis : Mais cela ne signifierait pas révéler votre nouveau visage ?_

 _Le Docteur : Effectivement. Toutefois, ce n'est pas cela qui me qui explique en premier lieu ma réticence. J'ai déjà eu affaire à ce type de jeu par le passé (3). Et je peux vous assurez Mironis que je m'en garde pas de bons souvenirs._

 _Mironis : Je comprends... Mais si vraiment vos souhaitez un compagnon, je suis certain que vous trouverez une idée brillante._

 _Le Docteur : Peut-être bien, mais qui ne plaira sûrement pas au Haut Conseil._

 _Mironis : Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? C'est vous qui partirez et non eux à ce que je sache._

 _Le Docteur (un sourire énigmatique) : Pour moi, rien. Mais pour les dirigeants, c'est une toute autre affaire. Disons qu'il ne semblent pas tous apprécier ma nouvelle personnalité, trop indépendante à leur goût. En choisissant le moyen par lequel sera désigné la personne qui m'accompagnera, je ne doute pas du fait que cela laisserait la possibilité à certains de garder un œil sur moi, même après mon départ._

 _Mironis : Ils se serviraient de votre futur compagnon pour vous surveiller ?!_

 _Le Docteur : Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, suite à la relation tendue que j'entretiens depuis longtemps avec eux. Même si j'ai sauvé Gallifrey de la destruction._

 _Mironis (n'ayant rien à redire à la politique gallifréenne, mais connaissant assez bien le Docteur pour savoir qu'il n'accepterait jamais une telle situation) : Vous ne laisserez jamais cela arriver ?_

 _Le Docteur : Pas le moins du monde, je tiens à ma liberté. Et si vraiment je devais accepter leur jeu, soyez-en sûr, ce serait d'après certaines conditions que je leur imposerais._

* * *

(1) cf : Les cinq Docteurs

(2) cf : Les jeux de la guerre

(3) cf : Le Grand méchant Loup

* * *

Ce chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je crois que certains ont été déconcertés par le début et je les comprends. Mais je ne trouvais pas meilleur moyen pour introduire le personnage secondaire qu'est Mironis. Si vous avez des remarques, j'étais, se suis et se resterai toujours ouverte aux reniews.


	4. Etre confuse

Voici le chapitre quatre de "Une place à prendre". Après un chapitre avec le Docteur la semaine dernière, je vous offre aujourd'hui une partie où vous retrouvez le personnage de Lydie.

* * *

 **Être confuse**

Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Aujourd'hui était un jour sans résultats pour Lydie. Et cela faisait un certain temps que ces recherches n'avançaient plus et la jeune gallifréenne commençait à s'en énerver. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait le tour de la question. Bien que cela faisait maintenant un certain temps qu'elle avait entrepris ses recherches, elle savait qu'il y avait encore des pistes qu'elle n'avait pas encore étudiées. Elle en était certaine. Ou bien n'était-ce son désir de vouloir trouver des réponses qui la berçait d'illusions ?

Lydie rangea ses affaires, n'ayant plus la tête à se replonger dans un énième document. Les doutes ne faisaient que l'assaillirent ces derniers temps et elle ne parvenait plus à rester concentrée longtemps. La jeune dame du temps alla redonner les ouvrages qu'elle avait empruntés puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Puisqu'il lui restait alors un peu de temps avant qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle, elle se dit qu'elle allait en profiter pour flâner et se vider un peu l'esprit de toutes ses réflexions. Elle allait sortir du bâtiment lorsqu'elle entendit un voix l'appeler.

 _? : Lydie ?_

 _Lydie (se retournant puis se précipitant dans les bras de la personne qui venait de l'interpeller) : Solon !_

 _Solon : Je suis content de te voir, cela fait longtemps. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas contacté pour me dire que tu venais en ville ?_

 _Lydie : Je sais que tu n'es jamais à cours de travail et je ne veux pas te déranger._

 _Solon : Tu ne le feras jamais Lydie ! Tu sais bien que depuis que ton père est... (s'interrompant en s'apercevant qu'il avait été peut-être trop loin) Excuse-moi, mais souviens-toi que ta famille pourra toujours compter sur moi à chaque fois qu'elle en aura besoin._

 _Lydie : Ne t'inquiète pas, on l'a compris. Mais tu peux venir quand tu le souhaites à la maison, tu es le bienvenu. Cela date à quand la dernière fois que tu es passé ?_

 _Solon : Cela doit faire plusieurs mois... Au fait, comment vont ta mère et ton frère ?_

 _Lydie : Ça va bien. Maman a enfin trouvé son équilibre et mon frère s'en sort brillamment à l'école._

 _Solon : Et toi ? (jetant un bref coup d'œil vers le sac de la jeune dame du temps) Je vois que tu poursuis ta « petite enquête »._

 _Lydie (l'air un peu lasse) : Oui, ça peut aller..._

 _Solon (comprenant que la jeune femme était préoccupée par quelque chose) : Toi, tu as des soucis à ce que je vois._

 _Lydie : Non, pas vraiment des problèmes, mais c'est vrai que je ne me sens pas très bien depuis quelque temps..._

 _Solon : Tu veux en discuter ?_

 _Lydie : Non, ce serait trop long à expliquer..._

 _Solon : J'insiste. Tu n'as pas l'air bien et ce n'est pas en gardant tout pour toi que la situation va s'arranger. Allons parler autour d'un bon linoa (1), je sais que tu adores ça._

 _Lydie : Je ne serai pas contre. Mais, et ton travail ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !_

 _Solon : Ne t'en fais pas, mes collègues comprennent, comme toutes les autres fois où tu es venue auparavant._

 _Lydie : Tu es sûr ?_

 _Solon : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Allons plutôt boire ce que je t'ai promis._

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux seigneurs du temps étaient installés à une terrasse de l'une des rues commerçantes de la ville. Quelqu'un venait de leur apporter leurs boissons chaudes alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans la contemplation du dynamisme urbain. Comprenant que la jeune femme qui était comme une fille d'adoption pour lui ne dirait rien de son propre chef, Solon prit les devants.

 _Solon : Maintenant que l'on est bien installés, tu peux me raconter..._

 _Lydie (baissant son regard vers sa tasse fumante) : Je... Par où commencer ?... Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Que je n'abandonnerai jamais. Eh bien, je commence à douter de cela... De mes recherches, de la pertinence de celles-ci... Je fais du surplace dans mon «enquête » et je me demande si ça vaut encore le coup de m'obstiner._

 _Solon : Tu es perdue. Je pensais bien que cela finirait par arriver... (remarquant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme) Cela fait maintenant un certain temps que tu as commencé à faire des recherches. Il était sûr qu'à un moment donné, tu aurais fait le tour de la question, même sans trouver de réponses à tes interrogations._

 _Lydie (déçue) : Alors je n'ai plus qu'à abandonner ?_

 _Solon : Je n'ai pas dit cela, mais cela te ferait peut-être du bien de faire une pause. Peut-être qu'un jour de nouvelles découvertes seront faites et répondront à toutes tes questions. Tu as parlé à ta mère de tes doutes ?_

 _Lydie : Je... non. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne comprend pas toujours pourquoi je fais ça..._

 _Solon : Mais tu te rends tout de même compte qu'elle se fait du souci pour toi ?..._

 _Lydie (ne pouvant pas le nier) : Oui, aussi._

 _Solon (ayant un regard attendri) : Parler fait du bien Lydie, ne l'oublie pas. Sinon, tu ne pourras pas avancer dans la vie._

 _Lydie : Seulement, j'ai un mur qui m'empêche de le faire. Beaucoup de mes questions restent sans réponses..._

Le seigneur du temps comprit alors que le problème de sa jeune amie était bien plus profond qu'il ne pouvait d'abord paraître.

 _Solon (posant une main réconfortante que la jeune femme) : Tu nous fais une petite crise existentielle à ce que je vois. Alors j'ai quelques questions pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu désires le plus aujourd'hui ? Que voudrais-tu faire dans ta vie professionnelle ? Qu'est-ce qui te tient vraiment à cœur à part tes recherches ?_

 _Lydie (après être restée quelques instants interdite) : Je... je.. En fait, je ne sais pas. Ces derniers mois, je me suis focalisée sur mes problèmes que j'en ai oublié de m'inquiéter de ce je ferai quand j'aurai résolu ceux-ci... (baissant les yeux) Je ne me suis même pas aperçue de cela._

 _Solon : Non, ne te réprimande pas pour cela... Tu as réagi comme tout à chacun. Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de laisser de côté ce que tu as en cours et de prendre un nouveau départ, même si ce n'est qu'une situation temporaire._

 _Lydie (soupirant) : Je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure solution. Mais que dois-je faire ? Par où commencer ?_

 _Solon : Pourquoi ne pas débuter par un travail ? Après tout, tu es en âge de travailler et tu es diplômée._

 _Lydie : Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais cela signifierait laisser le travail de la maison à maman toute seule. Je crois que je vais plutôt l'aider à temps plein sur l'exploitation._

 _Solon : Je sais que tu penses bien faire Lydie, mais ne crois pas que rester dans un environnement familier t'aidera à te changer les idées, bien au contraire. Pourquoi refuses-tu un vrai travail ?_

 _Lydie : Je ne les rejette pas. (hésitante) Mais je ne m'en sens pas capable._

 _Solon : Pourquoi donc ? Tu es sérieuse et tu apprends vite._

 _Lydie : Non, pas capable dans ce sens là. Je sais que j'ai les capacités pour avoir un emploi mais je ne veux pas que **ça** puisse faire de nouveau tout s'écrouler. Si je reste avec ma famille et avec ceux qui savent, je sais que personne n'aura à subir les conséquences si **cela** venait à se reproduire._

 _Solon (comprenant qu'il devait prendre une autre approche car la précédente était vouée à l'échec) : Et abandonner tout pour voyager, y as-tu déjà pensé ? Partir ne te ferais pas le mal. Tu aurais la possibilité de totalement oublier les tracas de ta vie._

 _Lydie : Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je me change les idées ?_

 _Solon (un sourire aux lèvres) : Oui, ton père l'aurait voulu._

 _Lydie : Si tenté que la perspective d'un voyage me plaise, il reste toujours le même problème. Qui s'occuperait avec ma mère de tout ce qu'i faire à la maison si je ne suis pas là ?_

 _Solon : Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis certain que je pourrais rapidement trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait ce genre de travail._

 _Lydie : Tu as vraiment réponse à tout._

 _Solon : C'est l'une des tâches les plus importantes dans mon métier à ce que je sache._

 _Lydie : Tu sais Solon, je ne suis pas contre toi. Si je refuse tes propositions, c'est parce que je ne pense pas que cela puisse changer quoi que ce soit. Je suis à un point de ma vie où je ne sais plus quoi faire et je ne crois pas que travailler ou voyager puisse m'aider._

Lydie observa alors le seigneur du temps qui était devenu une sorte de mentor en plus d'être un ami de sa famille. Elle s'apercevait bien qu'elle le peinait de ne pas la savoir bien dans sa peau. Elle ne voulait pas l'attrister mais elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire de faux espoirs en acceptant si facilement ses suggestions. Soudain, elle vit une étincelle de génie briller dans les yeux de celui-ci. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par un air rembruni. Connaissant depuis longtemps Solon, Lydie comprit qu'il avait une idée dont il ne voulait pas lui faire part.

 _Lydie : A quoi penses-tu ?_

 _Solon (n'étant pas étonné qu'elle ait su lire en lui) : Je ne suis pas si je devrais te le dire..._

 _Lydie (avec un air suppliant) : S'il-te-plaît..._

 _Solon : Ta mère déteste quand tu fais ces yeux-là._

 _Lydie : Je sais. Mais tu as éveillé ma curiosité alors raconte-moi maintenant que tu as commencé._

 _Solon (cédant) : Promets-moi juste de n'en parler à personne puisque ce n'est pas encore officiel... (se penchant vers Lydie) Des rumeurs commencent à circuler dans l'élite intellectuelle de Gallifrey. Le Docteur prévoirait repartir pour le reste de l'univers._

 _Lydie : Un docteur... Attends, Le Docteur ?!_

 _Solon : Pourrais-tu parler un peu moins fort ?_

 _Lydie (gênée, jetant de brefs coups d'œil autour d'elle) : Excuse-moi... Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de lui ? Quel lien pourrait-il avoir avec l'éloignement dont j'ai besoin avec mes problèmes ?_

 _Solon : Il se trouve que l'on dit qu'il ne voudrait pas repartir seul de Gallifrey..._

 _Lydie (abasourdie) : Tu voudrais dire qu'il souhaiterait emmener un autre seigneur du temps avec lui ?!_

 _Solon : Je vois que tu as compris. Eh oui, en effet, c'est ce que l'on raconte. Le Docteur réfléchirait à se trouver un compagnon ou une compagne. Est-ce que ça te plairait ?_

 _Lydie (interloquée) : Qui ? Moi ?! Voyager dans l'univers avec le Docteur ?!_

 _Solon (amusée de la réaction de la jeune femme) : Oui toi. A qui d'autre est-ce que je pourrais m'adresser ?_

 _Lydie : Mais pourquoi moi plutôt qu'un autre seigneur du temps ? Après tout, je ne suis pas la plus intelligente et je n'excelle dans aucun domaine en particulier. Je ne suis qu'une dame du temps parmi tous les gallifréens._

 _Solon : Peut-être que tu es cela... Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un telle que toi qui s'investit autant dans ce qu'il fait. (lui adressant un doux sourire) A part ton père... Tu as hérité cela de lui. (redevant sérieux) Ce que je veux dire Lydie, c'est que peu importe tes connaissances. Oui, elles prennent une part non négligeable dans nos vies mais celle-ci est ridicule par rapport à notre personnalité. Ton courage, ton sérieux, ton humilité et ta volonté sont tes forces. N'oublies jamais cela._

 _Lydie : Promis._

Solon vint prendre dans une étreinte la jeune femme. Ce geste affectueux était le seul moyen d'apaiser l'esprit tourmenté de celle-ci. Depuis la mort de son père, Solon était devenu une figure paternelle pour Lydie qui avait alors perdu son modèle. Le seigneur du temps posa alors un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle sourit en sentant celui-ci, son père faisait la même chose quand elle n'allait pas bien.

 _Solon (se détachant de Lydie) : Pour cette proposition, je ne te demande pas une réponse dans l'immédiat, puisque rien n'est sûr avec le Docteur. Mais réfléchis-y vraiment. Si une annonce venait à rendre officiel ce que je t'ai raconté, parles-en avec ta mère._

 _Lydie : Parce que si je pars, elle se retrouverait seule avec l'exploitation._

 _Solon : Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on pourra trouver une solution pour combler ton absence. Si tu désires partir alors je ferais en sorte de m'occuper de ce que tu laisseras derrière toi. Je serai là pour ta famille, comme toujours._

 _Lydie : Merci_

 _Solon : Tu n'as pas à me remercier. (se levant alors) Je vais devoir retourner travailler._

 _Lydie : Alors retournes-y, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps..._

 _Solon (avant de s'en aller) : Promets-moi de réfléchir sérieusement à ce dont je t'ai parlé. Ce serait probablement pour toi la meilleure manière pour oublier tes soucis et aller de l'avant._

 _Lydie (avec sincérité) : Je t'en fais la promesse._

* * *

 _(1) linoa : infusion de ma création qui est à base de divers racines et épices de Gallifrey_

* * *

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ce chapitre portait sur l'état d'esprit de mon OC et cela n'était pas anodin par rapport à la suite de l'histoire.

A la semaine prochaine, avec un chapitre mixte (les points de vue du Docteur et de Lydie seront pour la première fois présents dans une même partie)


	5. Avoir de l'enthousiasme

Bonjour, comme prévu, le chapitre hebdomadaire. Voici donc le chapitre cinq sur le sentiment de l'enthousiasme. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre : Avoir de l'enthousiasme**

Quelques temps s'étaient écoulés depuis la discussion entre Mironis et le Docteur. Suite à cette conversation, ce dernier avait beaucoup réfléchi à sa situation et avait décidé d'accepter l'idée de jeu du Haut Conseil des seigneurs du temps. Mais bien entendu à certaines de ses conditions. Quelques uns avaient grincé des dents mais il ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques semaines, une grande annonce du gouvernement gallifréen faisait part de la décision du Docteur de se trouver un nouveau compagnon qui partirait avec lui. Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe dalek (1) sur le peuple gallifréen. Le seul et unique Docteur donnait la possibilité à chacun de devenir la personne qui l'accompagnerait dans ses futures pérégrinations. Tous connaissaient la figure iconique du Docteur et ce qu'il représentait. Beaucoup furent donc ceux qui voulurent être le vainqueur de ce jeu.

Une semaine après l'annonce fut organisée à la Citadelle une première épreuve qui avait pour but d'écarter le plus de candidats possibles. En effet, plusieurs milliers de candidats s'étaient fait connaître et il était donc nécessaire d'en écarter un nombre suffisant dès le début. Toutefois, les épreuves ne devaient écarter personne et laisser sa chance à chacun. Cette première épreuve prit la forme d'un test de connaissance, les questions portant aussi bien sur leur planète que sur d'autres civilisations ou d'autres domaines. A partir d'indications précises de la part du Docteur, des enseignants de diverses institutions d'enseignements avaient été mis à contributions afin d'établir le questionnaire. Afin d'accueillir l'ensemble des candidats dans un même lieu au même moment, les salle d'examens de l'une des universités de la capitale furent réservées pour cette épreuve. C'est ainsi qu'un fameux après-midi eut la première étape du concours.

Le Docteur, en tant que première personne concernée par cet événement, y prit bien entendu part. Mais de manière littérale car il se décida de se faire passer pour un candidat. Puisque personne à part les membres du Haut Conseil et quelques autres gallifréens ne connaissaient son nouveau visage, le Docteur put se permettre cette fantaisie. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé cela aux dirigeants de Gallifrey, cela avait fait soulevé bien des sourcils d'incompréhension. Ils n'avaient jamais compris l'esprit du Docteur, mais celui-ci savait qu'il pouvait en apprendre beaucoup sur les candidats en se mélangeant à eux et non en les observant de loin.

Après un discours d'accueil et de présentation du test de connaissance, un chrono de trois heures (durée limite donnée pour l'épreuve) fut enclenchée. Rapidement, toutes les têtes furent bientôt tournées vers les tables, accompagnées de leur esprit en ébullition. Le Docteur parcourut rapidement le test et avait répondu avec une facilité déconcertante, comme aurait pu dire certains, à l'ensemble des questions. Il félicita tout de même mentalement les enseignants qui avaient inséré des questions plus complexes et qui demandaient plus de réflexion de la part des candidats. Notant ses réponses (en faisant parfois exprès de mettre des réponses incorrectes), le Docteur en profita pour observer à la dérobée les autres compétiteurs qui s'étaient retrouvés dans la même salle que lui. Il souhaitait voir comment réagissait les autres seigneurs du temps face au test de connaissance. Des mines concentrées et sérieuses le fit sourire tandis que d'autres personnes trop sûres d'elles le rendirent méfiants.

Le Docteur ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait avoir comme compagnon de voyage, du point de vue de sa personnalité. Il laissait donc le destin et ce jeu prendre la décision à sa place, malgré quelques influences de sa part. Toutefois, il n'ignorait pas que ce concours lui dévoilerait aussi des facettes et caractères qu'il n'aimerait pas voir chez son futur compagnon. Et ce test lui montrait une de ses attitudes : la (trop grande) confiance en soi. Bien sûr, être sûr de ses choix et de ses actions était indispensable pour voyager avec lui. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'avoir une confiance aveugle en ces capacités pouvait jouer des tours : il en avait déjà fait l'expérience et cela s'était retourné contre lui. Heureusement pour lui, peu de candidats affichèrent une telle confiance en soi parmi ceux qui l'entouraient.

Voir tant de personnes studieuses lui rappela ses jeunes années où il était encore à l'Académie et où il avait passé il ne savait plus combien d'examens. Un temps lointain où le Maître était encore en vie et l'un de ses amis. Le Docteur soupira en se forçant à ne plus penser à son (ancien) meilleur ami. Il n'avait pu rien faire pour lui et ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Le Docteur s'efforça à concentrer ses pensées sur le questionnaire qui lui faisait face. Il sourit en repensant à ce qui l'attendait les jours suivants. Il finirait par connaître par cœur ce questionnaire à force de le corriger. En effet, il avait établi une sorte de commission de seigneurs du temps dont il avait confiance pour s'occuper des copies de candidats. Il ne pourrait pas toutes les corriger et il fallait écourter le temps de correction. Même si la tâche s'annonçait fastidieuse, il lui était certain que cela ne l'ennuierait pas. Après tout, il avait déjà eu plusieurs expérience en tant que professeur. (2)

La durée des trois heures finit par s'écouler dans sa globalité, voyant au fur et à mesure les candidats partir des salles d'examens. Le Docteur resta jusqu'à la fin en compagnie des derniers candidats. Il s'éclipsa ensuite avec discrétion pour aller rejoindre les quelques personnes du gouvernement qui avaient assisté à l'épreuve. Le seul membre du Haut Conseil présent vint à sa rencontre.

 _Membre du Haut Conseil : Satisfait d'avoir participer à cette épreuve ?_

 _Le Docteur (un sourire aux lèvres) : Oui, c'était très... éducatif._

L'autre seigneur du temps souleva un sourcil, montrant son incompréhension. Mais connaissant l'esprit fou de son interlocuteur, il n'essaya pas de comprendre sa logique.

* * *

Le lendemain eut lieu la deuxième épreuve. Bien que considérée comme indépendante du test de connaissance, cette deuxième étape était complémentaire. Elles serviraient ensemble à choisir quels candidats poursuivraient le jeu. Après l'évaluation des connaissances vint donc une épreuve plus physique. Le Docteur avait choisi d'organiser une sorte de parcours sportif au sein des Montagnes de Solitude, composé de diverses parties réservées à l'escalade mais principalement à la course. Le but premier de cette épreuve était de trouver les candidats qui étaient capables de suivre le rythme du Docteur, qui ne faisait que courir tout le temps. Personne n'était au courant des habitudes de celui-ci, alors beaucoup de candidats s'étonnèrent lorsqu'on leur annonça le contenu de l'épreuve. Cependant certains trouvèrent rapidement la raison de cette course. En effet, rien n'était anodin, surtout lorsque cela concernait le Docteur.

Parmi ces candidats à l'esprit brillant de déduction se trouvait Lydie. La jeune dame du temps était en effet parvenue à faire accepter à sa mère qu'elle puisse s'inscrire au jeu-concours. Après mûre réflexion, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'aurait rien à perdre à participer à cette aventure unique. Elle ne regrettait en rien sa décision. Dès la veille lors du test de connaissance, rien n'avait pu entacher sa joie d'être présente. Même si plusieurs réponses lui avait donné du fil à retordre, elle avait conservé son calme et sa bonne humeur jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Elle se retrouvait maintenant là, en plein après-midi, au milieu des montagnes qui s'élevaient non loin de la Citadelle. Pour permettre plus de fluidité dans le parcours, l'épreuve (qui durait à peine une demie-heure) s'était déroulée durant la matinée pour les hommes et l'après-midi était réservée aux femmes. En effet, il était nécessaire de laisser un peu d'espace aux candidats puisqu'ils étaient plusieurs milliers à faire le même parcours. Des groupes de cent personnes débutaient leur course toutes les trente minutes, permettant une encore plus grande fluidité dans le parcours.

Le top départ fut donné pour le groupe dont faisait partie notre jeune Lydie. La première partie du parcours prenait la forme d'une course de fond où le chemin serpentait en montant de plus en plus en altitude. Contrairement à d'autres gallifréennes, Lydie préféra prendre son temps afin de ne pas s'épuiser trop vite. Puis arriva le deuxième morceau de l'épreuve qui se trouvait être celui réservé à l'escalade. Ce type d'activité n'était pas le point fort de Lydie. Elle se concentra donc plus sur ses prises que sur son envie d'aller plus vite comme pouvait le faire d'autres candidates. L'important était d'arriver à destination.

Arrivée en haut de la paroi à gravir, elle se retrouva sur une sorte de terrasse, établie sur le flanc de la montagne, où se trouvait l'entrée d'un tunnel. Ne voyant pas d'autre suite possible au parcours, elle s'engouffra donc dans le tunnel. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que celui-ci était en fait l'entrée d'un labyrinthe dont il fallait trouver la sortie pour poursuivre sa course. Tandis que ses consœurs s'épuisaient à courir dans tous les sens pour trouver le plus vite possible l'issue du dédale, Lydie préféra ralentir son allure et mettre en marche son esprit de déduction. Il y avait forcément un indice pour aider les participants, sinon certains se perdaient à coup sûr sans possibilité de finir la course. La jeune dame du temps observa alors son environnement à la recherche d'un quelconque détail. Son regard finit par se poser sur les torches accrochées en hauteur, seuls objets qui avaient dû être placés lors de l'aménagement du parcours. Son esprit se perdit un peu dans la contemplation des flammes incandescentes lorsqu'elles comprit enfin. Le feu, c'était ça l'indice. Les flammes vacillaient, signe de la présence de courants d'air. Or, pour donner naissance à ce genre de phénomènes, il faut absolument une entrée et une sortie pour créer les brises d'air. Il suffisait de s'aider de cela pour s'orienter. Son idée s'avéra bonne puisqu'elle sortit du labyrinthe quelques minutes plus tard.

Le reste du parcours était une nouvelle fois réservée à la course. A l'issue du dédale se trouvait tout d'abord un chemin en pente assez escarpé suivit ensuite par une longue ligne droit jusqu'à l'arrivée. Si Lydie s'était montrée prudente sur l'avant-dernière partie, elle ne se donna aucune limite sur la fin. Dès qu'elle avait pu atteindre le sentier plat, elle avait sprinté dans un dernier effort. Alors qu'elle passait la ligne d'arrivée, elle se félicita mentalement. Être parfois en retard avait parfois du bon : cela lui avait donné des occasions de s'entraîner à cette épreuve.

D'autres groupes après celui de Lydie firent leur parcours. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que la seconde épreuve s'acheva pour la totalité des candidates. Toutes furent ramenées à la Citadelle où chacune put vaquer à d'autres occupations. Les candidats n'avaient plus à rien à faire. Dorénavant, leur sort était entre les mains du Docteur et du jury du concours. Ils allaient choisir ceux qui poursuivraient le jeu et les résultats seraient publiés la semaine suivante.

* * *

(1) L'idée de l'expression m'est venue car celle d'origine ne collait pas forcément avec la civilisation des seigneurs du temps.

(2) cf: L'école des retrouvailles; La famille de sang; Smith, la montre et le Docteur

* * *

Je reconnais que ce chapitre ne relate pas beaucoup de moments forts, mais il était important pour moi de raconter comment s'étaient déroulées les deux premières épreuves du concours. Pour que vous compreniez l'état d'esprit dans lequel les candidats sont. Quelles sont les épreuves que va inventer le Docteur pour le reste du concours? Lydie va-t-elle accéder aux épreuves d'après? Chut... Réponses la semaine prochaine.


	6. Être déconcertée

Avec un tout petit peu de retard, je vous poste le chapitre 7 qui est concentré sur Lydie. Vous l'attendiez tous, voici la première confrontation du Docteur et de mon OC.

Petite indication : les pensées des candidats sont signalées entre étoiles (*).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre : Être déconcertée**

Lorsque Lydie apprit qu'elle comptait parmi les soixante-dix candidats qui poursuivaient l'aventure pour devenir le compagnon ou la compagne du Docteur, elle n'y crut tout d'abord pas. Elle ne réalisa que lorsque sa mère commença à s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. En effet, elle avait plus de chance de gagner ce jeu qu'auparavant, quand il y avait encore plusieurs milliers de candidats en lice. Lydie avait essayé vainement de calmer sa mère, mais elle-même ne s'était pas sentie à l'aise. Elle avait tout d'abord participer à ce concours pour se changer les idées, mais maintenant que les choses se concrétisaient, elle était perdue. Malgré son bon ressenti des deux premières épreuves, elle ne s'était pas attendue à être qualifiée pour la suite de la compétition.

Cela prit deux jours à la jeune femme pour mettre en ordre ses pensées. Deux journées qu'elle passa aussi à préparer ses affaires en vu de son départ. En effet, le lendemain, elle devait se rendre de nouveau à la Citadelle pour l'épreuve suivante. Cependant, à l'issue de celle-ci, pour les candidats qui poursuivraient encore le concours, ceux-ci seraient logés sur la capitale jusqu'à ce que chacun quitte à leur tour la compétition. Lydie avait donc décidé de prendre un certain nombre de vêtements, ne sachant pas si elle tiendrait longtemps dans le jeu.

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, elle fut donc sur le pas de la porte, prête à partir. Son frère, encore un peu endormi, lui dit au revoir avec les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas quand il allait revoir sa sœur. Leur mère prit longtemps Lydie dans ses bras , n'ayant aucune envie de la laisser sans aller. Depuis la mort de son mari, Lydie avait toujours été à ses côtés et elle allait alors se sentir bien seule. De plus, elle ne savait pas combien de temps cette situation allait durer. La plus âgée des deux dames du temps finit par lâcher sa fille en lui faisant promettre de faire attention. Puis Lydie partit, ne lâchant de vue la vision de sa famille uniquement lorsque celle-ci fut trop loin pour la distinguer.

Lydie arriva à la Citadelle en fin de matinée, ce qui lui laissa un peu de temps pour se promener et décompresser. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce en quoi consistait l'épreuve du jour. Aucune indication n'avait été faite en parallèle de l'annonce de sa poursuite dans le jeu. Elle ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre. Le rendez-vous pour les candidats avait été pris en début d'après-midi au musée d'Histoire de Gallifrey. Lydie arriva un quart d'heure en avance, pour se sentir plus sereine. D'autres concurrents étaient déjà présents et ceux qui étaient absents arrivèrent ensuite au compte-goutte.

A l'heure fixée, un des membres du gouvernement vint les trouver. Il fit la liste des personnes présentes pour s'assurer qu'aucun candidat ne manquait à l'appel. Et puisque c'était le cas, il put faire un bref speech de félicitation comme quoi ils étaient encore dans la course pour devenir le futur compagnon ou la future compagne du Docteur. Après cela, il les pria de les suivre. Au grand étonnement de tous, il ne les fit pas entrer dans le musée mais leur fit contourner celui-ci et les mena dans les jardins attenant à la majestueuse bâtisse. L'homme politique les guida alors dans la partie qui se trouvait au pied du bâtiment. Ils finirent par découvrir au détour des chemins, la « chose » qui les avait fait venir jusque là.

Tous les yeux des candidats s'écarquillèrent alors, devant eux se trouvait la plus célèbre des boîtes bleues : le Tardis. Voyant l'engouement que provoquait la présence de la cabine de police en ces lieues, le membre de gouvernement de Gallifrey les pria de se calmer puis alla toquer à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous entendirent un déclic, signe que le verrou avait été enlevé. Précédés du politicien, tous les candidats entèrent au fur et à mesure dans le Tardis. C'était la première fois pour ces seigneurs du temps d'avoir la chance de pénétrer dans une machine à voyager dans l'Espace et le Temps. Ils n'en avaient donc jamais eu l'occasion, tous les tardis ayant disparu pendant la Grande Guerre du Temps. Seuls les récits des plus anciennes générations avaient permis la transmission de la connaissance des tardis.

La salle de contrôle qui s'offrait aux yeux des soixante-dix candidats était immense. Une rampe d'accès partait de la double porte et menait au plateau où se trouvait le poste de pilotage. Il y avait autour de ce plateau, du côté de l'entrée du vaisseau, des sortes de grandes et larges marches, faites en pierres ocres. Ces « gradins improvisés », en demi cercle autour de l'îlot central faisait face l'autre moitié de la salle qui se composait essentiellement d'entrées de couloir. Un peu sous-élevés par rapport au plateau se trouvaient tout d'abord trois entrées, chacun étant éclairé d'une couleur différente : bleu pâle, vert amande et lilas. Au dessus de ces entrées existait un quatrième accès, fermé d'une porte, que l'on pouvait rejoindre grâce à une coursive qui reliait les deux extrémités de la partie supérieure des gradins.

Le plafond se composait d'un dôme où de grandes alvéoles (1) peu profondes étaient dessinées. De ce plafond se diffusait une douce lumière ocre, donnant un côté doux à l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce. Cette impression était renforcée par l'esthétique de la console de pilotage. Celle-ci possédait beaucoup de formes arrondies et l'ensemble était mieux agencé que cela avait pu être le cas par le passé. La table de la console était légèrement ovale et bombée. Les manettes de pilotage y étaient sagement ordonnées tout comme le reste. Le bas de la console se présentait sous forme de deux cylindres superposés. Ils étaient faits de plaques de métal couleur rouille, que l'on devinait cachée toute la mécanique. Un espace protégé par le verre séparaient les deux ensembles de métal et laissaient voir l'organisation interne du pied de la console. Une colonne de verre s'élevait du poste de pilotage, où semblait s'amasser des câbles qui grimpaient jusqu'au plafond. Au cœur de ce savant capharnaüm avait pris place un octaèdre d'une composition inconnu mais qui s'illuminait d'une légère teinte verte. Les câbles emprisonnés dans la colonne finissaient par jaillir de leur prison de verre pour aller prendre racine dans le plafond alvéolé.

Lydie était émerveillée par tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait déjà entendu tant de récits dans sa jeunesse sur ce que son espèce était capable de faire avant la Grande Guerre du Temps. Chaque détail qu'elle apercevait, pourtant noyé dans l'ensemble, attirait son attention et sa curiosité. Son admiration pour le décor fut coupée lorsque le politicien leur annonça qu'ils devaient s'asseoir dans les gradins improvisés. Il devait partir, mais la personne qui allait s'occuper de l'épreuve n'allait pas tarder à arriver. A peine le fonctionnaire de Gallifrey avait-il quitté le Tardis que les discussions reprirent bon train entre toutes les candidats.

Lydie n'y participa pas, n'y voyant aucune utilité. Pas qu'elle voulait se concentrer uniquement que le jeu pour en être la gagnante, mais elle s'apercevait bien que pour certains de ses concurrents, c'était le cas. Elle n'arriverait pas à sympathiser avec ce genre de personnes, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle profita de la cacophonie ambiante pour se créer une bulle où elle pourrait se perdre dans ses pensées. Celles-ci et son regard furent bien vite centrés sur le poste de pilotage. Il l'intriguait. Tout ce qui touchait à la technologie des seigneurs du temps la rendait curieuse. Encore une passion que lui avait transmise son père avant de disparaître... Une larme discrète coula le long de sa joue. Si son père avait été encore présent, il aurait été très heureux que sa fille puisse découvrir le Tardis, la dernière machine à voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'en voir un de près mais Lydie se souvenait parfaitement de longues discussions échangées avec son géniteur à propos de ces machines, lorsqu'elle était encore petite. Elle fut coupée dans le court de ses pensées lorsqu'une personne prit la parole, sa voix portant bien plus que l'ensemble des bavardages de ses comparses.

 _? : Eh bien, je vois que votre présence dans le Tardis vous enthousiasme !_

Tous les candidats se tournèrent alors vers la personne qui venait de parler, qui se trouvait être debout au dernier niveau des gradins. Un jeune seigneur du temps se tenait là : on lui donnait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans en équivalence humaine. Lydie se permit de l'observer plus précisément, croyant avoir affaire à l'un de ses camarades, tout comme le pensait aussi ceux- ci. Le jeune gallifréen élancé mensurait dans les environs du mètre soixante-dix. Il portait une longue cape bleu nuit issue des temps anciens sous lequel on pouvait apercevoir un ensemble faisant contraste : un simple pantalon droit brun avec une chemise à carreaux verte et blanche. En se concentrant sur son visage, on pouvait apercevoir les traits encore un peu arrondis par sa jeunesse et un nez fin accompagnait des lèvres greffées d'un sourire. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens (2) quant à eux tranchaient avec les yeux bleu roi du seigneur du temps.

Un joli minois qui serait capable de faire battre bien des cœurs, pensa Lydie. Un coup d'œil à ses camarades féminines lui confirma cela. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela puisqu'il continua à leur parler. Néanmoins, il s'était tout de même aperçu que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui.

 _Jeune homme : Eh bien, pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? (descendant les gradins jusqu'au plateau du poste de pilotage) Oh ! C'est la cape qui vous intimide ?! Moi aussi au début je ne m'étais pas habitué... (enlevant le vêtement) Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai ressorti cette vieillerie, peut-être la nostalgie ?..._

Les soixante-dix candidats du concours s'échangèrent alors des regards déconcertés. Mais qui était donc cet étrange seigneur du temps ? Une jeune dame du temps osa alors poser la question dont tout le monde voulait avoir la réponse.

 _La jeune dame du temps (levant la main) : Euh... Monsieur ?_

 _Le jeune seigneur du temps : Oui ?_

 _La jeune dame du temps : Pourriez-vous nous dire vous êtes ?_

Il afficha alors une mine étonnée et se mit à observer les soixante-dix personnes qui lui faisaient face. Puis se rendant compte de quelque chose, un juron poli lui échappa et il se frappa le front de la paume de sa main, déstabilisant encore plus l'assemblée réunie.

 _Le jeune seigneur du temps : Excusez-moi, je m'attendais à toutes les questions possibles mais pas celle-ci, pas dès le début. Mais vous faites bien de me reprendre, j'ai perdu mes bonnes habitudes ces derniers temps. (affichant un large sourire) Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, bonjour, je suis le Docteur._

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une attaque dalek puisque, d'un seul coup, un silence s'abattit dans la salle de contrôle. Tous les candidats regardaient le seigneur du temps en trois fois, essayant de démêler la vérité du mensonge. Celui-ci, comprenant qu'il devait leur prouver son identité, n'eut d'autre choix que de leur donner un indice. Le Docteur, car il s'était en effet régénéré dans le corps d'un jeune homme en âge d'être étudiant, s'assura qu'il avait toute leur attention avant de poursuivre.

 _Le Docteur : Souvenez-vous de la douzième question de votre formulaire d'inscription au jeu..._

Cette phrase laissa perplexes bien des candidats tandis que d'autres se plongèrent dans leurs souvenirs pour comprendre l'indice que leur avait donné. D'autres parmi lesquels on pouvait compter Lydie. Elle se remémora peu à peu alors silencieusement le contenu du fameux questionnaire.

 _Lydie : *Nom complet... Âge... Si on a des obligations... Et la question douze (3) : si on a déjà eu des régénérations...*_

Le regard de Lydie se figea puis vint se poser sur le jeune homme qui faisait face à ses camarades et à elle. D'après l'indice qu'il venait de leur laisser, celui-ci qui prétendait être le Docteur leur annonçait qu'il s'était régénéré et c'est pour cela qu'il n'arborait plus son dernier visage connu : celui d'un vieillard. Était-ce vraiment le Docteur qui était avec eux ? Comment savoir la vérité ? Peut-être le Docteur voulait-il tester leur intelligence en leur tendant un piège ?

Soudain le regard de la jeune dame du temps croisa celui du Docteur et l'impression qu'elle avait eu la première fois se renouvela. Les yeux bleu nuit dans lesquels elle était plongée trahissait des sentiments presque imperceptibles de souffrance et de peur. Mais ce qui frappait encore plus Lydie, ce fut ce que lui inspirait le regard lui-même du jeune seigneur du temps. Elle n'y voyait pas une étincelle de jeunesse et de passion dévorante pour la vie qui s'annonçait devant soi, mais ne percevait que des yeux qui avaient déjà vu un certain nombre de choses depuis le tout début. Et d'après ce que Lydie concluait de ses précédentes observations, ce n'était pas forcément d'heureux événements. Devant la jeune femme se trouvait donc un seigneur du temps qui, malgré sa jeunesse apparente, avait un âge assez avancé et qui avait surmonté de douloureux moments.

Lydie comprit alors que c'était réellement le Docteur qui lui faisait face. D'après ce qu'elle connaissait de l'histoire de celui-ci, ses observations concordaient à ce que le Docteur leur avait dit. La jeune dame du temps tourna discrètement son regard vers ses concurrents. A ce qu'elle voyait, tous arboraient un air méditatif, Lydie en déduisit qu'aucun autre n'avait encore abouti à la même conclusion qu'elle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques instants qu'un autre seigneur du temps comprit aussi et hésita à demander au Docteur s'il s'était vraiment régénéré.

 _Le Docteur (un large sourire aux lèvres) : Effectivement, j'ai changé de visage il y a maintenant quelques temps. Je sais que cela va vous déstabiliser mais vous vous y habituerez au fil du temps. Je n'ignore pas que cela peut être déroutant alors que vous vous souvenez tous de moi sous mon ancienne apparence. (changeant alors de sujet) Mais bon, nous ne somme pas ici pour parler de cela, mais pour votre troisième épreuve._

Le Docteur alla accrocher nonchalamment sa cape à l'une des manettes du poste de pilotage, puis s'appuya sur celui-ci en croisa les bras contre son torse. Il était de nouveau face aux soixante-dix candidats et chacun put comprendre au vu de son air professoral que les choses sérieuses commençaient alors.

 _Le Docteur : Avant de vous annoncer le contenu de cette épreuve, je veux vous présenter l'endroit où nous sommes. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, nous ne sommes pas dans mon vaisseau, enfin, techniquement parlant. L'esprit de mon vaisseau a été transféré temporairement dans cette autre machine inactive le temps du jeu et la redécorer à l'identique. Ce qui fait que si je bouge diverses manettes (en donnant l'exemple en modifiant plusieurs réglages), jamais nous ne partirons._

Le Docteur aperçut quelques regards déçus dans les yeux de nombreux candidats.

 _Le Docteur : Je me doutais bien que cette annonce allait en désappointer quelques uns. Heureusement, j'ai eu une idée qui devrait vous réjouir et vous donner de la motivation pour la future épreuve. Dans la lettre vous annonçant votre suite dans ce jeu, on vous disait que vous seriez hébergés sur place. Et le lieu en question est ici, dans ce Tardis. Ceux qui accéderont aux prochaines épreuves habiteront ici avec moi._

Le docteur se tut alors, laissant le temps aux soixante-dix candidats d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de leur annoncer. Mais il n'eut pas beaucoup à attendre puisque rapidement une cacophonie d'enthousiasme s'éleva dans la salle de contrôle. Le Docteur dut quelque peu bataillé pour faire régner le calme.

 _Le Docteur : Bien, je vois au moins que cette annonce a eu l'effet escompté : vous êtes motivés. L'épreuve peut maintenant avoir lieu et va se dérouler en petits groupes. Je vais prendre un ensemble de dix personnes à la fois, les autres iront attendre dans une salle du Tardis que j'ai mis à votre disposition. C'est la première du couloir vert (accompagnant ses dires d'un geste de la main) Les deux autres couloirs mènent aux dortoirs homme et femme... (étant prêt à poursuivre et à désigner les candidats du premier groupe) Alors, je veux..._

 _Un seigneur du temps : Hum, Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur (étonné d'être interrompu) : Euh, oui ?_

 _Un seigneur du temps (quelque peu hésitant) : Pourquoi avoir fait deux dortoirs distincts ? Bien que la technologie des tardis permette toutes les fantaisies, pourquoi ne pas s'être contenté d'un unique dortoir ?_

Le Docteur se figea alors, prit au dépourvu par cette question.

 _Le Docteur (mal à l'aise) : Eh bien, encore une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas... Cependant, pour répondre à celle-ci, la réponse me paraît simple. Je sais que vous êtes tous adultes et donc responsables de vos actes. Mais je vis maintenant depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que le cœur et le corps prennent parfois le dessus sur la raison. Je ne souhaite pas qu'un autre enfant soit conçu dans le Tardis car cela m'a valu de me retrouver dans des situations des plus rocambolesques par le passé_ (4) _..._

L'assemblée des candidats s'était tue face à ces déclarations. Mais le silence obtenu fut bien vite ponctué de nombreux regards estomaqués tournés vers le Docteur. Celui-ci remarqua bientôt le changement d'ambiance régnant dans la pièce.

 _Le Docteur : Qu'y a-t-il ? (puis ses propres sous-entendus firent leur chemin dans son cerveau) Avant que quelqu'un n'ajoute quelque chose, ne vous méprenez pas par rapport à ce que je viens de dire. Un enfant a bien été conçu dans mon vaisseau mais ce n'est pas le mien. (mal à l'aise et se mettant à parler plus pour lui-même que pour ses invités) C'est bien ma plus grande erreur pour avoir accueilli un couple de jeunes mariés dans le Tardis..._

Sous le regard (ou bien l'oreille) ébahi des soixante-dix candidats, ils entendirent le poste de pilotage émettre des bips que l'on pouvaient assimiler inconsciemment à ses mots. Un langage qui ne put être compris que par le Docteur.

 _Le Tardis : Vous êtes en train de divaguer mon cher._

 _Le Docteur : Merci. Encore une fois vous me reprenez..._

 _Le Tardis : Je suis bien obligée avec votre nouveau visage qui a tendance à s'égarer dans ses pensées. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que vous ayez fait une erreur avec Amy et Rory. Après tout, vous ne détestiez pas leur fille, bien au contraire..._

 _Le Docteur : Ne commence pas sur cette voie dangereuse ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas cela._

 _Le Tardis (sarcastique) : Mon Docteur bougon est de sortie!_

 _Le Docteur (agacé) : Je ne suis pas... (se souvenant de la présence des prétendants au titre de futur compagnon) On reprendra cette discussion... plus tard._

 _Le Tardis (d'un ton malicieux) : Comme vous voulez Docteur._

Le Docteur préféra ne pas lui répondre pour ne pas lui donner ce plaisir. Il était prêt à continuer sa discussion avec les candidats du jeu, quant il vit qu'une fois de plus des yeux écarquillés.

 _Le Docteur : Ai-je encore fait quelque chose qui vous étonne ?_

 _Une dame du temps : Vous discutez avec votre Tardis ?!_

 _Le Docteur : Bien sûr ! Mon vaisseau est vivant et il a une conscience, alors pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas discuter ?_

 _Un jeune seigneur du temps : C'est un peu étrange de vous voir converser avec lui._

 _Le Docteur (le rectifiant) : Elle._

 _Le jeune seigneur du temps : Pourquoi, elle ?_

 _Le Docteur : Le Tardis est une femme (voyant les regards interloqués de bien des hommes qui lui faisaient face) Elle l'est tout comme l'étaient ses consœurs (5). Et maintenant que vous savez cela, à l'avenir, faites attention à ce que vous dites ou faites. Elle est assez rancunière et ne se gêne pas pour faire savoir que quelque chose ne lui a pas plu. Pour vous donner un exemple, elle se plaît à vous perdre dans ses méandres et je peux vous dire qu'elle le fait quelque soit les circonstances..._

Les candidats du concours s'aperçurent qu'une fois de plus le Docteur était en train de divaguer. Toutefois, le message était assez clair et avait été transmis : il valait mieux ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la légendaire machine à voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace. Le Docteur, s'apercevant de lui-même qu'il divaguait encore, se reprit.

 _Le Docteur : Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler. Place à votre épreuve. Dans la lettre que vous avez reçu on vous a donné un numéro de candidat. Je veux que_ _les dix premiers restent avec moi. Les autres, prenez vos affaires et allez attendre votre tour jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle._

* * *

 _(1) Petit clin d'oeil à quelque chose que le Docteur aime et qui est très proche de cette forme : les ronds!_

 _(2) Incapable de ne pas m'imaginer l'incarnation du Docteur avec une chevelure d'une autre teinte. Bon, ce n'est pas exactement du roux que le Docteur désire tant avoir mais ça s'en rapproche._

 _(3)Le numéro de la question est clin d'œil à la régénération entre le onzième et le douzième douzième. Le schéma inverse ici prend place : il est passé d'un physique de vieillard à celui d'un jeune adulte._

 _(4) cf : toute l'intrigue de saison 6 de la nouvelle série et dautres épisodes avec River Song_

 _(5) cf. L'Âme du Tardis_

* * *

Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plus. Personnellement, c'est l'un des chapitres que j'ai préféré écrire. Alors, comment trouver "mon incarnation" du Docteur. Je vous en ai enfin fait la description mais il était essentiel pour moi qu'on le découvre à travers les yeux de Lydie et de ses impressions, car pour moi le jeu des apparences et des vérités cachées est très important. Par contre, pas trop étonné de découvrir un Docteur très jeune (je le place encore plus jeune que le visage du onzième Docteur)? Je souhaitais vraiment faire l'écho avec les dernières saisons de la série on nous avons vu passer le Docteur de deux visages d'âge différent avec les caractères bien distinctes. J'ai utilisé le même schéma, mais en inversant les âges.

En revanche, que dites-vous de la nouvelle décoration de la salle de contrôle? S'il y en a qui ont du mal à se la représenter, je peux essayé de mettre en ligne un croquis. Petit info : un petit secret se cache dans cette redécoration.

Pour finir, la courte apparition de la conscience du Tardis et de ses rapports amicaux (mais avec de gentilles querelles) n'est pas anodine. Attendez-vous à revoir notre chère machine à voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace...

Joyeux Halloween et à la semaine prochaine!


	7. Être désolée

Bonjour, me revoici avec le chapitre 7 qui est la suite directe du précédent. Qu'a conçu le Docteur comme nouvelle épreuve? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre : Être désolée**

Lydie partit de la salle de contrôle en compagnie de ses camarades qui ne restaient pas avec le Docteur. La pièce que le héros légendaire gallifréen avait mis à leur disposition était immense, encore plus grande que la salle que les candidats venaient de quitter. La nouvelle avait été aménagée de manière à mettre à l'aise ceux qui y étaient. Des tables accompagnées de chaises, des fauteuils et des sofas avaient été disposés de part et d'autre pour meubler la salle.

Certains des soixante candidats restants se précipitèrent pour s'installer aux endroits les plus confortables. Lydie, quant à elle, prit son temps et vint poser ses affaires sur l'une des tables avant d'aller faire un tour de la pièce. En effet, elle voulait aller voir les divers divertissements qu'elle avait aperçus du premier coup d'œil. Elle commença par faire le tour de tous les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Ceux-ci étaient en fait des photographies de paysages. Elle reconnut entre autre l'une des plaines désertiques de Gallifrey(1) et une vue d'ensemble de la Citadelle. Néanmoins, elle ne sut pas situer où se trouvaient la plage au ciel triste et nuageux, le petit village recouvert de neige, ou bien le bâtiment (dont l'architecture lui était inconnue) qui portait le nom de Coal Hill (2). Et ces photographies n'étaient des exemples parmi d'autres. Suite à ses observations et sa méconnaissance de certaines choses, Lydie en déduisit que les paysages pris en photos représentaient des lieux qui ne se trouvaient pas sur Gallifrey, mais dans le reste de l'univers. Des endroits où avait voyagé le Docteur.

Elle était prête à s'intéresser de plus près aux livres laissés dans une bibliothèque lorsque la tête du Docteur passa la porte d'entrée pour annoncer que les dix candidats suivant devaient le suivre. S'étant fait octroyer le numéro dix-sept, Lydie s'empressa, en compagnie de neuf autres concurrents, de rejoindre le Docteur. Celui-ci, après s'être assuré de tout était en ordre, les reconduisit jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Il leur signala de s'installer de nouveau sur les gradins.

 _Le Docteur : Vous y voici à votre tour, votre troisième épreuve. Vous êtes ici aujourd'hui parce que vous êtes parvenu à passer avec brio les deux précédentes épreuves et car chacun de vous souhaite devenir mon compagnon de voyage. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux vous tester sur une autre responsabilité que je pourrais relayer à celui-ci : le pilotage de mon vaisseau._

Lydie échangea un regard hébété avec ses neuf concurrents. Avaient-ils bien entendu ce que le Docteur venait de leur dire ?

 _Le Docteur (sortant de nulle part un tas de polycopié qu'il leur donna) : L'étape d'aujourd'hui consiste à évaluer vos connaissances sur les tardis et la possible conduite que vous aurez avec le mien. Dans votre polycopié, vous trouverez une suite de questions techniques sur ces vaisseaux._

 _Un seigneur du temps (brisant le silence qui s'était créé à la suite de l'annonce du Docteur) : Mais nous... Excusez-nous Docteur, mais comment voulez-vous que l'on fasse cette épreuve alors que cette technologie a presque disparu ? A cause de la Guerre du Temps, on n'a plus pu l'utiliser aujourd'hui, plus personne ne le sait ou ne s'en souvient._

 _Le Docteur : Croyez-vous vraiment que je sache moi-même faire voler parfaitement mon Tardis ? Je m'en suis toujours sorti sans trop de problèmes alors que j'ai détruit le mode d'emploi à la première occasion..._

Une fois encore les dix candidats présents auprès du Docteur furent déstabilisés par un de ses aveux. Tous les seigneurs du temps savaient que le Docteur était un drôle de personnage, mais ils ne s'étaient pas imaginés jusqu'à quel point l'esprit de celui-ci était déluré. Lydie partageait cette idée, bien que cela ne l'étonna pas plus que cela. Elle avait conscience qu'elle pouvait s'attendre à tout de la part du Docteur dans le cadre de ce concours.

 _Le Docteur : Ce ne sont pas vos connaissances que je souhaite ici voir en œuvre, mais votre sens de la logique et votre instinct. C'est moi-même comment je fonctionne. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous laisser sans un minimum d'aide alors vous avez le droit d'observer, de toucher, et de manipuler les manettes du poste de pilotage. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on ne se dématérialisera pas alors n'hésitez pas._

Le Docteur alla confortablement s'installer sur les gradins improvisés, laissant les candidats encore patois commencer leur épreuve auprès de la console centrale. Lydie se reprit rapidement et s'attela à la tâche. La première feuille du polycopié comportaient des questions générales sur l'utilisation des tardis : quels sont les principales caractéristiques de ces vaisseaux par exemple. Puis vinrent les difficultés avec la deuxième feuille. Il y avait un schéma du poste de pilotage et le but était de faire correspondre sur le dessin une liste de fonctions aux manettes qui leur correspondaient. Un exercice qui pouvait paraître facile au premier abord, mais qui se compliquait lorsque l'on ne connaissait que peu la technologie à laquelle on est confronté. De plus qu'il n'y avait pas d'indication après des manettes pour repérer quelles sont leur utilité.

 _Lydie : *Eh bien, je vois que ça ne va pas être facile... Mais ne désespérons pas, on va y arriver !*_

Lydie essaya donc d'être la plus déductive possible. Bien sûr, cela ne marchait pas à chaque fois mais ses souvenirs de discussions eues avec son père lui donnèrent un petit coup de pouce. Jamais elle n'aura cru que cela lui servirait concrètement. En voyant le dernier terme à placer sur le schéma, Lydie eut un sourire. Le Frein.

 **Retour en arrière**

Un soir chez la famille de Lydie, une douzaine d'années auparavant. Une adolescente gallifréenne buvait du linoa en compagnie de son père sur la terrasse de leur maison. Lydie discutait avec son géniteur, comme cela arrivait souvent.

 _Lydie : Alors c'est ainsi que ça se passait à l'Académie ?_

 _Le père de Lydie : Oui, en effet. Mais maintenant qu'elle a été dissoute, plus aucune des futures générations ne suivront ses enseignements._

 _Lydie (avec sa naïveté enfantine) : Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?_

 _Le père de Lydie : En quelque sorte si. L'académie a été fermée après la fin de la Guerre du Temps et cela a eu des points bénéfiques. Tu sais ma fille, l'Académie était un des héritages des Temps anciens de Gallifrey. Mais le Temps et les conflits perpétuels contre les Daleks ont fait changé nos mentalités à nous seigneurs du temps. L'Académie n'était plus en phase avec la réalité de notre civilisation. Peu après la fin de la Guerre du Temps, le gouvernement de Gallifrey a enfin compris que l'éducation devait être réformée. L'initiation que tu as reçue est toujours obligatoire mais le système d'enseignement a évolué._

 _Lydie : C'est donc comme ça que sont nées les écoles et les universités ?_

 _Le père de Lydie : Oui. Une grande part des enseignements de l'Académie ont été repris par d'autres écoles, mais certains ont été abandonnés. Tu te souviens notre dernière discussion à propos des tardis ?_

 _Lydie (étouffant un rire) : Bien sûr, Maman nous en a voulu parce qu'on a discuté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit._

 _Le père de Lydie (lui adressant un doux sourire) : Je m'en rappelle aussi. Les tardis, comme je te l'avais dit, sont issus d'une technologie venant des Temps anciens. Celle-ci était étudiée l'Académie, il y avait des cours techniques sur les vaisseaux et il y avait aussi des cours pratiques de pilotage. Aujourd'hui, tout ça ne se fait plus._

 _Lydie (les yeux grands ouverts) : Tu veux dire qu'il y avait des séances de vol organisées pour apprendre à faire voler ces capsules spatio-temporelles ?! Je suis sûre que j'aurai adoré. !_

 _Le père de Lydie : Je n'en doute pas une seconde Lydie. (levant les yeux vers le ciel) Imagine, près des espaces d'entraînement au pilotage, on pouvait apercevoir un ballet de tardis voler dans les airs._

 _Lydie (des étoiles pleins les yeux) : Ça devait être merveilleux... Tu as eu la chance de voir ça papa ?_

 _Le père de Lydie (la mine plus sombre) : Non ma fille, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. La Guerre a été présente très longtemps et la mise en service des tardis a été interrompue rapidement. Les seuls tardis que j'ai pu voir en vol ont été lors du rapatriement des derniers seigneurs du temps sur Gallifrey lors de la Guerre._

 _Lydie (voyant un nouveau sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son père) : Pourquoi tu ris Papa ?_

 _Le père de Lydie : Je me rappelle de la dernière fois que j'ai vu un tardis. C'était celui du Docteur. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier et comment j'ai su qui c'était le sien ?_

 _Lydie (intriguée) : Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait une couleur étrange ? Je crois que tu m'en as déjà parlé._

 _Le père de Lydie : Oui en effet, c'est bien le Tardis du Docteur que j'avais évoqué. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas de cette manière que j'ai reconnu le propriétaire du tardis. C'est à cause du bruit qu'il fait qui est assez caractéristique._

 _Lydie : Comment cela « son bruit « ?!_

 _Le père de Lydie : En fait, d'aussi loin que remonte les récits évoquant le Docteur et son Tardis, on a toujours rapporté que le vaisseau émettait un bruit métallique._

 _Lydie : Mais pourquoi ce Tardis fait ça et pas les autres ?_

 _Le père de Lydie : Ne cherche pas d'explication où il n'y en a pas ma fille. Le Docteur est brillant mais il a toujours été étrange et son vaisseau l'est aussi. Moi aussi à l'époque où je l'ai vu je m'étais posé la question. Et tu sais ce que j'en avais déduit à partir de mon connaissance des tardis ?_

 _Lydie : Non._

 _Le père de Lydie : C'est que le Docteur a toujours oublié de desserrer son frein._

 _Lydie (abasourdie) : Vraiment ?!_

 _Le père de Lydie : Vraiment._

 **Fin du flash-back**

Lydie eut un nouveau sourire. Son père, mais s'il n'était plus là, l'aidait encore. Il n'y qu'avec lui que cela était possible. Suivant les lointaines observations de son père, Lydie entreprit de rechercher le frein à main. D'après ses souvenirs des discussions techniques échangées avec son géniteur, le frein devait prendre la forme d'une manette à lever ou abaisser qui n'avait donc jamais ou peu été bougé. La jeune dame du temps s'attela donc à tester les manettes de ce type qu'elle n'avait pas encore essayées. Elle commençait donc à désespérer trouver la bonne manette lorsque à son avant-dernière tentative, elle trouva un levier qui refusa de s'abaisser. Il avait l'air bloqué par la rouille accumulée au fil du temps, mais Lydie savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ce frein à main déniait se mouvoir uniquement parce que le Docteur avait forcé le système de freinage depuis qu'il avait volé ce vaisseau.

Fière de sa trouvaille, Lydie annota sa réponse sur le schéma puis passa à la troisième et dernière feuille du polycopié. Celle-ci regroupait les questions relatives à la sécurité à mettre en place lors de voyages dans le Temps et l'Espace. Lydie ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'aide des cours d'Histoire de l'Univers ou de ceux sur la civilisation gallifréenne pour répondre à la plupart des questions. Toutefois, Lydie se retrouva bloquée sur la fin du questionnaire. Il était demandé aux candidats de décrire la manière d'enclencher l'extracteur de fumée d'urgence du Tardis. Notre jeune dame du temps était désappointée.

Elle ignorait même l'existence de ce genre de protocole. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne reprit pied avec la réalité que lorsqu'elle se sentit bousculée et tombée au sol. Bien qu'elle essaya de se rattraper à une manette pour éviter la chute, elle heurta inévitablement le sol. Elle resta un moment dans les vapes avant de reprendre totalement conscience et de voir des visages penchées sur elle. Un seigneur du temps à l'apparence d'un terrien quarantenaire n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser auprès d'elle en expliquant qu'il l'avait fait tomber sans le vouloir.

 _Lydie (tout en acceptant son aide pour se relever) : Ne vous excusez pas. C'est moi qui devrait le faire. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais._

Le gallifréen était prêt à la contredire mais Lydie lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle ne lui en voulait vraiment pas et qu'il devait oublier cette histoire. Elle s'assura que le message était passé puis retourna à son polycopié. Il y eu un avantage pour Lydie de cette mésaventure, malgré la douleur lancinante qui serpentait dans son dos. Se retrouver allongée sur le sol de la salle de contrôle lui avait permis de regarder le plafond de celle-ci, et de remarquer quelque chose qui n'avait pas attiré son attention auparavant. Des petites taches foncées, qu'elle comprit bien vite être des micros, étaient situées dans la partie haute du dôme, près de l'endroit où les câbles prenaient racine dans le plafond. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi ces appareils se trouvaient à bord du Tardis. Après tout, quelle pouvait être leur utilité ? Soudain, une réflexion au premier abord délurée fit son chemin dans son esprit.

 _Lydie : *Et pourquoi cela ne servirait pas à donner des commandes vocales ? Après tout, tout est possible avec le Docteur et son vaisseau ! Et puis si, comme je le pense, ces micros ont pour utilité de pouvoir converser avec la conscience du Tardis, pourquoi il n'en serait pas de même pour donner à celle-ci des indications techniques pour gérer le vaisseau ?_

Lydie se rendit compte du parallèle de ce qu'elle avait dit avec ce qu'elle faisait avant de se faire bousculer. La mise en marche de l'extracteur de fumée pouvait-elle être faite à partir d'un ordre verbal ? Cela pouvait paraître inimaginable, mais c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du fait réalisable. Lydie imaginait mal le Docteur avoir un bouton pour chaque protocole. Tout était plus facile par commande vocale, et surtout plus rapide, ce qui est bien pratique dans une situation d'urgence. Après une brève hésitation, elle finit par écrire cette réponse puis relut tout ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle avait fini dans les temps et il lui restait alors quelques minutes avant que la durée limite ne soit écoulée. Son regard flânait à observer ce que ses concurrents faisaient lorsque son regard fut attiré par une manette qu'elle avait déjà vu : le frein à main. Sauf que le levier était cette fois abaissé. Elle se demanda qui avait pu le bouger alors qu'il était encore bloqué un peu plus tôt.

Soudain, le fil des événements se redessina dans son esprit et elle comprit que c'était elle-même qui avait abaissé le levier. Elle avait voulu se rattraper dans sa chute et elle avait réussi à forcer la manette. Lydie se rendit compte que l'âme du Tardis n'avait pas dû apprécier cette brusquerie. S'approchant de la partie de la console où se trouvait le frein à main, notre jeune dame du temps entreprit de ramener avec délicatesse le levier à sa position initiale. Cela lui prit un certain temps du fait des rouages qui avaient été bloqués par le Docteur pendant de longs siècles.

Cela fait, Lydie s'empressa d'expliquer qu'elle était désolée à la conscience du Tardis. Bien sûr, ce n'était que des murmures pour que les autres candidats ne l'entendent pas, mais elle tenait à le faire. Le Docteur avait été clair en signalant que son Tardis était vivant et qu'elle pouvait être rancunière. Hors Lydie ne voulait en aucun cas la contrarier. Au contraire, elle rêvait depuis sa jeunesse, suite à ses discussions eues avec son père sur la technologie des tardis, d'avoir la chance de rencontrer une âme ayant pour corps une machine. Les robots et les androïdes paraissaient banals à côté d'un vaisseau doté d'une conscience. Lydie était en train de caresser inconsciemment le poste de pilotage en s'excusant lorsqu'elle reçut un coup de jus. Comme le ferait tout à chacun, la jeune gallifréenne écarta alors la main suite à la petite décharge électrique. Lydie sut alors que le Tardis lui en voulait. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui puisse dégager de l'énergie pour la punir. Désolée de d'être mise à dos la machine temporelle, elle se maudit elle-même. Pourquoi était-elle maladroite quand il ne le fallait pas ? Sa maladresse allait définitivement la perdre...

Lydie ne put pas broyer du noir plus longtemps puisque le Docteur la sortit de ses pensées en annonçant que le temps imparti était écoulé. La jeune dame du temps prit ses affaires tout comme ses concurrents puis suivit le Docteur qui les amena dans une autre pièce du Tardis où étaient présents ses camarades du premier groupe. Lydie comprit alors que pour éviter tout entraide entre les groupes, le Docteur séparait les candidats qui attendaient de passer leur épreuve et ceux qui l'avaient déjà passée. Les vingt premiers concurrents se mélangèrent alors, beaucoup échangèrent leur impression sur le test qu'ils avaient eu. Mais Lydie n'avait pas la tête à discuter, elle était toujours préoccupée par la réaction du Tardis. Elle s'en voulait vraiment, même si elle n'avait rien fait intentionnellement. Après mûre réflexion, la jeune dame du temps décida de ne plus y penser. Après tout, elle n'était pas certaine de rester dans la compétition et donc de vivre dans le Tardis par la suite.

Malgré que cela soit la seule issue pour ne plus être confrontée au Tardis, cette idée lui fendait le cœur. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle se trouvait dans la boite de police bleue légendaire, mais elle s'y sentait étrangement bien. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir aussi tôt. Lydie ferma les yeux et se força à se calmer. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un tel état ? Elle savait dès le début que sa présence dans le Tardis était limitée dans le temps à cause du concours, à part si elle gagnait. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être celle faite pour voyager avec le Docteur. Chassant définitivement ces dernières pensées de son esprit, Lydie reporta son attention sur son environnement. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était dans la réplique exacte de la salle où elle avait attendue de passer la troisième épreuve. Même meubles, mêmes tableaux, même armoire servant de bibliothèque.

Ayant eu de l'intérêt pour les livres la première fois avant d'en être empêchée, Lydie ne résista pas à leur appel cette fois-ci. Elle se leva d'où elle était assise et alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle passa machinalement ses doigts sur le dos des ouvrages tout en déchiffrant leur titre. Soudain son regard fut attiré sur un livre en particulier, qui semblait avoir été plus manipulé aux marques de pliure qu'il arborait. Elle sortit le livre de son étagère et lut son titre : Summer Falls. Une petite fille accompagnée de deux jeunes hommes et d'un chien étaient dessinés sur la couverture. Lydie se demanda alors pourquoi un tel livre, qu'elle avait découvert être un roman, se trouvait dans le Tardis. Cela l'intriguait vraiment et elle se décida à lire le livre. Après tout, elle avait du temps devant elle puisque le reste des candidats devaient encore passer leur épreuve. Lydie ne regretta en rien la lecture de ce roman. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de le terminer car le reste des groupes avaient fini leur test et le Docteur avait ramené ensuite les soixante-dix candidats dans la salle de contrôle. Lydie eut juste de temps avant de partir de regarder le nom de l'auteur : Amélia Williams (3).

Elle ne put reprendre sa réflexion sur le roman que lorsque le Docteur les laissa dans la pièce principale du Tardis. Il devait alors s'isoler afin de délibérer sur le sort des candidats. Elle ne trouva pas meilleur moyen pour oublier de stresser à propos des décisions qu'allait prendre le Docteur. Même si elle n'avait pas pu lire dans sa globalité le récit fictif, celui-ci l'avait harpée en son cœur. Une histoire simple, mais si exotique pour elle, dame du temps. L'intrigue prenait en effet place sur une planète lointaine de l'Univers : la Terre. Lydie avait entendu des histoires sur cette planète dont les habitants avaient, disait-on, des similitudes physiologiques avec les seigneurs du temps. Un monde qu'avait dû visiter le Docteur, car l'auteure du roman était visiblement originaire de celui-ci. Toutefois, les raisons de la présence de ce livre dans le Tardis restaient encore floues aux yeux de Lydie.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent encore avant que le Docteur ne revienne vers Lydie et ses concurrents. Même si son retour était attendu impatiemment, celui-ci était aussi redouté. Ce serait un moment décisif pour les candidats car certains ne poursuivraient pas l'aventure au sein du Tardis. C'est donc dans une ambiance tendue que les soixante-dix prétendants au titre de compagnon accueillirent le Docteur. Le seigneur du temps devenu légende arborait un visage impassible, ne laissant donc aucune possibilité aux candidats de voir les sentiments qui bataillaient en lui à cet instant-là. Un silence pesant régnait lorsque le Docteur leur annonça qu'il allait donner des noms et que les candidats devaient venir se placer à côté de lui. En tout, il lista une vingtaine de noms. Lydie ne fut pas appelée et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle regarda avec envie ses concurrents que le Docteur avait fait venir auprès de lui.

Néanmoins, la situation se retourna lorsque le Docteur se mit face aux vingt appelés et qu'il leur parla d'une voix professorale mais que l'on entendait emprunt d'un certain déplaisir.

 _Le Docteur : Je savais que ce moment arriverait mais je ne m'imaginais pas que cela serait aussi difficile. Si je vous ai appelés à venir à mes côtés, c'est parce que vous ne continuez pas le concours. (en commençant à voir de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse dans le regard des recalés) Je suis conscient que vous auriez aimé tous rester mais je ne peux pas tous vous garder : il fallait que quelques uns partent et ce fut vous. Ne croyez pas que vous êtes inférieurs à vos anciens concurrents, vous ne l'êtes pas, mais ils ont su mieux réussir mon test que vous. Un fonctionnaire du gouvernement vous attend devant le musée d'Histoire et le retour chez vous sera organisé. Je vous dis donc au revoir et sachez que voyager avec moi peut paraître un privilège mais en restant sur Gallifrey, vous pouvez aussi faire de grandes choses._

La vingtaine de seigneurs du temps qui ne poursuivaient pas le compétition, certains encore choqués, quittèrent donc le Tardis tandis que les candidats encore en lice et le Docteur les regardaient partir. Quand le dernier des recalés eut passer les portes, le Docteur se retourna pour faire de nouveau face aux gradins où se trouvaient les concurrents qui participeraient à la quatrième épreuve.

 _Le Docteur (lâchant un soupir) : Moi qui pensais ne plus dire à personne de s'en aller du Tardis... (observant les cinquante seigneurs et dames du temps assis sur les gradins) Et la presque totalité de vous devra aussi passer par là... (passant sa main sur son visage pour se calmer) Mais je ne dois pas me concentrer sur cela, mais sur vous, en ce moment précis._

L'attitude du Docteur changea alors du tout au tout. Il se redressa de toute sa grandeur et un nouveau sourire prit place sur son visage. Le Docteur que les candidats avaient rencontré était de retour.

 _Le Docteur : Maintenant, passons aux aspects pratiques de votre vie dans le Tardis. Je ne suis pas du genre à instaurer un règlement mais je préfère aujourd'hui établir quelques règles afin que notre cohabitation se passe au mieux. Je ne vais pas vous donner des heures strictes en terme d'horaire : vous pouvez vous lever et vous couchez à l'heure que vous souhaitez. Vous êtes libres de vous promenez et de découvrir le Tardis, vous avez accès à toutes ses salles. La seue partie dans laquelle vous ne pouvez pas aller sont mes appartements (désignant la porte à laquelle on accédait par la coursive), mais vous pouvez venir me trouvez si vous avez un souci. En ce qui concerne vos sorties en dehors du Tardis, je vous les autorise entre le milieu de la matinée et le début de soirée. Toute entorse à ces horaires pourrait vous coûter votre place dans le concours. A propos de ces sorties, j'aimerais que vous restiez discret quant à la localisation du Tardis. Peu de personne savent où est mon vaisseau et je souhaiterais que cela reste ainsi. (ayant un air songeur) Je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire. Vous avez des questions ?_

Personne ne répondit, chacun des candidats essayant de retenir chaque point que le Docteur venait de leur énoncer. Le monologue du Docteur avait été dense et rapide, mais il valait mieux ne rien oublier. La sanction pouvait être lourde dans le cas contraire.

 _Le Docteur : Bien. Je vais vous laisser prendre possession de vos chambres. Messieurs, couloir bleu. Mesdemoiselles et mesdames, couloir lilas. Les salles n'ont pas été attitrées donc vous pouvez choisir celle que vous voulez._

* * *

(1) Je fais ici référence à un paysage que je nomme déjà dans mon premier chapitre : c'est la fameuse plaine où se trouve la grange où le(s) Docteur(s) ont failli activé le Moment.

(2) Lydie ne connait pas ces lieux, mais tous fans de la série reconnait bien évidemment la plage de Bad Wolf, le village de Noël et l'école où a étudié la petite fille du Docteur et où enseigne Clara.

(3) Je tenais à intégrer ce livre si intriguant dans mon histoire. On n'a jamais eu de réel explication sur l'existence de ce roman écrit par Amy et qui est un livre qu'adore Clara. Celui-ci me permet une fois encore des indices des références du passé du Docteur (dont beaucoup raffolent autant dans les fanfictions que dans les épisodes de la série) qui ne sont pas connus de Lydie.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On y en apprend plus sur la famille de Lydie au travers du flash-back, mais il est pour moi le reflet de l'écart profond qui se trouve entre les candidats et le Docteur. Son peuple croit le connaître mais personne n'a connaissance de son passé où il a erré dans l'Univers.

Je vous retrouve prochainement pour la suite qui se focalisera sur la quatrième épreuve, qui se voudra tout aussi **troublante**...


	8. Être troublé(e)

Bonsoir tout le monde, comme d'habitude, je vous poste le chapitre hebdomadaire. Je vous avais un peu spoilié avec "la quatrième épreuve, qui se voudra tout aussi **troublante**..." , car dans ce chapitre, nos héros vont littéralement l'être. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre : Troublé(e)**

L'aménagement des candidats dans le Tardis se fit dans le calme et la bonne humeur, malgré la rivalité qui existait entre les cinquante concurrents restants. Ceux-ci eurent en effet plusieurs jours de liberté pour prendre leurs manque dans le vaisseau, l'explorer ou en profiter pour se balader dans la capitale de Gallifrey. Lydie s'était rapidement habituée à la vie dans le Tardis, même si elle redoutait toujours la conscience de celui-ci, suite à ce qui s'était passé durant la dernière épreuve. C'était donc avec précaution et appréhension qu'elle s'aventurait à chaque fois dans le cœur du Tardis pour aller à la découverte de ses contenus. Le seul endroit où Lydie ne se sentait pas oppressée était la chambre qu'elle avait choisie. Placée à l'extrémité du dortoir réservé aux dames du temps, la pièce était donc située le plus loin possible de la salle de contrôle. Identique à toutes les autres, la chambre toute en blanc était seulement meublée d'un lit, d'une commode et d'un petit bureau. C'était peu, mais amplement suffisant pour un dortoir provisoire.

Le seul point qui déstabilisa les candidats fut le nombre restreint d'apparitions de la part du Docteur. Celui-ci ne faisait que peu de fois acte de présence en leur compagnie. Cette distance apparente qu'il créait entre les prétendants au titre de compagnon et lui faisait naître des interrogations dans les esprits des candidats. Leur hôte les invitait à loger dans le Tardis le temps du concours pour vivre avec eux, mais il semblait tout faire pour les éviter. On aurait pu penser que personne n'était propriétaire de la machine à voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace tellement on voyait peu le Docteur. La seule apparition qui se remarqua fut lorsqu'il convoqua un après-midi les candidats dans la salle de contrôle. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était présent, il leur fit une annonce.

 _Le Docteur : Bien, si je vous ai réuni , c'est pour vous faire savoir que j'ai décidé de la date et de l'heure de la prochaine épreuve. Elle se fera dans deux jours et débutera à quatorze heures. Il n'y a pas de préparation à faire, vous devez juste être présents. Je vous donne rendez-vous ici._

Le Docteur partit à ses nébuleuses occupations, laissant déconcertés les autres seigneurs du temps. Le peu que leur hôte leur avait dit ne les renseignait pas beaucoup une fois encore sur le contenu de l'épreuve : ils nageaient toujours vers l'inconnu. Toutefois, les candidats n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir vraiment puisque celui-ci s'écoula en un clin d'œil jusqu'au surlendemain après-midi.

Une semaine exacte après la troisième épreuve eut lieu la quatrième. Tous les compétiteurs étaient présents à l'heure, voire bien en avance pour ceux qui brûlaient d'impatience ou qui stressaient. Le Docteur, quant à lui, arriva de ses appartements avec son habituelle expression distante. Tous les regards observèrent alors avec curiosité la boîte assez volumineuse et opaque qu'il portait. Remarquant la fixation faite sur ce qu'il avait dans les mains, la légende vivante de Gallifrey eut un sourire triomphant. Tous comprirent que ce mystérieux contenant faisait partie de l'épreuve qui les attendait. Le Docteur prit son air professoral et commença à expliquer l'objectif du test du jour.

 _Le Docteur : L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui consiste à me rapporter un objet qui se trouve dans le Tardis. Dans cette boîte (son regard se dirigea vers l'urne qu'il tenait), il y a cinquante petites boules dans lesquelles se trouvent des descriptions. Chacun votre tour, vous allez venir piochez une sphère. Quand tout le monde aura la sienne, vous pourrez découvrir l'objet que vous devez me ramener. Ensuite, vous aurez deux heures pour deviner et récupérer l'objet en question._

Comme cela fut dit par le Docteur, les candidats vinrent chercher leur petit globe blanc et opaque. Seulement voilà, lorsque l'ensemble des compétiteurs eurent tous récupérer leur description, personne ne chercha à découvrir celle-ci.

 _Le Docteur : Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _Un seigneur du temps : Quelque peu Monsieur, comment ouvrons-nous nos sphères ?_

 _Le Docteur (suivant sa logique) : Brisez-les en deux comme si vous cassiez un œuf._

Les regards égarés de ces concitoyens le surprirent une fois de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était sa propre faute . Comment un seigneur du temps pouvait-il savoir briser un œuf s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était ? Il n'y avait pas de poule ou d'équivalence sur Gallifrey. Cet aliment était inconnu pour la plupart des seigneurs du temps, sauf le Docteur qui avait connaissance de celui-ci. Si attaché à la planète Terre, le héros gallifréen avait eu souvent l'occasion de manger des œufs. Cette histoire fit remonter chez le Docteur des souvenirs enfouis de sa mémoire. Une petite brunette occupée à cuisiner des soufflés par exemple. Enfin, à tenter d'en préparer. Clara n'était pas le meilleur cordon-bleu concernant cette recette (1), mais il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un savoir casser aussi vite et aussi proprement des œufs. Cette réminiscence aurait pu faire sourire quiconque à cause du bonheur provenant de ses moments passés. Mais le problème était là pour le Docteur : tous ces instants de joie, de rire et de complicité faisaient partie de son passé. Clara, et tous ses autres anciens compagnons, jamais il ne pourrait les revoir. Au moment présent, il était là, parmi les siens, à la recherche de celui ou celle qui prendrait la place vide à ses côtés. Mais comment vouloir continuer d'avancer quand le poids du passé s'est accumulé au fil des siècles et vous empêche de voir la sérénité et l'espoir dans l'avenir ?

Le Docteur fut sorti de ses pensées par plusieurs prétendants au titre de compagnon qui commençaient à s'inquiéter en voyant le héros de leur civilisation devenir blême. Même s'il lisait à cet instant-là la même question dans la majorité des regards des candidats, le Docteur n'eut aucune envie de dévoiler les raisons du mal passager qui l'avait atteint. Il poursuivit tout de suite l'explication de l'ouverture des sphères, puis remonta directement dans ses quartiers en indiquant aux candidats que le compte à rebours débutait à partir de cette instant précis.

* * *

Dès le départ du Docteur (qui paru bien précipité d'après Lydie), tous les candidats s'empressèrent d'ouvrir leur petit globe afin de pouvoir enfin lire leur description. Toutefois, ce qu'ils trouvèrent ne fut pas vraiment une simple présentation de l'objet, à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Celle-ci prenait la forme d'une phrase-devinette. Lydie fit instantanément le lien avec ce que le Docteur avait dit : « deviner et récupérer l'objet ». L'épreuve paraissait facile mais cette difficulté rajoutée compliquait la tâche. Il fallait d'abord comprendre à quoi pouvait se rattacher l'énigme avant de chercher l'objet. Et cette épreuve prévoyait d'être ardue pour Lydie tant sa devinette la laissait dans la confusion la plus totale. La jeune dame du temps relut une nouvelle fois le petit papier où était notée, de la main du Docteur, son énigme : « Je suis souvent perçu comme un héros. »

Lydie lâcha un soupir, signe de sa perte d'espoir pour la réussite et son incompréhension passagère de son engagement dans une telle compétition. Mais la jeune femme se ressaisit la seconde suivante. Elle ne devait pas commencer à baisser ainsi les bras avant même d'avoir essayé. Elle était parvenue à déjà passer trois sélections et elle se rapprochait à chaque fois de la réussite finale. Malgré tout ce que cela signifiait, la possibilité de voyager dans l'univers était une chance que l'on ne pouvait saisir qu'une fois dans son existence. Pourquoi s'être dépenser autant auparavant si c'était pour abandonner à la première difficulté ?

Décidée à ne pas renoncer, Lydie se trouva un coin libre sur les gradins et commença à étudier et à analyser son énigme. Le « je » signifiait par logique l'identité du Docteur. Il avait créé les devinettes, alors dans le cas présent, celle que Lydie avait piochée faisait obligatoirement référence à lui. La suite de l'énigme la perturbait beaucoup plus. « Être perçu » désignait beaucoup de choses. Cela exprimait la vision des autres sur soi (ici le Docteur). Mais ce qui la troublait plus encore était ce que le verbe dénotait implicitement en négatif. D'après ce qu'elle lisait, Lydie comprenait que le Docteur était vu comme un héros, mais qu'il ne se considérait pas comme tel. Cette idée déstabilisa la dame du temps avant qu'elle ne décide de ne plus y penser et ne se dise qu'elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Elle se remit donc à l'analyse des termes du l'énigme.

L'adverbe « souvent » lui paraissait ici aussi tout à fait normal. Tous les gallifréens savaient qu'en tant que seigneurs du temps, il n'y avait pas que des peuples amicaux dans le reste de l'univers. Leur civilisation n'était de plus pas toujours bien perçu, la Guerre du Temps en témoignait. En raison de ses origines, le Docteur avait dû faire face à ce problème lors de son errance : il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ait été parfois considéré comme un ennemi. « Comme un héros » permettait d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le Docteur et sur son histoire. Il avait choisi le terme « héros » et non un autre tel que « génie » ou « mythe ». Un mot qui mettait en avant la témérité de quelqu'un et le renoncement à ses propres envies pour le bien commun.

Une description qui pouvait parfaitement représenter le Docteur depuis qu'il avait préservé puis libéré Gallifrey. Mais une illustration qui pouvait aussi faire écho aux actes passés du Docteur. Les histoires que l'on racontait à son propos disaient qu'il avait sauvé de nombreux mondes. Si cela se révélait exact, combien de peuples considérait alors le Docteur comme un héros ? Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Seul le concerné devait le savoir. Lydie observa dans sa totalité le papier où se trouvait son énigme. Il était maintenant recouvert d'annotations de la jeune dame du temps et tout un système fléché compliquait encore plus cela. Lydie avait analysé sa devinette, cela lui semblait alors plus claire, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas à quel objet pouvait correspondre cette description. Celle-ci lui paraissait trop philosophique et psychologique pour pouvoir être représenté par quelque chose de concret.

S'apercevant qu'elle avait passé une demie-heure a essayé de deviner son objet, Lydie décida de ne pas perdre plus de temps et de commencer ses recherches. Peut-être qu'au détour de la flânerie qu'elle allait faire du Tardis, elle tomberait sur une salle qui lui donnerait l'étincelle de génie dont elle avait besoin. Après tout, c'était sa seule solution si elle ne voulait pas perdre ses chances de poursuivre la compétition. Elle partit donc à la recherche de son mystérieux objets dans les méandres de la machine à voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace.

Une heure plus tard, Lydie était dans la bibliothèque du Tardis, assise mais à moitié allongée sur l'une des tables de travail. La jeune dame du temps avait eu l'impression de faire le tour de toutes les pièces du vaisseau, et cela sans succès. Rien ne lui avait donné la solution à son problème. Et elle se retrouvait alors dans le lieu de savoir et de connaissance, sans comprendre ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Ironie du destin. Mais elle s'en maudissait pour cela. Lydie était certaine que l'objet en question ne devait pas être si difficile à trouver. Malgré son analyse approfondie de sa devinette et les nombreuses recherches qu'elle avait effectuées, sa quête restait vaine. Elle sortit une nouvelle fois le papier de sa poche où était écrit son énigme. « Je suis souvent perçu comme un héros. » Cette phrase allait la hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si elle ne découvrait pas ce à quoi la devinette était apparentée. Elle avait bien pensé à un objet qui portait les signes de la gratitude des peuples que le Docteur avait aidés. Une sorte de livre d'or où chacune des civilisations qu'il avait sauvé avait apposé une marque. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien trouvé de chose semblable ou équivalente dans la bibliothèque ou dans une autre pièce du Tardis.

Lydie lâcha un soupir, signe qu'elle abandonnait la partie. Elle avait cru avoir les capacités nécessaires pour participer et aller le plus loin possible dans ce concours. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avaient peut-être pas les compétences adéquates aux épreuves exigeantes qu'on leur présentait.

 _Lydie (à la fois résignée et triste) : *Bien, je pense que c'est aujourd'hui que je dois faire mes adieux à la compétition. Ce n'est pas moi qui deviendrait le compagnon...*_

La jeune gallifréenne s'arrêta sur cette dernière idée. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était peut-éventuellement trop focalisée sur les peuples auxquelles le Docteur avait apporté son aide. Après tout, les compagnons que le Docteur avait eus pouvaient eu aussi considéré le seigneur du temps comme un héros. Peut-être même avaient-ils été présents lors des missions de sauvetage de celui-ci ? Autant le Docteur était une figure légendaire de Gallifrey et l'histoire de ses voyages commençaient à se faire connaître, autant les compagnons que le Docteur avait pu avoir restaient inconnus. Bien sûr, tous les gallifréens savaient qu'il avait voyagé en compagnie de sa petite fille et de la célèbre Romanavoratrelundar (2) mais on ne savait que peu de choses sur les autres. Jamais de noms n'avaient été évoqués, ni de nombre pour les quantifier. Le seul fait certain était que le Docteur avait voyagé accompagné. La perspective de trouver des objets ayant appartenu à ces mystérieux compagnons et compagnons la laissait perplexe.

 _Lydie : Après tout, où est-ce que je pourrais trouver cela ? Le Docteur n'a pas dû laisser traîner cela dans le Tardis au fil du temps. Il a dû les ranger quelque part. Et je ne vois qu'un endroit où ils puissent être : les archives. Seulement, je n'ai vu aucune salle qui occupe cette fonction. Ou bien j'ai très peu de temps pour la trouver..._

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'un vacarme assourdissant retentit et résonna dans l'immense bibliothèque. Tous ses sens en alerte, comme si elle sentait un danger venir, Lydie observa son environnement. Mais rien d'inhabituel ne se trouvait là et elle était le seule seigneur du temps présent dans cette salle. Il n'y avait qu'elle et le silence qui régnait dorénavant. Elle attendit quelques instants à la recherche du moindre changement dans son champ de vision. Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et osa s'aventurer dans les méandres des étagères d'où étaient venus les bruits suspicieux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer jusqu'à ce que quelque chose retiennent son attention.

Une porte, que Lydie n'avait jamais vue durant ses précédentes visites à la bibliothèque, avait fait son apparition. La plaque de métal vieillie par le temps servait de porte, semblant toutefois neuve comme si elle n'avait jamais ou peu servie. Un cadran d'horloge était gravé dessus, accompagné d'une phrase écrite en gallifréen et qui était significative. « Le temps passe, les souvenirs restent... » Lydie n'interpréta que d'une seule façon ce qui lui semblait être une citation philosophique : derrière cette porte se trouvait tout ce qui appartenait à la vie passée du Tardis.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, Lydie saisit la poignée en forme de sablier et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. La jeune dame du temps arriva alors dans une pièce toute petite au regard de la taille de la bibliothèque. La salle s'élevait sur un deuxième niveau, auquel on accédait grâce à un petit escalier en colimaçon. Les murs du rez-de-chaussée étaient en totalité occupés par des armoires. Après avoir tenter le coup, Lydie savait que toutes étaient fermées. Elle sentait que ces meubles et ce qu'ils renfermaient étaient importants, au quel cas, elle n'aurait pas trouver des portes closes. Un autre fait l'attirait aussi. Chaque meuble portait un nom. Des mots étaient gravés en haut de chaque armoire dans une langue qui était inconnue à Lydie.

Le seul endroit à ce niveau où elle pouvait avoir accès au contenu du mobilier de rangement était à une table. L'unique présente en ces lieux, qui prenait place au centre de la pièce. Du moins, elle voyait à défaut de pouvoir toucher. En effet, le meuble se trouvait être une vitrine qui elle aussi était fermée. Lydie pouvait voir à travers la vitre tout un ensemble de petites machines dont elle ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Toutefois, avec l'expérience acquise auprès de son père, la jeune femme savaient que ces gadgets étaient fait main, probablement par le Docteur. (3)

Quand elle eut fini ses observations à ce niveau, Lydie entreprit de découvrir le second étage. Cette fois-ci, c'était des étagères qui occupaient la majorité de la place disponible, où s'empilaient de manière organisée de nombreux cartons. Une fois encore, chaque boîte était étiquetée et chacune était nommée. Cependant, Lydie comprenait alors ce qu'il était écrit. Beaucoup de noms faisaient référence à du matériel électronique. Elle tomba aussi sur d'autres cartons dont le contenu l'étonna plus, tels que « Livres de cuisine » ou « Matériel sportif ». Mais la boîte qui retint le plus d'intérêt fut celle qui produisit l'éclair de génie que la jeune dame du temps attendait tant. Le seul terme inscrit sur l'étiquette avait redonné espoir à Lydie : « Remerciements ». Avec délicatesse, elle sortit le carton de son étagère et enleva toute la poussière qui le recouvrait. Quand cela fut fait, elle ouvrit la petite caisse de métal. Ce qu'elle y trouva dedans aurait pu lui rendre le sourire aux lèvres puisque cela correspondait à ce qu'elle cherchait, mais l'émotion prit d'abord le dessus. Le contenu était exactement sa réponse à l'énigme, mais il représentait aussi bien plus que le simple héroïsme du Docteur.

Lydie reprit conscience de la réalité lorsqu'elle perçut venir d'au loin un son de cloche : le signe qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant la fin du compte-à-rebours. Il était temps qu'elle retourne dans la salle de pilotage du Tardis. Indécise quant à ce qu'elle devait choisir parmi tout le contenu de la boîte, Lydie décida qu'elle présenterait l'ensemble au Docteur. Elle emporta le carton puis partit de cette mystérieuse salle apparue de nulle de part. Elle prit bien soin de fermer l'accès de celle-ci et s'en retourna rejoindre ses concurrents dans la pièce principale du vaisseau.

* * *

Une alarme de fin de compte-à-rebours retentissait dans le cabinet privé du Docteur. Il était temps pour lui d'évaluer les trouvailles des candidats. Le Docteur soupira. Il adorait être en compagnie des prétendants au titre de celui qui deviendrait son (ou sa) futur(e) compagn(e)on. Mais les épreuves étaient de loin la partie qu'il détestait le plus, car celles-ci étaient suivies de départs de candidats. Et cela lui rappelant un peu trop la difficulté qu'il avait dans le passé à dire adieu à ses compagnons. Le Docteur se demanda alors comment il avait pu accepter d'organiser un tel jeu. Le héros gallifréen prit sur lui et sortit de ses appartements, son habituel air impassible greffé sur le visage. Tous les candidats étaient assis sur les gradins improvisés et qui l'attendaient. L'ensemble de leurs regards se tournèrent vers lui dès qu'ils se rendirent compte de sa présence. Se plaçant à côté de la console de pilotage de manière à être vu de tous, le Docteur annonça la suite événements.

 _Le Docteur (après avoir compté le nombre de candidats) : Puisque vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir continuer. Chacun de vous, vous allez venir me présenter votre objet. Commençons par les dernières rangées du fond._

Débuta alors un long moment de vérification pour le Docteur. Celui-ci avait des idées bien précises concernant les réponses à chacune de ses énigmes. Il se retrouva alors dans différents cas de figures. Le premier était la réussite parfaite du candidat : celui-ci rapportait l'objet exacte auquel le Docteur avait pensé. Le deuxième cas était celui où le (ou la) prétendant(e) avait ramené un objet dérivé de l'objet initialement prévu. La possibilité suivante représentait l'échec partiel du candidat mais où il ou elle avait fait des efforts : il n'avait seulement pas rapporté le bon objet, ni l'un de ses équivalents. La dernière alternative était la débâcle complète de la part du prétendant au titre de compagnon : il n'avait pas trouvé de solution à sa devinette et n'avait donc pas d'objet à présenter. Toutefois, le Docteur se retrouva dans une situation à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout attendu.

Il ne lui restait qu'une petite dizaine de candidats à questionner lorsqu'une jeune dame du temps se présenta à lui. Le Docteur ne lui donnait pas trente ans en équivalence physique terrienne. Les cheveux noirs ondulés, tombant sur de frêles épaules, rehaussait l'éclat doré du regard de la jeune femme. Sa petite taille, les courbes de son visage encore marquées par sa jeunesse et son air presque infantile, tout en elle rappelait l'enfance et l'ignorance. Seule la mine soucieuse qu'elle affichait trahissait l'âme adulte qui prenait place dans ce jeune corps. Le Docteur arrêta de détailler la dame du temps qui lui faisait face et se reconcentra sur ce qu'il devait lui demander.

 _Le Docteur : Votre numéro de candidat je vous prie._

 _La jeune dame du temps : Numéro dix-sept._

 _Le Docteur : Quelle description avez-vous tirée ?_

 _La jeune dame du temps : « Je suis souvent perçu comme un héros .»_

Le Docteur se souvenait parfaitement de cette devinette. C'était l'une des dernières qu'il avait écrite et il devait admettre que c'était peut-être l'une des plus difficiles. En effet, contrairement à d'autres énigmes, c'était l'une des rare à n'avoir qu'une véritable solution. Il avait trouvé cette idée en parcourant la bibliothèque du Tardis. Il était tombé par hasard sur le département Musique, où son regard s'était posé sur un enregistrement mis en avant. Son titre : « Un héros pour Gallifrey ». Cette bande sonore était en fait l'enregistrement qu'il avait fait des premières communications au Tardis lors de son retour sur Gallifrey (4). Toutes étaient des éloges à son égard car il venait de la planète de son ''état d'hibernation''. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le percevait comme un héros, d'autres peuples l'avaient considéré comme tel par le passé. Bien qu'il ne s'en sentait pas toujours digne, c'était un peu l'histoire de son existence. Et ici, celle de cette devinette.

L'objet que le Docteur attendait donc étai cet enregistrement. En voyant le petit carton de métal que tenait la jeune femme, il se demanda ce que celui-ci contenait. La candidate s'était-elle trompé d'objet ou avait-elle mis l'enregistrement dans la boîte ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Le Docteur fit ouvrir le carton à la jeune dame du temps, avec une impatience cachée. Ce que le Docteur découvrir dans la boîte le troubla un long moment. Délicatement, il sortit quelques objets de la caissette. Des objets qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir et qu'une partie de ses cœurs eut une difficulté sentimentale à se remémorer. Avec une tendresse issue de temps lointains, le Docteur caressa du regard la boîte en forme de tardis qu'avait créée Amy Ponds il y avait bien longtemps. Dans le fourbi de la boîte métallique, il reconnut une poupée à son effigie (5), elle aussi réalisée par la Fille qui attendait. De même, il aperçut quelques dessins d'enfants le représentant, issus de l'époque où il avait veillé sur le village de Noël (6). Il voyait de nombreux objets qui l'émurent mais dont beaucoup ne devraient pas être dans le Tardis.

Relevant son regard, le Docteur croisa celui de la candidate qui lui avait ramené ces objets riches en souvenir. La jeune dame du temps avait ancré son regard dans le sien mais il n'arrivait pas à discerner sur l'instant l'émotion qui bataillait en elle. Lorsqu'il distingua enfin le trouble né en la jeune femme, celui du Docteur n'en fut qu'accentué.

 _Le Docteur : *Pourquoi être ainsi troublée ? Est-ce à cause de ce qu'elle a vu au travers du contenu de cette boîte ? Impossible ! Personne ne connaît l'existence de tout cela, je n'en ai jamais parlé ouvertement, ni dans les détails. Et ne peut pas savoir ce que cela représente. Et encore plus ce que cela réveille en moi. A moins que..._

Le Docteur scruta le regard de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, essayant de comprendre ses intentions.

 _Le Docteur : *Ou bien est-ce parce qu'elle arrive à lire les émotions qui me submerge grâce à mon regard ? Comme je tente de le faire avec le sien ? Je me suis laissé aller un long moment sous le poids de mes souvenirs. J'ai fais tomber la barrière que j'avais construite afin de garder mes distances avec les candidats. Je ne dois plus lui laisser cette possibilité, cela lui donne trop d'avantages. Et je ne souhaite pas que mon passé ou mon intimité interfère avec le jeu. Celui-ci influencera mon avenir...*_

Le Docteur brisa le lien visuel qu'il avait avec la jeune femme. Celle-ci sembla revenir dans la réalité puisqu'elle observa son environnement avant de reporter son attention vers le Docteur. Mais elle ne soutint pas son regard car elle détourna instantanément le regard, l'air gêné. Le Docteur, après avoir remis qu'il avait dans les mains dans le carton, la renvoya à sa place. Elle ne demanda pas son reste et retourna s'asseoir, les yeux rivés, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, cette jeune dame du temps l'intriguait et l'inquiétait en même temps.

Le reste de la quatrième épreuve se déroula sans autre souci. Dès la fin de la présentation du dernier candidat, le Docteur prit la parole afin d'annoncer la suite de la journée.

 _Le Docteur : Cette épreuve est close. Avant de m'isoler pour délibérer, je tiens à vous demander à ce que vous alliez ranger les objets à l'endroit auquel vous les avez trouvés._

Le regard du Docteur se fixa plus précisément sur la candidate numéro dix-sept lorsqu'il dit la fin de sa phrase. Il souhaitait qu'elle comprenne le message qu'il tenait à lui passer. Elle avait réussi à trouver des objets dans un endroit perdu du Tardis et elle devait les remettre à la même place. Les objets en question ne devaient pas traîner dans le vaisseau. Il y avait toujours un risque qu'il retombe dessus et le Docteur savait que ses cœurs étaient toujours mis à mal das ces cas-là. La jeune femme dut comprendre le sous-entendu. Après avoir croisé le regard du seigneur du temps plusieurs fois millénaire, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ses mains et de la boîte métallique. Le Docteur conclut en annonçant aux participants du jeu qu'il les préviendrait dès qu'il aurait pris ses décisions.

A peine avait-il passé la porte de son cabinet privé que le Docteur se laissa pousser un long soupir. Il évacuait toute la tension qu'il avait retenu durant le passage des derniers candidats. Bien qu'il ait cru pouvoir passer facilement à autre chose, la présentation de la candidate portant le numéro dix-sept était restée dans un coin de son cerveau et une partie de ses pensées avaient continué à ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé. Le Docteur observa alors ses mains : celles-ci tremblaient et le seigneur du temps n'arrivait pas à faire cesser cela. Comment un événement anodin pouvait-il le mettre dans tous ses états ? Le Docteur eut un rire jaune en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Il n'y avait rien d'anodin dans la présentation de la jeune femme : il se mentait à soi-même. Il savait parfaitement que c'est ce que la jeune dame du temps lui avait montré qui le troublait autant. Voir de telles objets issus de son passé lui avait fait un choc et lui avait fait se remémorer de douloureux souvenirs. Et contre ce genre de phénomène, le Docteur était impuissant.

Brusquement, le légendaire gallifréen se leva de son siège et alla s'accouda à son bureau. Sur celui-ci se trouvait une reproduction des cinquante énigmes qu'il avait proposées. Le Docteur se devait de passer à autre chose et d'effacer de sa mémoire le ''petit souci'' auquel il avait eu affaire. Sinon, il savait que la nostalgie referait surface et que la douleur ressentie n'en serait que plus insoutenable. Il devait se reconcentrer sur autre chose et les décisions concernant l'avenir des candidats du concours était un très bon moyen pour cela. Bien entendu, le Docteur ne fit que retarder l'inévitable. L'effet boomerang arriva lorsqu'il termina ses prises de décisions. Plus ou moins inconsciemment, il avait gardé l'énigme héritée par la candidate dix-sept pour la fin. Il prit la carte où se trouvait la devinette. « Je suis souvent perçu comme un héros .»

 _Le Docteur (un sourire à moitié ironique et à moitié malheureux) : *Et moi qui avais pensé à cette énigme en y plaçant tout ce que j'ai fais de bien, voilà qu'elle me renvoie tout ce qui me fait du mal. Et tout cela ne me facilite pas la tâche concernant ce que je dois faire à propos de cette candidate. Dois-je la renvoyer chez elle ? Après tout, elle peut en découvrir trop à mon propos si elle continue le concours. Toutefois, j'ai aussi la possibilité de la faire rester dans le Tardis. Et je comprendrais peut-être comment elle est parvenue à trouver ces objets et à comprendre pourquoi elle m'intrigue. Quel choix dois-je faire ?*_

Le Docteur était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il fut pris par surprise lorsqu'une voix féminine s'adressa à lui.

 _? : Quelque chose ne va pas Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur (après un sursaut) : Sexy, tu m'as fait peur ! Non, ne t'en fais pas, tout se passe comme prévu._

 _Le Tardis : Docteur, vous pouvez peut-être garder vos distances avec qui que ce soit, mais vous ne pouvez rien me cacher. Je vous connais par cœur._

 _Le Docteur : Excuse-moi de t'avoir menti, je souhaitais juste ne pas t'inquiéter. (s'apercevant de son erreur) Sauf que tu as vu ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de contrôle, je n'ai donc rien à t'expliquer..._

 _Le Tardis : Vous avez vu juste mon cher, vous ne m'apprenez absolument rien._

 _Le Docteur : Alors comprends-tu mon désarroi ? Suite à ce qui est arrivé avec cette jeune candidate, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire avec elle. L'éliminer ou la garder dans le jeu?Seulement, si elle reste, j'ai l'impression qu'elle voudra en apprendre plus. Même si elle n'a pas tout compris, elle en a déjà beaucoup appris sur moi aujourd'hui. Beaucoup trop à mon goût..._

Le Docteur lâcha un long soupir. Il se décida à lâcher prise pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire de jeu-concours. Il ne pouvait plus tout garder pour lui. De plus qu'il pouvait compter sur son Tardis, elle lui resterait fidèle.

 _Le Docteur : Je... J'ai peur. Je suis effrayé à l'idée par la possibilité que des candidats, numéro dix-sept ou non, en apprennent plus sur mon passé. Tout ce qui est arrivé durant mon errance, cela fait parti de moi et je ne souhaite pas que cela se sache. La majorité des seigneurs du temps ignorent ce que j'ai enduré pendant tous ces siècles. Ce que j'ai fait de terrible, ce qui m'est arrivé de bien : je préfère conserver cela pour moi au lieu que l'on me regarde autrement dans le cas contraire._

 _Le Tardis : C'est donc pour cette raison que vous avez créé ce mur invisible entre les candidats et vous ?_

 _Le Docteur (quelque peu honteux) : Ne vous moquez pas de moi ma vieille... Cette peur m'est un fardeau supplémentaire à ceux que j'ai accumulé durant ma déjà très longue existence._

 _Le Tardis (avec honnêteté) : Jamais je ne m'amuserai de vous Docteur. Du moins, pas sur des choses aussi importante. Je m'inquiétais à votre propos ces derniers temps. Vous avez perdu un peu de votre joie de vivre et de vos folles idées. Je ne m'imaginais pas que cette histoire de concours vous ferait remettre beaucoup de choses en question._

 _Le Docteur : Quelle idée ai-je eu d'accepter la proposition du Haut Conseil des seigneurs du temps ? Une fois encore, je me le demande..._

 _Le Tardis : Docteur, dites-moi... Si vous pensez vraiment cela, alors pourquoi avoir consenti à faire ce concours ? Vous vous attachez toujours à ceux qui croisent votre route. Et l'heureux(e) élu(e) du concours finira bien par connaître plus de détails sur votre passé que vous ne voulez pas faire savoir aujourd'hui._

 _Le Docteur (les yeux perdus dans le vague) : Je l'ignore... Honnêtement, je ne sais plus trop en j'en suis. Tout est remis en question avec ce concours._

L'âme du Tardis fut compatissante puisqu'elle se tut quelques minutes, le temps pour le Docteur de calmer un peu ses doutes grandissants.

 _Le Docteur : Sexy ?_

 _Le Tardis : Oui Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur : Comment pourrais-je faire face à ce qui m'attends si le poids de mon passé m'est un frein ?_

 _Le Tardis : Je ne peux pas répondre à votre question Docteur . Vous seul, en tant que seigneur du temps, pouvez trouver une solution, à tout cela. Toutefois, sachez que quoi qu'il advienne, je serai toujours présente._

 _Le Docteur : Je l'espère bien. (caressant doucement l'un des murs de son cabinet privé) Et... merci ma belle. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai sans toi._

 _Le Tardis : Un simple seigneur du temps fou qui voudrait partir vers d'autres mondes._

Le Docteur légendaire rit de la réponse de son bien-aimé vaisseau. Cette discussion à cœurs ouverts l'avait libéré d'un poids et cela lui avait fait du bien. Ragaillardi, le Docteur s'en retourna à ses décisions concernant l'avenir des candidats dans la compétition. Mais lorsqu'il revit la dernière énigme, l'incertitude commença à refaire sa place dans son esprit.

 _Le Tardis : Je vois que le verdict concernant la jeune dame du temps vous travaille encore._

 _Le Docteur :Si je fais le mauvais choix, je pourrais le regretter pendant longtemps..._

 _Le Tardis : Docteur, c'est vous qui dites que vos sentiments ne doivent pas interférer avec les décisions que vous prenez dans ce concours. Alors appliquez vos résolutions. Oubliez un instant ce que signifie les objets pour vous. Est-ce que la candidate à répondu à vos attentes par rapport à cette épreuve ?_

 _Le Docteur (suivant les conseils de son vaisseau) : Je... Elle a en effet répondu à celles-ci. Bien qu'elle n'est pas trouvé l'objet auquel j'avais pensé, elle a rapporté un ensemble d'affaires qui correspondent parfaitement à ma devinette. Chacune à son histoire mais toute remémore quelqu'un qui a cru en moi comme si j'étais un héros._

 _Le Tardis : Alors je crois que vous avez la solution à votre problème Docteur._

 _Le Docteur : Je crois bien oui. Cependant, cela ne m'explique toujours pas comment elle a trouvé ces objets. De plus que certains ne devraient même pas se trouver ici. Sexy, tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus._

 _Le Tardis : Non._

 _Le Docteur (perplexe) : Comment ça non ? Non, tu n'en sais rien, ou non, tu ne veux pas pas me le dire ? Car si c'est la deuxième solution, tu sais ce qui se passe dans toutes tes salles alors tu connais l'endroit où la jeune dame du temps a trouvé les objets._

 _Le Tardis : Le jour où vous serez prêt, vous aurez les réponses à vos questions._

 _Le Docteur (un peu outré) : Alors tu sais mais tu ne me le dis pas ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis tout le temps prêt ! Tu as bien vu dans quel état j'étais quand j'ai découvert la présence des objets ici._

 _Le Tardis : Oui, mais votre envie de réponses ne signifie pas forcément que vous êtes prêt à les entendre._

 _Le Docteur : Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_

Le seigneur du temps eut beau s'époumoner, son vaisseau garda le silence par la suite. Même les menaces n'y changèrent rien. C'est donc un peu déçu et en colère contre la conscience du Tardis et les cachotteries qu'elle lui faisait que le Docteur retourna dans la salle de contrôle. Malgré son état émotionnel mis à mal les dernières minutes, il se devait d'aller annoncer les éliminés de la quatrième épreuve.

* * *

(1) "L'Asile des Daleks" nous en donne un bon exemple.

(2) cf : première série

(3) Je pense ici par exemple à la machine qui fait "Ding" apparue dans plusieurs épisodes.

(4) cf : chapitre 1 de la fanfiction

(5) Deux objets de la séérie que l'on voit principalement sur le bureau dans la chambre d'Amy

(6) Vers la fin de "L'heure du Docteur", le Docteur et Clara échangent une discussion dans un sous-sol dont les murs sont recouverts de dessins faits par des enfants mettant en scène le Docteur. Je crois que c'est l'une des meilleures preuves possibles issue de la série pour illustrer ma devinette.

* * *

Voilà, ce sera tout pour ce soir, j'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude vous a plu. A la semaine prochaine.


	9. Être intriguée

Bonsoir à tous. Il y a un mois, je vous disais revenir la semaine suivante avec un nouveau chapitre et comme vous pouvez le voir, je poste qu'aujourd'hui. La ponctualité n'est pas toujours ma spécialité.Je souhaitais m'excusez de vous avoir fait attendre, je sais que cela peut être frustrant de patienter pour une suite. Mais les examens sont passés par là et je me suis retrouvé avec quelques difficultés pour écrire "une place à prendre". Je m'explique: j'écris toujours en amont mes histoires pour avoir quelques chapitres d'avance, ce qui m'a permis de vous poster le début de ma fa,fiction de manière hebdomadaire. Mais je suis rapidement arrivé à la fin de ce tout que j'avais préalablement écris et je me suis retrouvé bloquée sur toute une future partie (en lisant les prochains chapitres, je pense que vous comprendrez).

Malgré ce problème persistant que je n'ai toujours pas totalement résolu, je tenais à ne pas vous faire attendre encore et vous poste donc le chapitre neuf. Afin de me faire en partie pardonner, j'ai inclus une partie bonus à ce chapitre, que j'ai écrit mais qui n'était pas initialement prévu dans ma trame.

* * *

 **Être intriguée**

Lydie ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu échapper à l'élimination la veille. C'était avec délivrance qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait continuer le concours. Toutefois, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, elle n'avait été sûre de rien. Il faut dire que l'échange silencieux qu'elle avait eu avec le Docteur après sa présentation l'avait mise mal a l'aise. La douleur et le trouble qu'elle avait entraperçus dans le regard du Docteur lui avait fait savoir que ce qu'elle avait rapporté dans la boite métallique avait de l'importance pour lui. Elle comprenait sans mal cela. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer comment de tels objets, parfois créés de la main d'enfants, pouvaient déstabiliser à un tel point le Docteur.

Avec le recul, Lydie s'en voulut de d'être ainsi plongée dans le regard du Docteur. Elle avait juste souhaité vérifier la réaction du seigneur du temps pour savoir si elle avait des chances de réussir l'épreuve. Mais elle avait fini par analyser les sentiments du Docteur : elle s'était permise d'entrer dans son intimité, sans son accord. Elle le regrettait alors. Sur le feu de l'action, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'est que lorsque son regard avait recroisé celui bleu nuit du Docteur qu'elle comprit son erreur. Son malaise n'avait fait que s'amplifier à la suite de l'accident. L'apothéose était arrivé lorsque le Docteur l'avait fixé durant son monologue, juste avant qu'il ne parte délibérer. Le regard qu'elle avait aperçu à cet instant-là, Lydie n'était pas prête de l'oublier. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté quant à sa signification : elle avait commise une faute et le Docteur le lui reprochait.

Et bien que cela remonte à la veille, Lydie s'en voulait toujours. Elle qui n'avait d'abord pas souhaité se mettre à dos la conscience du Tardis, elle était alors mal vu par son hôte. Être perçue comme quelqu'un de répréhensible était admissible si cela venait d'une seule personne. Mais cela n'était pas réjouissant pour la concernée quand il y en avait plus. Lydie se devait donc de faire encore plus attention à l'avenir. La jeune dame du temps ignorait comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir d'une telle situation. Elle se demanda même si cela n'aurait pas été préférable pour elle qu'elle soit éliminée. En repensant à cela, Lydie envisagea qu'elle se serait peut-être retrouvée dans une ambiance plus calme à cet instant-là. On était au beau milieu de la nuit et de la musique résonnait dans tout le vaisseau. Suite à une demande auprès de leur hôte de la part de plusieurs candidats, une fête s'était organisée pour les habitants du Tardis. Le Docteur s'était excusé de sa présence. D'après Lydie, c'était pour se retrouver seul et au calme.

 _Lydie : *Au calme? Vu le tapage que la musique fait, je doute qu'il puisse être lui aussi dans un endroit silencieux!*_

En effet, Lydie avait elle aussi voulu ne pas prendre part à la célébration. Les autres concurrents avaient prétexté une envie de décompresser un peu de la compétition pour obtenir l'autorisation du Docteur. Mais Lydie n'avait pas besoin de cela pour se détendre. Elle s'était donc isolée dans sa chambre, croyant pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée que ses projets allaient être chamboulés : les échos de la fête s'entendaient jusque dans les dortoirs. Lydie, qui avait vu lentement défiler plusieurs heures, commença à être irritée par cette situation. Elle qui avait l'habitude de se coucher tôt pour être fraîche et reposée dès l'aube le lendemain, ne pouvait pas s'endormir avec le fonds sonore insoutenable. La jeune femme se sentit même capable d'aller demander de baisser le volume de la musique, c'est pour dire. Toutefois, comme à son habitude, elle prit sur elle en se disant qu'elle devait prendre son mal en patience. Elle n'était qu'une simple candidate parmi tant d'autres, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle autorité. Seul le Docteur pouvait l'avoir.

Mais ses limites furent tout de même atteintes. Lydie se redressa dans son lit, repoussant au maximum ses draps. Si elle ne pouvait pas dormir, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit, sinon la musique allait la rendre folle. Revêtant sa pèlerine au cas où elle aurait froid, Lydie se décida à sortir de sa chambre. Il y avait toujours l'espoir qu'elle trouve un endroit calme dans l'immensité du Tardis. Ses espérances furent malheureusement vaines. Il y avait déjà un volume sonore déjà assez fort au poste de pilotage. Elle n'osa donc pas s'aventurer dans la partie du Tardis qui n'était pas composée des dortoirs. S'engager dans le couloir vert qui menait à cette partie du vaisseau, cela signifiait se rapprocher encore plus de la salle où se déroulait la fête. Et cela allait à l'encontre des desseins de Lydie. Restée dans le salle de contrôle, la jeune dame du temps alla s'asseoir sur les gradins. Les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, elle avait l'espoir que faire taire la musique. Mais cela ne la fit pas complètement disparaître, cela l'atténuait à peine. Le regard de Lydie finit par se poser sur l'accès aux appartements du Docteur.

 _Lydie : *Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour supporter tout ce bruit... Mais cela n'a pas l'air de le déranger puisqu'il n'a encore rien faire pour faire taire ce vacarme.* (soupirant à voix haute) Avec cette musique, tout aurait été plus calme si les salles avaient été insonorisées..._

Les pensées de Lydie divaguèrent encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'elle n'entendait plus de musique : le silence complet. La jeune dame du temps poussa un soupir de soulagement : le calvaire avait pris fin.

 _? : Il suffisait de le demander, j'aurai effectué le protocole plus tôt si on me l'avait dit._

 _Lydie : Eh bien merci._

La jeune femme s'aperçut alors qu'elle venait de répondre à quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas. Qui était là à son insu? Lydie se leva des gradins et s'approcha de la console de pilotage en observant chaque recoin de la pièce.

 _Lydie (craintive) : Il y a quelqu'un? Qui m'a parlé?_

 _? : Mon but n'était pas de vous faire peur._

Une fois encore, il n'y avait personne près d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsque son regard se posa sur la colonne de verre du poste de pilotage (et plus particulièrement l'octaèdre qui luisait) qu'elle entrevit une explication.

 _Lydie : Le Tardis ? C'est vous qui me parlez ?_

 _Le Tardis : Je vois que je n'ai plus rien à vous expliquer._

 _Lydie : Je... Mais... Comment ? Normalement, je ne devrais pas vous comprendre ! Le jour de mon arrivée... Lorsque vous avez discuter avec le Docteur, je ne savais pas ce que vous disiez._

 _Le Tardis (avec un rire cristallin) : Parlez plus doucement, vous risquez de manquez d'air à parler aussi vite._

 _Lydie : Excusez-moi. J'ai cette mauvaise habitude à chaque fois que je perds le fil de la situation. Toutefois, je me répète, mais comment se fait-il que je puisse vous comprendre ?_

 _Le Tardis : Vous vous souvenez peut-être de ce qui est arrivé lors de votre troisième épreuve ?_

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de l'aide de la légendaire boîte bleue pour savoir à quoi celle-ci faisait référence. Le jour de son arrivée, durant son épreuve, elle s'était fait bousculée et avait malmenée le Tardis dans sa chute.(1)

 _Lydie (encore penaude de cet accident) : Je tiens encore à m'excusez de ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais pas être brusque, j'ai seulement essayé de me retenir. Quant au coup de jus que vous m'avez donné, je l'avais amplement mérité._

 _Le Tardis : Sur ce point-là, vous vous trompez, je ne voulais pas réprimander. Au contraire, je tenais à vous remercier._

 _Lydie (perdue) : Si c'est que ce vous voulez... Mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi ?_

 _Le Tardis : Ce jour-là, vous avez été l'un des rares seigneurs du temps à me manipuler avec délicatesse. Vous avez été jusqu'à vous excuser d'avoir forcé mes rouages. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir alors que votre chute était un accident._

La jeune dame du temps sentit alors un poids disparaître et cela soulagea sa conscience. Elle avait cru que le Tardis l'avait mise dans sa liste des indésirables, cela n'en était en fait rien.

 _Le Tardis : Si aujourd'hui vous savez traduire ce que je dis, c'est grâce à ce coup de jus. Ce jour-là, je vous ai offert par simple transfert électrique la matrice de traduction de mon langage._

 _Lydie : Vous voulez dire que si quelqu'un arrive maintenant et qu'il nous entend, (repensant au jour de son arrivée) il ne discernera que des ''bips'' irréguliers de votre part ?_

 _Le Tardis : Oui, en effet. Le Docteur a limité mon champ traducteur à sa seule personne le temps du concours. Mais je souhaitais vous accorder cette faveur._

 _Lydie (inquiète) : Le Docteur ne risque-t-il pas de prendre mal cette part de liberté que vous prenez ?_

 _Le Tardis : Il n'a pas forcément besoin de le savoir._

 _Lydie : Je tiens juste à ne pas l'énerver une fois de plus..._

 _Le Tardis : Vous faites référence à ce qui s'est passé hier après-midi je suppose ?(2) Cela a beaucoup perturbé le Docteur._

 _Lydie (sincèrement désolée) : Cela n'était pas dans mes intentions que cela se termine ainsi, je ne voulais pas le blesser de quelque manière que ce soit._

 _Le Tardis : Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez affecté, ce sont les objets que vous lui avez ramenés qui l'ont peiné._

 _Lydie : Ces objets de la dernière chance étaient vraiment une mauvaise idée..._

 _Le Tardis : Je ne pense pas. Vous êtes encore là, cela en est la preuve._

La jeune gallifréenne ne répondit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Elle avait peut-être réussi à rester dans la compétition, mais cette gêne vis-à-vis du Docteur était toujours présente. Elle se sentait fautive, quoi qu'en pense le tardis. Lydie préféra chasser ces pensées et ne plus revenir à cette fâcheuse histoire. De plus qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la travaillait depuis la veille et qu'elle désirait comprendre.

 _Lydie : J'aurai aimé savoir... Hier, la mystérieuse salle où j'ai trouvé la boîte métallique, c'était les archives ?_

 _Le Tardis : Une partie seulement._

 _Lydie : Alors vous m'avez aidé ! Vous avez fait apparaître la pièce au moment où j'en avais besoin !_

 _Le Tardis : Je vous en ai en effet donné l'accès, mais c'était parce que vous avez exprimé le souhait de trouver cette salle. Seuls ceux qui désirent consulter les archives les trouvent. Je suis la gardienne de ce qui arrivé, se passe et se produira à mon bord. (3) Je t'ai jugée digne de confiance concernant l'usage que tu ferais de ce que tu trouverais dans cette salle secrète._

 _Lydie : Cela explique pourquoi je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant l'existence de la porte qui donne accès à cette pièce. Elle ne s'y trouvait tout simplement pas !_

 _Tardis : C'est cela. Je ne vous ai pas aidé, je n'en ai pas le droit. Cela irait à l'encontre de l'impartialité que je me dois d'avoir dans le concours._

 _Lydie : Mais discuter avec moi n'est pas une entorse à ce principe ?_

 _Le Tardis : Tant que cela ne vous favorise pas pendant les épreuves. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est parler avec quelqu'un de nouveau pour moi._

Lydie comprit alors que si l'âme du Tardis tenait à discuter avec elle, ce n'était pas pour jouer avec les limites fixées. Il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond derrière la demande du vaisseau. Voyager dans l'Univers entier peut sembler merveilleux, mais quand on est une conscience donnant vie à une machine, la réalité peut être moins plaisante sur certains points. En particulier celui de l'interaction possible avec des êtres avec une enveloppe corporelle. Le Tardis avait erré avec le Docteur pendant de long siècles, mais avait-elle eu l'occasion de discuter avec d'autres personne que le seigneur du temps ? D'après la requête faite par la conscience de la machine à voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace, Lydie comprit par sous-entendu que l'interactivité du vaisseau n'avait pas dû être diversifiée depuis un certain temps.

 _Lydie : Si vous voulez discutez, alors je vous serais une oreille attentive. A moins que je puisse aussi engager la conversation... (après quelques secondes d'hésitation) Quelque chose m'intrigue et peut-être vous pourriez m'éclaircir. Mais si vous ne pouvez pas y répondre, je comprendrais._

 _Le Tardis : Exposez la situation, je verrai si j'en ai la liberté._

 _Lydie : Pourquoi le Docteur a-t-il voulu un compagnon de voyage pour repartir avec lui ? Je veux dire : je devine parfaitement que c'est pour ne pas se retrouver seul. Mais de là à organiser toute une compétition pour trouver son futur compagnon, il y a un grand écart. Et puis, pourquoi l'organiser aussi tard ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il s'est régénéré : pourquoi avoir attendu jusqu'à maintenant ? Ensuite, il y a toujours la question de notre peuple, le Docteur a déjà voyagé avec d'autres seigneurs du temps, mais aujourd'hui, pourquoi restreindre la compétition à notre seul espèce ? Il y a tant de possibilité pour faire de nouvelles rencontres dans d'autres civilisations..._

La jeune femme déblatéra encore pendant plusieurs minutes son long monologue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se rend compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se tut instantanément, ne pouvant être plus gênée qu'elle ne l'était.

 _Le Tardis (amusée) : Moi qui croyais connaître le seul bavard invétéré de l'Univers en la personne du Docteur..._

 _Lydie (baissant les yeux par embarras) : Je suis du genre à me poser beaucoup de questions..._

 _Le Tardis : Ne vous réprimandez pas, je pourrais supporter n'importe qui depuis que je connais le Docteur. Quant à vos questions, vous vous doutez que pour la plupart, je n'ai pas le droit d'y répondre. Mais vous avez un esprit vif et réfléchi, et vos interrogations sont pertinentes. Choisissez-en une seule et si je juge qu'elle n'entrave pas mes limites, alors je consentirai à vous donner des explications._

Lydie prit le temps de faire face à son dilemme. Elle avait tellement de questions à propos du Docteur, qui étaient apparus bien avant le concours, auxquelles s'étaient ajoutées toutes celles survenues depuis qu'elle était présente dans le Tardis. Finalement, son choix se porta sur l'une de ses plus récentes interrogations.

 _Lydie : La compétition a pour but de désigner un seigneur du temps qui deviendra le nouveau compagnon du Docteur. Mais de quelles planètes étaient originaires ceux qui voyageaient auparavant avec lui ?_

La jeune dame du temps craint que sa question soit peut-être incongrue. Ses doutes s'envolèrent seulement lorsque le Tardis brisa le mutisme ambiant pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait la capacité de répondre à la question. C'est ainsi que, dans le silence de la salle de contrôle, la conscience du Tardis et la jeune gallifréenne discutèrent. Pendant une longue heure, elles conversèrent, principalement sur les précédents compagnons du Docteur. Aucun nom ne fut pourtant évoqué, ni la manière dont les concernés arrêtèrent de voyager avec le Docteur.

Lydie ne s'étonna pas de cela, elle comprenait que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas lui être racontées. Tout ce qu'elle apprit furent en majorité des lieux et des anecdotes de la vie à bord du Tardis des ancien(ne)s compagnons et compagnes du Docteur. Toutefois, en apprendre plus sur ces personnes qui avaient partagé la vie du seigneur du temps légendaire lui fit comprendre avec plus de précision la psychologie de celui-ci. A ceux qui ne savaient pas lire en négatif, ce que racontait le Tardis pouvait paraître sans importance. Mais Lydie n'était pas de ceux-là. Elle découvrit au fil des histoires du vaisseau un Docteur enthousiaste, sociable et toujours prêt à emmener quelqu'un vers une destination inconnue.

Le Tardis était en train de décrire comment une terrienne avait réussi à sauver sa planète et le Docteur en pilotant le vaisseau (4), lorsque celui-ci se tut d'un seul coup. Lydie, qui écoutait avec attention l'histoire, s'inquiéta du soudain mutisme du Tardis. Le silence ambiant de la salle de contrôle ne dura d'un court laps de temps puisque des bruits de porte forcée parvinrent jusqu'à elle. Elle ne tarda pas à en comprendre comprendre l'origine : la partie du vaisseau réservée au Docteur. La conscience du Tardis revint vers elle à cet instant-là, avec un peu d'anxiété dans la voix.

 _Le Tardis : Il faut que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir. Je n'ai pas entendu que le Docteur avait tenté de me parler : je m'étais totalement focalisée sur notre conversation. Il essaye maintenant de venir dans la salle de contrôle. Je lui en ai bloqué l'accès pour le moment, le temps pour vous de vous éclipser._

 _Lydie (ses sens désormais en alerte) : D'accord. (juste avant de passer le pas de la salle de pilotage) Aurais-je le droit à un autre moment de discuter encore avec vous ?_

 _Le Tardis : Bien sûr. (les bruits sourds devenant plus en plus forts) Maintenant partez vite. Je ne peux pas retenir longtemps le Docteur sans éveiller ses soupçons._

Lydie eut juste le temps de passer le premier embranchement du dortoir qu'elle entendit l'accès du Docteur à la salle de contrôle se déverrouiller. Au bruit des pas qu'elle perçut, elle devina que son hôte était arrivé en trombe dans la pièce principale du Tardis. S'en suivit alors une discussion dont elle ne saisit que des brides.

 _Le Docteur : Comment se fait-il que mes portes aient été fermées ? […] Elles ne l'ont jamais été. J'ai suis presque venu à utiliser mon tournevis sonique ! […] Tu sais bien que si c'est venu de ta part, je n'aime pas que tu me fasses des secrets. […] Ne le nie pas, tu étais déjà bien mystérieuse hier..._

Lydie s'aperçut alors qu'une fois encore, elle s'immisçait dans la vie personnelle du Docteur. Elle partit donc le plus silencieusement possible vers sa chambre. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un remarque, en particulier le Docteur, sa présence à un endroit où elle n'aurait pas dû être. Elle parvint jusqu'à sa chambre sans croiser personne, à son plus grand bonheur. Si cela n'aurait pas été le cas, Lydie aurait été incapable de justifier son errance dans les couloirs du vaisseau au milieu de la nuit. Ce fut donc avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle referma la porte de sa chambre.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée par l'heure tardive, mais aussi par tout ce que le Tardis lui avait confié. Elle avait tant appris sur les anciens compagnons du Docteur (et sur celui-ci indirectement) que son cerveau lui demandait du repos. Mais cela en avait valu la peine : elle avait découvert un tout autre Docteur à travers les récits du Tardis. Un Docteur très différent de celui qu'elle croisait depuis une semaine. Le contraste entre le Docteur du passé et celui du présent intriguait Lydie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour que le Docteur devienne si distant et si renfermé vis-à-vis d'autrui. On ne pouvait pas changer radicalement d'attitude sans raison.

La conscience du Tardis n'avait pas répondu à beaucoup de ses questions, mais de nouvelles étaient nées. Pourquoi le Docteur ne parlait-il jamais de ses anciens compagnons ? Pourquoi une telle zone d'ombre quant à ce qui leur était arrivé ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils un sujet tabou pour l'actuel Docteur ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de faire un concours pour trouver le ou la prochain(e) compagn(e)on ? Pourquoi tant de mystères et de secrets ?

* * *

BONUS

Le reste de la semaine s'était déroulée normalement pour Lydie, sans événement notable. Suite à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le Tardis, la jeune fille avait entrepris de trouver quelques réponses sur la totalité de ses interrogations sur le Docteur. Puisqu'elle se savait avoir du temps jusqu'à l'épreuve suivante, elle pouvait se permettre de faire des recherches. Mais encore fallait-il savoir comment orienter celles-ci ?

La veille du jour annoncé pour la cinquième épreuve, la jeune dame du temps n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de travailler à l'intérieur de la célèbre boîte bleue. En effet, le matin même, alors que tous les candidats venaient de se restaurer dans le réfectoire créé par le Tardis, le Docteur les rejoint, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. De plus, à l'expression soucieuse qu'il affichait, Lydie comprit qu'il devait y avoir un problème.

 _Le Docteur : Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs les candidats, j'ai une annonce à faire. Il semblait qu'il y ait quelques soucis avec les systèmes secondaires du Tardis. Des petites fuites ont été détectées et il faut que je les répare. (devant l'air fébrile de certains candidats) Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de toxique, mais cela pourrait le devenir si je laisse en l'état. C'est donc pour cela que je vais vous obliger à quitter le vaisseau aujourd'hui, le temps que je constate l'ensemble des dégâts et je restaure les circuits endommagés. Juste après le repas, je vous invite donc à ne pas trop traîner. Le vaisseau ne devrait pas être réparé avant le début de soirée. Vous avez donc quartier libre dans la capitale jusqu'à ce soir._

Bien que le Docteur les ait rassurés par rapport aux dangers encourus, les candidats ne s'attardèrent pas sur leur petit-déjeuner puis partirent. Lydie ne s'éternisa pas non plus, s'accordant seulement un détour par sa chambre pour prendre son sac. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le parc où était placé le Tardis qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de sa journée. Elle passa le reste de sa matinée à flâner dans les allées du jardin. Ne s'étant pas beaucoup donné le temps de sortir du Tardis les deux semaines précédentes, Lydie en profita pour respirer un grand bol d'air frais. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se se rendit compte que vivre auprès de la nature lui avait cruellement manqué. Tout n'était que métal à l'intérieur du Tardis. Cela créait beaucoup de contrastes, elle qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans de grands espaces, proche des éléments. C'était là où elle s'était toujours senti le mieux.

Elle ne quitta le parc uniquement en milieu de journée pour aller se restaurer. La solitude qui l'accompagnait lui fit remarquer qu'elle aurait pu contacter quelqu'un à venir la voir, si elle avait été prévenu plus tôt de son ''expulsion temporaire du Tardis''. Elle mangea donc seule avant de repartir vers le jardin où se trouvait la célèbre boîte desseins changèrent lorsqu'elle passa devant l'entrée du Musée d'Histoire de Gallifrey. Lydie n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller visiter le muséum. Ou du moins, elle n'en avait pas vu l'utilité. En effet, avoir eu un père professeur-chercheur en Histoire gallifréenne lui avait permis d'avoir à portée de mains une encyclopédie vivante dans le domaine. Lydie se décida à faire une visite de l'institution. Après tout, elle avait du temps libre jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

Une grande partie des expositions la redirent nostalgique de sa jeunesse où son père l'avait beaucoup éduquée à l'Histoire de Gallifrey. Elle eut un sourire triste lorsqu'elle arriva dans la galerie consacré à la période faisait le lien entre la fin de la Guerre du temps et le début de l'Ère moderne. C'était la spécialité de son père. Néanmoins, c'était aussi la période dont il lui avait le moins parlé. D'après son géniteur, il n'avait pas les autorisations pour en parler. Lydie en avait surtout déduit que le gouvernement ne voulait pas que certains informations arrivent aux oreilles du peuple gallifréen. Alors qu'elle flânait au milieu des vestiges et de leurs écrans interactifs explicatifs, le regard de Lydie fut attiré par l'une des plus petites pièces que comportait cette section du bâtiment. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la salle qu'elle comprit ce qui l'avait intriguée. Cette partie de la galerie était réservée à la figure célèbre qu'était devenu le Docteur.

Sur le mur en face de Lydie était accroché un immense tableau en trois dimensions, issu d'une des technologies des seigneurs du temps. Une peinture à l'huile représentant la chute d'Arcadia durant la Grande Guerre du Temps. La jeune gallifréenne frissonna d'inquiétude : même si les conflits étaient terminés depuis longtemps, la douleur des terribles événements n'en était pas atténuée. Lydie n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce tableau, elle en ignorait même jusqu'alors l'existence. Son père n'avait jamais évoqué une telle peinture. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de celui-ci afin d'en découvrir le titre. « La chute de Gallifrey, plus jamais » : voilà comment se nommait le tableau. (5)

 _Lydie : *Un titre prophétique je l'espère. Notre civilisation et le reste de l'Univers avons déjà bien trop souffert des derniers conflits. Une nouvelle guerre mènerait à la déchéance définitive.*_

S'éloignant de la peinture à l'huile, la jeune femme se rapprocha du mur qui se trouvait à sa droite. Une longue tenture qui représentait le Docteur sous sa précédente incarnation était suspendue. Le regard triste et exprimant la douleur du portrait était le même que celui-ci du présent Docteur qu'elle avait encore vu le matin-même. Le seigneur du temps avait peut-être changé de corps, mais son âme torturée était restée la même, même au fil des régénérations. Lydie remarqua alors une plaque de métal polie accrochée aux côtés du portraits . Celle-ci indiquait la date d'ouverture de la salle où Lydie se trouvait. Elle précisait aussi que l'inauguration avait été faite en présence du principal concerné.

 _Lydie : *J'ai du mal à imaginer le précédent Docteur prendre part à de grandes festivités en son honneur. L'actuel Docteur est si réservé, il a même été jusqu'à cacher à notre peuple qu'il s'était régénéré une nouvelle fois...*_

La jeune femme se retourna pour regarder par l'unique point de lumière de la pièce : une fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur le parc attenant au musée. Le jardin où étaient alors caché aux yeux de tous le célèbre Tardis et le Docteur.

 _Lydie : *Cette salle lui est consacré et, quand on en a connaissance, on peut même l'imaginer non loin. Un joli clin d'œil de la part du Docteur...*_

La composition de la salle se terminait par la présence de documentation au centre de la pièce. Rien de technologique (telles que des interfaces), seulement trois ouvrages posés sur des présentoirs. Le premier livre était une compilation de toutes les œuvres visuelles gallifréennes représentant Le Docteur. Lydie y reconnut l'avant-dernier visage de celui-ci et d'autres parmi ses plus anciens (qu'elle avait pu rencontrer sous forme d'illustrations au cours de ses études). Néanmoins, elle se rendit compte qu'il devait manquer certaines incarnations au vu du nombre de visages qui étaient figurés. (6)

Les deux autres ouvrages composaient une biographie du Docteur. Le premier faisait part des premiers siècles d'existence du seigneur du temps en retraçant principalement ses études. Le second traitait plus sur son histoire en tant que héros de Gallifrey. Grâce à son cursus scolaire, Lydie avait apprit comment le Docteur avait sauvé leur planète en la gelant. Toutefois, sa présente lecture lui en révéla bien plus que tout ce qu'on avait pu lui enseigner : le fait que ce ne soit pas une seule, mais treize incarnations du Docteur qui avaient piégé leur planète dans un univers parallèle (7). Il y était aussi expliqué la manière utilisé par le Docteur pour ramener Gallifrey dans leur univers originel. Tout était narré, ou du moins une grande partie comme le pensait Lydie.

Elle était certaine que certains événements n'étaient pas relatés en raison des implications politiques du gouvernement gallifréen. Certains choses ne pouvaient pas être dites au risque de heurter les mœurs de la population. Son père en était une preuve puisqu'il n'avait jamais pu tout lui raconter de ses recherches. De plus, un autre point confirmait son intuition : la douleur perpétuellement présente dans le regard du seigneur du temps légendaire. Où étaient donc les récits des événements qui avait fait que le Docteur soit à ce moment-là si renfermé sur lui-même ? Même si ces omissions intriguaient Lydie, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas sur l'instant et se concentra sur les informations dont elle avait à disposition. Une partie du dernier livre l'intéressait plus particulièrement : celle relatant comment le nouveau cycle de régénération octroyée à la treizième incarnation du Docteur. Une note avait retenu son attention.

 _Lydie (lisant) : *La requête pour l'obtention d'un nouveau cycle de régénération par le Docteur a été faite par une tierce-personne, suite à l'urgence de la situation. (8)(réalisant ce qui s'était réellement passé) Alors ce n'est pas le Docteur qui a exprimé le souhait de recevoir la capacité de pouvoir encore se régénérer ? Ce serait une autre personne qui aurait demandé à sa place ? Mais qui serait cette fameuse tierce-personne évoquée ? Qui aurait pu être assez proche du Docteur pour aller jusqu'à demander de l'aide auprès des autres seigneurs du temps ? Cela devait forcément être quelqu'un qui connaissait assez bien le Docteur pour savoir qu'en tant que seigneur du temps il avait un nombre limité de vie... Est-ce que cela aurait pu être le compagnon ou la compagne du Docteur qu'il avait à l'époque ?_

Lydie était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'une autre personne était entré dans la salle. De plus qu'elle ne remarqua pas que celle-ci l'observait, en se demandant ce qui la fascinait tant, alors qu'elle était penchée sur le manuscrit.

 _? : Je peux vous aider ?_

Lydie sursauta sous le coup de la surprise après le soudain acte de présence de la part du seigneur du temps. Celui-ci, après s'être excusé, réitéra sa demande en lui expliquant qu'il faisait partie du personnel du musée et qu'il pouvait répondre à des questions si elle le souhaitait. Tout à coup intimidée de s'être faite découverte pendant ses recherches sur le Docteur, elle refusa poliment l'offre avant de partir rapidement. Cela pouvait paraître idiot mais Lydie craignait le Docteur et sa réaction si celui-ci venait à apprendre qu'elle faisait des recherches sur lui. Elle s'était déjà fait repérer parmi les autres candidats et elle ne souhaitant pas qu'une fois encore elle se fasse remarquer. Quittant le Musée d'Histoire de Gallifrey, Lydie rejoint le parc avec à l'esprit la tierce-personne qui avait permis au Docteur de vivre. Celle-ci l'intriguait. La jeune femme se dit alors qu'il était temps d'avoir une nouvelle discussion avec la conscience du Tardis. Le vaisseau pourrait peut-être lui en dire plus...

* * *

(1) cf chapitre 7

(2) cf chapitre 8

(3) Je reprends ici l'idée émise dans l'épisode L"âme du Tardis lorsque Idris annonce au Docteur qu'elle a la possibilité d'archiver des salles de contrôles qui n'ont pas encore été créé. Je sous-entends ici que la conscience du Tardis connait des événements qui se passent à son bord, passés, présents ou futurs, et qu'elle en est la garante.

(4) cf Le seigneur du Temps (le film de 1996)

(5) Cette peinture, qui n'est pourtant apparu que dans l'épisode anniversaire a su me fasciner et m'intriguer. L'écriture du bonus est en partie dû au fait que je voulais l'intégrer d'une manière ou d'une autre à ma fanfiction. Dans le contexte où le Docteur que j'ai inventé est de retour sur Gallifrey, il était pour moi normal que ce tableau si mystérieux retourne auprès du peuple qui a créer la technologie qu'il utilise et qui est concerné par son thème.

(6) Je pense notamment ici au fait que les seigneurs du temps n'ont pas eu la possibilité de rencontrer plusieurs incarnations du Docteur et donc l'occasion de le représenter sous certains de ses visages.

(7) cf Le jour du Docteur

(8) cf L'Heure du Docteur

* * *

Voilà, ce sera tout pour ce soir. J'espère que ce chapitre, que j'ai personnellement adoré écrire à cause de la présence de la conscience du Tardis, vous a plu et saura vous faire patienter le temps que je débloque mon problème d'écriture de mon côté. A bientôt pour la suite.


	10. Être apeurée

**Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis de retour pour 2016 et je vous offre mon premier cadeau de l'année. Voici donc le chapitre 10 portant sur la journée de la cinquième épreuve... ou pas. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Être apeurée**

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu imaginer Lydie, celle-ci n'eut pas la possibilité ce soir-là d'avoir une discussion avec le fidèle vaisseau du Docteur. Ses tentatives de prise de contact restèrent vaines, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. La jeune dame du temps était restée toute une partie de la soirée à tenter d'engager la conversation avec le Tardis, mais celle- ci resta muette. La jeune dame du temps avait alors envisagé toutes les éventualités : la conscience du Tardis avait l'interdiction de lui parler car le Docteur avait découvert ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit une semaine auparavant ou pire, elle avait été désactivée pour les mêmes raisons. Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de pouvoir discuter cette nuit-là avec le Tardis, Lydie n'avait pas tardé à aller se coucher. Elle souhaitait vraiment en apprendre plus sur le Docteur et sur la personne qui avait aidé celui-ci autrefois (1). Toutefois, la cinquième épreuve avait lieu le lendemain et Lydie voulait être en forme.

Ce n'est qu'en revenant à sa chambre qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait du courrier. En effet, le Docteur avait fait agrémenter chaque porte de chambre des candidats de boîte aux lettres, afin que chacun puisse recevoir personnellement le courrier de sa famille. Un cadeau gracieusement offert par leur hôte qui leur avait expliqué que cela pourrait un peu compenser l'éloignement vis-à-vis de leurs proches. S'attendant à trouver une lettre de sa mère, Lydie s'étonna donc de découvrir un livre dans sa boîte aux lettres. L'ouvrage portait le titre « Monstres et créatures de l'Univers : guide du voyageur spatio-temporel ». Intriguée, la jeune femme se demanda qui pouvait bien lui avoir transmis ce livre. Elle pensa tout d'abord au Tardis, pour se faire pardonner de son silence, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui aurait donner cet ouvrage en particulier.

Malgré son intention de se coucher tôt, Lydie se plongea dans la lecture du livre qu'elle ne lâcha pas jusqu'à avoir fini. Elle se rendit bien vite compte que le titre était quelque peu trompeur puisque le livre portait principalement sur les espèces dangereuses de l'Univers : la plupart étant des ennemis des seigneurs du temps. Ce guide expliquait toutes leurs caractéristiques, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses... Tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour pouvoir leur échapper si on avait la malchance de les rencontrer. Lydie ne regretta sa lecture que le lendemain matin. En plus de l'avoir privée de plusieurs heures de sommeil, ce guide lui avait fait faire d'horribles cauchemars, peuplés en autre de Daleks. Ce fut donc fatiguée que la jeune dame du temps se prépara, puis alla rejoindre ses concurrents pour petit-déjeuner.

Bien que son esprit soit embrumé par le sommeil, Lydie fut tout de même réceptive lorsqu'une conversation intrigante parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Deux autres candidats évoquaient un livre qu'ils auraient tous les deux reçu la veille. Il n'y eut plus d'ambiguïtés pour Lydie lorsqu'elle entendit le titre desdits livres : c'était le même que celui qu'elle avait lu la veille.

Pleine de doutes et d'incompréhension, Lydie se mit à observer l'ensemble de ses concurrents . Si elle n'était pas la seule à avoir reçu le guide, alors cela signifiait certainement que les trente candidats encore en lice avaient leur propre exemplaire. L'hypothèse que ce soit le Tardis lui ait offert le livre s'avérait donc fausse. La jeune dame du temps n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion puisqu'un cri de terreur la ramena à la réalité. Comme l'ensemble des autres seigneurs seigneurs du temps présents, tous les sens de Lydie se mirent en alerte. Le silence qui s'installa fut interrompu brutalement avec l'arrivée d'un autre candidat dans le réfectoire. Celui-ci, complètement pétrifié par la peur, referma les portes derrière lui.

 _Le gallifréen (la voix entrecoupée à cause de sa respiration saccadée) : Anges pleureurs […] présents […] Tardis […] disparaître […] DANGER ! […]_

Personne ne comprit tout ce que le seigneur du temps leur raconta, mais le peu que les autres candidats perçurent leur firent prendre peur instantanément. Des anges pleureurs se trouvaient dans le Tardis et ils avaient l'air affamé, la preuve étant la disparition d'un, voire plusieurs candidats. La panique remplaça alors la peur : personne ne voulait attrapé par les anges pleureurs. N'écoutant que leur instinct, beaucoup de candidats choisirent de quitter le réfectoire par les diverses issues possibles. Lydie prit aussi cette décision, bien que la sienne ait été réfléchie. Il n'y avait pas trente-six manières pour échapper à cette espèce : il faut fuir, s'éloigner le plus possible jusqu'à être sûr d'être en sécurité. La jeune femme comprit bien vite grâce aux échos des voix de ses concurrents que quitter le Tardis était devenu impossible : les anges pleureurs bloquaient le seul accès à la salle de contrôle, et donc à la sortie du vaisseau. La seule solution était donc de s'enfoncer dans les méandres du Tardis.

Lydie se retrouva seule avec sa peur pendant de longues minutes interminables. Malgré sa vigilance toujours au maximum, cela lui permit aussi de réfléchir posément. Elle songea à la suite et à ce qu'elle ferait si jamais elle avait le malheur de croiser la route d'un ou de plusieurs anges. Toutes ses pensées eurent aussi pour effet de décupler ses doutes et ses incertitudes.

 _Lydie : *Comment les anges pleureurs sont arrivés dans le Tardis ? Ou même Gallifrey ? Jamais il n'a été question par le passé de la présence de cette espèce des plus dangereuses sur notre planète... Et pourquoi on n'a pas été alertés d'une intrusion ? S'il y a bien un protocole en cas d'incendie dans le Tardis, pourquoi il n'y en aurait pas pour ce genre de situation ?*_

Malheureusement pour Lydie, elle avait aucune réponse à ses interrogations. Son seul réconfort lui vint lorsqu'elle croisa la route de deux de ses concurrents. Elle les percuta de plein fouet au détour d'un croisement, n'ayant pas eu le temps de les éviter _._ D'un regard, la jeune femme leur fit comprendre que ce n'était qu'elle et pas un ange aux pouvoirs dévastateurs. Lydie se retrouva donc en compagnie d'une autre dame et d'un seigneur du temps. Le bonheur de ne pas se savoir seule face à la race ennemie la rassura un court instant jusqu'à ce que les éclairages environnants se mettent à clignoter. Un fait qui ne fit pas reprendre confiance en soi à Lydie, bien au contraire.

 _Lydie (les sens encore plus aux aguets) : Il ne faut pas que l'on reste ici. On doit s'en aller, maintenant !_

 _L'autre dame du temps : Pourquoi ?_

 _Lydie : Car les anges pleureurs se rapprochent, ce sont eux qui sont en train de couper l'éclairage._

Prenant en main ses deux concurrents, Lydie les attrapa par leur manche et leur ordonna de courir. Elle savait que si elle avait pris le temps de les convaincre, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de leur existence. Considérant au bout de plusieurs minutes que cela leur laissait un peu de répit, Lydie entraîna ses camarades d'infortune dans la première salle qui s'offrait à eux. Celle-ci se trouva être l'infirmerie du Tardis. Lydie poussa un soupir de soulagement en se sentant enfin un peu en sécurité. Même si ce lieu n'était pas le plus sûr du Tardis, il pouvait cependant abriter quelque chose qui pourrait les aider face à ceux que l'on appelait ''les assassins solitaires''(2). Ne perdant pas cependant du temps qui pourrait s'avérer essentiel à leur survie, Lydie s'empressa de faire un rapide état des lieux afin de voir si quelque chose pouvait leur être utile.

La jeune femme commença à peine cette tâche qu'elle fut distraite dans son entreprise. Au détour d'un meuble, son regarda tomba sur plusieurs mots qui attirèrent son attention. La couverture d'un épais ouvrage avait pour titre : « Concours de médecine : aide à la préparation des examens finaux ». (3) En y regardant de plus près, Lydie s'aperçut que toute une étagère regroupait des ouvrages du même genre. Tous abordaient l'anatomie des êtres humains.

 _Lydie : *Mais que viennent faire ces livres dans le Tardis ? « Le Docteur » est juste un titre que celui-ci s'est donné. Il ne l'est pas réellement. A moins qu'il le soit réellement devenu au cours de ses pérégrinations ? Les êtres humains sont le nom que portent les habitants de la Terre si je ne me trompe pas. La Terre, cette planète revient très souvent quand il est question du Docteur. Mais pourquoi cela ?! Le Tardis m'a bien raconté qu'une grande partie des compagnons du Docteur venant de la Terre, mais cela ne m'explique pas plus de chose...*_

Lydie n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre sa réflexion puisque des bruits sourds la sortirent de ses pensées. Délaissant son état des lieux, la jeune dame du temps retourna vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie d'où venait le désordre sonore. Elle trouva ses deux camarades en train de déplacer tous les meubles qu'ils pouvaient devant la double porte.

 _Lydie : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!_

 _Le seigneur du temps : On bloque les portes, comme cela, ils ne pourront pas rentrer ._

 _Lydie : Et comment ferons-nous pour sortir s'ils venaient à réussir à entrer ?_

 _Le seigneur du temps : Tant que l'on bloque la porte, cela n'arrivera pas._

 _Lydie (désignant les vitres de la double porte) : Et que faites-vous de cela ? Tant que les anges pleureurs ont leur proie dans leur champ de vision, ils ont la capacité de passer d'une pièce à l'autre, même s'il y a une cloison entre._

Ses deux camarades la regardèrent alors avec un air abasourdi. Lydie ne sut pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne des explications.

 _L'autre dame du temps : Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?_

 _Lydie (son tour étonnée) : Eh bien, je l'ai appris, c'est tout. (commençant à comprendre) Hier, nous avons tous reçu un livre dans notre boîte aux lettres, il parlait entre autre des anges pleureurs. Est-ce que vous l'avez lu ?_

 _Le seigneur du temps (bafouillant) : Je l'ai survolé. (essayant de se justifier) Je pensais que j'aurai le temps plus tard..._

 _L'autre dame du temps : Je l'ai lu mais j'ai passé certaines créatures que je ne peux pas supporter... parmi ceux-ci étaient les anges pleureurs._

 _Lydie : Vous voilà dans de beaux draps, cet ouvrage nous indiquait comment leur échapper. Heureusement, je n'ai pas raté la moindre ligne de ce livre._

 _Le seigneur du temps : Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire alors ?_

 _Lydie : Commencez par enlever tout ce qui bloque la porte, si un ange vient, il faut que l'on puisse sortir d'ici. Et cela ne devrait pas tarder, les anges pleureurs ne sont pas sourds, ils ont dû entendre tout le bruit que vous avez fait... Pendant ce temps, je vais tenter de trouver une idée pour les piéger._

Alors que ses camarades s'empressaient de dégager la seule sortie de l'infirmerie, Lydie inspecta plus loin l'hospice. Celui-ci était composé de plusieurs pièces dont une salle d'osculation et une autre regroupant diverses machines médicales. Lydie se concentra pour rester l'esprit vif et le plus ouvert à toutes les idées qui pourraient l'aider. Elle venait de se rendre compte de la présence d'un miroir dans la salle d'examen lorsque des cris la firent sursauter.

Laissant une fois encore ses projets en suspens, Lydie retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'entée de l'infirmerie. Elle trouva ses camarades pétrifiés de peur devant un ange pleureur. Lydie se raidit instantanément en apercevant la redoutable créature. Se retrouver face à un ange pleureur faisait partie de ses pires cauchemars et elle aurait préféré que celui-ci ne se réalise pas. La peur lui tenaillant le ventre, Lydie prit sur elle pour garder un peu de sang froid.

 _Lydie : Surtout. Ne. Clignez. Pas. Des. Yeux ! C'est compris ?! Sinon vous êtes perdu ! Et rien ni personne ne pourra vous sauver. Gardez-le en visuel mais ne croisez surtout pas son regard !_

 _L'autre dame du temps (complètement paniquée) : Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?! Il nous bloque le passage._

 _Le seigneur du temps : Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui nous aiderait ?_

 _Lydie : Peut-être, mais il faut que j'y retourne pour tout chercher._

 _L'autre dame du temps : Quoi, tu ne vas pas nous laisser ?!_

 _Lydie : Je vous promets de revenir très rapidement. Il faut juste que vous teniez ce temps-là. Ne perdez pas des yeux l'ange et on en sera débarrassé dans quelques minutes._

Lydie repartit à reculons dans la salle d'examen le plus vite possible. Elle ne savait pas ce que valait son idée mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait à ce moment-là. Elle s'approcha du miroir de la taille d'un homme avec l'intention de le déplacer, mais elle s'aperçut alors qu'il était trop lourd pour être déplacé rapidement. Cherchant dans son environnement proche une solution à son nouveau problème, Lydie la trouva en la table d'osculation. Celle-ci était sur roulettes et pouvait permettre de déplacer plus facilement des charges lourdes. N'ayant que des bandages sous la main, Lydie entreprit d'accrocher verticalement le miroir à la table, comme s'il tenait debout normalement.

Les appels de ses concurrents pour la presser lui mirent un peu plus la pression et lui firent accélérer la cadence. Cependant un bruit sinistre l'arrêta net quelques instants plus tard. Un court « crac » sonore qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre : quelqu'un venait de se faire avoir par l'ange pleureur. Ne prenant pas la peine de finir son œuvre et priant pour son plan fonctionne, Lydie recouvra le miroir d'un drap et se précipita une dernière fois vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie avec son étrange assemblage. Elle trouva son concurrent seul, toujours face à l'ange, celui-ci s'était déplacé.

 _Lydie : Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _Le seigneur du temps (accablé) : C'est ma faute ! J'ai lâché un instant du regard l'ange pour voir si vous étiez déjà revenue. Mais pendant ce temps, elle a été capturée par l'ange. Elle a dû cligner des yeux et comme je ne le regardais pas..._

 _Lydie : Ne vous apitoyez pas ainsi, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Et non, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que l'on va pouvoir s'en sortir. Maintenant, reculez doucement vers moi, je vais vous guider._

Quand cela fut fait, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'assassin solitaire, les deux candidats eurent une petite discussion où Lydie expliqua son idée. Son plan était simple : il fallait placer le miroir devant l'ange pleureur afin que celui-ci croit avoir un autre membre de son espèce en face de lui. Pensant croiser le regard d'un autre ange, il resterait sous forme de pierre. Le drap était une sécurité pour que l'ange ne devine pas le piège et ne se cache pas les yeux.

 _Le seigneur du temps : Et vous êtes sûre que votre plan ne pas être découvert ?_

 _Lydie : Je ne peux pas l'attester, mais je n'ai que cela à vous proposer. Mais il y a de grands chances que si l'ange découvre la supercherie, ce ne soit pas avant quelques instants. Cela nous laissera le temps de nous échapper (prenant un coin du drap recouvrant le miroir dans sa main) Prêt ?_

Lydie donna le signal en enlevant le drap de la surface réfléchissante. Elle partit alors le plus rapidement possible en compagnie de son concurrent. A perdre haleine, ils s'éloignèrent aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient. Cependant, cela les mena à s'engager dans une situation toute aussi inconfortable : ils se perdirent dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. C'est donc à l'instinct qu'ils poursuivirent leur chemin, la peur au ventre. Se débarrasser d'un ange pleureur dans un endroit que l'on connaît est une chose, mais le faire quand on découvre la première fois les lieux en est une toute autre.

Errant dans les méandres du Tardis, Lydie et son concurrent continuèrent malgré tout d'avancer afin de chercher un salut qui était lointain. Trouver de l'aide dans le Tardis s'avérait une tâche impossible. Ne sachant tout d'abord pas se repérer correctement dans le vaisseau, y trouver un lieu inviolable et donc inaccessible pour les anges pleureurs relevait du miracle. La seule solution envisageable était alors de se perdre encore plus dans les profondeurs du Tardis pour échapper aux créatures gourmande d'énergie temporelle.

Néanmoins l'horreur de la situation les rattrapa lorsque les lumières environnantes se mirent à faiblir puis à clignoter. Les assassins solitaires revenaient. Lydie tendit alors une lampe au seigneur du temps qui se trouvait à ces côtés. Prévoyante, elle avait eu l'instinct de prendre deux lampes dans l'infirmerie, servant pour l'osculation dans un cas normal. Prenant une nouvelle fois la situation en main en voyant l'air peu rassuré de son camarade d'infortune, Lydie lui donna des indications. Il partirait en avant afin de vérifier le chemin qu'ils prenaient tandis qu'elle surveillerait leurs arrières en avançant à reculons. Ce système leur fut malheureusement bienvenue puisqu'un ange pleureur ne tarda pas à faire son apparition du côté de Lydie.

La jeune dame du temps s'efforça de calmer les battements trop rapides de ses cœurs afin de se concentrer pleinement sur l'ange. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle pouvait s'en sortir. Son but premier était de garder les idées claires si elle ne voulait pas être piégée comme l'avait été d'autres candidats. La situation devint malgré tout hors de contrôle lorsque son camarade lui annonça qu'il y avait un autre ange pleureur qui l'avait dorénavant pris pour proie, dans le nouveau couloir qu'il venait de prendre à un embranchement. Complètement dépassée par les événements, Lydie suivit ce que son instinct lui dicta : ils devaient se regrouper afin de mutualiser leurs forces et pouvoir réfléchir ensemble à une solution.

Son plan fut brisé dès qu'elle entendit un bruit de chute. S'enquérant de la situation de son concurrent, Lydie n'eut de réponse qu'au bout de quelques instants. Il lui annonça qu'il avait trébuché et que son ange avait pu se rapprocher lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux. Ce fut avec une certaine affliction qu'il lui révéla une autre terrible réalité.

 _Le seigneur du temps : Il ne m'a pas attrapé au sens figuré du terme, mais il l'a fait au sens propre._

 _Lydie (redoutant le pire) : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_

 _Le seigneur du temps : Lorsque j'ai quitté du regard l'ange, il a eu assez de temps pour s'approcher le plus possible de moi et m'attraper fermement à la cheville._

 _Lydie (devinant toutefois la réponse à l'avance) : Et vous ne pouvez pas vous libérer ?_

 _Le seigneur du temps : Non._

 _Lydie (les larmes au bord des yeux et se forçant à ne pas les cligner) : Ça ne fait rien, ne vous inquiétez pas..._

 _Le seigneur du temps : Mademoiselle, ne dites pas ça. Vous devez parfaitement savoir ce qui se passe dans ce cas-là._

 _Lydie : Je le sais, mais je ne veux pas que cela arrive. D'autres de nos concurrents se sont fait déjà piégés mais je refuse que cela se répète une nouvelle fois ! (prenant sa décision) Je viens vous rejoindre._

 _Le seigneur du temps : Cela est trop dangereux pour vous ! On se retrouverait avec deux anges pleureurs à gérer. Ne tournez pas dans mon couloir, prenez un autre et vous parviendrez peut-être à échapper à votre ange._

 _Lydie : Je ne suis pas comme cela, je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner. Il n'est pas question que vous soyez aussi une de leurs victimes._

 _Le seigneur du temps : Alors pardonnez-moi de ce que je vais faire..._

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire qu'elle entendit un « crac » sonore. Lydie n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Son camarade avait préféré être attrapé par son ange que de risquer leur vie à tous les deux. Ce fut alors la mort dans l'âme que Lydie se retrouva alors seule face à son assassin solitaire. Cependant, elle savait aussi que si elle tardait à partir, elle aurait bientôt l'ange de son concurrent qui se joindrait au sein. L'idée de la compagnie de deux anges pleureurs produit des frissons tout du long de l'échine de Lydie. Elle se crut dans l'un de ses cauchemars lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la réalité de la situation. Celle-ci n'était pas si désespérée finalement.

 _Lydie : *Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose d'avoir deux véritables anges pleureurs à disposition. Après tout, si le guide d'hier dit vrai, si leurs regards se croisent, ils peuvent eux-mêmes se piéger. Si je calcule assez bien mon plan, j'ai une chance infime de m'en sortir et je dois la tenter. Je le dois bien à mon concurrent qui a préféré se sacrifier pour que je m'en sorte.*_

Se guidant à l'aveuglette car marchant toujours à reculons, Lydie espéra que l'autre ange prendrait son temps pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Sinon, toute son idée ne servirait à rien. Repérant à tâtons le croisement que lui avait indiqué son camarade, Lydie s'arrêta net et se força à se concentrer. Elle s'apprêtait à faire une chose tout à fait déconseillée dans cette situation mais elle ne voyait que cette solution. La main tremblante, Lydie éteignit sa lampe déjà faiblissante le temps de quelques secondes. Au moment où elle ralluma sa lampe, bien que préparée à cette idée, Lydie sursauta en découvrant l'ange pleureur à quelques pas d'elle. Exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait mais une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Et qu'elle devait malheureusement refaire pour parvenir à ses fins.

Inspirant profondément, Lydie se recula de quelques pas de manière à s'éloigner de l'ange et à se placer au croisement des couloirs. L'autre ange pleureur ne devait pas être loin, elle en avait la certitude. Elle ne devait donc pas s'attarder sinon elle se retrouverait prise à son propre piège. Remarquant l'intensité de la lumière de sa lampe qui recommençait à faiblir, la jeune dame du temps comprit qu'il était temps et qu'elle ne devait pas faire preuve de maladresse. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chance pour réussir. Resserrant sa prise sur sa torche, Lydie se laissa porter par son adrénaline mélangée à sa peur puis elle éteint sa lampe.

Instantanément elle comprit aux sons environnants que son ange pleureur en profitait pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se mit alors à reculer et s'engouffra dans le couloir où était allé son concurrent. Comptant méticuleusement les secondes, elle s'arrêta au bout à la cinquième et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle ralluma alors tout de suite sa lampe. Le peu de lumière que lui offrait celle-ci lui permit de découvrir un spectacles des plus effrayants. Les deux anges étaient présents, le visage digne des pires films d'épouvante, les dents pointues bien visibles et les bras tendus pour attraper ce qu'il y avait devant eux. Seulement voilà, devant chaque ange se trouvait le second : ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. En se jetant à terre, Lydie avait réussi à faire que le regard des deux anges pleureurs se croisent, sans qu'ils aient le temps d'éviter la tromperie. Elle était ainsi parvenue à les piéger, tout en s'épargnant. Le retour de l'éclairage dans les couloirs la conforta dans la réussite de son plan. Avec précaution, elle se glissa d'entre les créatures devenues statues. Même elle savait que son plan avait fonctionné, elle garda tout de même un œil sur les deux assassins solitaires. Ce que disait le guide paraissait formel, mais on ne peut jamais être sûr de s'éloigna rapidement de ce secteur du Tardis, cela étant devenu trop dangereux d'y rester. De plus que ce lieu était dorénavant emprunt d'une certaine tristesse pour la jeune femme. Elle y avait perdu son deuxième camarade d'infortune et se trouvait dorénavant toute seule. Ce qui la mettait bien plus en danger que lorsqu'elle était encore accompagnée.

La jeune dame du temps comprit qu'elle irait à sa perte si elle ne faisait que fuir indéfiniment les anges pleureurs. Prendre de front le problème était une solution, mais le faire sans expérience mènerait droit à la catastrophe. Heureusement pour Lydie, le Docteur avait sûrement dû acquérir des compétences en la matière après avoir voyagé pendant plus d'un millénaire dans le reste de l'Univers. Lydie se fixa donc comme objectif de retrouver le seigneur du temps légendaire. Il était temps que quelqu'un prenne la situation en main. Elle avait déjà vu le massacre de ses confrères au sein du Tardis et n'avait aucune envie que cela s'aggrave, comme dans la pire de ses hypothèses, à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Toutefois, deux obstacles majeurs venaient contrecarrer les plans de Lydie. D'une part, elle ignorait où se trouvait son hôte d'autre part, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se situer dans le Tardis. Elle s'efforça donc de partir dans une direction, en espérant que celle-ci soit celle de la salle de contrôle. Revenir vers le poste de pilotage était une pure folie, car c'était où il y avait eu une forte concentration d'anges pleureurs au tout début de ce cauchemar vivant. Cependant, c'était aussi sa seule piste car c'était le seul endroit où elle imaginait trouver le Docteur.

Des clignotements dans le système d'éclairage la ramenèrent à la réalité et elle se rappela qu'avant d'espérer retrouver son hôte, elle devait auparavant arriver jusqu'à lui sans se faire attraper par les anges pleureurs. Sa peur reprenant le contrôle, elle entra par la première porte qui se présenta à elle, sans se préoccuper avant de ce qu'elle trouverait dans la nouvelle pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle remarqua une forte odeur de chlore qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était à la piscine du Tardis. Au cours de ses exploration du vaisseau, elle n'était jamais parvenue jusqu'à cette pièce, mais en avait appris l'existence au détour d'une conversation de plusieurs de ses concurrents. La présence d'une telle pièce dans le Tardis la rendait perplexe. Lydie savait très bien que la technologie des tardis permettait de créer toute sorte de pièces possibles et inimaginables, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une piscine avait été matérialisé. Après tout, si quelqu'un voulait se baigner, la machine à voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace pouvait très bien l'emmener dans un endroit adéquat, plus naturel, non ?

D'un autre côté, la jeune dame du temps reconnut que la piscine avait aussi quelques qualités. Elle avait réussi à lui faire oublier toutes ses angoisses. Les teintes bleutées et les reflets de l'eau avaient quelque chose d'apaisant. S'approchant du bassin, Lydie s'accroupit délicatement et trempa sa main dans l'eau. Quinze degrés. L'eau était à la température idéale car ce n'était ni trop chaud ni trop froid pour un métabolisme de seigneurs du temps. Prenant un temps pour elle, la jeune femme resta quelques instants dans cette position. Elle devait un temps s'arrêter pour faire le point sur la situation et sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le petit-déjeuner.

Emportée par ses sentiments revenus d'un coup décuplés, Lydie échapper toute la pression accumulée. Elle fondit en larmes, faisant couler toutes les perles salées qu'elle avait retenues jusque alors.

 _Lydie : *Comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là ? On était en train de manger avant l'heure où on viendrait nous chercher pour la cinquième épreuve, quand tout d'un coup, les anges pleureurs sont apparus sans que l'on ne sache comment. Des candidats devaient être éliminés aujourd'hui, oui, mais pas de cette façon !*_

En tant que seigneurs du temps, les candidats piégés pouvaient très bien être emportés dans ses époques lointaines à cause de leur longévité. Seulement voilà, s'ils étaient envoyés sur Gallifrey plusieurs siècles auparavant, il y avait de grande chance que cela corresponde à la période où les conflits de la Grande Guerre du Temps faisaient encore rage. Lydie frissonna à cette idée. La Guerre était finie depuis plusieurs siècles mais le pire était qu'une nouvelle soit déclenchée... ou que l'ancienne soit littéralement revécue. C'était en ce point que les anges pleureurs étaient les plus cruels. Ils ne tuaient pas, mais pouvaient mener à une mort précoce en envoyant leurs victimes au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir cela, la faim des anges pleureurs n'était pas une raison valable à ce désastre.

Soudain, quelque chose dans l'eau qui se mouvait attira l'attention de Lydie. C'était gris, quelque peu difforme et cela s'approchait doucement de la jeune femme. Lydie ne comprit que bien tard que cela n'était qu'un reflet. Celui d'un redoutable ange pleureur qui était entré dans la piscine, qui l'avait découverte et qui était désormais prêt à la piéger. Lydie se retourna, la peur coulant dans ses veines. Pendant ce temps-là, l'ange avait encore eu la possibilité de se rapprocher. Il était maintenant à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la jeune dame du temps. Sous le coup de la surprise, Lydie recula de plusieurs pas et chuta inévitablement dans le bassin.

L'esprit toujours aussi vif, Lydie eut conscience de tomber à l'eau et d'être attirée dans les profondeurs du bassin. Le corps épuisé des précédents événements, elle peina à ne pas être entraînée par le poids des étoffes détrempés de ses vêtements. Elle se sentit impuissante face à l'attraction du fond de la piscine. Une ironie pour elle qui avait voulu échapper à la Mort des mains des anges pleureurs, elle allait tout de même mourir en se noyant. Néanmoins, un dernier regain d'espoir grâce au souvenir de sa famille qui l'attendait chez elle, lui donna la force nécessaire pour remonter à la surface. La première bouffée d'air fut comme une délivrance. Après quelques instants à cligner des yeux, Lydie se rendit compte que l'ange était toujours au même endroit, mais sa posture avait changé. Il était désormais plus avancée vers le bassin, les bras tendus, comme s'il avait voulu retenir quelque chose.

 _Lydie : *Ce ne peut être que moi. En tombant dans la piscine, je lui ai échappé. De plus, il aurait été capable de m'empêcher de tomber, car si je m'étais noyé, il aurait perdu sa proie.*_

Même si elle savait qu'un ange pleureur ne pouvait pas ainsi entrer dans l'eau, Lydie garda le contact visuel avec l'ange. Le regard rivé sur la créature, celui-ci se détourna un instant vers le reflet de l'ange. Le souvenir d'une phrase du guide lu la veille la fit paniquée. « Toute image d'ange devient un ange »(4). Lydie ignorait si un reflet était considérée comme une image mais elle ne souhaitait pas l'apprendre à ses dépends. D'un battement de bras, Lydie recula pour être sûre de ne pas être en contact avec le reflet de l'ange. Elle comprit alors que son idée de rester dans l'eau n'était pas si bonne que cela. Elle devait sortir du bassin, et le plus rapidement possible. Le regard toujours fixé sur l'ange, elle nagea à tâtons vers un autre bord du bassin à la recherche d'une échelle. Quand elle trouva celle-ci, elle s'empressa de sortir de l'eau, tâche d'autant plus difficile du fait de ses habits imbibés d'eau.

La joie d'avoir pu échapper à la noyade et à son ange pleureur fut cependant de courte durée. Le sourire qu'elle aperçut au loin sur les lèvres de la créature lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait oublier quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui pourrait lui être fatal. Elle délaissa alors du regard l'ange pleureur en sachant les risques qu'elle encourait en faisant cela. Lydie reporta alors son attention sur le bassin. L'eau chlorée lui renvoya son propre reflet mais aussi ceux de deux autres silhouettes qu'elle comprit tout de suite être des anges pleureurs.

Échapper à un ange ou même deux relevait du possible, mais se libérer de trois ou plus était quelque chose dont les chances de réussite étaient proches de zéro. Lydie analysa rapidement la situation. Elle avait un seul ange dans son champ de vision direct, mais il était assez loin, ce qui était une bonne chose pour elle. Deux autres anges se trouvaient derrière elle et elle pouvait voir leur avancée grâce aux reflets. Toutefois, elle ne les regardait pas directement ce qui les laissaient libres de se mouvoir, ce qui était un mauvais point pour elle. Lydie se sentit alors prise au piège. Si elle s'occupait de deux anges qui se trouvaient à ses côtés, elle laissait le champ libre au troisième et inversement. Chaque solution menait à un inévitable dénouement : les anges pleureurs l'attrapaient. Elle se décida donc à adopter une solution intermédiaire. Le jeune dame du temps ne savait pas ce que celle-ci valait mais c'était la seule qui lui paraissait sur l'instant la plus sûre. Elle allait jouer sur les deux fronts en même temps.

Le regard principalement posé sur le premier ange qu'elle avait croisé, elle se mit alors à s'éloigner progressivement du bassin. En jetant de rapide coups d'œil vers les reflets de l'eau, elle parvint à se guider entre les deux anges et à les éviter, comme si elle les voyait directement. Elle réussit ainsi à placer les deux créatures entre le bassin et elle, de manière à pouvoir dorénavant avoir les trois anges dans un même champ de vision direct. Son stratagème marcha réussit avec brio, malgré que les assassins solitaires soient tout de même parvenus a s'approcher un peu d'elle. Elle recula jusqu'à à être accolée au mur de la pièce. Elle entreprit alors de se déplacer le long de la paroi afin de trouver à tâtons une des autres sorties de la piscine.

Elle crut l'avoir découverte lorsque celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. Lydie força de toutes les manières possibles au vu de sa situation : elle devait trouver le problème de la porte sans savoir ce qui la bloquait. En effet, garder les anges dans son champ de vision était primordial pour sa survie et elle ne pouvait donc pas détourner le regard pour analyser l'issue. Et les soucis ne faisaient que se multiplier puisque de nouveau anges ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition. Incapable de garder sous surveillance l'ensemble des accès à la piscine, Lydie avait laisser la possibilité à d'autres assassins solitaires de l'approcher.

La situation était devenue hors de contrôle pour la jeune femme. Elle comptait dorénavant six anges avec elle et il lui était maintenant impossible de se déplacer. Elle en avait toujours la capacité physique seulement, sa position était la seule qui lui permettait de voir l'ensemble des anges pleureurs. Les six créatures étaient placés de telle sorte à ce que, si Lydie voulait s'éloigner, elle perdrait de vue au moins un ange et celui-ci pourrait l'attraper. Lydie s'évertua à continuer à forcer la porte à laquelle elle était accolée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle remarqua le sourire des anges les plus proches d'elle qu'elle en déduisit qu'elle ignorait un fait important. Quelque chose d'essentiel qui lui échappait encore et elle avait le pressentiment que ce qu'elle découvrirait changerait la situation.

Elle ne comprit la réalité de la situation qu'après quelques instants mais il était déjà trop tard. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que les pièces du puzzle s'étaient mis en place et que l'issue de ce combat était défini. Et cela, malheureusement en la défaveur de la jeune dame du temps. Dès le début, elle s'était demandée ce qui bloquait la porte. Lydie venait de comprendre qu'elle ne s'était pas posée la bonne question : pas quoi, mais qui. Ce n'était pas un objet qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir la porte, mais un ange pleureur. Lydie en était quasiment certaine, et les sourires des anges face à elle ne faisaient que confirmer ses soupçons.

Lydie sut que son destin n'étaient plus être ses mains. Elle n'avait plus aucune possibilité de s'échapper. Elle s'en remettait à une autre personne qui pourrait venir la sauver, mais elle restait lucide : ses espoirs resteraient vains. Personne ne viendrait l'aider, personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Elle comprit alors que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les anges pleureurs ne réussissent à l'attraper. Seuls son mental et sa force de caractère la décidèrent à toujours tenir bon : elle n'allait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement. Tant qu'elle le pourrait, elle ferait patienter les assassins solitaires. C'était son dernier souhait et ferait en sorte de pouvoir s'en délecter le plus longtemps possible. Elle s'adressa alors à ses futurs meurtriers.

 _Lydie : Je crois que j'ai perdu la partie, non ? Mais vous savez, je ne vais pas baisser les bras aussi rapidement. J'ai une famille chez moi qui s'attend à me revoir et je sais bien que cela ne pourra pas se faire à cause de vous ! Alors je ne vais pas me laisser avoir si facilement. Vous ne m'enverrez pas dans le passé tant que la joie d'être à la même époque que mes proches me fera tenir ! (se mettant presque à crier de dégoût) Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous à voler nos jours futurs à nous seigneurs du temps ?! Notre longévité peut paraître exceptionnelle par rapport d'autres espèces, mais nom d'un Dalek, vous êtes à bord d'une machine à voyager dans le Temps ! Que sont l'avenir de seigneurs du temps comparé au Tardis ?! Nous ne sommes rien !_

Le chlore hérité de sa petite chute dans le bassin commençait à irriter les yeux de Lydie, de même que les larmes qu'elle était prête à verser.

 _Lydie : Le guide que l'on nous a passé avait raison, vous êtes des créatures ignobles sans compassion ! Votre faim et votre survie passent avant tout ! Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'aujourd'hui vous avez brisé de nombreuses familles ?! Je ne sais pas exactement combien de candidats vous avez attrapés... Les deux qui m'ont un temps accompagnés et tous les autres, je ne les connais peut-être pas, mais ils ne méritaient pas de devenir vos proies !_

Les anges durent avoir leur patience mise à mal puisqu'ils usèrent de plusieurs stratagèmes afin leur attente se réduise. L'éclairage ambiant de la pièce, jusque alors épargnée par les anges, se mit progressivement à faiblir et Lydie le remarqua.

 _Lydie : Oh je vois, je vous fais patienter. Eh bien, je me réjouie de cela. Car lorsque vous m'aurez attrapée, je devrais moi aussi attendre longtemps avant de peut-être revoir des personnes chères à mes cœurs ! Alors laissez-moi le plaisir de ne pas m'excuser de votre attente. Mais je vous préviens, à celui qui me piégera, je ne peux pas garantir que tout se passera bien pour lui. Voyez-vous, j'attire facilement les ennuis et tous ceux qui me sont proches peuvent être touchés par cela. Ceci est un avertissement, je vous aurais prévenu, même si je sais que vous m'en prendrez pas compte. On comprend toujours trop tard avec moi..._

Les pensées de Lydie se tournèrent vers ses proches : sa mère, son frère, Solon... Dès que les anges l'attraperaient, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait que très peu de chance de les revoir un jour, et cela, au risque d'un paradoxe temporel. Tout cela lui fendait les cœurs. Ces dernières décennies, sa famille était toujours été là pour elle et celle-ci allait lui être arrachée sans possibilité de dire au revoir.

Soudain la jeune femme sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. De forme cylindrique, Lydie reconnut la lampe qu'elle avait précédemment utilisée. Malgré ses efforts pour l'allumer, elle n'y parvint pas. Le souvenir de sa baignade imprévue lui fit comprendre que sa torche était dorénavant hors-service. C'était son dernier espoir pour pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps. La luminosité de la piscine était maintenant faible et ses yeux brûlaient maintenant à cause du chlore. D'ici quelques instants, Lydie le sentait, elle n'appartiendrait plus à cette époque. Face à cette terrible vérité, la jeune femme se laissa glisser à terre, tout en gardant le contact visuel avec les anges.

 _Lydie (ironique) : Vous voyez, il suffisait d'être patient... Juste le temps pour moi de dire adieu à tout ce que je connais. Ma vie à cette époque et à cette compétition inachevée au sein de ce vaisseau... (caressant le sol carrelé et s'adressant à celui-ci) Le Tardis... Je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait été cette expérience sans vous et cela a été un honneur de pouvoir vivre ici. (sa voix faiblissant) Je souhaite seulement une chose. Si le Docteur est encore sauf, alors aidez-le à venir à bout de cette situation. C'est ce que j'aurai fait si j'étais parvenue jusqu'à lui._

Les larmes au bord des yeux et les lumières clignotant dorénavant, Lydie sut que l'instant fatidique était arrivé. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas mourir, mais pour elle, c'était tout comme : sa fin était venue. La peur de l'inconnue vers lequel elle allait être emmenée la submergea, jusqu'à rendre son souffle erratique.

 _Lydie : Excuse-moi papa, j'abandonne à mon tour maman et mon frère..._

Et incapable de résister plus longtemps, Lydie ferma les yeux.

* * *

(1) cf chapitre 9

(2) Je reprends ici l'appellation que l'on retrouve souvent dans la série pour désigner les anges pleureurs

(3) Je fais ici référence implicitement le personnage de Martha Jones, compagne du dixième Docteur. Puisqu'on la découvre Docteur au cours de la quatrième saison de la nouvelle série, je me suis imaginé que Martha avait continué dans le Tardis à se préparer pour ses examens professionnalisant de médecine, d'où la présence d"une telle documentation au sein du Tardis.

(4) cf. Le labyrinthe des anges, 1ère partie.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce post. J'espère que cela vous a plu et j'espère que certains ne m'en veule pas de les laisser avec ce suspense. Que va-t-il arrivé à Lydie? Où est le Docteur? D'où viennent les anges pleureurs? Les réponses viendront dans le prochain chapitre.


	11. Être en colère

Bonjour tout le monde, je reviens (enfin) vers vous avec ce nouveau chapitre. Il est en passant celui qui me posait des problèmes il y a quelques temps. J'espère que vous apprécie toujours autant l'histoire. Je me rends compte au vu de la dernière saison de Doctor Who que ma fan fiction a pris un chemin bien éloigné de la série (j'avais commencé mon histoire à la fin de la huitième saison et que je ne prends pas compte de ce est arrivé par la suite) Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec mes divagations. je crois en effet que je vous avais laissé à un moment crucial... Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre : Être en colère**

La première chose que Lydie remarqua par la suite fut la soudaine luminosité de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La lumière l'éblouit un instant à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Lorsque sa vue revint à la normale, la jeune dame du temps s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une immense pièce immaculée de blanc. Lydie n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses observations, une personne qui ne lui était pas étrangère se présenta à elle. Elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir que c'était son camarade avec qui elle avait fui les anges pleureurs un peu plus tôt (1).

 _Le seigneur du temps : Mademoiselle, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _Lydie : Je ne sais pas trop... Où est-ce que l'on est ?_

 _Le seigneur du temps : Je l'ignore. Après m'être fait attrapé par l'ange, j'ai atterri ici. Tout comme les autres candidats._

Le gallifréen lui désigna alors la petite trentaine de seigneurs du temps qui étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Un autre candidat adressa un signe au seigneur du temps avec qui Lydie discutait.

 _Le seigneur du temps : Tous nos concurrents se sont fait attrapés par les anges pleureurs, on est tous là. Tu es l'une des dernières à être arrivée._

 _Lydie (d'une toute petite voix) : Je n'ai pas réussi à échapper plus longtemps aux anges..._

 _Le seigneur du temps : Et je me demande bien où vous êtes allée après mon départ... Vous êtes trempée._

 _Lydie : Je me suis retrouvée à la piscine..._

 _Le seigneur du temps : Et dans tous les sens du terme à ce que je vois._

Le seigneur du temps se tut lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la tristesse de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas l'heure de faire de l'ironie. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Lydie qui était assise au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

 _Le seigneur du temps : Mademoiselle ?_

 _Lydie (relevant son visage baigné de larmes vers lui) : On a tout perdu... Notre époque, nos proches... On n'a même pas pu lui dire au revoir._

Lydie éclata en sanglot, laissant couler toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusque là. Elle évacua toute la douleur et l'angoisse qu'elle ne s'était pas permise de laisser voir auparavant. Son ancien concurrent, sachant parfaitement que rien ne pourrait atténuer la douleur de la jeune femme, se permit seulement de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte affectueuse, bien que peu réconfortante, et pleura pendant de longues minutes. Lydie ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée lorsque de l'agitation la sortit de son état de désolation. Oubliant sa peine un instant, la jeune dame du temps suivit celui qui fut son camarade d'infortune, et rejoint les anciens candidats du concours. Tous les seigneurs du temps étaient alors regroupés dans une partie de la pièce, d'où venait la source de ce qui avait créé tant d'agitation. Un écran holographique était apparu sur un mur, où l'on pouvait voir le Docteur, sous l'incarnation de l'époque d'origine des candidats. L'image projetée était claire, dévoilant un Docteur observateur. Il semblait à la recherche de quelque chose mais regardait dans la direction de ses anciens invités.

 _Le Docteur : Bien, je vois que tout le monde est présent._

 _Un seigneur du temps : Docteur ?... Docteur ! Est-ce que vous nous entendez ?! Docteur !_

 _Le Docteur : Nul besoin de vous époumonez. Je vous vois et vous entend très bien._

 _Une dame du temps : Docteur, des anges pleureurs ont pris d'assaut le Tardis et nous avons tous été envoyé dans le passé. Comment pouvons-nous retournez à notre époque ?_

 _Le Docteur : Je n'en vois pas l'utilité..._

Cette phrase laissa sans voix l'ensemble des candidats. Que voulait dire le Docteur à travers de telles paroles ? La folie l'avait-elle atteint ? Le doute planait, de plus que le héros gallifréen avait l'air paisible, en totale contradiction avec la réalité de la situation.

 _Le Docteur : … puisque vous y êtes toujours. (un bruit de serrure se déverrouillant se fit entendre du côté des candidats) Je viens de vous rouvrir les sorties de la pièce où vous vous trouvez. Maintenant que tout cela est fini, vous pouvez de nouveau vous déplacer librement dans le Tardis._

 _Un autre seigneur du temps : Nous sommes à notre époque ?! Mais qu'est-il arrivé? Les anges pleureurs... Et qu'est-ce qui est fini ?_

 _Le Docteur (avec évidence) : Votre cinquième épreuve. Et je dois dire que vous avez su relevez le défi que je vous ai donné._

 _Une dame du temps (ne comprenant toujours pas) : Quel défi ?... Tout ce qui s'est passé..._

 _Le Docteur : Je vois que mon stratagème commence à vous devenir plus clair pour certains..._

 _La dame du temps : Alors c'est vous les anges pleureurs ?!_

 _Le Docteur : Effectivement. La cinquième épreuve consistait à évaluer vos réactions face au danger._

 _Un seigneur du temps : Mais de là à nous mettre face de vrais anges pleureurs..._

 _Le Docteur : Qui vous dit que c'était de véritables anges pleureurs ? (s'adressant à son vaisseau) Ma chère..._

Le seigneur du temps légendaire ne dit rien de plus mais son Tardis comprit ses intentions puisque quelques secondes après ce court échange, un ange pleureur apparaissait au cœur du groupe de candidats. Immédiatement, les trente seigneurs et dames du temps s'écartèrent de la redoutable créature.

 _Le Docteur : Difficile de distinguer le vrai du faux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez abaisser votre garde, puisque ce n'est qu'une simple création de mon vaisseau._

 _Une dame du temps (encore un peu méfiante) : Vous voulez dire que... Les anges pleureurs que l'on a rencontrés auparavant, ce n'était que des projections venant du Tardis ?_

 _Le Docteur (la corrigeant) : Des projections matérielles. Mon cher vaisseau a mis en scène des statues de pierre. Répondant individuellement à chacun de vos actes, elle vous a mis en situation de danger. Et je dois reconnaître qu'elle a fait un travail des plus réalistes : vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien._

 _Un seigneur du temps : Cela n'explique toujours pas un point. Lorsque vos anges nous ont ''capturés'', comment sommes-nous arrivés dans la pièce où nous nous trouvons ?_

 _Le Docteur : Simple téléportation de la part de mon Tardis. Une faculté détournée, mais qui m'a été bien utile. Bien, je vais maintenant délibérer pour choisir ceux qui poursuivront le concours. Remettez-vous de vos récentes émotions, vous avez du temps libre jusqu'à ce que je revienne vers vous._

L'écran holographique disparut alors, mettant fin à la communication. La plupart des concurrents, encore sous le choc des dernières révélations, mirent quelques temps à recouvrer leur esprit et à partir. Lydie faisait partie de ceux-ci. Ce fut son ancien camarade d'infortune qui la sortit de sa léthargie en lui recommandant d'aller échanger ses habits détrempés contre d'autres secs. Lydie suivit son conseil et retourna dans sa chambre, ses pensées toutefois tourmentées de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

 _Lydie :* Avec le recul, je me rends compte que j'aurai pu comprendre le stratagème plus tôt... Le fait que les anges pleureurs soient arrivés à l'heure où l'épreuve devait commencer... De plus que l'on n'a pas aperçu le Docteur alors qu'il aurait dû être présent. Les anges qui sont apparus d'un seul coup, sans qu'il n'y ait eu d'alerte d'intrusion... En y réfléchissant bien, on aurait même pu se poser des questions depuis hier. Ce ne doit pas être une coïncidence si on ne devait pas être présent dans le Tardis, le Docteur devait être en plein préparatif pour l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui...*_

Tant de petites choses qui, regroupées, auraient pu lui indiquer ce qu'avait entrepris le Docteur en compagnie de son vaisseau. Cependant, Lydie ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi une telle épreuve avait été créée. Elle acceptait que le Docteur les évalue dans un contexte de danger pour savoir comment ils réagiraient. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela avait été si loin, ou pourquoi avait été choisie l'une des espèces les plus dangereuses de l'Univers. Lentement, les émotions de peur, d'abandon et d'incompréhension qui s'étaient succédé dans l'esprit de la jeune dame du temps s'estompèrent. Pour être mieux remplacé par un sentiment bien plus fort: une colère sourde.

* * *

Après avoir coupé la communication avec ses invités, le Docteur avait soupiré. Il s'était montré neutre et indifférent auprès des trente candidats, mais lui aussi avait été ébranlé par cette cinquième épreuve. Lorsqu'il avait confié la gestion de celle-ci au Tardis, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit des anges pleureurs qui soient mis en scène. Il avait conseillé aux concurrents de se remettre de leurs émotions, mais lui-même devait aussi l'appliquer au vu de sa propre histoire : ces créatures lui avaient laisser trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Balayant ses tristes pensées de son esprit, le Docteur alla s'installer devant le poste de visionnage que sa compagne de longue date lui avait installé dans son cabinet privé. Le reste de la journée allait être long : il devait visionner un par un le parcours de chacun des trente candidats. Les fuites détectées dans le Tardis la veille étaient effectivement une diversion pour faire évacuer les candidats (2). Il avait ainsi pu passer sa journée à camoufler tranquillement des micros caméras dans l'ensemble du vaisseau. Ces caméras avaient été par la suite prises en main par la conscience du Tardis. Celle-ci avait coordonné pendant l'épreuve l'enregistrement des caméras, les déplacements des candidats et les actions des pantins qu'avaient été les anges pleureurs. Le Docteur avait suivi en direct l'évolution de l'épreuve, ces enregistrements lui servant de complément pour l'évaluation individuelle des candidats.

Il était en plein visionnage des séquences enregistrées lorsque des martèlements parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, accompagnée d'une voix étouffée. Le Docteur crut d'abord pouvoir passer outre cela et continuer ses délibérations, mais le fond sonore se pérennisa et devenait de plus en plus fort. Bien décidé à faire taire ce fracas lointain, le Docteur délaissa sa tâche et s'en alla des appartements qui lui étaient réservés. Arrivé à la salle de contrôle, il se rendit compte que le vacarme ne venait pas de l'intérieur, mais de l'extérieur de son vaisseau. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte du Tardis, avec la ferme intention d'entrer dans celui-ci. Quelques candidats venaient d'arriver de leur dortoir. Leurs regards étonnés fit comprendre au Docteur que ses invités étaient tout aussi perdus qu'il ne l'était. Rejoignant le niveau du poste du pilotage, le seigneur du temps légendaire alla ouvrir la porte du Tardis. Un homme à forte carrure entra dans le vaisseau, sans avoir préalablement demander l'avis de son propriétaire. Le Docteur, connaissant parfaitement la personne, passa outre cela et referma la portes du vaisseau.

 _? (se retournant pour faire face au Docteur) : Je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?!_

 _Le Docteur (répondant à l'impolitesse du nouveau venu) : Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur le Conseiller._

Devant le héros gallifréen se trouvait en effet l'un des plus conseillers ayant le plus d'influence du Haut Conseil de Gallifrey. Un seigneur du temps physiquement intimidant et qui savait en profiter, associé à une redoutable éloquence. Du point du vue du Docteur, c'est surtout un concitoyen qui protégeait les valeurs désuètes de la civilisation gallifréenne. Le Docteur ne l'appréciait donc pas et cela semblait réciproque. Et au vu de l'agression verbale qu'il venait de subir, le membre du Haut Conseil n'était pas venu pour une visite de courtoisie. Les candidats étaient maintenant tous revenus dans la salle de contrôle et le Docteur s'aperçut qu'il allait devoir gérer la situation en leur présence. Il n'était en effet pas naïf quand à la raison de la venue du politicien gallifréen, mais ne savait pas dans quelle direction leur discussion allait aboutir.

 _Le Conseiller : Ne faites pas de sarcasme avec moi Docteur, cela ne vous permettra pas de me détourner de la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici._

 _Le Docteur : Et pourrais-je savoir celle-ci ?_

 _Le Conseiller : Comme si vous l'ignoreriez! Quelle folie vous a pris de confronter les candidats à des anges pleureurs ?_

 _Le Docteur : Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite... Pour être correct et pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas de fausses idées, je tiens à souligner que c'était des anges pleureurs de synthèse, et donc inoffensifs._

 _Le Conseiller : Qu'ils soient factices ou non, cela ne change rien ! (désignant les candidats) Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la peur que vous leur avez faites ?_

 _Le Docteur : J'en ai totalement connaissance, et ce sentiment est une bonne chose. Il stimule l'instinct de survie face au danger et c'est exactement ce que je souhaitais évaluer aujourd'hui._

 _Le Conseiller : Qu'êtes-vous encore aller nous chercher ?! Et qu'est-ce que cela peut vous apporter ? Et surtout aux candidats ?_

L'aveuglement du politicien fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase chez le Docteur. La patience et l'amabilité dont il avait fait preuve avaient été mise à trop rude épreuve. Il laissa éclater toute la colère retenue depuis l'arrivée du membre du Haut Conseil de Gallifrey.

 _Le Docteur : La vie ! Je leur apprends à survivre lorsque les conditions ne sont pas forcément en leur faveur !_

 _Le Conseiller (surpris par la changement radical d'attitude du légendaire seigneur du temps) : Calmez-vous donc Docteur, je vous prie de baisser d'un ton._

 _Le Docteur : Comment osez-vous me faire la morale Monsieur le Conseiller ?! Alors que mon but premier a toujours été de protéger ceux qui sont à mes côtés ! Grâce à l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui, j'espère avoir fait comprendre à ces candidats qu'il faut toujours garder son esprit vif car le danger peut être partout et peut surgir n'importe quand._

 _Le Conseiller : Je pense que l'histoire de notre civilisation est déjà une leçon de vie en elle-même dans le domaine. (3)_

 _Le Docteur : Je ne crois pas que cela ait encore marqué les esprits des plus récentes générations. Mon futur compagnon doit savoir à quoi s'attendre en voyageant avec moi._

 _Le Conseiller (campant sur ses positions) : Un simple cours aurait pu être tout aussi enrichissant que la manière dont vous avez ''enseigné votre message'' à vos invités ce matin._

 _Le Docteur (ne supportant plus l'attitude hautaine et l'esprit étriqué du politicien, devenant acerbe) : Parlons-en de l'éducation ! Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est en les berçant d'illusions que vous allez leur apprendre à vivre avec la réalité de l'Univers ? On me considère comme une légende vivante sur Gallifrey, mais comment réagiraient nos concitoyens s'ils connaissaient certaines vérités ?_

 _Le Conseiller (réalisant que le Docteur n'était plus sous contrôle et que certains détails délicats pouvaient être révélés, troublé) : Ils ne comprendraient pas, certainement..._

 _Le Docteur : Et vous avez raison, sauf que là est tout mon problème ! Personne ne sait rien de moi et de ce j'ai vécu !_

Cette dernière phrase provoqua un écho personnel chez le Docteur. Un souvenir des plus douloureux refit surface, plus blessant que jamais : ses adieux avec son Amélia Ponds plus d'un millénaire auparavant. Envoyée dans le passé avec son mari, la fille qui attendait n'avait pas eu la possibilité de retourner à son époque (4). Tout cela était si lointain dans l'esprit du Docteur mais il se souvenait parfaitement des responsables de cette séparation : Amy et Rory avaient été alors par des anges pleureurs. Ces créatures démoniaques, qu'il avait eu la malchance de croiser à plusieurs reprises, avaient toujours fait des ravages pour lesquels il n'avait pu être généralement qu'observateur. Et il avait dû y refaire face aujourd'hui.

Le Docteur avait été si souvent proche du danger qu'il y était maintenant habitué. Mais son dernier souhait était que la personne qui deviendrait son compagnon puisse le suivre dans ses aventures rocambolesques et dangereuses, sans que cela soit au dépit de son existence. Quelque peu aveuglé par la colère le consumant, le Docteur fit alors un aveu qui allait à l'encontre de son désir de garder secret son passé.

 _Le Docteur : Êtes-vous certain que des seigneurs du temps accepteraient encore de devenir mon compagnon de voyage s'ils savaient que j'ai failli tous les tuer ?! (5)_

 _Le Conseiller : Docteur !_

Le reproche était inutile, car venu trop tardivement. Le gouvernement gallifréen n'avait pas voulu ébruiter certains sombres secrets pour conserver intacte la figure emblématique du Docteur. Mais une des vérités cachées au peuple de Gallifrey concernant le Docteur venait d'être révéler au grand jour.

 _Le Docteur : Si je veux que mon futur compagnon me fasse confiance, quelques faits doivent être révélés. Je ne peux pas voyager accompagné par quelqu'un qui ne me confiera pas sa vie sans réfléchir (s'adressant plus particulièrement aux candidats) Quoi que l'on vous ait appris, l'Univers est rempli de dangers. Les anges pleureurs ne sont qu'une race menaçante parmi tant d'autres._

 _Le Conseiller : Votre pessimisme ne fera que les effrayer Docteur._

 _Le Docteur : Mais ils auront raison d'avoir peur, car à endroits et à des moments de l'Univers, des combats font encore rage (6). (à ses invités) Et quoi que l'on vous ait raconté, la Guerre du Temps ne s'est jamais fini. Des Daleks ont réussi à s'échapper des derniers affrontements..._

 _Le Conseiller : Suffit, vous allez trop loin Docteur ! Certains faits sont gardés secrets et vous en avez déjà beaucoup trop dit !_

 _Le Docteur : Personne ne peut ainsi me faire taire alors que je suis le principal concerné dans cette histoire ! Si vous ne me permettez pas cela, je ne peux pas garantir la sécurité du seigneur du temps qui m'accompagnera et je m'y refuse. Et je n'ai alors qu'une chose à dire : je mets fin au concours._

Cette annonce provoqua un silence angoissant dans la salle de contrôle du Tardis. Les candidats ne savaient plus trop quoi penser : était-ce une simple menace ou une déclaration sérieuse ? Ils eurent bien vite leur réponse.

 _Le Docteur : Messieurs, mesdames les candidats, retournez dans vos dortoirs et préparez vos bagages... L'aventure se termine aujourd'hui... pour tout le monde._

 _Le Conseiller : Docteur ! Vous ne pouvez pas mettre ainsi terme au concours !_

 _Le Docteur (le regard froid) : Je pense en avoir la légitimité, j'ai le droit de changer d'avis._

 _Le Conseiller : Pas sans en avoir préalablement réfléchi longuement et en avoir discuter avec le Haut Conseil._

 _Le Docteur : Mais je l'ai fait puisque vous en êtes un représentant. (aux candidats) Allez rassembler vos affaires. (cette fois à l'adresse du politicien) Quant à vous, suivez-moi._

 _Le Conseiller : Où voulez-vous aller ? Nous devons discuter !_

 _Le Docteur : Et nous allons le faire! Et si vous ne me suivez pas, alors je ne vous laisse pas le choix... (à son vaisseau) Ma chère, à vous l'honneur._

Personne à part le Docteur, ne comprit sur l'instant cette demande implicite : tous les candidats furent donc surpris de voir disparaître le Docteur et le visiteur inopiné. Du côté de ces deux seigneurs du temps, ceux-ci réapparurent quelques instants plus tard dans une autre partie du vaisseau. Le politicien, qui ne s'était pas attendu à cela, examina son environnement puis s'adressa au Docteur, une pointe de animosité dans la voix.

 _Le Conseiller : Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Où sommes-nous ?_

 _Le Docteur : Dans mon cabinet privé, et c'est mon vaisseau qui nous a téléporté ici._

 _Le Conseiller : Comment cela ? Les tardis m'ont jamais eu cette faculté._

 _Le Docteur : Ils l'ont toujours eu, mais pour les cas d'urgence (7). (divaguant) Je laisse mon vaisseau s'emparer de quelques unes de ses fonctions et les utiliser quand elle en voit l'utilité..._

 _Le Conseiller : Vous laissez votre Tardis prendre des décisions ?! J'aurai définitivement tout vu aujourd'hui !_

 _Le Docteur (le regard froid) : Je traite mon vaisseau comme mon égal, que cela vous plaise ou non. Et ma décision de déléguer la gestion de la cinquième épreuve à mon Tardis ne regarde que moi!_

 _Le Conseiller (se pinçant l'arrêt du nez, perdant patience devant la conviction du Docteur) : Nous vous avons autorisé l'organisation de cette compétition, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi !_

 _Le Docteur : Comprenez-vous seulement ce que je fais lors de ce concours ?! Vous m'accusez de mettre en danger la vie des candidats alors que mon but est tout l'inverse. Si vous ne vous rendez pas compte de cela, alors cela ne sert à rien que je continue un tel concours._

 _Le Conseiller : Que faites-vous de tous les dispositifs qui ont été mis en place en vue de celui- ci ? Et comment expliquerez-vous à la population l'arrêt soudain de la compétition ?_

Sur l'instant, le Docteur ne trouva pas de réponses à ces questions. Mais cela ne le préoccupait pas plus que cela. Il savait surtout qu'il pouvait regretter son choix plus tard, mais il ne souhaitait pas avoir pour compagnon quelqu'un qui se mettrait constamment en danger. Il avait déjà tant perdu auparavant qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise si facilement, à cause d'un tempérament aventurier si serait trop développé chez son futur compagnon.

 _Le Docteur : Peu importe. Je préfère me confondre en excuses aujourd'hui plutôt que présenter mes condoléances à une famille si un de leur proche venait à être trop imprudent en voyageant à mes côtés. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Monsieur le Conseiller : le concours prend fin aujourd'hui._

Le politicien comprit au regard déterminé du légendaire seigneur du temps que cette décision était irrévocable. Même en usant de la persuasion, il n'avait qu'une chance infime pour que le Docteur revienne sur ce qu'il avait dit. Si le membre du Haut Conseil de Gallifrey ne désira pas tenter l'impossible, quelqu'un d'autre souhaita le faire changer d'avis.

 _Le Tardis : Vous renoncez trop facilement Docteur..._

 _Le Docteur : S'il-vous-plaît ma chère, je ne veux pas en parler, pas maintenant..._

 _Le Tardis : Que cela vous plaise ou non, nous allons discuter de cette décision, et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! Je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher une telle opportunité de trouver un nouveau compagnon._

 _Le Docteur : Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée dès le départ ? Vous savez très bien que le passé peut se répéter..._

 _Le Tardis : Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être borné quand vous le voulez ! Vous savez parfaitement que la solitude ne vous sied pas (8), mais vous abandonnez tout de même une chance de trouver celui ou celle que vous recherchez pour être à vos côtés. Croyez-moi Docteur, si vous voulez réellement renoncer au concours, je ferai en sorte de me mettre en travers de votre route._

 _Le Docteur : Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous donc ?!_

 _Le Tardis : Je vous l'ai déjà dit Docteur, je ne vous emmène pas toujours où vous désirez aller, mais où vous devez aller. Je sais ce qui est bon pour vous. Laissez-moi l'occasion de vous le prouvez une nouvelle fois._

Ces dernières paroles eurent pour effet de calmer un peu le Docteur. Elles lui firent se remémorer certains événements qui remontaient à plus d'un millénaire (9). Le seigneur du temps avait déjà entendu ces propos de la part du Tardis, et ceux-ci s'étaient toujours avérés exacts. Le Tardis avait toujours été à ses côtés, dans les bons et les bons moments. Elle avait l'aidé et l'avait protégé : en tant que vaisseau qui veillait que son propriétaire, mais aussi en tant d'être vivant qui savait écouter et soutenir un être cher. Le Docteur reconnaissait que le Tardis avait toujours été de bons conseils lorsqu'il lui demander son avis à propos d'importantes décisions.

Du côté du politicien gallifréen, celui-ci suivit une moitié de la conversation entre le docteur et sa machine à voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace. Il ne pouvait pas en effet comprendre ce que disait le Tardis. Pressentant que seule la conscience du vaisseau pouvait réussir à faire changer d'avis son propriétaire, le fonctionnaire se tint en retrait et observa la conversation. Sa patience fut mise à l'épreuve puisque l'échange s'éternisa dans une succession d'arguments de la part du Docteur et de la conscience du Tardis. Finalement, c'est le vaisseau qui convainquit son propriétaire, celui-ci n'ayant plus eu de raisons à lui rétorquer. Quelque peu frustré que son vaisseau le connaissance trop bien au point de réussir à lui faire changer d'avis, le Docteur espéra qu'il n'allait pas regretter cette décision. Il oublia ses derniers tracas lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence du politicien.

 _Le Docteur : Vous êtes toujours ici ?_

 _Le Conseiller : En effet, à attendre la fin de votre conservation. Et comme je vous sens assez acariâtre, j'en déduis que votre Tardis a eu gain de cause._

 _Le Docteur : Ne croyez pas pour autant que j'accepte toujours aussi bien la situation. Si je poursuis ce concours, c'est en grande partie parce que je sais que les connaissances que je peux apporter aux candidats peuvent leur être bénéfiques._

 _Le Conseiller : Tant que vous ne franchissez pas certaines limites, je vous rappelle... C'est pour cela qu'il est préférable que vous nous présentiez chaque future épreuve au préalable..._

 _Le Docteur (s'emportant quelque peu) : Vous m'avez accordé la libre organisation des épreuves ! Si vous m'obligez à obtenir votre autorisation pour les épreuves à venir, le Haut Conseil se défait des conditions que j'avais imposées._

 _Le Conseiller : Au nom du gouvernement gallifréen, je ne vous donne pas le choix. Nous n'avons pas envie qu'un seigneur du temps vienne vous demander une nouvelle fois des comptes. C'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui : un des candidats a contacté un de ses proches qui n'a pas hésité à nous réclamer des explications._

 _Le Docteur : Eh bien voilà un candidat dont je vais me séparer. C'est bien pour ce genre de personne que j'ai souhaité créer l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui._

 _Le Conseiller : Ne vous égarez pas Docteur. Ai-je votre accord ? Vous avez l'obligation de vous expliquer en amont le contenu de chacune des prochaines épreuves._

 _Le Docteur (résigné, lâcha un soupir) : Vous avez ma parole, bien que cela ne me réjouisse pas._

 _Le Conseiller : Croyez-moi, le Haut Conseil aurait préféré ne pas prendre cette mesure._

Le fonctionnaire gallifréen prit congé du Docteur et partit du Tardis. Le légendaire seigneur du temps se retrouva donc seul dans son cabinet privé.

 _Le Docteur : Je vous jure, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas promettre pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un obstiné..._

 _Le Tardis : Docteur, je sais votre aversion pour certains haut placés du gouvernement des seigneurs du temps... Mais après avoir donné votre accord, cela ne va-t-il pas être difficile d'élaborer les futures épreuves ?_

 _Le Docteur : Ne t'en fais, j'en fais mon affaire. Et... Sexy ?_

 _Le Tardis : Oui Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur : Merci._

 _Le Tardis : Toujours là pour vous et cela ne changera jamais._

 _Le Docteur (une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres) : Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. (changeant de sujet) Bien, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner à mes délibérations._

Deux heures s'écoulèrent encore avant que le Docteur ne convoque les trente concurrents toujours en lice. Suite aux derniers événements, tous les candidats se rendirent dans la salle de contrôle avec l'ensemble de leurs affaires. Décidé à ne pas laisser plus longtemps dans le flou ses invités quant à l'avenir, le Docteur annonça aux candidats qu'après un long débat, il avait finalement changer d'avis. Bien qu'un peu déçus d'avoir parqueter leurs affaires pour rien, la plupart des candidats accueillirent cette nouvelle avec joie. Bonheur quelque peu atténué lorsque le Docteur leur révéla que la moitié d'entre eux ne poursuivait pas le concours. Seuls quinze seigneurs du temps allaient avoir la chance de continuer cette aventure unique.

 _Le Docteur : Bien, je vais appeler les numéros des candidats qui restent dans le concours. Les autres, vous serez priés de quitter le Tardis._

Le légendaire seigneur du temps lista les quinze concurrents, mais la suite ne se passa pas comme il l'avait imaginée. Certains candidats éliminés s'offusquèrent des décisions prisent par le Docteur. Un seigneur du temps était particulièrement indigné, ne comprenant pas la raison de son élimination.

 _Le seigneur du temps : Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je suis évincé de la compétition ? J'étais l'un des meilleurs lors de l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui. J'ai été l'un des derniers candidats à être attrapé par vos anges pleureurs._

 _Le Docteur : L'ordre dans laquelle vous vous êtes faits piégés m'importe peu. Pour vous juger, je me suis principalement basé sur vos actions tout au long de l'épreuve._

 _Le seigneur du temps : J'ai réussi à m'échapper plusieurs fois des anges pleureurs..._

 _Le Docteur : Non, il y a une nuance. Vous êtes parvenus à vous échapper parce que d'autres candidats étaient là pour vous aider, et souvent à leur dépends. Et c'est là votre plus grande erreur car je ne suis pas ce genre de personne : je ne laisse jamais quelqu'un derrière moi, même dans une situation de danger._

Le seigneur du temps irrité resta un instant interdit devant les révélations du Docteur, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que celui-ci lui renvoie ouvertement ses défauts. Quant au légendaire gallifréen, il fit en sorte de calmer la colère qui montait en lui. Il avait toujours été habitué à avoir des compagnons à fort caractère (10), mais jamais n'avait imaginé que des candidats viendraient remettre en question leur éviction du concours. Bien décidé à ne pas s'emporter tout en mettant fin à ce désaccord, le Docteur comprit qu'il était temps de donner une leçon de vie au seigneur du temps qui lui faisait face.

 _Le Docteur : Comment pouvons-nous reconnaître un véritable ange pleureur d'une statue de pierre ?_

 _Le seigneur du temps (quelque peu désorienté) : Quoi ?!_

 _Le Docteur : Je vous pose cette question, et vous devriez savoir y répondre. (s'adressant alors à l'ensemble des concurrents) Hier, je vous ait donné un guide de survie pour voyageur spatio-temporel, afin que chacun puisse se documenter en vue de l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui (11). (se retournant vers le seigneur du temps mécontent) Si vous avez lu ce guide, alors vous ne devriez connaître la réponse. (après quelques instants) Ne vous évertuez pas à me mentir, cela est l'une de mes spécialités. De plus que je peux très bien savoir si vous avez réellement lu ce livre..._

Énigmatique, le Docteur ne dit rien de plus mais frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, la salle de contrôle était plongée dans la pénombre. La surprise passée, les candidats se rendirent compte qu'une partie d'entre eux avaient le visage et les mains phosphorescents.

 _Le Docteur : Ce que vous voyez, ce sont des spores qui étaient cachés dans le livre. Ceux qui l'ont lu les ont donc libérés et en sont recouverts. Je vous laisse donc déduire pour ceux qui n'ont aucune trace phosphorescente sur eux..._

Le Docteur frappa une nouvelle fois dans ces mains et la lumière fut de retour. Il affichait un air triomphant tandis que le candidat face à lui était blafard. Celui-ci venait d'être pris à son propre piège.

 _Le seigneur du temps (coincé mais essayant de se justifier) : Vous ne nous avez jamais fait savoir qu'il fallait lire ce guide..._

 _Le Docteur : En tant que voyageur spatio-temporel, vous devez être curieux de tous. Je ne dois pas vous obliger à quoi que ce soit. Vous devez prendre vos propres initiatives et ne pas attendre la moindre de mes recommandations. Vous n'êtes pas des soldats ! Je déteste ceux-ci, à moins qu'il n'ait mérité mon respect. (12)_

L'ensemble des concurrents se rendirent alors compte qu'ils avaient pris le concours à la légère. On ne devenait pas facilement le compagnon du Docteur : il faut entrer dans son estime et partager certaines valeurs telles que l'altruisme ou l'ouverture d'esprit. Certains s'apercevaient de leur erreurs mais il était souvent trop tard : ils étaient déjà écartés de la compétition. Les adieux entre tous les candidats se firent rapidement puisque les éliminés avaient déjà leurs affaires. Après leur départ, le Docteur garda quelques minutes les concurrents restants avec lui.

 _Le Docteur : Bien, vous voici les quinze derniers candidats : numéros trois, six, treize, dix-sept, vingt-et-un, vingt-cinq, trente-trois, trente-sept, quarante, quarante-six, quarante-neuf, cinquante-quatre, cinquante-sept, soixante-deux et soixante-huit. Je tenais à vous poser la questions suite à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui : est-ce que quelqu'un souhaite abandonner de son plein gré le concours ?_

* * *

(1) cf. Chapitre 10

(2) cf. Chapitre 9

(3) Je sous-entends ici l'implication du peuple gallifréen dans la Guerre du Temps

(4) cf. Les Anges prennent Manhattan

(5) cf. Le Jour du Docteur

(6) cf. Dalek, A la croisée des chemins, L'Armée des ombres/ Adieu Rose, L'expérience finale/ DGM : Dalek Génétiquement Modifié, La Terre volée/ La fin du Voyage, La Victoire des Daleks...

(7) Je pense ici par exemple à la téléportation d'urgence de personne qui se trouvent dans une pièce du Tardis qui va être dématérialisée et qui sont transportés dans la salle de contrôle principale du vaisseau. (cf. L'âme du Tardis)

(8) Je fais ici référence à la période entre le départ de Amy et Rory et l'arrivée de Clara, le Docteur était en quelque sorte dépressif à ce moment-là.

(9) cf. L'âme du Tardis

(10) Dans la nouvelle série, toutes les compagnes du Docteur savent tenir tête au Docteur.

(11) cf. Chapitre 9

(12) Je rends ici hommage au personnage de Danny Pink qui a réussi à rentrer dans l'estime du Docteur en se sacrifiait au nom de l'humanité.

* * *

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je vous reviens le moins prochain avec la suite pleine de révélations et de confessions.


	12. Être mélancolique

Bonsoir tout le monde. Comme vous pouvez le constatez, je ne perds pas mes habitudes, je suis un peu en retard. En effet, nous sommes avril mais je vous poste le chapitre de... mars. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendait cette suite. J'espère qu'elle va vous captivez autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. A ceux qui apprécie le personnage de la conscience du Tardis, je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonn lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre : Être mélancolique**

 _? : Pourquoi n'ai-je pas abandonné ?_

Une salle du Tardis était plongée dans la pénombre, d'où provenait des sanglots étouffés. Une chambre à l'ambiance étouffante abritait une âme en peine. Une jeune femme se trouvait dans son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, a laissé éclater son chagrin.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Lydie s'était recluse dans sa chambre et qu'elle n'en était pas sortie. Après le départ des candidats éliminés, la jeune dame du temps n'avait pas voulu croiser qui que ce soit. La cinquième épreuve l'avait bouleversée émotionnellement et elle ne voulait pas faire face aux autres habitants du Tardis dans un tel état. Elle avait donc passé les deux dernières journées dans l'obscurité à se morfondre. Ses rencontres avec les faux anges pleureurs (1) avaient fait resurgir de douloureux souvenirs et elle n'avait aucun moyen de lutter contre cette réminiscence. A chaque fois que Lydie fermait les yeux, des images cauchemardesques affluaient, la privant de sommeil.

Cela dura deux jours jusqu'à ce que la jeune dame du temps ne supporte plus la situation. Elle ne concevait pas l'idée de continuer la compétition avec son fragilité émotionnelle actuelle. Lydie ne se sentait pas légitime à devenir la future compagne du Docteur : elle doutait d'en avoir la force psychologique. Elle prit donc la décision de partir, sans un au revoir, sans donner la moindre raison de son départ. Affronter le regard des autres habitants du Tardis et leur donner des explications quant à son choix lui était insurmontable.

Alors, en plein milieu de la nuit, dans la plus grande discrétion, elle prit ses bagages (qu'elle n'avait pas défait deux jours plus tôt) et quitta sa chambre. Elle rejoint la salle de contrôle sans regarder en arrière, afin de s'empêcher d'avoir d'éventuels regrets. Elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et de ce qu'elle allait abandonner, mais elle préférait partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Arrivée devant la double porte, elle saisit la poignée et la tira le plus doucement possible pour éviter de faire du bruit. Cependant, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que la porte lui résiste. Bien que Lydie fut insistante, toutes ses tentatives restèrent vaines. La jeune dame comprit que la double porte était verrouillée. Le Docteur avait expliqué à l'arrivée des candidats que les sorties nocturnes en dehors du Tardis étaient interdites. Toutefois, Lydie ne s'était pas imaginée qu'on n'avait pas laissé la possibilité aux candidats : ils étaient de toute manière confinés dans le Tardis.

Il fallait donc que Lydie attende la matinée pour pouvoir enfin sortir du vaisseau. Mais cela signifiait croiser le Docteur ou les autres concurrents : impossible pour la jeune dame du temps. Prête à tout, Lydie s'évertua à forcer le mécanisme pour faire céder la serrure. Elle persista dans son entreprise jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que quelqu'un pouvait l'aider : la conscience du Tardis.

 _Lydie (s'adressant au vaisseau) : Est-ce que vous pourriez déverrouiller les portes s'il- vous- plaît ?_

 _Le Tardis (quelques secondes plus tard) : Bonsoir, pourquoi dois-je ouvrir les portes ?_

 _Lydie (ne souhaitant pas en dire plus) : J'aimerai sortir..._

 _Le Tardis (se doutant de quelque chose en remarquant les affaires de Lydie à ses côtés) : Je ne peux pas faire cela, les sorties sont interdites la nuit._

 _Lydie (essayant d'amadouer la conscience du Tardis) : Ne pourriez-vous pas faire une petite exception ? J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air frais..._

 _Le Tardis (de plus en plus suspicieuse) : Je n'en ai pas la liberté. (arrangeant la vérité) Le Docteur sera averti si quelqu'un vient à quitter mes espaces la nuit, il pourrait vous exclure du concours à cause de cette entorse à ses règles..._

Son impatience ayant été atteinte, la jeune dame du temps laissa éclater toute la colère et le désespoir qu'elle avait jusque alors gardés en elle.

 _Lydie : Qu'il vienne et me retire mon droit à participer au concours ! (laissant couler ses larmes) Je ne m'en soucie plus... Je veux partir, quitter le jeu ! Je n'ai pas la force pour continuer comme si rien n'était... Alors s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi m'en aller._

 _Le Tardis (décelant une certaine détresse venant de la gallifréenne) : Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi cette soudaine décision ?!_

 _Lydie : Tu me demandes vraiment la cause de celle-ci ?! (frappant de colère la double porte) Croyais-tu vraiment que la dernière épreuve n'affecterait pas les candidats ? Que nous resterions impassibles alors que nous avons cru rencontrer l'une des pires races de l'Univers ?! Je ne peux pas poursuivre le concours en sachant que je pourrais encore tout perdre. Je ne le supporterais pas car je sais que ma famille m'attends ! (se calmant un peu) Je ne te demande pas une faveur mais seulement de me comprendre : si je pars, c'est pour mon bien..._

 _Le Tardis : Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous en aller, pas sans tenter de vous convaincre auparavant que vous faites une erreur._

 _Lydie : C'est inutile, j'ai fait mon choix après mûre réflexion et je ne changerai pas d'avis. (les mains sur ses joues et s'efforçant de tarir ses larmes) Si je quitte le concours, c'est aussi pour laisser à d'autres qui le méritent plus ma chance de devenir le futur compagnon du Docteur. Ils ont tous un moral sans faille et font abstraction de ce qui s'est passé. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je suis une personne banale. Cela ne change rien si je reste ou non : je ne suis pas importante !_

 _Le Tardis (d'une voix scandalisée) : Je vous interdis de dire cela !_

La jeune dame du temps recula de surprise devant l'animosité émanant du ton employé par la conscience de la machine à voyager dans l'Espace et le Temps. Lydie avait toujours discuté avec une âme douce, altruiste et protectrice. Cependant, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée l'entendre antipathique. Le Tardis remarqua sa réaction puis se rendit compte qu'elle était allée trop loin et que cela avait déstabilisé la jeune dame du temps.

 _Le Tardis : Excuse-moi, je ne souhaitais pas vous effrayer. Seulement, je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un se rabaisse en croyant qu'ils sont inutile. Tout le monde dans l'Univers est né pour une certaine raison, même si l'on ne comprend seulement qu'a posteriori. Une ancienne compagne du Docteur croyait être une personne banale : elle s'ennuyait de son quotidien. Son destin s'est affirmé que suite à sa rencontre avec le Docteur. Elle s'est révélée être la femme la plus importante de l'Univers (2) en se trouvant au bon endroit au bon moment._

 _Lydie : J'aimerais pouvoir penser la même chose. Mais le destin m'apparaît à double tranchant. On ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il nous attend._

 _Le Tardis : Je ne peux vous dire ce que l'avenir vous réserve. Cependant, je sais que l'on s'épanouit au contact du Docteur. Si vous quittez le concours cette nuit, vous perdez peut-être votre seule chance d'apprendre à gérer vos peurs, ce qui vous faciliterait la voie vers votre destin._

 _Lydie : Mon cœur est tiraillé. J'ai une opportunité unique qui ne se présentera qu'une seule fois dans mon existence : mais de l'autre côté, mon esprit me rappelle tout ce que je laisse derrière moi et que je risque de perdre..._

Lydie était prête à continuer son argumentaire, toutefois un long bâillement la coupa dans son élan. Elle ne s'en soucia pas plus que cela : elle était consciente qu'elle avait des heures de sommeil à récupérer. Du côté de la conscience du Tardis, elle s'inquiéta de la fatigue qu'elle pouvait lire chez la jeune femme, de plus que celle-ci avait passé les deux derniers jours dans sa chambre. Épuisée, Lydie alla poser ses affaires sur les gradins de pierre puis s'assit non loin de celles-ci. La jeune gallifréenne, complètement perdue quant à ce qui était le mieux pour elle, se recroquevilla sur elle, les yeux dans le vide.

 _Le Tardis : Je savais que le cinquième épreuve allait être douloureuse pour vous les candidats. J'étais consciente de la peine que j'allais provoquée... Si je l'ai fait, ce n'est pas avec enthousiasme._

 _Lydie : Alors pourquoi avoir tout de même décidé de la faire ?!_

 _Le Tardis : Êtes-vous en colère contre le Docteur ?_

 _Lydie : Pourquoi en voudrais-je au Docteur ? C'est peut-être lui qui a décidé de l'épreuve mais ses intentions étaient bonnes au départ. Je regrette juste qu'il n'ait pas anticipé l'impact moral que l'épreuve allait provoqué... Si je dois être en colère contre quelqu'un, ce serait plutôt toi ! Tu me l'as dit, tu savais quels seraient les effets d'une telle épreuve. Et pourtant, tu l'as tout de même mis en place._

 _Le Tardis : Le Docteur est le seul décideur en ce qui concerne le contenu du concours, je ne peux pas imposer mon avis. Je ne suis considérée que comme la machine qui applique ce qu'on lui demande de faire !_

La jeune dame du temps se rendit compte de la position délicate de la conscience du Tardis dans le contexte présent. Lydie la voyait comme une personne à part entière, qui pouvait réfléchir et ressentir, voire éprouver des émotions. Mais celle-ci était principalement perçue par son enveloppe extérieur : un vaisseau auquel on donnait des instructions. Lydie comprit la dualité de l'âme du Tardis : celle-ci était déchirée entre sa propre vision des choses et ce qu'on lui imposait. Et souvent, elle ne devait pas avoir le choix final.

 _Lydie : Pardonne-moi, je ne comprenais pas car je ne m'étais pas mise à ta place._

 _Le Tardis : Ne vous excusez pas, cela fait bien longtemps que quelqu'un n'a pas essayé de me comprendre. Je devrais même vous remercier d'avoir reporté votre colère sur moi plutôt que sur le Docteur._

 _Lydie (quelque peu perdue face à l'aveu du vaisseau) : Pourquoi ?_

 _Le Tardis : Parce qu'il n'a réellement eu que peu d'influence sur le contenu de la cinquième épreuve. Si c'est bien lui qui a choisi sa forme, ce n'est pas lui qui a choisi de mettre en scène des anges pleureurs. Il a découvert en même temps que vous la race ennemie qui allait envahir mes espaces._

 _Lydie (étonnée) : Si ce n'est pas lui qui a pris cette décision, qui l'a prise ?_

 _Le Tardis : Le Docteur vous a laissé affronter vos propres peurs, littéralement. Vous vous souvenez de ses explications concernant les spores présents dans les guides qu'il vous a offerts ?_

 _Lydie : Oui, il s'en ait servi pour savoir quels candidats avaient pris la peine de lire le guide._

 _Le Tardis : Mais mes spores n'avaient pas cette seule utilité . Ils émettaient aussi un champ télépathique qui se reliait à ce qui ceux qui les portaient : vous, les candidats. Ce dispositif m'a permis de capter vos ondes cérébrales, mais plus particulièrement vos cauchemars. Après avoir lu le guide, vos subconscients et vos songes ont été influencés et j'ai pu savoir quelles étaient les races de l'Univers qui vous apeurait le plus._

 _Lydie (ayant suivi avec un peu de mal les explications du vaisseau) : Alors si nous avons fait face à des anges pleureurs, c'est parce que nous avons cauchemardé d'eux la nuit précédente._

 _Le Tardis : Puisque certains parmi les candidats n'avaient pas lu le livre, c'était le choix représentatif de la majorité._

 _Lydie (tout à coup très pâle) : Nous aurions pu très bien nous retrouvez des daleks alors?_

 _Le Tardis : Du fait de l'histoire du peuple gallifréen, le Docteur m'avait interdit cette race. Il suffit de voir l'impact de vos confrontations avec les anges pleureurs pour voir que cette épreuve vous a mis à fleur de peau. Je n'ose imaginer l'état psychologique dans lequel vous vous seriez retrouvés si cela avait été des daleks qui étaient apparus._

La jeune dame du temps ne répondit rien à cela, bien qu'elle savait déjà ce que cela pouvait être. L'un de ses pires cauchemars était le retour de la Guerre du temps. Comme de nombreux de ses concitoyens, les attaques daleks issues du passé hantaient ses nuits. Lydie préféra chasser ses sombres pensées et ses concentrer sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

 _Lydie : Pourquoi avoir choisi une organisation aussi complexe pour l'élaboration de cette épreuve ? Tout aurait pu être plus simple..._

 _Le Tardis : Je connais les rumeurs de votre peuple concernant mon Docteur... Que dit-on à propos de son esprit ?_

 _Lydie (désarçonnée face à cette question) : Qu'il est brillant... mais en même temps complètement fou._

 _Le Tardis : Exactement ! Ne cherchez pas d'explication... Le Docteur vise toujours un objectif précis mais ne se préoccupe pas toujours de ce qu'il fait pour y arriver. Il souhaitait vous mettre en situation de danger afin d'évaluer vos réactions quand vous faites face à vos peurs. Il y ait parvenu, voilà le plus important._

 _Lydie : Depuis le début du concours, je supposais que son esprit anti-conformiste nous éloignait de lui. Bien sûr, il possède une étrange logique et la dernière épreuve en ait le parfait exemple. Seulement, je crois maintenant que je m'étais trop avancée à son propos, en particulier sur sa personnalité. Il y a deux jours, je n'ai presque pas reconnu le Docteur. Les secrets qui ont été révélés m'ont fait comprendre qu'il était comme tous les autres seigneurs du temps. Il a peut-être mis fin à la Guerre du temps (3), mais celle-ci l'a marqué à jamais._

Cette dernière phrase clôt cette discussion. Lydie était encore un peu perdue face à tout ce qu'elle avait appris grâce à la conscience du Tardis. Les dessus de la cinquième épreuve révélaient tellement de choses à propos du Docteur qu'elle ne savaient plus sur quelles informations se baser pour le comprendre. Quelque chose s'était brisé dans la perception du légendaire gallifréen qu'avait la jeune femme. Les récentes révélations avaient fait voler en éclat la distance le Docteur et les concurrents. Il restait évidemment beaucoup de zones d'ombres chez le propriétaire du Tardis, mais peu importait pour Lydie, elle se sentait maintenant à l'égal du Docteur.

Bien qu'elle ait obtenu des réponses à certaines de ses questions, Lydie avait toujours la boule au ventre due à ses incertitudes que la dernière épreuve avaient fait resurgir. Le regard dans le vague, Lydie posa son regard sur la double porte qui pouvait lui permettre de sortir du vaisseau.

 _Le Tardis : Songez-vous encore à partir ?_

 _Lydie : Non, plus maintenant. Tu as réussie à abaisser certaines de mes craintes..._

 _Le Tardis : Quelles sont les doutes qui vous tourmentent encore ?_

 _Lydie : Des incertitudes contre lesquelles personne ne peut malheureusement rien faire... (préférant ne pas poursuivre sur ce sujet) Dis-moi, le Docteur serait vraiment au courant si je sortais, même quelques instants ?_

 _Le Tardis : Que cherchez-vous à l'extérieur ?_

 _Lydie : L'apaisement... Vois-tu, depuis toute petite, un seul moyen est efficace pour calmer la mélancolie qui me prend parfois. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais je m'allonge simplement dehors et j'observe le ciel étoilé. Les couleurs du ciel nocturne, nos lunes qui les accompagnent, les civilisations que l'on sait vivre auprès des étoiles lointaines... Tout cela me permet de relativiser tous mes problèmes à ma toute petite échelle, par rapport à ce qui se passe dans l'Univers tout entier._

 _Le Tardis : Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous souhaitez sortir ? Afin d'admirer le ciel étoilé ?_

 _Lydie : Est-ce que une faute grave aux yeux du Docteur ?_

 _Le Tardis : Cela n'en ait pas une. Toutefois, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Allongez-vous confortablement, je m'occupe du reste..._

N'ayant aucune idée de ce que la conscience du Tardis souhaitait faire, la jeune dame du temps s'installa, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Puis, peu à peu, sous ses yeux émerveillés, les alvéoles constituant le plafond perdirent progressivement leur opacité pour devenir transparentes. A la fin de cette transformation, le dôme entier de la salle de contrôle était à peine perceptible, laissant place à l'environnement extérieur du Tardis. Seule la double-porte, les gradins, le poste du pilotage, le sol de la salle et les accès aux différentes parties du Tardis étaient encore visibles normalement. Lydie repéra tout de suite le parc où se trouvait le vaisseau, ainsi que le musée d'Histoire de Gallifrey. Mais tout son attention fut bien vite attirée par le magnifique panorama que l'on avait du ciel nocturne gallifréen.

 _Lydie (en totale admiration) : Je... Comment fais-tu cela ?!_

 _Le Tardis : C'est un petit protocole que j'ai créé lors de ma dernière réinitialisation. Il modifie quelques paramètres et le dôme de la salle de contrôle devient invisible. Ce que vous voyez ici, c'est mon véritable environnement._

 _Lydie : Tu as vraiment la capacité de pouvoir créer des programmes par toi-même ?! Je croyais qu'on pouvait seulement t'en importer ou modifier les tiens._

 _Le Tardis : Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur ma technologie..._

 _Lydie : Je connais un peu plus que les bases..._

 _Le Tardis (ne voulant pas en apprendre plus malgré cette phrase énigmatique) : Alors vous devez savoir ce qui se passe lorsqu'un Tardis change de propriétaire ou que celui-ci se régénère ?_

 _Lydie : Oui, il change pour mieux s'adapter aux goûts et à la personnalité de celui-ci qui le possède._

 _Le Tardis : C'est exact, et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé à chaque fois que le Docteur s'est régénéré (4). Mais pas la dernière fois. Le Docteur a changé d'apparence il y a de cela un an, à la fin de sa tournée de Gallifrey (5), alors que les réparations dont j'avais besoin suite à mon retour sur Gallifrey s'achevaient ici, à la Citadelle. Le lien télépathique me liant au Docteur n'était plus actif, du fait de l'éloignement et de mon état. Toutefois, ma réinitialisation a tout de même eu lieu, au plus grand choc des techniciens qui s'attelaient à me réparer._

 _Lydie : Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu produire la mise au route de ce processus ?_

 _Le Tardis : Je pense que j'ai tout de même perçu un bouleversement chez le Docteur qui m'a forcé à moi-même changer. Seulement, j'ai pu moi-même me façonner au vue des circonstances._

 _Lydie : Comment cela ?_

 _Le Tardis : Le lien que j'ai avec le Docteur étant alors inexistant, cela m'a alors donné la liberté de me modeler à partir de mes propres envies et non des idées du Docteur. Regardez autour de vous, pensez-vous vraiment que le design de ma salle de contrôle correspond exactement aux goûts du Docteur ?_

 _Lydie : Non, pas exactement. Les courbes de la pièce donnent une touche de..._

 _Le Tardis : Féminité ? (d''un ton rieur) C'est un reproche que le Docteur m'a fait. Mais il ne s'est pas aperçu de l'opportunité que cela a été pour moi d'innover dans ma constitution et dans mes paramétrages. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu inventer de nouveaux protocoles tels que celui que j'ai activé tout à l'heure._

 _Lydie : Comment l'avez-vous nommé ?_

 _Le Tardis : Le programme ? Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de nommer mes protocoles... Mais cela est une idée. Pourquoi pas Mélécaon (6) ?_

La jeune femme trouva le nom étrange mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. Ce qui l'intéressait le plus était l'aboutissement de son protocole. Elle avait retrouvé le ciel gallifréen aux couleurs chaudes qui parvenaient à l'apaiser. Soudain les sourcils de la jeune dame du temps se froncèrent, signe d'une intense réflexion. Quelques instants plus tard, un cri de surprise lui échappa. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, tandis que ses joues s'empourprèrent d'embarras.

 _Le Tardis : Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _Lydie (le regard tourné vers le sol, confuse) : Je... excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris._

 _Le Tardis : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous pardonner ?_

 _Lydie : Sur le coup des émotions, je vous ai tutoyée tout à l'heure. Cela a commencé parce que j'étais en colère et que je me suis mise à vous accuser. Seulement, j'ai continué après coup. Veuillez excuser mon impertinence, je ne veux pas être impolie ou familière. Je vous ai manqué de respect en vous tutoyant alors que je n'en avais nullement le droit._

Le silence du Tardis qui suivit ne rassura en rien la nervosité de Lydie. Elle se rendit compte qu'une fois encore une de ses maladresses pouvait l'amener à perdre quelque chose qui lui était cher : sa sympathie naissante qu'elle échangeait avec le vaisseau. La conscience du Tardis sut apaiser ses craintes en s'adressant à la jeune femme et en trouvant les mots juste pour la réconforter.

 _Le Tardis : Je suis comme le Docteur. On me prend pour quelque chose que je ne suis pas. On me sacralise comme si je suis le vaisseau le plus important de l'Univers. En me tutoyant, vous ne me manquez pas de respect au contraire, vous gagner le mien. Vous savez que je ne suis pas qu'un simple vaisseau, vous me considérez aussi comme l'âme que je suis aussi. Peu comprenne cela et je suis toujours enchantée de rencontrer chaque personne dont l'esprit parvient à voir au-delà de mon apparence._

 _Lydie : Vous ne m'en voulez donc pas ?_

 _Le Tardis : Quelles raisons aurais-je à cela ? Vous êtes ici à me faire part de vos peurs et de vos inquiétudes comme si vous me connaissiez depuis toujours. Vous m'avez accordé votre confiance sans que je n'ai eu à la demander. Peu ont eu cette folie, cela comprend le Docteur. Ce serait moi qui vous manquerai de respect si je vous permettais pas de me tutoyer._

 _Lydie (décontenancée devant le demande du Tardis) : Je... vous me donnez la possibilité de vous tutoyer ?_

 _Le Tardis : Oui, si c'est ce que vous préférez._

 _Lydie : J'en serai ravie, même si je risque de ne pas le faire naturellement au début._

 _Le Tardis : Alors je vous accorde ce droit. En échange, je vous demanderai seulement une faveur._

 _Lydie : Bien sûr. Enfin... si cela reste dans mes possibilités._

 _Le Tardis : Puis-je vous tutoyer en retour ?_

La jeune gallifréenne resta un instant sans voix, devant cette demande du vaisseau : la conscience du Tardis souhaitait la tutoyer à son tour. Cela pouvait paraître un juste retour puisque le vaisseau lui avait permis de le tutoyer, mais cela signifiait beaucoup plus aux yeux de Lydie. Le Tardis la considérait comme son égal.

 _Lydie : Bien sûr. Cela m'aidera d'autant plus à ne pas oublier de faire de même._

 _Le Tardis : Et je serai ravie de faire de même, mademoiselle Lydianyse._

 _Lydie : Je vois que tu connais mon prénom. Mais je préfère que l'on me surnomme Lydie._

 _Le Tardis : Lydie, cela te va bien. Alors permets-moi de te demander de me pas m'appeler ''Tardis''. J'aime le nom que l'on m'a donné, mais cela fait trop référence à ma fonction._

 _Lydie : Alors comment voudrais-tu que je t'appelle ?_

Le nom que le Tardis répondit à Lydie la fit sourire. Celui-ci était pourtant simple, mais il représentait nettement mieux la conscience de la machine à voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace. Une véritable confiance mutuelle s'était dorénavant installée entre Lydie et le Tardis : le lien inconscient qui unissait depuis leur rencontre s'en retrouva renforcé. Parties sur leur lancé, la jeune gallifréenne et la conscience du Tardis poursuivirent leur discussion jusque bien plus tard dans la nuit. Enfin, la conscience du Tardis continua l'un de ses monologues jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que son interlocutrice s'était finalement endormie. Nullement indigné de cela, le vaisseau fut plutôt soulagé du sommeil de le jeune dame du temps.

 _Le Tardis : *Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait enfin réussi à s'endormir. Je ne sais pas si elle aurait tenu encore longtemps sans repos. Même si elle s'en sent incapable, je sais qu'elle a ici sa place. En tant que candidate, mais aussi en tant que compagne du Docteur. Dorénavant, il faut que celui-ci s'en rende compte...*_

* * *

(1) Cf Chapitre 10

(2) Petit clin d'œil à Donna Noble. Ce n'est pas une ancienne compagne du Docteur qui m'a le plus marquée. Cependant, lorsque j'ai construit cette discussion entre Lydie et le Tardis, cela a été pour moi une évidence de faire ce rapprochement avec Donna. Le vaisseau devait retenir Lydie en lui prouvant sa valeur en la comparant à une ancienne compagne du Docteur.

(3) Cf Le jour du Docteur

(4) Je l'avoue, j'ai arrangé la vérité pour mon histoire. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai dans la série. Dans la nouvelle série, le décor de la salle du contrôle ne change pas à la fin de la saison 1 et change au milieu de la saison 7.

(5) Cf Chapitre 1

(6) Prononcez "Mélécaone". Petit clin d'oeil à un ancien programme du Tardis. Saurez-vous retrouver celui-ci à travers cet anagramme?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre a comblé votre attente et peut-être répondu à certaines de vos interrogations concernant les parties flou de la cinquième épreuve.

A ceux qui trouve le chapitre de ce soir est moins long, je souhaite leur dire que je travaille en ce moment sur le prochain chapitre qui sera beaucoup plus long que celui-ci. J'ignore encore si j'aurai la possibilité de poster le chapitre 13 avant la fin du mois, mais je vous promets de revenir prochainement vers vous avec celui-ci.


	13. Être comblée

Bonsoir, je reviens vers vous avec le chapitre 13 que certains j'en suis sûr on attendu avec une certaine impatience. Comme je l'avais annoncé à la fin de mon précédente chapitre, celui d'aujourd'hui est vraiment plus long que le dernier (à l'heure actuelle, c'est le chapitre le plus long que je l''ai écrit). Il m'a peut-être pris du temps, mais c'est vraiment l'un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire. Vous allez vous en rendre compte en le lisant, j'ai vraiment développé les références dans ce chapitre. je me suis fait vraiment plaisir de ce côté-là et afin que tout soit clair pour votre compréhension, j'ai multiplié les notes pour que vous ne vous y perdiez pas entre mon histoire et les références à la série. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre : Être comblée**

Lorsque Lydie se réveilla en fin de matinée, elle ne comprit pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans sa chambre. Son dernier souvenir remontait à sa discussion nocturne avec la conscience du Tardis dans la salle de contrôle.

 _Lydie : Le Tardis... (devinant après quelques instants) Elle a dû me téléporter dans ma chambre lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue que je m'étais endormie. Elle savait que j'aurai à répondre à des questions si on m'avait découverte dans la salle de contrôle. (apercevant ses bagages à côté de son lit) De plus que j'avais toutes mes affaires avec moi._

La jeune dame du temps avait compris suite à la nuit précédente que la conscience du Tardis était présente dans l'ensemble du vaisseau et non uniquement dans l'espace de pilotage. Lydie alla poser sa main sur l'un des murs de sa chambre et remercia le Tardis. Elle savait que c'était la moindre des choses après ce que le vaisseau venait de faire pour elle. Les lumières de la pièce faiblirent un instant, ce qui fit sourire la jeune gallifréenne : le Tardis acceptait son remerciement. Forte de ne plus se savoir seule dans cette aventure unique, Lydie quitta sa chambre pour sa première sortie diurne depuis la dernière épreuve. Le choix de sa destination se porta sur le réfectoire, son corps criant famine après avoir été à la diète pendant pendant plusieurs jours. Elle alla donc se chercher de quoi grignoter en attendant le prochain repas. Alors qu'elle mangeait son en-cas, son regard fut attiré par un message affiché au mur.

En s'approchant de plus près, Lydie s'aperçut que c'était un mot du Docteur après avoir reconnu son écriture. Le légendaire seigneur du temps convoquait les candidats à la bibliothèque du Tardis. En regard la date, Lydie se rendit compte que le rendez-vous était pris l'après-midi même, soit quelques heures plus tard. Ignorant depuis combien de temps ce message était présent, Lydie se fit la remarque qu'elle avait eu de la chance de penser à venir dans cette pièce. Sans quoi, elle n'aurait pas été au courant de ce rendez-vous. Le déjeuner avec ses camarades se déroula normalement. Bien qu'il ne fut toutefois pas ordinaire car elle se rendit compte des regards dérobés de ses concurrents tournés dans sa direction. La jeune femme ne se préoccupa pas plus que cela, elle savait que son absence les deux jours précédents mèneraient certains à se poser des questions.

Ayant fini de se restaurer, Lydie et les autres candidats allèrent à leur convocation. Ils se rendirent alors à la bibliothèque, comme l'avait indiqué le Docteur dans son message. Cependant, la tâche se révéla plus difficile que prévue. En effet, aller au point de rendez-vous s'avérait simple quand on connaît sa localisation. Or, lorsque les seigneurs et dames du temps arrivèrent dans l'entrée la bibliothèque, ils eurent pour surprise de découvrir un mur neutre : la double porte avait disparue.

Désorientés par cette absence, les quinze concurrents se mirent à observer les environs. Peut-être étaient-ils partis dans la mauvaise direction? Étaient-ils dans le bon secteur du Tardis? Ce dont ils s'aperçurent les désempara encore plus : les pièces qu'ils découvrirent non loin d'eux étaient normalement réparties dans l'ensemble du vaisseau. Les candidats étaient donc dans l'incapacité de savoir s'ils étaient dans la bonne partie du vaisseau ou s'ils s'étaient trompés de chemin en cours de route. Chacun et chacune des seigneurs et des dames du temps décidèrent d'explorer plus les pièces un peu plus éloignées, la bibliothèque ne devant pas être très loin. Lydie fut plus peu septique à propos de cette idée. Une salle ne pouvait pas disparaître ou être déplacer si facilement, il y avait forcément une explication à cette énigme. Délaissant la recherche de la bibliothèque, Lydie repartit jusqu'à la salle de contrôle puis refit le chemin inverse vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver leur lieu de rendez-vous.

 _Lydie : * Une chose est sure. On se s'est pas trompé de chemin en venant. On s'est rendu dans le bon secteur, au bon endroit...*_

La jeune gallifréenne faisait face à la paroi vierge où aurait dû être l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

 _Lydie : *Qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer tout cela ? Une pièce ne peut pas disparaître ainsi dans le Tardis... (s'interrompant, ses iris s'agrandirent) Le Tardis ! (se rendant compte de quoi il retournait) Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu faire le lien plus tôt?!_

Lydie comprit qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin à la solution à ce mystère : celle-ci se situait devant elle. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la bibliothèque ait été déplacée, elle était seulement caché aux yeux de tous. Lydie était parvenue à cette conclusion parce qu'elle s'était déjà retrouver dans un cas de figure similaire : elle avait découvert une porte dérobée qui menait aux archives du Tardis lors de la quatrième épreuve (1). L'entrée invisible de celles-ci était apparue lorsque Lydie avait eu besoin d'accéder à la pièce.

Lydie se fit alors la remarque que la disparition soudaine de l'entrée de la bibliothèque était peut-être un coup de la conscience du Tardis. Après tout, la technologie des seigneurs du temps dont ils avaient doté leurs vaisseaux permettait de pouvoir créer toute sorte de pièces. Alors en effacer ou en cacher d'autres relevait du domaine du possible. La jeune dame du temps vérifia que personne ne pouvait l'entendre puis s'adressa dans un murmure au Tardis.

 _Lydie : C'est toi qui a dissimulé l'entrée, n'est-ce pas ? (après quelques instants sans réponses) D'accord, je vois que tu ne veux rien me dire. Seulement, on risque d'être en retard au rendez-vous que l'on a avec le Docteur si tu nous bloque encore le chemin..._

La jeune gallifréenne ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison la conscience du Tardis pouvait créer ce blocus. Mais certaine de ce que son instinct lui avait dicté, Lydie entreprit de découvrir comment annuler le protocole de dissimulation. Ses recherches restèrent vaines jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que sa précédente expérience lui donnait une nouvelle fois la solution. L'entrée de la bibliothèque redeviendrait visible à partir du moment où quelqu'un ferait la demande silencieuse d'y entrer : une simple pensée devait suffit comme le Tardis avait un son champ télépathique. Reculant de quelques pas, Lydie ferma les yeux et se concentra.

 _Lydie (imaginant mentalement la double porte de la bibliothèque réapparaître (2) et s'ouvrir) : *Je souhaite avoir accès la bibliothèque en compagnie des autres candidats afin que l'on puisse rejoindre le Docteur.*_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rouvrir ses yeux pour voir le résultat de sa tentative qu'elle fut surprise par un cri. Regardant dans la direction de la source de celui-ci, Lydie vit l'un de ses concurrents repartir en sens inverse en clamant que la bibliothèque avait été retrouvée. Reportant son regard devant elle, Lydie se rendit compte qu'en effet, celle-ci était réapparue juste devant elle. Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune gallifréenne : elle était parvenue à faire réapparaître la bibliothèque. Doucement, Lydie entra dans le temple du savoir, bientôt suivie de ses concurrents dont certains la remercièrent d'avoir retrouver la salle. Elle se fit alors la remarque qu'ils avaient dû longtemps dû tourner en rond, au point de ne pas reconnaître leur point de départ. Une voix tonitruante et glaciale la sortit de ses pensées.

 _Le Docteur : Vous êtes en retard. Vous êtes-vous donc perdu en chemin ?/_

 _Une des candidate : En quelque sorte... On n'a pas trouvé l'entrée de la bibliothèque où elle aurait dû être..._

 _Le Docteur : Comment cela ? La bibliothèque n'a jamais changé de place. (une idée s'insinuant dans son esprit) A moins que... (agacé, s'adressant à son vaisseau) Faut-il vraiment qu'à chaque fois que j'accueille quelqu'un, tu te sentes obligée de le perdre dans tes méandres ? (3) (se tournant vers ses concitoyens) Veuillez pardonner mon Tardis et ses manières, elle a tendance à tester les nerfs de mes invités. En les égarant par exemple dans ses couloirs ou en supprimant certaines pièces..._

Perché au premier étage de la bibliothèque, le Docteur fit signe aux candidats de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il les rejoigne. Arrivé à leurs côtés, le légendaire seigneur du temps les invita à se mettre à l'aise. Cela eut pour effet de les surprendre, le Docteur n'ayant jusque alors pas eu pour habitude d'être très soucieux de leur bien-être. S'étant aperçu que son changement d'habitude déroutait ses invités, le Docteur décida d'être honnête à ce sujet.

 _Le Docteur : Je sais que j'ai pu paraître distant ces dernières semaines et je m'en excuse. Je souhaitais seulement vous préserver en gardant une distance raisonnable entre vous et moi. Mais suite à ce qui s'est passé lors de la dernière épreuve, j'ai réalisé que j'avais pris un mauvais départ avec vous. L'un de vous va devenir mon futur compagnon ou ma prochaine compagne, il est donc bon que j'apprenne à mieux vous connaître en passant plus de temps avec vous. (il fit une pause) Vous l'avez compris, j'en suis sûr, que mon passé renferme quelques secrets inavouables...(4)_

Le Docteur leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'eux avant de leur refaire face, la sincérité visible dans son regard.

 _Le Docteur : Si aujourd'hui je vous ai donné rendez-vous ici, c'est pour vous prouver ma bonne foi. Ma bibliothèque est l'un des projets les plus aboutis que j'ai pu faire lorsque je parcourais l'Univers. Je l'ai constitué livre par livre (5). Elle est le reflet de mes voyages et des mondes que j'ai visités. Chacun de vous va aller un ouvrage au hasard dans ces collections. On discutera ensuite de ceux-ci et des événements auxquels j'ai pris part sur leur monde d'origine._

Bien qu'un peu désemparés par la demande du Docteur, les quinze apprenti-compagnons s'éparpillèrent dans l'immensité de la bibliothèque. Ils revinrent au fur et à mesure, puis tous s'installèrent en compagnie du Docteur dans un coin qui avait été aménagé. A leur grande surprise, les candidats découvrirent en la personne du Docteur un voyageur passionné par ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir pendant ses précédents millénaires d'existence. Le dialogue se créa naturellement entre les invités du Docteur et celui-ci, comme s'il n'avait jamais gardé de distance entre eux. L'après-midi fila sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Le Docteur les libéra en fin de soirée, ces récits d'aventures encore plein dans la tête.

La même organisation se réitéra les jours qui suivirent. Le Docteur conviait les candidats à un rendez-vous dans une pièce du Tardis et ils passaient plusieurs heures à échanger. L'Observatoire, l'Atelier... les participants du concours redécouvrirent des lieux qu'ils connaissaient sous un nouveau jour. Lydie apprécia ces nombreux moments passés en compagnie du Docteur. Bien qu'ils restaient dans le cadre d'une compétition, ces rendez-vous étaient moins formels que les épreuves éliminatoires. Après avoir découvert le Docteur à travers les yeux du Tardis, Lydie avait appris à le connaître par le biais du regard qu'il portait sur lui-même. La jeune gallifréenne avait retrouvé certains points qu'elle avait déjà déduit par le passé : le Docteur évitait d'évoquer de douloureux souvenirs ou de parler de ses anciens compagnons. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas cela et ses propres recherches (6) ne lui avait pas donné de réponses concluantes.

Quelques jours après le début des rendez-vous, le Docteur vint trouver les candidats alors qu'ils étaient en train de finir de déjeuner. Un mystérieux sourire était gravé sur son visage. Resté sur le pas de la porte du réfectoire, le Docteur les pressa quelque peu de finir leur repas parce qu'il les attendait sous peu dans la salle de contrôle. Intrigués par la demande de dernière minute du Docteur, les quinze seigneurs et dames du temps ne se posèrent pas plus de questions et ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leur hôte. Parvenus jusqu'à la salle de pilotage, le Docteur les pria de s'installer sur les gradins.

 _Le Docteur : Ces derniers jours, je vous ai montré ce qu'a été mon existence itinérante dans l'Univers... Mais aujourd'hui, c'est à votre tour de vous présenter à moi. (son regard devint tout aussi mystérieux que son sourire) Et pour cela, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous..._

Le héros gallifréen s'éloigna du poste de pilotage auquel il était adossé et alla entrouvrir la double-porte de son vaisseau. Les candidats déduisirent qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un à l'extérieur parce que le Docteur murmurait quelque chose. Leur attente ne fut pas longue : le Docteur ouvrit en grand les portes du Tardis et laissa entrer une trentaine de personnes dans la salle de contrôle. En reconnaissant les seigneurs et dames du temps qui venaient de faire leur apparition, les quinze concurrents se statufièrent, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils connaissaient parfaitement les nouveaux venus... puisque c'était leur famille. Les proches des candidats furent les premiers à aller vers celui ou celle avec qui ils avaient des liens de sang. Les familles allèrent à la rencontre de leur frère, sœur, parent ou enfant. Les retrouvailles se firent avec plus ou moins d'émotion et d'affection, cela dépendant des convenances des différentes classes de la société.

Lydie n'en était pas revenue lorsqu'elle avait aperçue dans le Tardis sa mère et son petit frère Hillel âgé de cinq ans. C'était presque inespéré. Le manque omniprésent qu'elle avait ressenti durant la semaine précédente (7) s'était tout à coup évaporé. Maintenant que sa famille était là près d'elle, ses problèmes avaient disparu. Elle vit son petit frère courir vers elle en se faufilant parmi les jambes des autres arrivés, leur mère peinant à le suivre. Malheureusement, la maladresse du jeune gallifréen le rattrapa lorsqu'il trébucha et tomba sur le plateau du poste de pilotage. Inquiète au bruit sourd qu'avait provoqué sa chute, Lydie et sa mère se précipitèrent à ses côtés pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé. La jeune femme prit son petit frère dans ses bras puis se remit debout. Elle observa son cadet, à la recherche d'une quelconque égratignure. Mais tout ce qu'elle remarqua fut les larmes qui brillaient au coin de ses yeux

 _Lydie : Dis donc, pourquoi est-ce que tu courrais si vite ? Tu aurais pu te faire vraiment mal..._

 _Hillel : Pardon... C'est juste que ça fait si longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu._

 _Mère de Lydie : Tu nous as manqué Lydie._

 _Lydie : Vous aussi. (embrassant le front de son petit frère puis serrant sa génitrice dans ses bras) Vous aussi..._

Le moment tendresse entre Lydie et sa famille se brisa lorsque la jeune dame du temps remarqua les regards indignés ou hautains de certains des autres invités du Docteur.

 _Lydie : *J'avais compris que quelques uns de mes concurrents appartenaient à des familles haut placées dans la société gallifréenne... Mais je ne m'imaginais pas qu'ils soient aussi frigides que cela question tendresse en public. A leurs yeux, cela est un crime de donner des gestes d'affection. (puis comprenant peu à peu que cela allait beaucoup plus loin) Ils ne croient tout de même pas que... Non ?! Que Hillel serait mon fils ! Ce n'est pas parce que je veille sur lui comme une deuxième mère que je le suis pour autant. Bon techniquement, j'ai l'âge pour l'être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le penser !*_

Décidée à clarifier la situation, Lydie poursuivit sa discussion avec sa famille comme si rien n'était, mais en ne laissant aucun doute sur certains faits.

 _Lydie : Alors **petit frère** , tu n'as plus mal ?_

 _Hillel : Ne t'en fais pas, ça va mieux maintenant._

 _Lydie : C'est que tout va bien alors. (se tournant vers leur génitrice) Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir **Maman** , on ne nous a rien dit. Est-ce que vous avez fait bonne route ?_

 _Lydie : Il n'y a eu aucun souci. J'ai eu juste à gérer l'excitation de Hillel dès qu'il a appris que l'on allait venir ici._

 _Lydie (laissant échappé un éclat de rire) : Je reconnais bien là mon petit frère. Et puis, c'est vrai : c'est la première fois qu'il vient à la Citadelle ! (réalisant quel jour il était, se retournant vers Hillel) Mais, tu ne devrais pas être à l'école toi ?_

 _Mère de Lydie : J'aurai été incapable de lui faire y aller, il voulait absolument venir. Ton absence l'a beaucoup marqué ces derniers temps. Et il n'aura aucun problème avec son école, la convocation du gouvernement lui sert de justificatif._

 _Hillel : Je voulais te voir, c'est pas pareil chez nous sans toi. (changement diamétralement de sujet) Alors c'est ici ta nouvelle maison ? C'est grand et tellement super !_

 _Lydie (amusé devant les yeux émerveillés de son petit frère) : Oui, c'est ici que je vis... provisoirement._

 _Hillel : Mais tu sais quand est-ce que tu rentres ?_

 _Lydie (honnête envers lui) : Je ne sais pas, peut-être bientôt. (ne voulant pas attrister son petit frère) Tu te souviens de la discussion que l'on a eu avant mon départ ?_

 _Hillel (baissant les yeux) : Oui, bien sûr. Tu resterais ici tant que tu réussiras des tests. (hésitant) Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas déjà gagné ? Tu sais tout faire : pour moi, c'est toi la meilleure Lydie._

Cette déclaration émeut aux larmes la jeune dame du temps. Venant de son cadet, c'était une véritable récompense pour elle qu'il la considère comme telle. Mais pour Lydie, cela avait aussi une double signification. La phrase que venant de dire son frère venait de lui dire était l'une que lui répétait souvent leur père de son vivant. L'effet de cette déclaration avait d'autant plus d'impact du fait que Hillel la regardait avec le même regard que celui de leur géniteur. Même couleur, même admiration lisible. Leur père disparu était en quelque sorte présent à cet instant-là à travers Hillel. Cette réunion de famille comblait de joie la jeune Lydie après les douloureux événements de la semaine précédente.

 _Lydie (échangeant des regards remplis de bonheur avec sa mère et son petit frère) : Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir de vous voir..._

Le Docteur suivit de loin les retrouvailles entre les candidats et leur famille. Décidé à en apprendre plus sur ses apprentis-compagnons, il savait que l'après-midi allait être riche d'enseignement. Seulement, il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'un certaine échange le rende nostalgique. En effet, lorsque son regard se porta sur la candidate numéro dix-sept en compagnie de sa mère et de son cadet, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec Rose, sa mère Jackie et son petit frère Tony. La jeune dame du temps avait la même relation fusionnelle avec ses proches qu'avait eu son ancienne compagne terrienne avec la sienne. Le Docteur se demanda comment avait évolué sa double humain en compagnie de la famille Tyler dans l'Univers parallèle (8). Et surtout avec sa Rose...

Lorsque le héros gallifréen s'aperçut que ses divagations me menaient une fois encore vers quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait plus la chance de revoir, il s'efforça de chasser ses dernières pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser tout ce qu'il avait perdu alors qu'il accueillait des concitoyens pour savoir ce qu'il allait gagner. Brisant la cacophonie ambiante, le Docteur pria ses invités de s'installer sur les gradins.

 _Le Docteur : Chers candidats, je vois que la venue de vos familles vous réjouie. Je vous ai offert ce cadeau car je sais que l'éloignement peut être difficile avec vos proches. Toutefois, et même vos familles ne le savent pas encore, leur présence entre dans le cadre du concours. Aujourd'hui, c'est avec vos proches que vous allez passer votre sixième épreuve._

Cette annonce laissa sans voix l'ensemble des invités du Docteur, mais surtout les quinze candidats. Leur hôte les prévenait toujours à l'avance de la date de la prochaine épreuve mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait fait au dernier moment. Le Docteur s'aperçut bien vite que sa révélation avait déstabilisé une grande partie de ses concitoyens présents.

 _Le Docteur : Bien, je note que personne ne s'attendait à cela. Mis permettez-moi de vous rassurer dès maintenant, (à l'adresse des candidats) cette nouvelle épreuve ne sera pas du même ordre que les précédentes. Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir mettre en avant votre personnalité en valeur avec l'aide de vos proches._

Beaucoup parmi les candidats soupirèrent de soulagement en apprenant que l'épreuve ne serait pas dans le même genre que la dernière en date (9). Cependant, la description de la présente épreuve se révélait assez énigmatique. Le Docteur ne les laissa pas plus longtemps dans l'ignorance en leur donnant quelques indications.

 _Le Docteur (à ses apprentis-compagnons) : Chacun a reçu dans sa boîte aux lettres un dossier que je veux que vous remplissiez. C'est un test de personnalité et il est essentiel que vous y répondiez avec honnêteté. Car de ce test dépendra votre avenir dans le concours : certains repartiront avec leur famille ce soir. Je vous invite donc à vous installer confortablement dans vos chambres. Vous y serez plus à l'aise pour échanger. Vous avez trois heures à partir de maintenant._

Comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas perdre du temps précieux, les concurrents et leur famille ne s'attardèrent pas dans la salle de contrôle. Le docteur les observa partir vers les dortoirs et son regard resta figé dans le vague après le départ de ses concitoyens. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur sortit de sa léthargie. Il y avait de grandes chances que ses invités soient maintenant arrivés à destination : il était donc certain d'être seul.

 _Le Docteur : Sexy, est-ce que tout est prêt ?_

 _Le Tardis : Tout est en place, il ne me reste plus qu'avoir votre accord pour lancer mon protocole._

 _Le Docteur : Est-ce que tous les candidats et leurs proches sont bien dans les chambres ?_

 _Le Tardis : Oui, je me suis même permise de verrouiller les portes afin qu'il n'y ait pas de problème._

 _Le Docteur : Bonne initiative. Cette épreuve est très importante pour moi et il ne faut vraiment pas que quelque chose vienne tout bouleversé. Lance le protocole : la véritable épreuve commence maintenant._

Le vrai test venait de débuter, mais alors qu'était le test de personnalité ? Juste un leurre pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Haut Conseil de Gallifrey. Suite à la cinquième épreuve, le gouvernement gallifréen avait exigé du Docteur la présentation des futures épreuves (10) mais il n'était pas sûr que les politiciens apprécieraient ce qu'il allait faire. Après tout, qui accepterait de permettre à quelqu'un d'entrer dans la tête d'autrui sans que ces personnes aient précédemment donné leur autorisation ?

La véritable épreuve résidait en l'inaction des candidats : cette fois-ci c'était le Docteur qui allait se mettre lui-même à contribution. Il venait de faire libérer du pollen psychique (11) dans les chambres afin d'endormir ses invités. Le seigneur du temps avait passé les quelques heures de libre qu'il avait eu les derniers jours à confectionner des spores inoffensifs. S'enfermant dans son laboratoire, il avait travaillé sur un échantillon naturel de pollen pour le transformer en quelque chose qui servirait ses intentions. Il était finalement parvenu à créer des spores ayant toutes les caractéristiques du pollen psychique (l'effet soporifique, la mise en scène les désirs de l'inconscient de l'hôte dans son rêve) sans ses effets négatifs (la mise en danger de la santé de la personne).

C'était dans toute cette mise en scène que le Docteur allait pouvoir agir. Son plan était simple : il allait utiliser la télépathie pour s'incruster dans le rêve de chacun des candidats. L'inconscient de quelqu'un révèle bien plus de choses sur la personnalité de celui-ci que les dires de la personne elle-même. Il n'avait pas menti aux candidats quand il leur avait annoncé vouloir apprendre à les connaître. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas confiance en l'honnêteté dont certains pouvaient faire preuve dans le contexte du concours. Là était la deuxième partie de l'épreuve. Le Docteur avait réellement conçu un test de personnalité. Son objectif final était de comparer les observations qu'il allait fait dans les rêves des candidats et ce que ceux-ci répondraient à leur test. La présence des familles était un paramètre crucial dans l'épreuve. Le Docteur voulait voir jusqu'à quel point les proches pouvaient avoir de l'influence sur les candidats. Pour eux, l'épreuve consistait à se mettre le mieux en valeur et leurs familles pourraient alors tout faire pour atteindre ce but, quitte à mentir. Le Docteur espérait que cette épreuve lui permettrait de discerner lesquels parmi les candidats étaient présents dans ce concours pour le prestige et la fierté de sa famille. Il cherchait avant toute chose un compagnon ayant sa propre personnalité et dont l'honnêteté était une des valeurs.

Le Docteur partit en direction du dortoirs des seigneurs du temps. Il était temps pour lui de débuter son marathon : il avait une durée limitée pour faire le tour des quinze candidats avant que les effets du pollen psychique ne se dissipent. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, le Docteur avait déjà fait les quatorze premiers concurrents. C'était ce qu'il y avait de pratique avec le pollen psychique : le Docteur avait pu passer plusieurs heures dans les rêves des candidats alors qu'il ne passait en réalité que quelques minutes avec chacun. Le seigneur du temps avait vu ses suppositions confirmées parce qu'il avait pu observer : certains concurrents avaient une forte pression de la part de leurs proches pour gagner ce concours. Mais le Docteur s'était vu révéler des parts de vérité auxquels ils ne s'était pas attendu. Il avait découvert par exemple que l'une de ses apprenties s'était engagée dans le concours pour fuir une union arrangée. Un autre candidat avait quant à lui tout abandonné pour se donner une chance de partir avec lui.

Il ne lui restait qu'une candidate à aller voir. Le Docteur venait d'arriver devant la porte et il se figea en remarquant le nombre affiché à l'entrée de la chambre : dix-sept. C'était le numéro de la candidate dont il était sur le point de découvrir la personnalité. Malgré lui, il s'était arrêté un instant. Depuis les événements de la quatrième épreuve (12), le Docteur avait gardé un œil sur la jeune dame du temps. Il n'avait rien remarqué depuis lors chez elle qui lui confirmerait la légitimité de la méfiance qu'il avait envers elle. Toutefois, son instinct lui rappelait qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec la jeune femme. Chassant ses pensées, il rit un instant. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il à ce point ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il finit par se faire la remarque que, quoi qu'il pouvait découvrir, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il avait pu observer chez son ancien meilleur ami et ennemi (13) : le Maître.

Le Docteur entra dans la chambre et sa priorité fut de vérifier que son apprentie et sa famille était toujours endormie. La fin de la durée effective du pollen psychique approchait et ses invités n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller. Le seigneur du temps légendaire trouva Lydie, sa mère et son frère tous les trois blottis les uns contre les autres sur le lit. Le test de personnalité était posé sur les genoux de Lydie. Le Docteur se laissa un temps attendrir par ce tableau familial. Cela le mena inconsciemment à faire resurgir un très ancien souvenir, datant d'avant son exil de Gallifrey. Une image mentale se fit alors plus présente chez le Docteur : sa (première) femme était assoupie dans un fauteuil, avec sur ses genoux sa petite fille Susan encore enfant et l'un de ses plus jeunes petits-fils (cousin de Susan), tous deux aussi endormis (14).

Le Docteur reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, fait qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps. Il ne pouvait cependant que reconnaître la vérité : même si cette réminiscence datait d'un temps où la Guerre du Temps faisait encore rage, c'est l'une des rare époque où il s'était senti comblé. La suite de son existence était en effet faite principalement de longues périodes où un quelconque manque était omniprésent. Le Docteur chassa la perle d'eau salée avec sa main. Il s'avança vers le lit avec l'intention de débuter la connexion télépathique avec Lydie lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose présent dans la pièce. Incrédule, le Docteur s'éloigna du lit pour se diriger vers l'un des murs de la chambre. Sur celui-ci étaient collés une multitude de petits papiers. De courts textes dans un alphabet inconnu au Docteur étaient inscrits sur chacun d'eux. Il était principalement impressionné par la place que prenait les papiers sur le mur : l'ensemble avait la forme d'un nuage et s'étalait sur un tiers de la surface murale.

 _Le Docteur : Je... Vieille fille, est-ce la candidate qui a fait cela ?_

 _Le Tardis : Effectivement... Vous doutiez de cela ?_

 _Le Docteur : Non, mais je voulais en avoir la confirmation. Elle a été la seule à donner une touche aussi personnelle à sa chambre. (caressant du regard les symboles écrits) Est-ce que tu peux me traduire ?_

 _Le Tardis : Je suis désolée Docteur, je suis dans l'incapacité de me faire (15). Cette écriture ne se trouve pas dans ma base de données._

 _Le Docteur (jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Lydie) : Elle aurait inventé sa propre écriture ?..._

 _le Tardis : Je l'ignore._

 _Le Docteur : *Je crois qu'il est grand temps pour moi d'en apprendre plus sur mon apprentie-compagne...*_

Le Docteur vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et prit la main de Lydie dans les siennes. Puis doucement, il usa de la télépathie pour entrer dans l'esprit de la jeune dame du temps. Lorsque le Docteur se sentit totalement intégré dans l'inconscient de la jeune femme, la première chose dont il s'aperçut était qu'il venait d'apparaître dans une pièce immaculée de blanc où se trouvait de nombreuses portes closes (16).

 _Le Docteur : Où suis-je ?! J'aurai dû directement arrivé dans son rêve. (essayant d'ouvrir plusieurs portes) Fermées, elles doivent l'être probablement toutes l'être. (remarquant que certaines étaient verrouillées avec un cadenas) Pourquoi une sécurité supplémentaire ? Cela n'a aucun sens si je suis dans un esprit... Est-ce que je serais dans un sas, un hall de passage qui me servirait d'intermédiaire avant d'accéder à une autre pièce ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard, un fonds sonore parvint jusqu'au Docteur. Se guidant à l'oreille, il se retourna et trouva une seule porte ouverte. Fuyant presque cette pièce qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise, le Docteur passa le pas de la porte ouverte. Il se retrouva dans une cabine d'un moyen de transport collectif. Le seigneur du temps reconnut rapidement l'équivalent gallifréen des trains terrestres pour l'avoir utilisé plusieurs fois durant sa tournée de retour sur Gallifrey (17).

Après quelques recherches, le Docteur repéra son apprentie un peu plus loin dans le wagon. Se sachant invisible et immatériel dans ce rêve, le héros gallifréen n'eut aucun mal à se faire un chemin parmi ses concitoyens. Arrivé près de Lydie, le Docteur s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait les yeux dans le vague, le regard tournée vers le paysage défilant. Il ne vit la jeune dame du temps s'animer que lorsque fut annoncé l'arrêt des Plaines du mérite. Faisant rapidement appel à ses connaissances en géographie gallifréenne, le Docteur les situa dans la partie de la planète qui vivait principalement de la culture agricole. Il estimait que la cité la plus proche était Arcadia, à deux heures de voyage tout au plus.

Le Docteur suivit Lydie qui descendit de voiture. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant-là qu'il remarqua le sac encombrant qu'avait en sa position la jeune gallifréenne. Le calant sur son dos et vérifiant que celui-ci ne risquait pas de la déranger dans ses mouvements, Lydie parut satisfaite. Puis, sans que le Docteur ne puisse anticiper, la jeune dame du temps partit en courant à travers la plaine d'herbe rouge qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Il s'empressa de la suivre, ignorant leur destination. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que l'esprit de la jeune femme avait reproduit de façon réaliste un lieu familier. Le Docteur courut à sa suite jusqu'à ce que Lydie s'arrête net. Il crut que c'était pour reprendre son souffle mais elle était tout à fait reposée, comme si elle n'avait pas fait d'effort.

 _Le Docteur : *Eh bien, voilà quelqu'un qui a de l'énergie à revendre. Moi qui suis toujours en train de courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'Univers...*_

Le seigneur du temps regarda dans la direction de ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son apprentie. Il mit quelques instants à repérer à plusieurs centaines de mètres la présence d'un autre seigneur du temps. En suivant Lydie qui partait dorénavant dans sa direction, le Docteur s'aperçut de l'identité de la personne en question. Pour l'avoir vu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il reconnut la mère de la candidate. Celle-ci se mit à discuter avec sa fille quand elle se rendit compte de la présence de celle-ci.

 _Mère de Lydie : Ça s'est bien passé ta journée ?_

 _Lydie : Bien, comme toutes les autres fois que je suis allée à Arcadia._

 _Mère de Lydie (soupirant) : Et à ce que je vois, tu nous a encore ramené de la documentation..._

 _Lydie levant les yeux au ciel) : Maman... (préférant changer de sujet) Au fait, Solon te passe le bonjour. Il m'a dit qu'il va bientôt passer nous voir à la maison._

 _Mère de Lydie : Bonne nouvelle ! Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de venir nous voir ici._

 _Lydie (remarquant que sa mère était en plein travail manuel) : Tu veux un peu d'aide maman ?_

 _Mère de Lydie : Non, laisse-moi faire la réparation de ces clôtures. Tu te souviens que j'ai accepté de louer cette parcelle à notre voisin ? Il vient demain avec son troupeau et je vais avoir le temps de tout finir toute seule. Cependant, cela est une chance que j'ai pu te voir maintenant. Est-ce que tu peux aller récupérer Hillel à l'école ? Je vous rejoindrais à la maison dès que j'aurai terminé._

 _Lydie : D'accord. A tout à l'heure._

La jeune femme quitta sa génitrice et partit dans une nouvelle direction. Cette nouvelle bifurcation la conduisit ainsi que le Docteur dans la partie vallonnée des environs. Ces instants seul avec Lydie (même celle-ci et sa représentation onirique n'avait pas connaissance de la présence du Docteur) permit au seigneur du temps de pouvoir mieux observer la jeune gallifréenne. L'inconscient de Lydie renvoyait au Docteur la vie paisible qu'elle vivait au cœur des grands espaces de Gallifrey. Elle avait une vie commune à bien des seigneurs du temps, contrairement à certains de ses concurrents du concours.

Au détour d'une colline, le Docteur aperçut enfin ce qui les avait mené jusque là. Une bâtiment de plein pied s'étendait au lieu des espaces de verdure : c'était l'école qu'avait évoqué Lydie et sa mère. De nombreux seigneurs du temps et leurs enfants étaient présents : il était l'heure de la sortie des classes. Lydie se faufila parmi la foule, suivie de près par le Docteur. Soudain, la version onirique de Lydie se figea, interpellée par quelqu'un.

 _? : Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous voir._

 _Lydie (faisant face à son interlocuteur) : Oh bonjour Monseigneur, je ne vous avais pas remarqué._

 _? (souriant) : Ne vous excusez pas pour si peu. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été votre professeur que vous devez avoir encore peur que je vous réprimande._

 _Lydie (étouffant un rire, gênée) : J'ai gardé certaines habitudes..._

 _Ancien professeur : Je le vois. Alors, comment allez-vous ? Rappelez-moi, avez-vous fini ou êtes-vous toujours en études ?_

 _Lydie : J'ai terminé mon cursus il y a quelque temps._

 _Ancien professeur : Et que faites-vous maintenant ? J'aime savoir ce que sont devenus mes élèves._

 _Lydie : J'ai décidé de ne pas travailler pour l'instant. J'aide à la gestion de nos activités familiales et cela me laisse du temps pour moi. J'ai besoin de me chercher encore moi-même pour trouver ma voie._

 _Ancien professeur : Quelle qu'elle soit, je suis sûr que vous trouverez votre bonheur et que vous aurez une brillante carrière. Vous avez été l'une des mes plus remarquables élèves._

 _Lydie : Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Je suis restée dans votre classe qu'un court laps de temps._

 _Ancien professeur : Vous savez comme moi que l'on vous remarquait, même si vous restiez en retrait. Vous nous avez étonné de nombreuses fois mes collègues et moi en repoussant nos acquis._

Le Docteur n'aurait pas pu trouver de meilleure description pour décrire la jeune femme. Celle-ci, presque invisible lors des rendez-vous en groupe les jours précédents, s'étaient révélée surprenante lors des épreuves éliminatoires (18). Et à ce que le Docteur venait de voir dans ce qui semblait un souvenir de Lydie, il en concluait que l'on observait objectivement de réelles capacités intellectuelles chez la jeune dame du temps. L'arrivée du jeune Hillel auprès de sa sœur permit au Docteur de se reconcentrer sur les événements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

 _Hillel (courant dans les bras de son aînée) : Tu es venue me chercher ! Je croyais que tu étais à Arcadia et que c'était maman qui viendrait._

 _Lydie : Je suis rentrée plus tôt et maman m'a dit de prendre sa place : elle avait encore un peu de travail. (reposant son frère au sol) Elle nous rejoint à la maison._

 _Ancien professeur (un sourire aux lèvres) : Je vais vous laisser. Au plaisir de vous revoir prochainement Lydianyse._

Les trois seigneurs du temps se dirent au revoir puis le frère et la sœur repartirent en direction de chez eux. Quant au Docteur, celui-ci resta un temps interdit avant de les suivre.

 _Le Docteur : * Lydianyse... Elle s'appelle donc ainsi. J'ai eu beau entendre les noms de ses concurrents auparavant, je ne me rends compte que maintenant que je n'ai jamais considéré les candidats à leur juste titre. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre j'aurai eu à les appeler par leur nom... Mais jusque là, je les ai toujours interpellé par leur numéro de candidat. Et je leur ai dit que je voulais effacer la distance entre eux et moi... (soupirant) Pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'apprendre à les connaître ? De quoi ai-je peur ?*_

Bien que le Docteur ne veuille pas l'admettre, il connaissait une partie des réponses à ses questions. Le passé. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses anciens compagnons le freinaient inconsciemment dans la recherche de la personne qui les remplacerait. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses tristes divagations, il constata que Lydie et son frère avaient déjà pris une certaine avance sur lui. Pressant le pas pour revenir à leur niveau, il les trouva en grande discussion à propos d'une sortie éducative que le cadet avait eu dans la journée. La conversation tenait du véritable échange : Lydie répondait aux questions de son petit frère qui rebondissait facilement à ce qu'elle lui expliquait.

Le Docteur ne put que remarquer la curiosité dont faisait preuve le jeune Hillel. Mais ce qui retenu encore plus son attention fut la précision des réponses de Lydie et le sens de dialogue qu'elle avait. Un trait de personnalité qui ne lui était pas étranger, il l'avait déjà observer chez une journaliste (19) il y avait longtemps de cela. Sans que le Docteur ne s'en rende compte ils étaient déjà arrivés jusqu'à la maison de la famille de Lydie. Il découvrit une bâtisse à étage assez simple mais toutefois imposante, siégeant au milieu d'une clairière. Un potager était accolé à la maison. En se rapprochant, le Docteur s'aperçut de la présence d'un atelier ouvert sur l'extérieur. De nombreux outils agricoles y étaient entassé. Cela vient confirmer au Docteur le fait que la petite famille vivait de la culture de la terre.

Le Docteur suivit le frère et la sœur qui étaient entrés dans la maison. Conscient qu'il allait s'introduire encore plus dans l'intimité de la jeune femme, le seigneur du temps savait qu'il devait tout de même suivre son apprentie quoi qu'il se passe. Le pollen psychique n'avait pas fait remonter ce souvenir au hasard : il y avait une raison à cela. Le Docteur et ces deux jeunes concitoyens finirent leur entrée dans la pièce qui servait de cuisine. Ils y retrouvèrent la mère de Lydie qui venait sans doute de rentrer des champs.

 _Hillel (apercevant la présence de sa génitrice) : Maman !_

 _Mère de Lydie et Hillel (prenant son fils dans ses bras) : Mon petit Trunkike (20) ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ?_

 _Hillel : Super bien ! On vous a emmené voir des yaddlefish et des singing fish (20)!_

 _Mère de Lydie et Hillel : je suis contente que cela t'ai plu. (s'interrompant en remarquant quelque chose, s'adressant à l'aînée de ses enfants) Tu en as encore ramené ?_

Le mélange de déception, de tristesse et de désespoir que le Docteur décela dans la voix de la mère de Lydie l'intrigua. Il se tourna vers son apprenti-compagne pour voir ce qu'elle avait ramené chez elle. Ce qu'il aperçut dans les mains de la jeune femme le déconcerta : il s'agissait seulement d'une petit bloc note aux pages colorées.

 _Lydie (soupirant) : Maman ! On avait dit que l'on ne parlerait plus à ce propos..._

 _Mère de Lydie et Hillel : Je veux juste te faire remarquer que tu vas finir par te ruiner à en acheter._

 _Lydie : Je contrôle ma consommation, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu sais que j'ai vraiment besoin de ces post-it psychiques..._

Les dernières dires de Lydie réveillèrent la curiosité du Docteur. Le terme ''post-it psychique'' ne lui était pas inconnu : Mironis lui avait présenté le concept au cours de l'une de leurs nombreuses discussions. Cette nouvelle création des seigneurs du temps était dérivé du papier psychique classique. Mais il y avait quelques différences en ce qui concernait leurs caractéristiques et leurs fonctions. Là où le papier psychique faisait apparaître ce que son propriétaire désirait que les autres voit, le post-it psychique servait à cacher aux yeux de tous ce que le personne voulait voir écrit. Cela était simple : le post-it psychique retranscrivait les pensées de son propriétaire et seul celui-ci était capable de comprendre ce qui était écrit. Le Docteur était fasciné par cette dernière invention. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'en observer. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Lydie annonça qu'elle montait dans sa chambre.

 _Lydie : Je redescends rapidement._

 _Mère de Lydie et Hillel : Elle va finir par en mettre sur un second mur..._

Le Docteur ne comprit pas la dernière phrase de la mère de famille mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. Il préféra suivre Lydie au premier étage de la maison. Il eut juste le temps de voir quelle porte se fermait pour savoir où se trouvait la chambre de la jeune femme. Il était prêt à saisir la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il était immatériel dans le rêve de Lydie. Passant au travers de la porte, Le Docteur se figea dès qu'il fut dans la chambre.

Ce n'est pas la simplicité de la chambre et de son contenu qui le décontenança, mais la présence de quelque chose qu'il avait aussi découvert récemment dans le Tardis. Au dessus du bureau de la jeune dame du temps se trouvait un ensemble de papiers, semblable à celui qui était dans la chambre de Lydie dans le Tardis. La seule différence notable était que les papiers s'étalaient là sur la majorité d'un des murs. Lorsque le Docteur nota que c'était toujours les mêmes symboles inconnus qui y étaient écrits, cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour faire le lien entre tout ce qu'il avait appris. Ce n'était pas de simple bouts de papier qui étaient collés au mur, c'était une multitude de post-it psychiques. Tout comme cela devait être aussi le cas dans le Tardis. Et cela expliquait pourquoi ni lui ni son vaisseau n'avaient été capable de traduire le langage : il était la transcription des pensées de Lydie.

Il hésita quelques instants avant d'oser s'approcher de la jeune femme. L'apprenti-compagne était en train de vider le sac que le Docteur avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Elle sortait des ouvrages universitaires et le Docteur s'intéressa aux thèmes de ceux-ci. Biologie gallifréenne, typologie des espèces de l'Univers, psychanalyse : Lydie était une vraie touche à tout en ce qui concernait ses lectures. Le Docteur était prêt à observer de plus prêt le contenu de la bibliothèque de la jeune femme lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle venait de sortir de son bureau quelque chose qui lui était totalement inconnu.

 _Le Docteur : *Il est difficile de me présenter une invention dont j'ignore l'existence. Mais je dois bien reconnaître ici que je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose. Est-ce... des semelles de chaussures ?*_

Dans les mains de Lydie se trouvaient deux plaques de métal épaisses d'un centimètre qui avaient la forme d'une voûte plantaire Délaissant pour l'instant cette mystérieuse invention, Lydie prit quelques post-it récemment achetés. Sous le regard émerveillé du Docteur, elle fit apparaître de la seule force de son esprit ses pensées sur les post-it. Il était peut-être une banalité pour la jeune femme, mais le Docteur resta admirateur devant ce divertissement. Ces pensées se détournèrent de ce spectacle bien vite de cela lorsque Lydie s'approcha de son mur. Elle semblait observer tout ce qu'elle avait déjà ''écrit''.

 _Lydie (un sourire amusé aux lèvres) : C'est déjà trop tard maman..._

Avant que Le Docteur ne puisse se demander de quoi elle parlait, la jeune gallifréenne apposa deux doigts sur un post-il quelconque et ferma les yeux. Le Docteur la vit se concentrer et l'instant un phénomène extraordinaire se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Une multitude de post-it jusque alors invisibles aux yeux de tous se révélèrent sur les murs de la chambre. Il n'y en avait plus seulement sur la paroi contre laquelle était le bureau, mais cela s'étendait maintenant à un autre mur. Des post-it étaient même à la limite du plafond.

 _Lydie : Si maman savait le nombre de post-it que j'ai collés dans ma chambre..._

 _Le Docteur (comprenant alors les derniers dires de mère de la candidate : *Elle va finir par en mettre sur un second mur... Effectivement, il est déjà trop tard, Lydianyse a déjà retapissé plus d'un tiers de la surface murale disponible dans sa chambre (caressant du bout des doigts les post-it psychiques) Mais elle est dans un sens très douée. Elle est parvenue à modifier le programme de fonctionnement de ces post-it pour les rendre invisible. Et à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas inscrit dans le codage de leurs fonctionnalités.*_

Le Docteur croyait que Lydianyse n'avait plus aucun moyen de l'étonner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la jeune dame du temps me mettre à léviter au dessus du sol. Grâce à ce phénomène, Lydie avait la possibilité de faire abstraction de sa petite taille et d'aller accrocher des post-it en haut des murs. Le Docteur ne comprit qu'au bout de quelques secondes comment elle avait pu rendre cela possible. Les semelles de métal étaient accrochés à ses chaussures et deux électrodes étaient maintenant présentes sur ses tempes.

 _Le Docteur : L'expulsion du champ magnétique... Ces semelles annulent la gravité, ce qui lui permet de flotter dans les airs. Et ces électrodes doivent lui permettre de contrôler sa trajectoire grâce à ses pensées. Fantastique ! C'est tout simplement brillant !_

Le Docteur était prêt à continuer ses louanges sur cette invention unique lorsque celle-ci ne se révéla pas être aussi parfaite que cela. Il dut y avoir un souci technique puisque Lydie perdit le contrôle de ses semelles. Elle se retrouva dans une fâcheuse posture : à deux mètres du sol, elle se tenait au mur pour éviter de tomber la tête la première. Le seigneur du temps légendaire rata un battement de cœurs quand il crut qu'elle allait chuter. Immatériel, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Cependant, il fut encore plus déstabilisé lorsque la jeune femme éclata de rire.

 _Lydie : Oups... Je crois qu'il faut que je retravaille sur la connexion télépathique. Il y a encore quelques améliorations à faire._

Le Docteur poussa un soupir de soulagement avant qu'il ne réalise ce que signifiait les dires de Lydie.

 _Le Docteur : *C'est elle qui a fabriqué ces semelles anti-gravitationnelles ?! Ce n'est pas une conception de grande échelle, elle l'a fait avec ses propres moyens... Elle est aussi douée que Mel (21) l'était en Informatique. (regardant avec admiration la jeune femme qui avait trouvé la solution pour revenir au sol sans danger) Comment êtes-vous devenue aussi brillante à votre jeune âge Lydianyse ? Vous êtes parvenue jusque ici dans la compétition et vous venez de me montrer que vous avez des facilités dans de nombreux domaines très divers. Avez-vous seulement des défauts?_

La projection de Lydie d'elle-même dans son rêve était maintenant revenue les deux pieds au sol. Se débarrassant des semelles et des électrodes, la jeune alla détacher l'un des post-it collé sur un mur.

 _Lydie (le regard fixé sur le petit bout de papier psychique) : Et moi qui n'ai pas voulu t'écouter Papa quand tu me disais que ce n'allait pas être si facile à construire... (se permettant un éclat de rire) J'ai encore quelques mises au points à faire avec cette invention._

Le Docteur avait auparavant appris appris la mort de père de Lydie lorsqu'il avait envoyé les invitations aux familles des candidats. Lydie ne semblait pas être très affecté par cette disparition. Du moins, le Docteur le pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua quelques larmes sur les joues de son apprenti-compagne.

 _Lydie (serrant le post-it psychique dans ses doigts) J'aurai dû écouter plus tôt tes conseils papa. On aurait dû tout débuter bien avant, comme tu me l'avais proposé... avant que tu ne disparaisses. (fondant en larmes) J'aurai aimé avoir ton aide. J'ai besoin de toi papa. Tu me manques tellement... (se laissant tomber au sol) Je ne verrai jamais la fin de tout cela maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour me donner des conseils. J'ai peur... J'ai tellement peur de ce qui pourrait se passer..._

Le Docteur se retrouva déconcerté devant le brusque changement d'attitude de la jeune femme. Lydie, qui était quelques minutes plus tôt en train de rire aux éclats, était maintenant en pleurs, recroquevillée sur elle-même sur le sol de sa chambre. Un fait était inconnu au Docteur et ne lui permettait pas de recoller les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Et de quoi parlait-elle dans ses plaintes ? Le Docteur ne put poursuivre ses interrogations. Lydie laissa échapper un sanglot de désespoir et le décor environnant se mit à changer. Les dimensions de la chambre se modifièrent et les teintes de la pièce fanèrent jusqu'à devenir grisâtres. Puis, avant que le Docteur ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit une prise invisible agripper ses entrailles et l'éjecter hors de l'esprit de Lydie.

Lorsque le Docteur reprit totalement conscience de ce qui 'entourait, il se rendit compte qu'il était revenu dans la chambre du Tardis. La force du retour imprévu vers la réalité était telle que cela l'avait fait tombé du bord du lit où il avait été assis. Le seigneur du temps légendaire était abasourdi quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _Le Docteur : *Impossible ! C'est tout bonnement impensable ! Elle m'a éjecté de son esprit ! Peu de personnes ont cette capacité et seulement après de longues années d'entraînement ! (observant le visage crispé de Lydie qui était toujours en train de cauchemarder) Même la force de ses émotions n'auraient pas pu lui donner la possibilité de faire cela. Qu'est-ce qui vous effraye à ce point ? Que cachez-vous donc ?_

Le héros gallifréen ne sut ce qu'il devait penser de Lydianyse. Il avait découvert une jeune femme pleine de vie, sociable et intelligente. De plus, elle n'attendait aucune reconnaissance de la part d'autrui : elle n'avait donc pas intégrée le concours à la recherche d'une quelconque considération. Mais il avait aussi entraperçu ses faiblesses. Le rêve était devenu cauchemar et le côté sombre de Lydie était apparu. D'énigmatiques faits à propos de la jeune dame du temps venaient assombrir l'ensemble de ses qualités, et le Docteur ne s'était pas attendu à cela chez la jeune femme.

Conscient que le pollen psychique n'allait pas tarder à ne plus faire effet, le Docteur quitta la chambre de Lydie. Silencieux sur le chemin de retour vers le salle de contrôle, il inquiéta le Tardis.

 _Le Tardis : Docteur, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _Le Docteur (le regard fixé sur le sol) : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis peut-être un peu étourdi d'avoir autant utilisé la télépathie aujourd'hui..._

 _Le Tardis : Docteur, je sais lorsque vous mentez. Et cela est le cas maintenant. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec la candidate dix-sept ?_

 _Le Docteur (dans un soupir) : Lydianyse. Elle s'appelle Lydianyse. Et je me demande maintenant si je n'ai pas été trop loin avec cette épreuve._

La conscience du Tardis ne préféra pas continuer à lui poser des questions, se rendant compte que cette épreuve l'avait ébranlé. Elle ignorait ce qui était arrivé, mais elle se doutait que sa confidente secrète (22) ne devait pas être inconnue à cela.

* * *

A la fin du temps réglementaire déterminé pour le test de personnalité, le Docteur avait récupéré les dossiers des candidats. Il avait ensuite invité ceux-ci et leurs proches à profiter de la capitale pendant qu'il faisait ses délibérations. Deux heures s'étaient alors écoulées, le Docteur et ses concitoyens invités étaient de nouveau dans la salle de contrôle du Tardis. Il était maintenant temps pour les candidats, ainsi que leur famille, de savoir qui allaient poursuivre la compétition. Lydie se demanda lesquels étaient les plus soucieux du verdict final. Son impression concernant certains proches de ses concurrents était identique : leurs ambitions étaient le moteur de toutes leurs actions. Avoir quelqu'un dans sa famille qui devenait le compagnon du célèbre Docteur était un prestige en soi.

Le seul changement notable que Lydie avait remarqué au cours de la journée se trouvait en la personne du Docteur. En début d'après-midi, il s'était montré ouvert envers eux. Mais il y avait dorénavant quelque chose de douloureux dans l'attitude du Docteur. Lydie ne pouvait pas déterminer ce que cela était exactement, mais elle en était certaine : le Docteur était maintenant plus réservé que quelques heures plus tôt. Quelque chose s'était sûrement passé durant ce laps de temps pour qu'il agit différemment. D'une manière très formelle, le seigneur du temps légendaire se plaça face à ses concitoyens. Lydie remarqua alors qu'il était en possession de leurs dossiers : le temps de dévoiler les concurrents encore en lice était venu.

 _Le Docteur : Dans mes mains se trouvent dix dossiers, ceux des dix candidats qui ont encore leur place dans le concours. Avant d'annoncer les heureux lauréats, je tiens à préciser quelque chose. Les décisions que j'ai prises aujourd'hui sont irrévocables. Contester mes choix ne servira à rien. Chers apprentis, je pense que vous savez à quoi je fais référence (23)._

Ce sous-entendu fit hausser quelques sourcils parmi les proches des candidats mais personne n'osa demander directement des explications. D'un léger mouvement de tête, Lydie fit comprendre à sa mère de ne pas se soucier de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Aux yeux de la jeune femme, cela n'avait pas d'importance puisque ni elle ni sa famille n'iraient faire de vagues si elle n'accédait pas à la suite de la compétition. La certitude de cette pensée laissa bientôt place à une complète hébétude. En effet, Lydie resta interdite lorsque le Docteur commença à annoncer les candidats poursuivant le concours. Il ne les appelait pas par leur numéro de candidat, mais par leur prénom. C'était la première fois depuis la début de la compétition que le Docteur les nommait par leur nom.

Au fur et à mesure que les prénoms furent révélés, l'étonnement chez Lydie fut remplacé par un mélange d'appréhension et de déception anticipée. Même si la jeune dame du temps ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu au sein du Tardis, elle attendait la décision du Docteur concernant sa présence future dans le Tardis. Ce mélange de sentiments n'était pas inconnu à la jeune femme : elle l'avait déjà ressenti à la fin de la troisième épreuve. Puis cela avait par la suite le cas à chaque fois que l'heure des éliminations était venue. Elle souhaitait toujours que le moment fatidique soit repoussé : son envie de ne pas quitter cette aventure unique était omniprésente.

Le Docteur venait d'énoncer le prénom du neuvième candidat sélectionné. Il ne lui en restait donc plus qu'un seul à choisir parmi les six derniers restants. Lydie croisa le regard de sa mère. Celle-ci semblait lui dire qu'elle était désolée. En effet, elle n'avait que peu de chance de poursuivre la compétition. D'un simple coup d'œil, la jeune dame du temps fit comprendre à sa mère qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense qu'elle allait avoir des regrets. Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle serait déçue, elle voulait montrer à sa génitrice que cela avait été une chance unique pour elle d'avoir été aussi loin dans la concours.

Si elle avait conscience qu'il ne lui restait qu'une infime chance d'être la dernière sélectionnée, Lydie était pragmatique. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure pour sa propre mise en valeur. Au fil des semaines, elle avait appris à connaître ses concurrents et la plupart avait une vie et une personnalité plus intéressantes que les siennes. Là était peut-être sa seule faiblesse : elle ne savait pas encore qui elle était vraiment (24). Lydie sentit sa mère et son frère lui serrer doucement ses mains dans les leurs et cela la réconforta. Qu'importe si elle quittait ce jour-là la compétition, elle était certaine que la présence de sa famille pourrait compenser toutes les peines de l'Univers.

 _Le Docteur : Et enfin... Mademoiselle Lydianyse._

La stupéfaction de la jeune femme la déconnecta quelques instants de la réalité. Elle n'entendit donc pas les hoquets de surprise venant de ses concurrents éliminés et de leurs proches. Seule l'étreinte de sa mère et de son cadet la sortit de ses pensées et sut la reconcentrer sur son environnement. Incapable d'expliquer comment elle était parvenue à se qualifier pour la suite, Lydie assista de manière passive à tout ce qui se passa ensuite. Le Docteur pria les candidats éliminés d'aller chercher leurs affaires et de partir. Pendant ce laps de temps, il laissa ses apprenti-compagnons toujours en lice faire leurs au revoir à leur famille.

Lydie remarqua que le Docteur était resté observer ses invités depuis la coursive de la salle de contrôle. Impassible, le célèbre seigneur du temps était là à regarder ses concitoyens échanger des effusions de joie, comme s'il n'osa pas se mélanger à eux. Même si ces observations ne durèrent que quelques secondes, Lydie était sure de cela. La même impression qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt était toujours présente. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à poser de mot pour définir le sentiment qui émanait du Docteur. La mère de Lydie la sortit une fois encore de ses pensées. Il était l'heure pour les proches de quitter le Tardis.

 _Mère de Lydie et de Hillel : Il est temps pour nous de partir. (admirant sa fille de haut en bas) Je suis tellement fière de toi Lydie. Même si tu avais été recalée, je l'aurai tout de même été._

 _Hillel : Je te l'avais dit Lydie, tu es la meilleure. Sinon le Docteur ne t'aurait pas gardé avec lui._

 _Lydie (voyant la tristesse poindre dans les yeux de son cadet) : Ne pleure pas Hillel. Je sais que je ne vais pas rentrer aujourd'hui avec vous à la maison. Mais ici, j'apprends beaucoup de choses tu sais. Et même si je suis loin de toi ou de maman, je vous ai toujours ici avec moi (pointant sa poitrine). Tu n'es pas avec moi physiquement, mais tu me suis, où que j'aille. Toi, maman... et aussi papa._

 _Mère de Lydie et de Hillel (prenant sa fille dans une étreinte) : Il aurait été si fier de toi en te voyant ici dans le Tardis en compagnie du Docteur. Tu sais à quel point il l'admirait._

 _Lydie : Et c'est pour cela que je profite pleinement de ce que je vis ici. (voyant les autres familles quitter le Tardis et partageant une dernière étreinte avec sa mère et son frère) Au revoir._

 _Mère de Lydie et de Hillel : A bientôt Lydie. Fais bien attention à toi._

Lydie sourit à cette dernière attention. Cette phrase, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait entendu de la bouche de sa mère. Et comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, la jeune dame du temps lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant. Entre Lydie et sa mère, tout passait par de simples gestes et cela depuis un certain temps : les mots étaient devenues inutiles pour elles.

Sa famille et le reste des proches des autres candidats finirent par passer le pas de la porte du vaisseau. Tout était maintenant bien plus calme maintenant que la plupart de ses concitoyens avaient quitter le Tardis. Lydie poussa un soupir : elle n'en revenait toujours pas de poursuivre la compétition. Dans les probabilités, elle avait eu autant de chance que les autres candidats, mais elle ignorait ce qui avait pu faire basculer la balance en sa faveur. Elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait un jour la réponse. La seule personne qui pouvait lui donner était le Docteur.

Lydie tourna son regard vers le seigneur du temps légendaire. Celui-ci avait quitté son poste d'observation et rejoignait alors ses appartements privés. Si Lydie n'avait pas côtoyé le Docteur durant la semaine précédente, elle aurait pu penser qu'il avait gardé la même attitude depuis le début du concours.

 _Lydie : *Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il change de comportement en si peu de temps ?...*_

* * *

(1) cf. chapitre 8

(2) cf. L'âme du Tardis, où Amy utilise la même méthode pour ouvrir l'accès à une ancienne salle de contrôle.

(3) Dans la série, le Tardis a tendance à se faire perdre les compagnons dans ses couloirs ou à faire disparaître des pièces. On peut prendre l'exemple de Clara qui a été particulièrement maltraitée dans "Voyage au centre du Tardis" et "Clara et le Tardis".

(4) cf. chapitre 11

(5) J'ai toujours imaginé que le Docteur avait lui même récolté tous les livres qui se trouvent dans sa bibliothèque. Je sous-entendais déjà cela dans le chapitre 7 lorsque Lydie était tombée sur le livre Summer Falls. Puisque c'était un livre écrit par Amy, le Docteur en a gardé un exemplaire. Dans la série, ce fait est aussi présent lorsque le Docteur récupère un exemplaire du "Journal of Impossible Things" (relatant ses aventures avec Joan Redfern) auprès de la petite fille de celle-ci (cf. La prophétie de Noël) et "Melody Malone", livre écrit par Melody Ponds et qui permet à Amy de faire ses adieux au Docteur (cf. Les Anges prennent Manhattan)

(6) Ses recherches ont commencé après la quatrième épreuve (cf. chapitre 9)

(7) cf. chapitre 12

(8) Suite de La fin du voyage (dans l'univers parallèle)

(9) cf. chapitre 10

(10) cf. chapitre 11

(11) Déjà vu dans Le seigneur des rêves

(12) cf. chapitre 8

(13) cf. Le Seigneur du temps, Que tapent les tambours/Le dernier Seigneur du temps, La prophétie de Noël..

(14) Dans la série, nous avons très peu d'informations sur la composition de la famille gallifréenne du Docteur. Je me suis donc permis de lui créer un semblant de famille heureuse qu'il aurait eu avant son errance dans l'Univers.

(15) Tout comme l'est le gallifreyan pour les compagnons du Docteur.

(16) L'histoire des portes dans les esprits est une métaphores utilisée par le Docteur à Madame du Pompadour (cf. La cheminée des temps)

(17) cf. chapitre 1

(18) cf. chapitre 8 et 10

(19) Je fais ici référence à Sarah Jane Smith.

(20) Animaux existant sur Gallifrey évoqués dans l'ancienne série. J'ai pensé que l'un deux serait un parfait surnom affectueux pour le cadet de Lydie.

(21) Mel Bush, compagne du sixième et septième Docteur

(22) J'évoque ici le lien de confiance qui lie la conscience du Tardis et Lydie depuis le chapitre 9

(23) cf. chapitre 11

(24) Ces questions existentielles chez Lydie sont présentes chez Lydie depuis le début de l'Histoire (cf. chapitre 4) et c'était ce qui avait poussé Lydie à s'inscrire à la compétition.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre. Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir, je développe ici la personnalité de mon OC et de son histoire personnelle (ce qui m'a permis d'avancer dans le deuxième arc de ma fanfiction, le premier étant le Docteur). Chercher bien, je suis sure qu'en regardant bien, vous arriverez peut-être à entrevoir des liens qui vous n'avez pas vu plus tôt. La fin de la compétition se rapproche à grand pas pour Lydie, quelles épreuves sont encore réservées aux concurrents par le Docteur. A bientôt pour la suite.


	14. Avoir de la bienveillance

Bonjour à tous, voici (enfin) la quatorzième chapitre de ma fanfiction. J'ai vraiment été occupé le mois dernier et je ne pensais pas vous faire autant attendre et j'espère que ce que je vous ai écrit sera à la hauteur de votre patience. Pas d'épreuve aujourd'hui, mais un chapitre qui me permet d'avancer sur mon premier arc. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre : Avoir de la bienveillance**

 _Lydie (dans un soupir) : La nostalgie._

Cela avait pris un certain temps à la jeune dame du temps pour trouver le sentiment qu'elle avait entraperçu chez le Docteur, mais elle était finalement parvenu à mettre un nom dessus. Elle avait passé près d'une journée entière à se demander ce qui avait transparu en lui. Elle en avait sûre dès le début, ce n'était pas de la douleur, de la tristesse ou de la peur.

L'évidence se révéla à Lydie lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ressentait le même sentiment au vu de l'absence de sa famille. Elle était nostalgique de leur présence durant la dernière épreuve (1). Et cela était la même chose pour le Docteur : des personnes semblaient lui manquer. La simple venue des proches des candidats avait dû raviver des souvenirs chez lui et lui rappeler l'absence de ses siens. C'est ce que en tout cas la conclusion à laquelle arrivait Lydie. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas dire si cela concernait la famille gallifréenne du Docteur ou des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées au fil de ses voyages. Cependant, la jeune femme savait que ceux-ci devaient être important à ses yeux pour que cela l'amène à se renfermer sur lui-même. Ce que Lydie ne comprenait toutefois pas, c'était que le Docteur soit resté à l'écart la veille. La nostalgie (dans le cas de l'absence de proches) était plutôt une bonne raison pour aller au devant des gens et parler avec de nouvelles personnes.

Assise à son bureau, cela faisait plusieurs heures que Lydie essayait de trouver une solution pour le Docteur. Lydie voulait l'aider à ne pas se laisser à la nostalgie. Elle était elle-même passer par cela et savait très bien que se replier sur soi-même n'était pas la meilleure solution. En tant qu'apprenti-compagne, elle avait le sentiment que c'était presque une responsabilité pour elle. Lydie avait tout d'abord fait le choix de la rédaction d'une courte lettre. Seulement, cela ne se révélait pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. La forme et le ton à utiliser ne lui posait pas de souci, mais la manière d'aborder le sujet était un défi en lui-même. Finalement, elle choisit l'honnêteté directe : il valait mieux ne pas y aller par des chemins détournés, même s'il y avait un risque que cela ne plaise pas au Docteur. Lydie ne termina sa lettre satisfaite qu'en fin de soirée, alors que les soleils de Gallifrey avaient disparu à l'horizon depuis un certain temps.

La jeune dame du temps sut que c'était le moment idéal pour aller porter sa missive au Docteur. Elle avait peut-être eu le courage de porter un point de vue sur les mœurs du Docteur, mais elle n'était pas téméraire au point de lui faire face à ce sujet. Puisqu'il était alors très tard, elle avait très peu de chance de croiser d'autres résidents du Tardis. Elle avait donc une certaine liberté pour aller déposer sa lettre dans un endroit où elle était certaine que le Docteur la découvrirait.

Silencieusement, elle se glissa hors de sa chambre puis partit vers la salle de contrôle. Arrivée à destination, elle monta sur la coursive dans le but de rejoindre les appartements privés du Docteur. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'entrée était entrouverte. Lydie avait prévu de glisser la lettre sous la porte mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi l'accès à cette partie du vaisseau n'était pas verrouillée comme d'habitude. Mais elle souhaitait aussi en découvrir plus à propos du Docteur. La jeune femme avait l'impression de marcher dans un ban de brouillard en ce qui concernait le légendaire seigneur du temps. Lydie avait conscience des risques encourus si le Docteur la découvrait dans ses appartements. Toutefois, il avait réussi à attirer la curiosité de Lydie et celle-ci n'avait pas pour habitude d'abandonner avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses. Avec toute la discrétion dont elle pouvait faire preuve, la jeune gallifréenne s'introduisit dans la partie interdite du Tardis. Elle arriva dans un couloir où il y avait de nombreuses portes closes (2).

 _Lydie : *Ce sas doit mener aux différentes pièces dont le Docteur se réserve l'usage. Il nous a souvent dit qu'il retournait dans son cabinet privé...*_

La jeune dame du temps ne poursuivit pas très longtemps ses réflexions, son attention étant bientôt retenue par une faible mélodie. A l'oreille, Lydie se guida jusqu'au bout du couloir où était la pièce d'où provenait la douce musique. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, Lydie distingua plus clairement les paroles qui accompagnait la mélodie.

 _Rest now, my warrior_

 _Rest now, your hardship is over._

 _Live._

 _Wake up. Wake up._

 _And let the cloak of life cling to your bones_

 _Cling to your bones._

 _Wake up, wake up._

Tout à coup, la voix du Docteur vint couvrir la musique (3). Il avait l'air en colère et il s'adressa à son vaisseau.

 _Le Docteur : Veux-tu bien arrêter cela ! Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte plus ce chant..._

Lydie hoqueta de surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Docteur soit derrière cette porte (bien que cela aurait été logique en raison de la musique). Elle se couvrit la bouche de ses mains, espérant que le Docteur ne l'ait pas entendu. Heureusement pour elle, le seigneur du temps semblait concentré sur sa discussion avec le Tardis. Une fois encore, Lydie ne comprenait pas les paroles du vaisseau adressées au Docteur, elle ne suivait donc que la moitié de la conversation.

 _Le Docteur : Serait-il possible d'avoir quelque chose de plus reposant ? J'en ai bien besoin ces derniers temps..._

Toutefois, la musique qui vint ne sembla pas faire décolérer le Docteur, bien au contraire. Le chant des Oods (4) était pourtant adapté à la médiation d'après Lydie.

 _Le Docteur : Suffit ! Ne vois-tu pas que tu ne fais que m'irriter avec les morceaux que tu choisis ! Depuis hier, tu ne cesses de mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve ! Est-ce que tu le fais donc exprès ? Tu sais parfaitement que ces morceaux de musique me rendent mélancolique. Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai été assez éprouvé avec la venue de mes concitoyens hier ?_

Lydie, qui était prête à repartir, se figea en entendant les derniers dires du seigneur du temps légendaire. Elle avait raison à propos de l'état d'esprit du Docteur.

 _Lydie : *Il avait donc bien de la peine lorsque nos familles sont venues, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien voulu laisser transparaître. Pourquoi a-t-il l'air de tellement appréhender les réactions de ses concitoyens à ses émotions ?*_

La jeune gallifréenne se tut, poussée par la curiosité d'en apprendre plus. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression de réellement d'entendre le Docteur parler à cœur ouvert. Plus de mystères, elle découvrait enfin le Docteur tel qu'il était réellement.

 _Le Docteur : Je ne veux pas encore me quereller avec toi, mais je connais ton entêtement. Cependant, quoi que tu essayes de faire avec ces musiques, sache que rien ne fonctionnera. […] Non, je ne souhaite pas les oublier, mais je préfère ne plus me souvenir pour ne plus souffrir. Mes anciens compagnons de voyage, Clara, Donna (5) et tous les autres, ils ont fait partis de mon existence. Ils étaient même devenus ma seconde famille... (6)_

Lydie s'arrêta net d'écouter cette conversation privée lorsqu'elle entendit ces dernières paroles. Elle se rendit compte qu'une fois encore, sa curiosité l'avait menée à entrer trop loin dans la vie privée du Docteur. De plus, cela concernait les anciens compagnons du Docteur et elle avait appris des noms de personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître.

Doucement, la jeune femme se releva et fit le chemin inverse pour repartir dans la salle de contrôle. Elle déposa sa lettre au sol, à l'entrée du couloir, comme si celle-ci avait été glissée sous la porte. Son objectif premier ayant été atteint, elle sortit des appartements privés du Docteur et referma la porte derrière elle. Bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas compris pourquoi celle-ci avait été entrouverte, elle avait le sentiment que le Docteur n'apprécierait pas que quelqu'un d'autre vienne fouiller dans sa vie privée, comme elle l'avait fait elle même. Lydie prit soin de ne pas se faire remarquer dans la salle de contrôle. Au vu de l'heure, cela aurait été tout de même étrange qu'elle se balade dans le Tardis. Elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce principale du vaisseau lorsqu'elle fut interpellée.

 _? : Qu'y a-t-il dans l'enveloppe ?_

 _Lydie (sursautant sous l'effet de la surprise, mais reconnaissant la conscience du Tardis) : Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Quelle enveloppe ?_

 _Le Tardis : J'étais peut-être concentrée sur ma conversation avec le Docteur, mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas suivre simultanément ce qui se passe à mon bord..._

 _Lydie (comprenant que le Tardis l'avait vu entrer dans la partie réservée au Docteur) : Je m'excuse ! Je sais qu'en tant qu'apprenti-compagne l'accès à ces appartements m'est interdit. Mais cela m'a intriguée de voir que l'entrée n'était pas fermée. Tout comme je n'avais aucun droit de vous écouter avec le Docteur._

 _Le Tardis : Si tu savais les risques que tus encourrais si tu étais découverte, alors pourquoi avoir enfreint les règles ?_

La jeune gallifréenne préféra ne pas répondre pour mieux contrer par une autre question, bien que cet affront puisse lui coûter cher.

 _Lydie : Pourquoi le Docteur a tant de mal que cela à s'ouvrir aux autres ? (sachant parfaitement que le vaisseau ne lui répondrait pas) Hier, le Docteur m'a paru distant et je n'ai pas résister à mon envie d'en apprendre plus pour m'expliquer cela._

 _Le Tardis : Et qu'as-tu appris ?_

 _Lydie (hésitante, ne s'étant pas attendue à cette réponse de la part du Tardis) : Que le Docteur ne souhaite pas faire part à ces concitoyens de ses états d'âme et qu'il est particulièrement affecté quand quelque chose touche son passé. Je crois qu'il est en partie nostalgique de temps anciens car mes concurrents et moi lui rappelons des personnes qu'il a connues._

 _Le Tardis (après être restée un moment silencieuse) : As-tu appris cela en nous écoutant seulement tout à l'heure ?_

 _Lydie : Non, votre conversation n'a fait que confirmer le pressentiment que j'avais depuis hier. C'est aussi pour cela que j'étais venue jusqu'aux appartements du Docteur._

 _Le Tardis : L'enveloppe ?_

 _Lydie : Oui, j'ai écrit une lettre pour le Docteur lui expliquant qu'il n'a pas besoin de cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il garde toujours une certaine distance avec nous en n'échangeant pas à cœurs ouverts avec nous. On est ses apprenti-compagnons. D'après moi, nous sommes aptes à entendre tout ce qu'il aurait à nous dire et nous pourrions l'aider, suivant nos moyens. Après tout, l'un de nous deviendra son compagnon et son rôle sera avant tout de soutenir le Docteur dans ses aventures._

Le Tardis ne répondit rien pendant un certain laps de temps, commençant à faire regretter Lydie de s'être ainsi immiscée dans l'intimité du célèbre seigneur du temps. Finalement, la conscience du vaisseau s'adressa à nouveau à elle.

 _Le Tardis : Tu sais que ton entêtement pourrait te causer des ennuis._

 _Lydie : Je suis du genre à ne pas abandonner et à aller au bout de tout ce que je fais. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Tu vas avertir le Docteur que je me trouvais dans ses appartements ?_

 _Le Tardis : Non. Et cela n'est pas dû au fait que le Docteur n'est actuellement pas d'humeur à discuter avec qui que ce soit... Non, je pense que ta désobéissance n'est rien comparé à toute la bienveillance dont tu peux faire preuve envers le Docteur. Aujourd'hui, bien peu de personne le sont à l'égard du Docteur._

 _Lydie : J'ai l'impression que mes concurrents ne se rendent pas compte comme moi de l'état d'esprit du Docteur et de ce que cela implique d'être l'un de ses apprenti-compagnons._

 _Le Tardis : Lydie, suis le chemin que je vais t'indiquer._

La jeune femme fut quelques secondes déstabilisée par la demande de la conscience du Tardis. Elle s'efforça de cacher sa confusion et partit dans la direction que le vaisseau lui montrait grâce aux lumières. Le vaisseau la mena non loin de la salle de contrôle, proche de l'endroit où se trouvait les pièces où elle avait patienté le jour de son arrivée (7). Lydie se retrouva en face d'un mur tout à fait normal. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de demander au vaisseau ce qu'elle devait remarquer, une double porte apparut devant elle.

 _Le Tardis : Voici une pièce à laquelle je n'ai pas permis l'accès aux candidats du concours. Entre, je suis certaine que tu vas apprécier ce que tu vas découvrir._

Quelque peu septique, Lydie ouvrit doucement la double porte et resta pantoise, comme l'avait prédit le vaisseau. Sous les yeux émerveillés de la jeune femme se une révéla une immense pièce se développant sur plusieurs niveaux (autant inférieurs que supérieurs). Un escalier métallique en colimaçon permettait d'accéder aux différents étages. Presque intimidée, Lydie entra dans la salle et s'avança sur le sol où résonnaient ses pas. Où que ses yeux se posaient, Lydie apercevait des tissus de toutes les couleurs et matières inimaginables.

 _Lydie : Je me trouve dans ta garde-robe (8) ?!_

 _Le Tardis : Effectivement. Fais donc le tour de la salle, je sens que tu en meurs d'envie._

 _Lydie : Puis-je ?_

 _Le Tardis : Bien sûr. Sinon pourquoi t'aurais-je permis d'entrer dans cette salle ?_

 _Lydie (partant rapidement vers les vêtements pendus non loin d'elle) : Merci beaucoup._

Pendant près de dix minutes, Lydie ne fit que s'extasier devant tous les tissus qui passaient sous les doigts. Lydie était en train de s'examiner devant un miroir, ayant placé une tenue de couleur noire de servante devant elle.

 _Le Tardis : Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi intéressée par les apparences. Ces costumes ont le don de vous faire briller le regard._

 _Lydie : Je ne suis pas plus passionnée que cela par les habits et l'art de bien se vêtir. Seulement, bien que je ne sache pas grand chose dans le domaine, je sais reconnaître des tenues qui ne viennent pas de Gallifrey. Beaucoup de vêtements de cette pièce sont originaires d'autres galaxies de l'Univers, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le Tardis : En effet, je n'ai rien à vous apprendre._

 _Lydie : Et j'en déduis qu'ils doivent servir de déguisements à vos résidents lorsqu'ils visitent d'autres planètes. Cela doit aider quand on doit endosser un rôle. (remettant à sa place le costume de soubrette (9)) Bien que je pense qu'un guide doit se trouver quelque part dans la pièce, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que représente cette tenue._

 _Le Tardis : Vous avez raison, le Docteur a toujours eu l'art du déguisement. Cependant, il n'y a jamais eu de guide. Les propres connaissances du Docteur sur l'époque et du lieu de ses voyages étaient une encyclopédie suffisamment complète. Il savait éviter les anachronismes et les erreurs à ne pas faire en ce qui concerne les tendances vestimentaires de la planète visitée (10)._

 _Lydie : Je n'ose imaginer tous les planètes et toutes les époques représentées dans cette gigantesque penderie._

Le regard de la jeune femme fut tout à coup attirée par une robe blanche, drapée à la mode gallifréenne. Celle-ci était placée à quelques mètres d'elle sur un buste de présentation. Lydie se rapprocha rapidement de la robe, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures avec un regard dubitatif.

 _Lydie : Cette toilette est avec certitude typiquement gallifréenne. Elle m'est vaguement familière, mais je ne me rappelle toutefois pas où j'aurai pu en voir une similaire._

 _Le Tardis : Peut-être est-ce que parce que vous n'en avez jamais vu de véritable mais seulement des représentations dans des livres d'Histoire ? Ceci est l'une des tenues que portait Romanadvoratrelundar lorsqu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur (11)._

 _Lydie : LA Romanadvoratrelundar (12) ?! Nous parlons bien ici du seul seigneur du temps qui a accompagné le Docteur dans ses voyages si l'on ne prend pas en compte la petite-fille de celui-ci ?!_

 _Le Tardis : Effectivement._

Lydie lâcha alors le tissu qu'elle avait dans ses doigts et s'écarta de la tenue, comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlée.

 _Le Tardis : Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air d'avoir peur de cette robe ?_

 _Lydie : Je n'en ai pas peur. Seulement, c'est vraiment intimidant d'avoir dans ses mains quelque chose qui a été porté par cette grande dame du temps. Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi légendaire que le Docteur sur Gallifrey mais son nom est présent dans nos manuels d'Histoire._

 _Le Tardis (s'apercevant que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas encore l'importance de la salle) : Lydie, lorsque je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je n'avais pas donné l'accès à cette pièce aux apprenti-compagnons, je pensais que j'avais été limpide. Je me rends maintenant compte que je n'ai peut-être pas été assez explicite : si j'en ai interdit l'accès, c'est parce que son usage est réservé au Docteur et à ses compagnons. Une majorité des tenues ici présentes ont été portées par le passé par l'un de mes anciens résidents._

 _Lydie(bégayant) : Tu veux dire que ces vêtements appartiennent au Docteur ou à ses anciens compagnons ?_

 _Le Tardis : Pourquoi cette nouvelle t'étonne-t-elle ? A qui pensais-tu quand nous parlions des personnes qui ont utilisé cette garde-robe ? Ce n'est certainement pas moi. (divaguant quelque peu) Bien que...(13)_

 _Lydie( ne notant pas la dernière nuance du vaisseau) : Excuse-moi, j'ai seulement du mal à me faire à l'idée que ces vêtements ont une telle importance symbolique. Voilà pourquoi j'ai maintenant si peur de les manipuler, je crains de les abîmer._

 _Le Tardis : Ils n'en restent pas moins de simples vêtements._

 _Lydie : Le fait qu'ils aient été portés un jour par un compagnon du Docteur m'amène à l'émerveillement et me pousse à y prendre grand soin. Je sais que pour toi qui a dû voir ces personnes porter ces tenues, cela n'a certainement aucune signification. Mais à mes yeux, ils représentent une part du passé du Docteur. De plus, cela concerne les anciens compagnons du Docteur et celui-ci ne les évoque jamais en notre présence._

 _Le Tardis : Je comprends. Si cela peut te rassurer, une grande partie de ces costumes sont des copies des véritables tenues des compagnons du Docteur._

Cette déclaration laissa dans le flou la jeune dame du temps. Comment ces tenues pouvaient-elles être à la fois les répliques des véritables costumes et les vêtements ayant été portées par les anciens compagnons réguliers du Docteur ?

 _Lydie : Comment veux-tu dire par cela ?_

 _Le Tardis : Veux-tu connaître un autre de mes secrets (14) ?_

 _Lydie (sa curiosité étant une nouvelle fois piquée cette nuit-là) : Explique-moi..._

 _Le Tardis : D'après toi, comment a été rassemblée cette garde robe ?_

 _Lydie (quelque peu déstabilisé par la question) : Je pense... Comme le Docteur a fait avec sa bibliothèque, il a collecté ces costumes au fur et à mesure de ses voyages. (15)_

 _Le Tardis : Tu es proche de la réponse mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. (un brin d'amusement dans la voix) Retourne-toi._

Lydie fit ce que la conscience du vaisseau lui demanda et son abasourdissement n'en fut que décuplé. Sur un buste de mannequin situé au bout d'un portique se trouvait maintenant un ensemble crème avec une longue veste de couleur brune par dessus. Lydie se mit alors à s'observer elle-même.

 _Lydie : C'est la même tenue que celle que je porte !_

 _Le Tardis : Remarquable n'est-ce pas ? Mes scanners (16) ne permettent de visualiser un objet quelconque et de le dupliquer pour en garder une réplique._

 _Lydie : Toutes ses tenues sont donc des répliques de costumes que tu as copié au fil de tes voyages avec le Docteur ?_

 _Le Tardis : De simples scans de mon environnement m'ont donné la possibilité d'étoffer au fil du temps cette garde-robe, complétant ainsi les tenues laisser par les compagnons du Docteur._

 _Lydie : Pourquoi as-tu dit que ta capacité était un secret ?_

 _Le Tardis : Disons que c'est un fait plutôt méconnu à mon propos. Je pourrais parier que le Docteur ne s'est jamais interrogé sur l'origine de ses vêtements malgré qu'il y ait souvent recours._

Cette phrase conclut la discussion entre Lydie et le Tardis. La conscience du vaisseau laissa la jeune femme encore flâner dans les méandres de la penderie. Celle-ci avait l'air tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle découvrait que la machine à voyager dans le Temps et l'Espace n'avait pas le cœur à briser ce moment de naïveté et d'émerveillement.

* * *

Un silence apaisant s'installa alors dans l'immense salle, quelques fois perturbé par le déplacement des étoffes. La conscience du Tardis observait Lydie et s'attendrit en lui trouvant différentes manies et expressions uniques à elle. Le vaisseau ne parvenait pas à comprendre comme Lydie pouvait à la fois sembler si innocente et pourtant être si mature et intelligente. Les dernières déductions de la jeune dame du temps s'étaient révélées justes.

Le Tardis était sure que le Docteur serait inquiet s'il apprenait que l'un de ses apprentis l'avait en partie percé à jour. De plus que la conscience du vaisseau pressentait que Lydie n'allait pas s'arrêter là et allait vouloir en savoir davantage et ce, malgré les risques. Néanmoins, bien que le Docteur ne veuille pas que quelqu'un en apprenne trop à son sujet, le Tardis ne put se résoudre à pousser Lydie vers de fausses pistes. Il était maintenant l'heure pour le Docteur de se réconcilier avec lui-même et son passé.

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle le Tardis avait si bien accepté l'idée de la lettre écrite par Lydie et adressée au Docteur. Celui-ci refusait de plus en plus de faire face à ses souvenirs, et distinguait passé et présent. Cependant, peut-être écouterait-il un plaidoyer à ce sujet si cela venait de quelqu'un d'autre ? La conscience du Tardis savait qu'elle n'était pas objective après avoir déjà vécu plus de deux millénaires en compagnie du Docteur, alors que Lydie avait toutes les qualités pour le faire.

* * *

La jeune dame du temps vint sortir la conscience du vaisseau de ses réflexions. Émergeant presque d'un ensemble de portiques, Lydie se posta sur le plateau métallique au centre du niveau de penderie où elle se trouvait. Elle avait enfilé un long pardessus gris anthracite où étaient cousus plusieurs galons sur les épaulettes. A cause de sa petite taille, le manteau était bien trop grand pour elle et la jeune femme nageait littéralement dans celui-ci.

 _Lydie : Est-ce que le Docteur a déjà porté ce vêtement ? Car si cela est effectivement le cas, je crois que j'aurai été minuscule par rapport à lui._

 _Le Tardis (ne retenant pas son éclat de rire, ironisant) : Oh Lydie, tu es adorable !_

 _Lydie : Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit le terme adapté au vu de la situation. On pourrait croire que ce manteau est en train de me manger tellement je flotte dedans._

 _Le Tardis : Pour répondre à ta question, non, ce manteau n'a pas appartenu au Docteur, mais à l'une de ses vieilles connaissances..._

Lydie mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur cet ancien compagnon (17). Peut-être avait-il déjà été évoqué pendant leurs précédentes discussions ou apparu au cours de ses propres recherches sur le Docteur ? Cependant, elle préféra taire ses interrogations, sa curiosité l'ayant déjà menée loin de cette nuit-là.

 _Le Tardis (la sortant de ses pensées) : Lydie, est-ce que vous voudriez réellement essayer l'une des ses tenues ?_

 _Lydie :Est-ce que tu discutes aussi avec les autres apprenti-compagnons ?_

 _Le Tardis (ne s'attendant pas à cette question) : Je... Tu es la seule à qui j'ai permis de communiquer avec moi..._

 _Lydie : Alors je l'unique des apprentis à avoir cette opportunité... Mais pourquoi moi ?_

 _Le Tardis (dorénavant déstabilisée) : Je croyais te l'avoir dis lors de notre premier échange. De cette manière, je te remercie pour m'avoir prise en considération pendant la troisième épreuve (18)._

 _Lydie : Je sais cela. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi m'as-tu autorisé tant de libertés ? Tu es allée à l'encontre des règles qu'avait fixées le Docteur et je doute qu'il soit heureux de ce que tu as pu faire derrière son dos._

 _Le Tardis : Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, le Docteur n'est jamais longtemps rancunier avec moi._

 _Lydie :Je ne veux pas être égoïste, mais j'ai surtout peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser de moi... Jusqu'à ce soir, nos discussions étaient une sorte d'émancipation pour moi dans le contexte du concours. Seulement, je me suis maintenant aperçue que je sais des choses que je ne devais pas connaître en tant qu'apprenti-compagne. J'ai le sentiment de tromper la confiance que l'on m'accorde._

 _Le Tardis : Dans ta situation, avoir de la curiosité ne signifie pas avoir des avantages secrets._

 _Lydie : Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de ne pas être honnête vis-à-vis de tout le monde ici ? Le Docteur semble souhaiter garder de la distance avec ses apprentis et je vais à l'encontre de cela en en apprenant de plus en plus à son sujet. Quant à mes concurrents, bien que l'on participe à une compétition, je ne veux pas être avantagée. Si j'ai pris part à ce concours, c'est en partie pour voir ce que je vaux. Et si je n'en sors pas victorieuse, alors cela signifie que je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour le Docteur. Si je parviens à devenir la compagne de celui-ci, je veux que ce soit pour ma personnalité et mes compétences. Il n'y a aucun mérite s'il y a tricherie._

La conscience du Tardis arrêta d'écouter Lydie à ce moment-là, elle en a assez entendu. Assez pour comprendre que la jeune femme était un modèle d'honnêteté et de bienveillance. Des valeurs qui sont chères au Docteur.

 _Lydie : ...c'est pour cela que je ne souhaite plus communiquer avec toi. (remarquant alors le silence du vaisseau) Enfin, cela ne signifie pas que nous n'aurons plus de conversations. Seulement, je préfère limiter nos échanges à ton simple besoin d'avoir un autre interlocuteur que le Docteur._

 _Le Tardis : Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

 _Lydie : Là n'est pas la question... Je prends cette décision dans l'intérêt de tous._

 _Le Tardis : Si c'est ce que tu désires, alors je ne te parlerai plus du Docteur, ni de tous ceux qui ont croisé sa route._

 _Lydie (reconnaissante) : Merci._

La jeune gallifréenne ne put retenir un bâillement qui la prit tout d'un coup. La nuit précédente avait été courte pour elle, son esprit étant alors en pleine réflexion à propos du Docteur. Elle ne s'était donc que peu reposée et la fatigue la rattrapait alors. Quittant le long manteau d'un certain capitaine, Lydie alla le ranger puis prit congé du Tardis. La jeune dame du temps savait qu'elle allait quelque peu regretter les longues discussions qu'elle avait eu avec la conscience du vaisseau. Sans avoir le Docteur ou les anciens compagnons de celui-ci pour sujets, leurs futurs discussions allaient rapidement tournées court. Mais elle préférait cela au sentiment de culpabilité qui l'aurait habitée si elle avait continué sans rien changer. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de pouvoir profiter pleinement de la compétition sans avoir à se soucier des autres habitants du Tardis.

* * *

Les jours suivants ne s'avérèrent pas similaires aux jours précédents. Contrairement à l'omniprésence du Docteur (19) la semaine d'avant, le seigneur du temps joua alors le fantôme. Il laissa seulement une note à l'intention de ses apprentis, leur expliquant qu'il devait s'absenter du Tardis quelques temps. Il avait quelques affaires à régler pour la suite de la compétition et ne savait pas quand il serait de retour.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent avant que le Docteur refasse son apparition dans son Tardis. Lydie, qui se trouvait en compagnie de quelques uns de ses camarades dans le salle de contrôle, accueillirent le Docteur. La jeune femme remarqua que celui-ci était fatigué et qu'il avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Cependant, elle aperçut aussi une lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux. Lydie ne pouvait en expliquer la raison, mais le célèbre gallifréen était enjoué et cela était très certainement dû à ce qu'il avait fait au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures. Le Docteur les remercia de leur accueil et les pria d'aller chercher leurs camarades. Il voulait que tout le monde soit présent dans la salle de pilotage d'ici dix minutes. La demande du Docteur fut respectée : tous les concurrents furent réunis, permettant au Docteur de s'adresser à eux.

 _Le Docteur : Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous faire part des dernières nouvelles. J'ai réussi à organiser la prochaine épreuve telle que je l'entendais et celle-ci aura lieu dans trois jours. Je ne vais pas vous en révéler davantage afin que vous abordiez l'épreuve instinctivement le jour venu. Tout ce que je vous demanderai, c'est de consolider vos connaissances._

 _Un des apprentis : Dans quel domaine ?_

 _Le Docteur : A vous de choisir. A votre avis, que vous ai-je réserver pour la prochaine épreuve ?_

Le Docteur laissa ses apprenti-compagnons sur ces dernières paroles. Il était sur le point de rejoindre ses appartements lorsqu'il se retourna pour leur faire face.

 _Le Docteur : Au fait, je remercie celui ou celle qui a écrit la lettre. Et si un jour je souhaite en parler, je n'hésiterais pas, cela est une promesse. (remarquant l'étonnement des autres résidents du Tardis) Seulement, je ne pense pas que votre bienveillance soit unanime chez vos camarade, apprenez à vous affirmer en tant qu'individu._

Le légendaire gallifréen les quitta alors pour de bon, laissant la presque totalité de ses apprentis en pleine séance de réflexion. Tout d'abord, parce qu'ils tentaient de deviner le contenu de la prochaine épreuve. Et ensuite, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce à quoi le Docteur faisait référence. Seule Lydie savait à quoi cette histoire correspondait. Toutefois, elle fit mine d'être étonnée pour que personne ne découvre qu'elle était l'auteure de la lettre.

 _Lydie : *Le Docteur a raison, il faut vraiment que j'ai plus confiance en moi et que je ne me repose pas sur l'effet de groupe...*_

Le seul regret de Lydie venait de la réponse du Docteur. Malgré le fait de l'avoir mis devant la réalité des choses, il n'avait pas voulu se dévoiler. Face à ses apprentis, le Docteur restait irrémédiablement distancier et ne souhaitait pas parler de lui plus que le minimum.

* * *

(1) cf. Chapitre 13

(2) Autre référence au chapitre 13. C'est une scène que je veux parallèle au passage où le Docteur entre dans l'esprit de Lydie. Je voulais montrer l'idée de l'intimité et de la vie privée par l'image de la pièce aux multiples portes. Portes qui, fermées, révèlent qu'il y a certains morceaux de la vie que l'on ne souhaite pas montrer.

(3) cf. Les Anneaux d'Akhaten. Je pense que beaucoup ont reconnu « The Long Song », chanté en même temps que le discours du Docteur au dieu. Personnellement, j'adore cette chanson qui me met les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois.

(4) cf. Le chant des Oods. Le chant de cette espèce avait une importance particulière pour le dixième Docteur à la fin de sa vie.

(5) Je cite ici les deux anciennes compagnes du Docteur auxquelles font référence les deux extraits de musique. La réminiscence chez le Docteur de Clara se fait avec « The Long Song » parce qu'elle était sa compagne qui a su trouver comment rassasier le dieu alors que lui avait échoué. Quant à Donna, le Chant des Odds est une référence directe à la reconnaissance que ce peuple a eu pour elle. Dans l'esprit Docteur, ce chant est directement lié à Donna et à la fin de l'ère du dixième Docteur.

(6) Ce qui littéralement exact puisque certains de ses compagnons sont devenus des membres de sa famille par alliance. River devenant sa femme, Amy et Rory étaient devenus ses beaux-parents.

(7) cf. Chapitre 7

(8) Personnellement, c'est l'une de mes pièces préférées du Tardis. J'ai voulu la laisser telle qu'elle était montrée dans L'invasion de Noël. Ce chapitre est un peu mon hommage pour cette pièce si utile mais que l'on ne nous montre pas assez dans la série.

(9) Pour ceux qui ne voient pas à quelle costume je fais référence, j'évoque ici la tenue de servante que portait Martha dans La famille de Sang/ Smith, la Montre et le Docteur.

(10) Ce qui est toutefois un peu inexact dans la série puisque le Docteur ne change pas de costumes aussi souvent que ses compagnons qui font l'effort de s'habiller suivant les goûts vestimentaires du lieu et de l'époque qu'ils visitent.

(11) cf. The Ribos Operation

(12) Ce personnage de l'ancienne série m'a toujours fasciné sans que je m'explique pourquoi. Cependant, j'ai trouvé que c'était l'occasion parfaite dans ce chapitre de l'aborder parce qu'en tant que dame du temps, elle est connue sur Gallifrey.

(13) J'évoque ici implicitement L'Âme du Tardis, où la conscience de celui-ci s'était retrouvée dans un corps humain.

(14) Je fais écho au chapitre 12 où le Tardis révèle à Tardis l'existence de son programme secret,Mélécaon.

(15) cf. Chapitre 13

(16) Le Tardis est en effet équipé de ce genre d'appareillage puisqu'elle fait des analyses environnementales pour le Docteur avant chaque sortie.

(17) Je crois avoir été assez descriptive pour que vous reconnaissiez le manteau du célèbre capitaine Jack Harkness, d'où l'expression « vieille connaissance » en référence à la longévité du personnage et à Face de Boe.

(18) cf. Chapitre 7

(19) cf. Chapitre 13 parce que le Docteur était beaucoup présent pour se présenter à eux via les visites de différentes pièces du Tardis.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, je travaille déjà sur le prochain chapitre qui sera l'une des dernières épreuves du concours. Avec un revirement de situation qui je suis sûre vous plaira. A bientôt.


	15. Être déçu(e)

Je tenais à m'excusez avant toute chose de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite. Mon temps libre est bien rempli et je n'ai pas avancer aussi vite que je le pensais. Voici donc le quinzième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Aujourd'hui, nouvelle épreuve, nouveau souci, nouvelle intrigue... L'heure des aveux est venue et les choses pourraient ne plus jamais être comme avant... Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre : Être déçu(e)**

Ce que Lydie n'avait pas imaginé, c'est que le ''mystère de la lettre'' (1) allait créer des tensions entre les apprenti-compagnons. En effet, le fait que tous aient appris que l'un d'entre eux avait adressé une lettre au Docteur fit naître de la rancœur pour l'auteur en question. Parler au nom de tous n'était pas le problème, mais plutôt le fait que l'un d'entre eux se soit permis un tel rapprochement avec le Docteur. Dans l'esprit de la compétition, un tel avantage pouvait mener à la victoire et les autres concurrents n'appréciaient pas qu'on leur passe devant.

Lydie se retrouva donc dans une guerre ouverte qu'elle avait déclarée malgré elle. Ne souhaitant pour rien au monde que ses concurrents apprennent qu'elle était l'auteur de la lettre, elle se fit l'avocat du diable en accusant l'auteur d'opportuniste et de tricheur. Elles savait la vérité de toute cette histoire : se rapprocher du Docteur n'avait pas été l'une de ses intentions. Toutefois elle n'avait pas confiance en la logique de ses camarades pour qu'ils comprennent si facilement la situation.

Le clan jusqu'alors soudé des apprenti-compagnons se retrouvera morcelé en à peine une journée. Tout le monde se méfiait des uns et des autres, mettant fin à la bonne entente qui liait auparavant ces camarades. La crainte de voir découvrir la vérité ne lâchant Lydie une seule seconde, les journées précédant l'épreuve furent donc les plus anxiogènes qu'elle eut à vivre. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait l'un de ses concurrents et que celui-ci avait l'air de sonder son esprit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la vérité avait éclaté.

Cependant, l'isolement de chacun des membres du groupe ne fit qu'accentuer la méfiance que chacun avait envers les autres. Bien que cela les amena aussi à se reconcentrer sur la compétition, Lydie perçut rapidement que des choses tournaient mal. Au cours des trois jours qui précédèrent l'épreuve, la jeune gallifréenne croisa la route de quelques uns de ses concurrents et entendit des choses qu'elle n'apprécia pas. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas toute leur signification, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce que les autres apprentis semblaient découvrir. Tous voulaient être victorieux à l'issue de la compétition et Lydie était sure que certains allaient tout faire pour atteindre leur objectif final (2), quitte à braver certains interdits.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine tension ambiante que les concurrents découvrirent les dernières indications du Docteur. Une note leur fut adressée la veille au soir de l'épreuve et était affichée dans le réfectoire. Celle-ci disait : « Préparez un léger bagage et de quoi vous occuper, nous partons en excursion demain pour la journée ». Un court message qui les laissa plus déconcertés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

* * *

Lorsque Lydie se réveilla le lendemain, sa première impression fut que la journée à venir allait bouleverser l'ordre des choses. Elle ne se débâtit pas de ce sentiment jusqu'à ce que le petit déjeuner se termine. L'appréhension et le stress faisant leur effet, l'esprit de Lydie se détourna de ce petit tracas et se concentra sur l'épreuve éliminatoire imminente.

Réglé comme une horloge, le docteur arriva lorsque le repas fut fini. Lydie remarqua avec étonnement que le docteur avaient revêtu la tenue qu'il portait le jour de leur arrivée à bord du Tardis (3). Il avait accessoirisé celle-ci avec une veste courte qui s'harmonisait au reste. Le tout donnait un air aventurier au Docteur : la tenue était en effet adéquate pour des péripéties.

 _Le Docteur : Tout le monde est prêt ? Parfait, alors nous pouvons y aller !_

Les dix apprenti-compagnons suivirent le Docteur qui les mena dans la salle de contrôle. Le Docteur sembla faire un check-up complet du poste de pilotage alors que ses invités sortirent tous du vaisseau. Le docteur fut le dernier à quitter celui-ci, vérifiant que les portes du Tardis étaient bien fermées. Lydie, ainsi que ses concurrents, attendait les prochaines instructions du seigneur du temps, ignorant le lieu de leur destination. Le Docteur leur adressa alors un mystérieux sourire. Il leur désigna alors quelque chose se trouvant à la gauche du Tardis, que personne n'avait encore remarqué. Un autre tardis s'élevait majestueusement devant eux. De forme cylindrique et de couleur grise, ce nouveau vaisseau arborait l'apparence d'origine (4) qu'ont tous les tardis.

 _Lydie: *Comment est-ce possible ?! Je croyais que le Tardis du Docteur était la dernière machine à voyager dans l'Espace et le Temps ! Et à ce que je sache, on n'en aurait pas découvert en état de marche depuis la fin de la Guerre du Temps...*_

 _Le Docteur (coupant court aux réflexions de ses apprentis, caressant le nouveau vaisseau apparu) : Une merveille n'est-ce pas ? Type 40 (5), un modèle assez ancien mais que je n'échangerai contre rien dans l'univers. Plus de deux millénaires de voyages et il est aussi fiable qu'au début._

 _Un des apprentis (confus, tout comme ses concurrents) : Attendez, pourquoi semblez vous dire que c'est votre vaisseau alors que le Tardis est celui-là ? (désignant le vaisseau en forme de cabine de police)_

 _Le Docteur (s'appuyant sur le tardis cylindrique) : Non, j'ai été exact, ce tardis est le mien : c'est celui qui m'a accompagné tout au long de mes voyages. Ce que vous prenez pour mon vaisseau est en fait un autre que l'on a prêté dans le cadre du concours. Ces dernières semaines, nous n'avons pas vécu dans mon véritable Tardis. Pour des raisons de sécurité, on était logés dans un autre qui en avait toutes les caractéristiques._

Malgré ces explications, Lydie était encore complètement perdue.

 _Lydie : *Je veux bien que ce deuxième vaisseau soit le vrai Tardis. Seulement, il y a alors quelque chose que l'on doit alors m'expliquer. Je sais bien que les transferts de données existent, mais moi j'ai parlé avec la conscience d'un vaisseau qui en savait beaucoup sur le Docteur. De plus, tout ce qu'elle me racontait, elle le faisait comme si elle avait réellement vécu les événements en compagnie du Docteur. Et cela ne s'invente pas suite à un transfert de mémoire. C'est avec la conscience du véritable Tardis que j'ai discuté. De cela, j'en suis certaine...*_

Toute cette histoire laissa Lydie déboussolée. Elle ne savait plus qui croire : le Docteur lui-même ou la conscience du vaisseau avec laquelle elle était devenue proche ? Sans le savoir, le Docteur répondit par la suite à toutes les interrogations de la jeune femme.

 _Le Docteur : Bien, si j'ai pu disposer de mon Tardis, c'est parce que nous allons en avoir besoin pour cette nouvelle épreuve. (une lueur de joie brillait dans ses yeux). Aujourd'hui, nous partons en voyage. Ou plutôt, vous m'emmenez en voyage..._

Les dires du Docteur laissèrent sans voix les apprentis de celui-ci. Sous-entendait-il ce à quoi ils pensaient tous ? Allait-il vraiment les convier à voyager pendant la journée avec le Tardis ?

 _Le docteur : Je vois que vos cerveaux cogitent pour savoir ce que vous allez devoir faire. Je pense qu'il est donc temps que je vous explique en quoi consiste l'épreuve. Aujourd'hui, chacun votre tour, je vais vous donner la possibilité de m'emmener dans le lieu et l'époque que vous souhaitez. N'importe où et quand dans l'univers, c'est vous qui choisissez._

 _Un des apprentis : Quand vous dites que vous emmenez ?..._

 _Le Docteur : Vous et moi seulement, vos concurrents ne seront pas présents pendant votre épreuve. Je veux vous mettre dans de réelles conditions afin que je puisse voir comment vous réagiriez si vous étiez mon compagnon de voyage._

Cette fois-ci, plus de doute, le Docteur avez été implicite dans ses intentions : il allait réellement les faire quitter Gallifrey pour des contrées lointaines.

 _Le Docteur : Je vous laisse l'entière liberté quant au choix de la destination. Je mettrai seulement mon veto si celle-ci s'avère trop dangereuse (en raison des événements qui y ont lieu) ou que celle-ci me ferait croiser ma propre ligne temporelle (6). Quelqu'un a des questions ?_

 _Un des concurrents : Et que faisons pendant le passage des autres ?_

 _Le Docteur : Je ferais en sorte de partir avec chacun pendant une demie heure d'après la temporalité gallifréenne. Toutefois, en fonction de la destination choisie, chacun passera une à plusieurs heures avec moi d'après la temporalité du Tardis. Puisque vous êtes dans le cadre de l'épreuve éliminatoire, je vais vous demander de rester dans le parc, dans un périmètre de vingt mètres. C'est aussi pour cela que je vous avais prié de prévoir de quoi vous occupez. J'espère que vous avez écouté ce conseil._

 _Un autre concurrent (visiblement impatient) : Et dans quel ordre passons-nous ?_

 _Le Docteur : Je n'ai pas défini d'ordre de passage en particulier. Ceux qui ont déjà une idée de leur destination peuvent passer tout de suite, les autres viendront ensuite._

Instantanément, quelques apprentis firent un pas en avant pour montrer qu'ils étaient prêts.

 _Le Docteur : Point positif, je n'aurais pas à désigner de candidat pour commencer. Mais avant de faire mon choix parmi les volontaires, il faut que je fasse une dernière chose. (s'approchant du tardis en forme de cabine bleue) Ma vieille, (caressant le bois verni du vaisseau) tu peux rejoindre ta véritable enveloppe, fais-toi plaisir..._

Sous le regard médusé des apprenti-compagnons, l'actuel tardis sous forme de cabine bleue se mit à trembler puis le vaisseau commença à briller. Les concurrents reculèrent alors tous d'un pas, ignorant ce qui était en train de se passer. Soudainement, l'énergie que le vaisseau émettait se concentra dans sa lanterne et fut expulsée au dessus du tardis. Dans la stupéfaction la plus totale, l'apparence actuelle du vaisseau se modifia pour revenir à la forme originale cylindrique. Deux tardis presque identiques faisaient maintenant face au Docteur et à ses apprentis. Le nuage d'énergie dorée vint se placer au dessus de l'autre vaisseau, puis doucement l'enveloppa entièrement. Lorsque le flux d'énergie se dissipa, les apprenti-compagnons se rendirent compte, estomaqués, que le véritable Tardis avait pris la forme d'une cabine bleue. Les deux vaisseaux avaient échangé leur apparence. Lydie resta elle aussi sans voix devant cette découverte. Elle croyait ne plus rien découvrir sur les tardis après avoir fraterniser avec un d'eux, mais la réalité venait de la contredire.

 _Le Docteur : Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux ! (remarquant l'étonnement de ses apprentis) Simple transfert de conscience entre tardis. Celle de mon vaisseau avait été transférée dans la carcasse vide du tardis que l'on m'a permis prêter pour le concours. (7)_

Tout fut alors clair dans l'esprit de Lydie à cet instant là. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à une autre conscience que celle du véritable Tardis. Sa confidente avait toujours été l'âme du vaisseau qui avait voyagé avec le Docteur aux quatre coins de l'univers. Quelque peu rassurée de savoir cela, la jeune gallifréenne le Docteur emmener le premier de ses concurrents dans le Tardis. Puis soudain, tout se déroula comme Lydie l'avait en partie appris par les récits de son père (8). Le bruit si caractéristique du Tardis fut émis par le vaisseau, signe que celui-ci était en train de partir. Ce fait fut confirmé par la lente dématérialisation du Tardis. Lydie conclut à cette disparition que le Docteur avait privilégié un départ furtif. Grâce à cela, les voyages qu'il ferait dans la journée ne pourraient pas être perçus par les autres habitants de la Citadelle. De plus, cela permettait de préserver le lieu exact où se déroulait la compétition. Personne n'avait jusque alors remarqué le Tardis et ses habitants près du musée, et il en était mieux ainsi.

 _Lydie : *Si quelqu'un apprenait que la compétition organisée par le Docteur a lieu dans ce parc, il y aurait rapidement beaucoup de curieux qui viendraient déranger notre quiétude. Et le Docteur serait le premier à ne pas accepter cette situation.*_

Lydie observa alors chacun de ses concurrents restants, chacun s'étant installé dans leur coin pour réfléchir. Certains semblaient encore ne pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient choisir comme destination. Tout comme notre jeune gallifréenne qui n'en avait aucune idée.

 _Lydie : *Comment peut-on choisir un lieu et une date précise dans l'ensemble de l'Espace et du Temps ? Il y a tellement de possibilités que le choix en devient presque impossible...*_

Impossible : le terme peut paraître fort mais c'était le plus adapté au vu de la situation. En y repensant, Lydie se rendit compte que la préparation pour cette épreuve avait été tout aussi impossible. « Consolider vos connaissances » (9), c'était ce que le Docteur leur avait demandé. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient le contenu de l'épreuve, cela était dorénavant simple pour les apprentis de comprendre de quelles connaissances le seigneur du temps légendaire avait parlé. Mais quelques jours plus tôt, c'était alors impossible d'apprendre de nouvelles connaissances sans savoir ce qui leur serait demandé.

 _Lydie : *En y réfléchissant, même si on avait su ce qui nous attendait, je ne pense pas que l'on aurait compris ce que l'on aurait eu à apprendre... Après tout, qu'est-ce que l'on doit savoir obligatoirement lorsque l'on voyage dans l'Espace et le Temps ?_

Lydie s'aperçut qu'elle divaguait, et il était temps pour elle de se mettre aussi à réfléchir à sa destination. Il y avait des milliers d'endroits dans l'univers dont la jeune femme avait entendu parler et elle avait aujourd'hui la chance d'en visiter un. Seulement, elle ne savait pas comment départager tous ces lieux. Et ce n'était pas en se posant des questions qu'elle allait réussir son épreuve. La jeune femme se trouva alors un coin un peu à l'écart où elle s'installa. Néanmoins, l'inspiration ne s'avéra pas plus présente pour autant. Lydie s'était bien rendue compte des attentes du Docteur, cachées derrière cette nouvelle épreuve. Il voulait savoir lesquels de ses apprentis avaient l'attitude d'un véritable compagnon. Il testait leur savoir et leur imagination.

Lydie était consciente que leur succès à cette épreuve allait en partie dépendre de leur choix de destination. Le Docteur voulait très certainement des lieux originaux et audacieux venant de la part de ses apprentis. Et là était où le bât blesse pour la jeune dame du temps. Se comporter comme la compagne du Docteur n'était pas un problème pour elle, mais elle craignait de faire mauvaise impression avec sa destination. Il y avait de grande chances pour que celle qu'elle choisisse ne convienne pas au célèbre seigneur du temps. Elle ne s'apercevait qu'alors : elle avait peur de décevoir le Docteur. Elle redoutait son élimination, mais sa plus grande hantise était de se faire mal percevoir par le seigneur du temps. De plus, elle ne voulait pas trahir la mémoire de son père qui avait tant admiré le Docteur.

Désespérée que son esprit ne parvienne pas à se concentrer sur l'épreuve, Lydie préféra provisoirement laisser de côté son problème pour mieux y revenir plus tard. Elle sortit alors de son sac quelques affaires qu'elle avait emportées avec elle : du papier et de quoi écrire. Elle se mit alors à rédiger sa correspondance pour ses proches. En temps normal, elle l'aurait fait pendant son temps libre dans le Tardis. Toutefois, au vu de la situation, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour calmer son anxiété. Discuter avec sa famille l'avait toujours réconfortée et même si ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas de retour de leur part, cela lui fit tout de même du bien de se confier sur le papier.

Lydie ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'elle n'entende de nouveau le son si caractéristique du Tardis. Tout comme ses concurrents, elle retourna sur le lieu où se trouvaient les deux vaisseaux. Le véritable Tardis s'était rematérialisé à l'endroit où il avait précédemment disparu. Quelques secondes après sa réapparition, le Docteur et son premier apprenti en ressortirent, le sourire aux lèvres. Bien que le visage rayonnant de son concurrent aurait dû inquiéter Lydie dans le cadre de la compétition, elle concentra son attention sur le Docteur. Depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec le seigneur du temps, Lydie voyait pour la première fois le Docteur si heureux... si vivant. Pour la jeune dame du temps, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cela : le fait de voyager de nouveau lui avait redonner sa joie de vivre (10). Lorsque le Docteur demanda qui était le prochain volontaire, elle fit un pas en arrière. Elle ne se sentait pas prête et n'était pas sûre de l'être avant la fin de la journée.

 _Lydie : *Pourquoi faut-il que je crois si peu en moi ? Pourquoi est-ce pour moi si difficile de faire des choix et d'en assumer les conséquences ?*_

La jeune femme repoussa à plus tard son problème jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable arrive. Plusieurs heures s'était écoulées et l'ensemble de ses concurrents avaient déjà passé leur épreuve. Et elle n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Lydie se rendit compte de sa situation à quelques minutes du retour du dernier candidat qui la précédait. A l'heure où sa destination aurait dû être choisie, elle se retrouvait donc au pied du mur. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer et devait affronter ses craintes. Toute l'angoisse contre laquelle elle avait lutté durant la journée la submergea d'un seul coup. Émotionnellement perdue, Lydie vit apparaître quelques secondes plus tard le Tardis. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle poussa un long soupir alors que la double porte du vaisseau s'ouvrait. Il était l'heure pour elle de prendre part à son épreuve et de rejoindre le Docteur.

* * *

Lorsque le Docteur sortit du Tardis avec l'avant-dernier de ses apprentis, il se remettait encore de la dernière aventure qu'il venait de vivre. Celui-ci lui avait demandé de les emmener dans un endroit vierge de l'Univers, que peu de personnes avaient eu la chance de voir. Tout s'était déroulé sans souci jusqu'à ce que la planète et son écosystème se retournent contre eux. Le Docteur ne comprenait qu'après coup pourquoi l'endroit était considéré comme l'un des endroits les moins visités de l'Univers (11). Le Docteur libéra son apprenti qui rejoignit les autres et chercha du regard la dernière de ses camarades. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il s'aperçut que celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur lui et qu'elle avait l'air complètement confuse.

 _Le Docteur : Lydianyse, c'est votre tour. Vous me suivez ?_

Le Docteur nota que la jeune femme devient un peu plus pâle à cette demande. Malgré cela, elle s'avança vers lui et le rejoignit à bord du Tardis. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le poste de pilotage, il observa du coin de l'œil Lydie en train de refermer les portes du vaisseau. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, comme si elle agissait par automatisme. Le Docteur trouva étrange l'attitude de son apprentie. Il avait déjà cerné une partie de la personnalité de la jeune dame du temps, mais rien n'expliquait le comportement actuel de celle-ci. Son regard était vide et il lui semblait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Il lui demanda alors quelle était leur destination. N'obtenant pas de réponse, le Docteur déduisit que Lydie était vraiment mal à l'aise.

Le seigneur du temps ne savait pas comment réagir dans une telle situation. La communication avec les autres apprentis s'était révélée facile et il n'avait pas imaginé que leur concurrente allait être déstabilisée. Décidant de ne pas la brusquer, il lui laissa une chance de poursuivre son épreuve plus sereinement. Il lui laissa du temps pendant lequel il mit en marche les moteurs et fit s'envoler le Tardis loin des contrées de Gallifrey. Ils étaient arrivé dans le Vortex du Temps lorsque le Docteur se retourna vers Lydie.

 _Le Docteur : Mademoiselle Lydianyse ? Nous sommes dans le Vortex temporel. Pouvez-vous me donner le lieu et l'époque de notre destination pour que j'entre les coordonnées dans le Tardis ?_

Les dernières demandes du Docteur semblèrent sortir la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant une réalisation que le Docteur se saisit pas. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas d'avantage, la jeune dame du temps étant sur le point de lui parler.

 _Lydie : Est-ce que le champ de protection du Tardis est activé ?_

Le Docteur s'attendait à toutes les réponses possibles, mais celle-ci réussit à l'étonner. Qu'est-ce que l'équipement du vaisseau avait à voir avec leur destination ? Lydie n'attendit pas qu'il lui donne de réponse et se dirigea vers la double-porte du Tardis. Le célèbre gallifréen eut à peine le temps de remarquer ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ouvrait déjà en grand les portes du vaisseau. L'instinct de survie du Docteur se réveilla alors et il se précipita vers le poste de pilotage pour vérifier si le champ de force était en place (12). Constatant que c'était le cas, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour plus de sécurité, il préféra éteindre les moteurs du Tardis. Celui-ci allait être entraîner par les flux du Vortex du temps, mais c'était la meilleure solution du fait de la situation. Ayant résolu ce problème, il ne retourna pour s'occuper de son autre souci : Lydie. Que lui était donc passé par la tête pour qu'elle agisse si imprudemment ? De plus, depuis quand était-elle aussi audacieuse ? Elle l'avait étonnée par le passé, mais cela était souvent dû à de la maladresse. Se cachait-elle constamment derrière un masque de timidité alors que son âme était celle de quelqu'un d'ingénieux et de calculateur ?

Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la double-porte, Lydie était restée immobile à regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le Docteur remarqua cela et décida de rejoindre sa jeune apprentie le plus discrètement possible. Suite à ses dernières actions, il ignorait comment elle réagirait s'il venait à l'effrayer. Quand il parvint à ses côtés, le Docteur découvrit ce que la jeune femme avait l'air de chercher dans la contemplation du Vortex temporel. Pour la première fois, il réussit à lire sans difficultés les émotions de Lydie. Il put ainsi voir sur son visage et dans son regard son émerveillement et l'envie d'en découvrir davantage. Toutefois, un autre sentiment était aussi visible chez Lydie : une pointe de déception. Cette trouvaille désempara le Docteur. Il ne sut comment gérer cette nouvelle information. Lydie avait décidément l'habitude de bouleverser ses certitudes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à savoir quelle attitude adopter à ses côtés. Le Docteur était en train de sombrer dans ses réflexions lorsque Lydie l'en sortit.

 _Lydie : Le Temps..._

Le seigneur du temps légendaire ne sut comprendre ce que signifiait ce murmure soupiré, si c'était un signe de bonheur ou de déception. Doucement, il vit la jeune femme s'accroupir puis s'asseoir, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Le Docteur s'assura d'un coup d'œil au poste de pilotage que rien ne pouvait malmener le Tardis. Se retrouver à voyager dans le Vortex du temps sans capsule protectrice était la dernière de ses envies. Se rendant alors compte du seul moyen de comprendre Lydie et ses pensées, le Docteur sut qu'il devait parler avec elle. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il se mit à observer les flux temporels qui les entouraient

 _Le Docteur : Oui, c'est le Temps... dans sa forme la plus simple et la plus pure._

 _Lydie : Le Vortex du Temps est la représentation de l'essence même du Temps. Ici, on ne le voit pas à travers des objets ou des personnes. Il y a seulement le Temps par lui-même et c'est magnifique._

 _Le Docteur (découvrant alors une Lydie passionnée par ce qu'elle racontait) : Je pensais que quelque chose d'aussi banal puisse retenir autant votre attention._

 _Lydie : Le Temps est inséparable à la nature de notre espèce, nous ne pouvons renier quelque chose qui fait partie de notre génétique. Toutefois, je pense que cela n'est exact que pour vous aujourd'hui._

 _Le Docteur (intrigué par la réflexion de sa jeune apprentie) : Comment cela ?_

 _Lydie : Vous êtes l'un des quelques seigneurs du temps à avoir échappé à la Guerre du Temps et à avoir par la suite survécu. N'ayant pas été piégé par le Verrou temporel ou été envoyé dans un autre Univers, vous avez été le seul à avoir eu de l'influence sur le déroulement d'événements et sur le cours du Temps. Pendant longtemps (13), vous avez été le dernier seigneur du temps à veiller pour le bien de l'Univers..._

Le Docteur grimaça quelque peu à l'expression qu'avait employé la jeune dame du temps. Il avait en effet cru être le dernier de son espèce pendant un certain nombre de siècles et il n'était pas fier de certaines choses (14) qu'il avait fait à l'époque.

 _Lydie : Contrairement à vous, le reste des seigneurs du temps sont restés piégés. Nous n'avons pu interagir avec aucun autre peuple et n'avons donc pas pu influencer le cours des événements dans l'Univers. Depuis la fin de la Guerre du Temps, nous avons été comme effacés de la réalité. Nous avons perdu ce que nos ancêtres nous ont transmis : le contrôle de du cours du Temps pour veiller à l'équilibre l'Univers. Aujourd'hui encore, nous nous appelons toujours seigneurs du temps. Notre espèce avait délaissé sa mission ancestrale pour s'engager dans de terribles conflits. Sommes-nous encore dignes de reprendre ce nom après toutes les atrocités que notre peuple a provoquées ?_

Le Docteur resta sans voix devant le long monologue de sa jeune concitoyenne. Celle-ci avait un naturel pour observer, analyser et obtenir des conclusions en se basant sur de simples faits. Le seigneur du temps avait rencontré de nombreux génies dans leur propre domaine : William Shakespeare, Vincent Van Gogh, Agatha Christie, Charles Dickens... (15) Mais Lydie avait su l'intriguer par ses singulières compétences.

 _Le Docteur : Aviez-vous préparé ce discours à l'avance ou était-ce de la pure improvisation ?_

 _Lydie (un timide sourire apparaissant sur son visage) : Je peux vous certifier que cela m'est venu sur l'instant (baissant le regard, gênée) Pour être honnête, je vous avoue que j'ignorai quel lieu choisir jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans le Tardis tout à l'heure. Toute la journée, j'ai essayé de départager des lieux qui auraient fait une parfaite destination. Mais il y en a beaucoup trop dans l'Univers. Alors, lorsque j'ai vu votre Tardis réapparaître pour que vous veniez me chercher, je me suis demandé ce qu'un seigneur du temps devrait absolument voir dans l'Univers avant la fin de son existence._

 _Le Docteur : Et à quelle conclusion êtes-vous venue ?_

 _Lydie : Le Temps, tout simplement. Je fais partie des dernières générations de seigneurs du temps. Je suis née sur Gallifrey après la Dernière Guerre, je n'ai donc jamais quitté notre planète. Ma perception du Temps s'est donc limitée à la succession des jours et des années qui passent, ainsi qu'au ressenti que chacun a à travers Gallifrey. Aujourd'hui, grâce à cette épreuve, j'ai l'impression de retrouver quelque chose que l'on m'avait volé. Le Temps n'est pas un simple fait dans l'existence de notre espèce, c'est une partie de chacun de nous._

Le Docteur se rendit alors compte à quel point il avait toujours analysé leur Histoire à travers sa propre version des faits, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir avec un nouveau regard. Il avait beaucoup souffert de la Guerre du Temps, c'est un fait, mais d'autres âmes avaient elles aussi subi les conséquences des celle-ci. Les seigneurs du temps qui étaient encore enfants pendant les conflits (16) s'étaient vus piégés sur Gallifrey, tout comme leurs aînés, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris part aux combats. Il en était de même pour leurs descendants qui avaient eu eux aussi à acepter cette situation malgré leur innocence. C'était une injustice à laquelle le Docteur avait malheureusement contribué. Remettant en ordre les dernières paroles de Lydie, le Docteur comprit enfin pourquoi sa jeune apprentie avait une telle fascination pour le Vortex temporel.

 _Le Docteur (s'ouvrant quelque peu) : Voyager pendant plusieurs millénaires aux quatre coins de l'Univers m'a permis de modifier un certain nombre de lignes temporelles, mais cela est autant une chance qu'une malédiction. Lorsque l'on touche au Temps, il y a toujours un prix à payer (17). Que ce soit sur l'instant ou par la suite, il y a toujours un._

 _Lydie : Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de contreparties. Je sais que le Temps est imprévisible... (changeant alors de sujet sans prévenir) Tout à l'heure Docteur, vous me demandiez à quelle destination on devait se rendre._

 _Le Docteur : En effet._

 _Lydie (désignant de la main leur environnement) : Vous me montrez en ce moment même ce que je souhaitais vraiment voir. Ici, je regarde le Temps par lui-même, mais j'imagine aussi toutes les autres possibilités qui sont envisageables grâce au Vortex du Temps. Je vous ai raconté plus tôt que j'hésitais entre de nombreuses destinations. Toutefois, vous me les offrez toutes à la fois ici. A la seconde où nous parlons, nous sommes nulle part et nous ne dépendons d'aucune temporalité, mais vous pourriez nous emmener n'importe quand et où dans l'Univers._

 _Le Docteur : Est-ce une invitation pour que nous nous dirigions vers une date et un lieu précis ?_

 _Lydie : Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, alors je vous offre ma destination. Conduisez-nous sur une planète où vous voudriez aller. Mais personnellement, j'ai déjà fait mon choix : celui du Vortex du Temps. Je me suis inquiétée pour trouver la destination parfaite, mais cela n'existe pas. La raison à cela est que l'Univers en lui-même est une parfaite destination._

Les mots de la jeune femme résonnèrent pendant quelques instants dans l'esprit du Docteur. Cela faisait écho avec sa propre philosophie de vie. Il avait couru les galaxies pour montrer le plus souvent les beautés de l'Univers à ses compagnons de voyage. Chaque planète et époque possèdent ses propres richesses et personne, quoi que que certains en disent, ne pouvait affirmer qu'une destination était meilleure qu'une autre.

 _Le Docteur : Alors nous allons rester ici. C'est votre épreuve et je respecte votre choix._

 _Lydie (lui adressant un sourire exprimant toute sa gratitude) : Je vous remercie. (s'exprimant cependant avec incertitude quelques instants plus tard) Docteur, explique-moi le Temps, j'aimerais comprendre comment il fonctionne._

Cette demande aurait pu paraître audacieuse, mais le Docteur vit dans le regard de sa jeune apprentie quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps : une soif d'apprendre. Et son instinct de précepteur (18) ne put refuser d'y répondre : il voulait donner des réponses à toutes les interrogations de Lydie.

 _Le Docteur : D'accord. Puisque je ne sais pas exactement ce que l'on vous enseigne aujourd'hui à ce sujet, je vais repartir des notions de bases. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'interrompre..._

Le Docteur et Lydie ne surent dire combien de temps de temps ils discutèrent. Plongés dans leur passionnante conversation, ils ne se préoccupèrent pas du temps. Là où il se trouvaient, cela avait de plus aucune importance.

 _Le Docteur : …C'est grâce à des distorsions du Vortex temporel que se créent des accès vers un lieu et un moment précis de l'Univers. Le Tardis, grâce aux coordonnées qu'on lui donne, détecte ses variations et s'engage dans celle qui les mènera vers la destination choisie (19). Théoriquement. Il y a parfois un décalage géographique ou temporel..._

 _Lydie : Vous l'avez expliqué vous-même Docteur, contrôler le Temps n'est pas une science précise. Il peut parfois y avoir des anomalies._

 _Le Docteur : *Si ce n'était que cela... Lydianyse n'imagine pas que les envies de mon vaisseau font partie de l'équation.* (20)_

Bien que le Docteur puisse percevoir une certaine ignorance chez son apprentie, il ne pouvait que reconnaître son esprit vif, cultivé et brillamment observateur. Alors que la jeune dame du temps continuait à lui parler, le Docteur laissa doucement ses pensées divaguer. Et cela, vers le souvenir d'une personne qu'il avait rencontrée bien des siècles auparavant. Une journée, c'était le court laps de temps pendant lequel il avait pu être aux côtés de cette personne. Et Lydie lui rappelait beaucoup celle-ci. L'intelligence, l'indépendance d'esprit et de réflexion... Les deux jeunes femmes partageaient beaucoup de similitudes.

La jeune apprentie avait prouvé qu'elle aussi pouvait être stratège : après tout, n'avait-elle pas fait le tour de toutes les possibilités dans l'espoir de trouver la destination parfaite ? Le summum arriva lorsque le regard du Docteur croisa celui de Lydie. Il y lut l'envie d'apprendre et de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Ce dernier fait conclut la comparaison entre les deux connaissances du Docteur : elles avaient de nombreux points communs. La jeune dame du temps se rendit alors compte que son interlocuteur la regardait mais ne semblait pas suivre ce qu'elle disait.

 _Lydie : Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur (sortant de ses réflexions) : Oui ?_

 _Lydie : Est-ce que vous m'écoutiez ?_

 _Le Docteur (pris en faute) : Non... Veuillez m'excusez, mess pensées se sont un temps écartées de notre conversation._

 _Lydie : Cela ne fait rien. Vous m'avez seulement troublée à me fixer ainsi..._

 _Le Docteur (ne s'étant pas aperçu de cela) : Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire cela. (baissant les yeux) Mais vous me rappelez beaucoup quelqu'un que j'ai connu._

 _Lydie : Il n'y a pas de honte à cela Docteur. Enfin, cela dépend. Est-ce une bonne chose que je sois comparée à cette personne ?_

Le Docteur releva sa tête pour croiser le regard de son apprentie. Avait-elle vraiment dit cette phrase avec légèreté ? Avait-elle utiliser l'humour dans le but d'atténuer son malaise ?

 _Le Docteur : Je pense que vous comparer à ma fille est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?_

 _Lydie (à la fois honoré et gênée) : Votre fille ?!_

 _Le Docteur : Enfin, l'une de mes filles. Et bien qu'elle soit née par progénation, elle l'est biologiquement parlant..._

 _Lydie (après quelques instants) : Jenny ?..._

* * *

Lydie nota qu'elle devait avoir deviné la bonne personne puisque le regard du Docteur s'adoucit. Cependant, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qui suivit. En une fraction de seconde, l'effroi et la colère prirent place sur le visage du seigneur du temps légendaire.

 _Le Docteur : Comment... Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de Jenny ?_

La jeune femme pouvait lire dans les yeux du docteur qu'il était alors complètement perdu. Et cela pouvait être dangereux en raison de la rancœur que celui-ci nourrissait. Lydie ne s'y trompa pas puisque le Docteur se remit debout, la surplombant alors de toute sa hauteur.

 _Le Docteur : Je vous le redemande, qui vous a parlé de ma fille ?! Je n'ai jamais mentionné notre existence à notre peuple._

 _Lydie : Je..._

 _Le Docteur : Et je suis certain de ne pas l'avoir évoquée depuis le début du concours. Alors je veux savoir comment avez-vous connaissance de son existence alors que celle-ci n'est connue que par des humains, des Haths et par moi-même ?! (21)_

Lydie était maintenant terrifiée par le Docteur. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Jenny était en quelque sorte un secret. Elle-même avait appris l'existence de la fille du Docteur à la suite d'un hasard. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela lui apporterait des problèmes. Lydie se rendit compte que sa curiosité lui portait vraiment malchance. La jeune apprentie n'avait vu qu'une seule fois le Docteur en colère : c'était lorsque le membre du Haut Conseil de Gallifrey était venu sans prévenir. Et celui-ci était reparti sans gain de cause (22) après avoir longuement parlementé avec le Docteur, respectueux envers celui-ci. Même si Lydie avait beaucoup d'admiration pour le Docteur, elle n'avait pas envie de s'opposer à lui et de finir comme le politicien. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité. Elle se remit alors debout, faisant dorénavant face au Docteur.

 _Lydie : C'est votre Tardis qui m'a parlé d'elle._

Lydie vit les émotions du Docteur se bousculer dans son regard : l'incompréhension, l'étonnement et la crainte. La jeune apprentie savait que sa révélation n'allait pas être sans conséquences et que le plus dure était encore à venir.

 _Le Docteur : Comment cela mon vaisseau ?! Il ne discute avec personne d'autre que moi. D'ailleurs, cela lui est impossible car j'ai désactivé son champ de traduction dans le cadre du concours._

 _Lydie : Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle n'a aucun droit de déroger à cette règle. Elle a trouvé que j'ai été clémente avec elle et elle a souhaité me remercier : elle m'a offert une connexion télépathique avec elle._

 _Le Docteur (fronçant les sourcils) : Sous-entendez-vous que qu'elle m'ait délibérément désobéi ?! Jamais mon Tardis ne m'a fait de secrets !_

 _Lydie : Partager votre existence peut être lourd à porter Docteur. (remarquant son regard interrogateur) Je pense en avoir déjà trop dit... Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut en discuter, c'est avec votre vaisseau. (s'adressant cette fois-ci à la conscience du Tardis) Excuse-moi, je sais qu'il ne devait pas l'apprendre mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix..._

Lydie était consciente que seule la réponse de l'âme du vaisseau donnerait réalité à la situation. Si celle-ci restait muette, elle allait devoir rendre des compte au Docteur pour avoir menti. Si l'inverse se produisait, tout serait déjà plus facile bien que le Docteur lui demanderait encore des explications. Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que Lydie entendit la voix douce et mécanique du vaisseau.

 _Le Tardis : Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il le découvre tôt ou tard._

A l'expression que faisait le Docteur, Lydie en conclut qu'il était déconcerté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

 _Le Docteur : Pourquoi est-ce que je n'entends pas ce qu'elle vous dit ?_

 _Lydie : Le Tardis m'a expliqué qu'elle utilise deux liaisons télépathiques distinctes, afin que vous n'ayez pas connaissance des conversations que nous avions toutes les deux. Vous ne comprenez seulement les paroles qui vous sont adressées et il en est de même pour moi._

 _Le Docteur (se frottant l'arrête du nez de frustration) : De mieux en mieux... (à son vaisseau) Depuis quand te permets-tu autant de libertés ?! Je croyais pouvoir tout te dire et inversement._

Lydie ne comprit pas la réponse de la conscience du Tardis mais elle en vit sur la personne du Docteur. Le trouble, la perte de confiance et l'exaspération se succédèrent sur le visage de celui-ci.

 _Le Docteur : La moindre des choses aurait été que tu m'en parles avant d'impliquer une tierce personne sans me prévenir ! (à son apprentie) Mon Tardis n'avait aucun droit de communiquer avec vous, cela va à l'encontre des règles que j'ai mis en place pour le concours. (échangeant quelques mots avec son vaisseau) Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'ai pas clairement exprimé que cela n'était pas sous-entendu ! (se retournant vers son apprentie) Depuis quand cette mascarade existe ?_

 _Lydie : Notre première discussion date de la soirée où a eu lieu la fête (23). Toutefois, j'ai voulu mettre un terme à cela il y a quelques jours (24)._

 _Le Docteur (perplexe) : Pourquoi ?_

 _Lydie (levant ses yeux, sachant que ses futures paroles allaient mettre autant en danger sa relation avec le Docteur, tout comme celle qui liait celui-ci et son vaisseau) : Je me suis rendue compte que je connaissais des faits concernant votre histoire personne que je n'aurai jamais dû savoir. Au fil de nos conversations, j'en apprenais beaucoup plus que je n'aurai dû sur vos anciens compagnons, et donc par défaut sur vous._

 _Le Docteur (devenant plus pâle) : Mes anciens compagnons ?_

 _Lydie : Lorsque nous nous retrouvions la nuit pour discuter avec le Tardis, je ne savais jamais à l'avance le fonds de ce dont on allait parlé. Parfois, j'étais seulement une oreille attentive pour votre vaisseau. Et d'autres fois, c'était elle qui m'aidait à passer le temps ou à vaincre mes insomnies. Dans ces cas-là, notre sujet de conversation principal était l'implication de vos anciens compagnons dans vos voyages._

 _Le Docteur (maintenant livide mais aussi furieux, à son Tardis) : Tu lui as parlé d'eux ?! Pourquoi ?! Tu savais ma position à ce sujet !_

 _Lydie : A vrai dire, elle n'est pas la seule en tord. C'est moi qui lui est proposé de me parler d'eux. Ensuite, elle a accepté de le faire..._

 _Le Docteur (l'interrompant) : Quoi ?! (25) Pour quelle raison lui avez-vous donc demandé cela ? (se reculant de quelques pas, mais ayant toujours les yeux rivés sur Lydie) Vous avez cherché à être avantagée pour les épreuves, n'est-ce pas ? Je voyais en vous l'une des candidates parmi les plus intègres et les plus douées. Je crois mettre trompé..._

 _Lydie (balbutiant) : Mes intentions n'ont jamais été mauvaises. Je n'ai jamais voulu triché, si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez._

 _Le Docteur (en colère) : Alors expliquez-moi !_

 _Lydie : Je voulais vous comprendre !_

La jeune dame du temps s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait élevé la voix aussi fort que le Docteur. Prise de remords, elle poursuivit sur un ton plus calme.

 _Lydie : Docteur, vous nous avez invités à bord du Tardis dans le cadre du concours. C'est un geste qui signifie beaucoup : vous souhaitiez nous connaître davantage. En en apprenant plus sur vos compagnons, j'ai eu la possibilité de vous connaître à travers eux._

 _Le Docteur : Me connaître est une tâche impossible. Vous vous posez trop de questions mademoiselle..._

 _Lydie : Alors répondez seulement à cette dernière question et j'aurai enfin toutes mes réponses. Pourquoi choisir aujourd'hui votre compagnon sur Gallifrey ? C'est la seule motivation qui m'a amené à discuter avec la conscience du Tardis._

 _Le Docteur (se refermant sur lui-même) : Je pense que vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop à mon sujet. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de chercher à connaître mon passé._

 _Lydie : Je suis de nature curieuse, c'est un fait. Mais votre vaisseau a tout de même respecté votre vie privée. Jamais de noms, de lieux ou de dates n'ont été évoquées au cours de nos conversations._

 _Le Docteur : Respecter est un doux euphémisme, au vu de tout ce que vous semblez savoir sur moi ! Et si mon vaisseau ne vous a jamais donné de nom, alors comment connaissez-vous celui de Jenny ?_

 _Lydie : C'est l'exception qui vient confirmer la règle. C'est le seule prénom que j'ai su grâce au Tardis (26). Je ne l'ai même pas appris au cours de l'une de nos discussions sur vos anciens compagnons._

 _Le Docteur (méfiant) : De quoi avez-vous donc pu parler pour que le Tardis mentionne ma fille ?_

 _Lydie : Nous en venu à parler de biologie et j'ai demandé à votre vaisseau s'il existait différents types de seigneurs du temps du point de vue de la génétique. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle avait connaissance de quatre cas de figure. Le premier et plus répandu : un être issu de deux seigneurs du temps. Le deuxième type est celui d'une personne à moitié seigneur du temps : elle descend d'un gallifréen et d'un parent d'une autre espèce (27). Le cas suivant est celui de votre fille : elle est née par progénation à partir de votre seul ADN. Enfin, votre vaisseau a mentionné qu'il y avait encore un autre exemple : celui où quelqu'un devenait en partie seigneur du temps du fait d'une exposition au Vortex du Temps... (28)_

 _Le Docteur : Arrêtez ! Je connais les réponses à cette question. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me répète ce que je sais déjà. Ce que je me demande plutôt, c'est où avez-vous été cherché une telle question ?_

 _Lydie : L'univers est vaste et complexe, ma curiosité m'amène seulement à chercher des explications à des faits..._

 _Le Docteur : Votre désir d'en savoir toujours davantage vous a mené peut-être trop loin cette fois-ci. Vous pourriez vous exposer au danger à force de vous laisser guider par votre curiosité... (d'une voix qui lui laissait entendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix) Je nous ramène sur Gallifrey._

Il alla fermer les portes du vaisseau puis rejoignit le poste de pilotage. Tandis qu'il actionnait quelques boutons et manettes, Lydie resta immobile, à regarder le sol de la pièce. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en racontant la vérité au Docteur. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se détester pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait déçue le Docteur. Par ses actions, elle était venue à anéantir les attentes qu'il avait pour elle. L'un de ses pires cauchemars venait de se réaliser, comme elle le craignait le matin même. Malgré toute la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir, Lydie préféra remettre à plus tard cela et rester impassible. La jeune femme s'aperçut alors que c'est sa curiosité combinée à son honnêteté qui l'avait amenée où elle en était.

Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait pour autant se détourner de cette dernière valeur. De plus que le Docteur ne savait pas toutes les vérités et que Lydie ne voulait pas qu'il ignore des faits qui pourraient lui être préjudiciables par la suite. Quitte à le décevoir, autant qu'il apprenne tous les secrets de la compétition par elle. Elle appela alors le Docteur qui tourna son regard vers elle. La colère et la perte de confiance qu'elle y lisait l'affecta un peu plus, mais elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait à lui révéler.

 _Lydie : Ce que je vais vous dire n'a rien à voir avec ma place dans ce concours. Toutefois, je tiens à vous en parler dans votre intérêt._

 _Le Docteur : Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi..._

 _Lydie (d'un ton ferme) : Je veux que vous m'écoutiez Docteur. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez au courant de récents événements. Il serait une bonne chose que vous en ayez connaissance, de plus à l'approche de votre décision finale._

 _Le Docteur : Continuez..._

 _Lydie (soupirant de soulagement) : Lors de notre dernière entrevue avant cette épreuve, vous nous avez annoncé, à mes camarades et à moi-même que l'un d'entre nous vous avait adressé une lettre._

 _Le Docteur (ne voyant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir) : C'est exact..._

 _Lydie : Cette mystérieuse lettre a provoqué l'éclatement de notre petit groupe pourtant soudé. Vous n'en avez peut-être pas été témoin mais nous nous sommes retrouvés montés sur les uns contre les autres. Pour tous, c'était devenu chacun pour soi. Peut-être est-ce parce que je vous connaissais mieux ? Mais certains de mes concurrents se sont mis à chercher et à travailler sur quelque chose de leur côté._

 _Le Docteur : Que faisaient-ils exactement ?_

 _Lydie : Précisément, je ne pourrais pas le dire. Je n'ai appris cela qu'au hasard, en les croisant dans les méandres du tardis. Comme je vous l'ai dit, chacun est devenu secret suite à cette histoire de lettre. Seulement, ce que j'ai alors entendu m'a inquiété. C'est pour cela que je préfère vous en parler._

 _Le Docteur (soucieux) : De quoi parlent-ils ?_

 _Lydie : Ce ne sont que des lieux et des noms, mais je crois qu'ils font tous référence à des événements auxquels vous avez pris part. Je n'en ai reconnu que quelque uns, et c'est pour cela que je suis venue à une telle conclusion._

 _Le Docteur : Répétez-moi ce que vous avez entendu._

Devant la demande du Docteur, Lydie se demande alors si c'était une bonne chose d'y répondre. Elle savait quel impact le passé du Docteur pouvait avoir sur celui-ci (29). Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser dans l'ignorance. Il souhaitait apprendre quelque chose qui pouvait avoir de réelles conséquences sur ses actions dans l'avenir, notamment dans le choix de son futur compagnon. Dans l'intérêt du Docteur, il avait besoin de savoir. Alors elle lui rapporta tout ce dont elle était sure d'avoir entendu de la bouche de ses concurrents. Elle vit le Docteur devenir de plus en plus blême au fur et à mesure de ses révélations. Lydie avait vu juste, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas la situation dans son ensemble. Cela ne l'étonna pas de voir la colère naître une fois encore dans le regard du seigneur du temps.

 _Le Docteur (faisant maintenant les cent pas) : Comment est-ce possible ?! Certaines informations sont dorénavant classées dans les Archives de Gallifrey ! Personne n'y a accès sans autorisation et peu de gens connaissent les faits : certains membres du Haut Conseil et moi-même... (après quelques instants) Mais il y avait toujours une copie ici avant... (se précipitant de l'autre côté de la console) Non... Non... Non !_

Hésitante, Lydie vint se placer aux côtés du Docteur mais resta tout de même à une distance respectable. Le légendaire gallifréen parcourait alors des yeux un petit écran sur lequel défilait une suite de lignes. Après quelques secondes, le Docteur laissa sa colère exploser.

 _Le Docteur : Elle n'aurait pas dû être là ! Ça doit être comme cela qu'ils ont trouvé ces informations. Je leur avais pourtant expressément demandé d'enlever cette sauvegarde du Tardis, afin que je n'ai pas à faire face à ce genre de problème ! (s'adressant à son vaisseau) Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu qu'ils avaient oublié de t'enlever ta base de données ? [après quelques mots échangés avec son Tardis] Ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire pendant le concours !_

Désormais furieux, le Docteur se mit à marmonner, signe que son esprit restait en ébullition malgré la colère. Tout à coup, le sol de la salle de contrôle trembla légèrement, déséquilibrant momentanément Lydie. Ils venaient de se poser sur Gallifrey. Par réflexe, Lydie se dirigea vers la sortie, pensant que le Docteur ferait de même.

 _Le Docteur : Mademoiselle Lydianyse ?_

 _Lydie : Oui ?_

 _Le Docteur (la reconnaissance brillant dans son regard) : Je vous remercie... pour m'avoir tenu au courant._

 _Lydie : J'ai fait ce que j'ai pensé être le mieux pour vous._

Lydie se retourna et continua à rejoindre la double-porte. La Docteur était resté près du poste de pilotage, elle se douta donc qu'il n'allait pas sortir dehors avec elle. Ce qu'elle entendit vint confirmer ses soupçons.

 _Le Docteur : Sexy, nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion pendant que l'on allons rejoindre ses incapables au siège du Haut Conseil..._

Lydie referma la porte sur ses derniers mots. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas en arrière que le Tardis disparaissait déjà devant elle. Sous le souffle de la dématérialisation et sous le coup de la surprise, Lydie perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre, le dos au sol.

 _Un de ses concurrents (le sarcasme étant présent dans sa voix) : Alors, on ne tient plus debout ?_

Lydie orienta son regard vers les autres candidats regroupés non loin d'elle. Certains affichaient une allure fière et supérieure. Sous l'incompréhension la plus totale de ceux qui l'entouraient, Lydie se mit à rire. Ses nerfs la lâchaient : toute la tension et les émotions qu'elle avait retenues pendant son épreuve furent libérées, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler. Elle ne savait pas si les larmes qui lui sont venues étaient de joie (d'avoir terminé cette épreuve) ou de tristesse (d'avoir déçu le Docteur).

 _Un autre candidat : Elle a perdu la raison..._

 _Une troisième concurrente : On dirait que cela s'est mal passé avec le Docteur..._

 _Un autre apprenti : Vu la manière dont le Docteur est parti après leur retour, il y a de grandes chances..._

 _Le premier concurrent : On dirait bien que l'on sait déjà qui est la première de nous à ne pas continuer la compétition._

Cette dernière phrase eut pour effet de ramener totalement Lydie dans la réalité. Elle pouvait supporter des remontrances de la part du Docteur, mais pas de telles piques venant de l'un de ses concurrents. Seul le Docteur avait le droit de la juger elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre aux autres apprentis. Elle se remit alors debout et dépoussiéra ses vêtements, puis fit face à ces concurrents.

 _Lydie : Peut-être que mon épreuve n'a pas été concluante... Peut-être que je partirai du concours ce soir... Mais soyez-en sûr, je ne serais alors pas la seule à tomber._

Cela n'était pas une menace qu'elle leur proférait, mais un simple avertissement. Lydie connaissait assez le Docteur pour savoir qu'il haïssait les abus. S'il découvrait lesquels de ses apprentis avaient consulté la base de données du Tardis, Lydie pouvait parier qu'ils ne feraient pas long feu dans la compétition.

* * *

Près de deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Lydie. Elle s'était retrouvée un coin calme où se reposer. Encore plus isolé que le précédent, ce nouvel espace n'était pas très grand mais était entouré de buissons feuillus. Lydie était encore en train de faire le point sur l'épreuve lorsqu'elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Guidée par son instinct, elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires et alla se cacher dans les proches arbustes.

 _? : …Comme je vous le disais, vous avez fait grande impression auprès du Docteur. Il est en ce moment même auprès du haut Conseil de Gallifrey à délibérer et il est quasiment sûr que vous accédiez à l'épreuve suivante. Voire même que vous deveniez son compagnon..._

 _? : Vraiment ?!_

Lydie ne reconnut pas qui avait parlé en premier, mais elle était certaine que c'était l'un de ses concurrent qui lui avait répondu.

 _Lydie : *A qui est-ce qu'il discute ? Je sais que l'on est toujours confiné dans un espace restreint, mais je croyais que personne ne pouvait repérer notre présence à cause du filtre de perception. A moins qu'il avait connaissance de notre position et de celle du Tardis... (30)*_

 _? : Oui, le Docteur avait l'air de vous pressentir à cette place quand j'ai quitté tout à l'heure le siège du Haut Conseil..._

 _Lydie (complètement perdue) : *Cela n'a aucun sens... Le Docteur a évoqué le fait qu'il allait rendre visite aux membres du gouvernement. Cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour une visite de courtoisie. Et encore moins pour partager ses délibérations vu comment ils les a qualifiés tout à l'heure.*_

 _? : ...Néanmoins, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose. Le Docteur prévoit de partir rapidement après la fin du concours, mais c'est trop tôt pour son futur compagnon. C'est pour cela que je viens à vous, pour vous proposer de nous rencontrer ultérieurement._

 _Le candidat : Bien sûr, si cela est le mieux pour moi..._

Les deux seigneurs du temps s'éloignèrent et Lydie ne put suivre le reste de la conversation. Mais elle était en train de réfléchir alors elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela.

 _Lydie : *Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Le Docteur n'autoriserait jamais cela, pas après avoir considéré mes conversations avec le Tardis comme de la triche. Qui est donc cette personne ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son propos et sur ses intentions... Quelque chose n'est pas clair et la présence de cet inconnu n'annonce rien qui vaille...*_

Les pensées de Lydie furent écourtées par le bruit si caractéristique du Tardis. Le Docteur était de retour. Il sortit du vaisseau alors que ses apprentis revenaient vers les deux tardis. Le Docteur avait le visage fermé Lydie en déduisit que sa colère n'était atténuée mais que la frustration devait toujours être présente. Sans un mot, le Docteur retransféra la conscience de son Tardis dans celui-ci qu'on lui avait prêté. Il entra ensuite dans ce dernier, bientôt suivi par les dix candidats. Soudain, sans prévenir, il leur fit face et prit la parole.

 _Le Docteur : Avant de prendre ma décision finale, il faut que je complète l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui par un court test._

Sans annoncer de quoi il en retournait, il énuméra des lieux et des noms, n'ayant au premier abord aucun lien. Lydie reconnut rapidement une partie de ceux qu'elle avait donné au Docteur plus tôt. Elle se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il faisait. A leur insu, il les interrogeaient pour savoir qui avait cherché à en savoir plus sur son passé. En entendant des termes familiers, les candidats concernés allaient réagir malgré eux et le Docteur saurait qui sont ces personnes. Malgré ce qu'elle avait révélé au Docteur, celui-ci lui avait tout de même fait encore confiance en prenant en compte ce qu'elle lui avait raconté.

Le Docteur avait maintenant fini sa liste et tous attendaient de savoir à quoi servait ce test supplémentaire. Lydie vit ses concurrents devenir confus lorsque leur hôte leur annonça qu'il s'en allait délibérer. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans ses appartements, il se retourna et les regarda.

 _Le Docteur : Allez préparer vos affaires et tenez-vous prêt à faire face à mon verdict ici dans un quart d'heure._

 _Un des concurrent : Tout le monde ?_

 _Le Docteur : Oui, revenez tous avec vos affaires._

Cette déclaration laissa de glace le Docteur qui disparut dans ses appartements mais qui troubla fortement les concurrents de Lydie. Chacun, perdu dans ses pensées, retrouva alors sa chambre. Ils le firent sans tarder car ils devaient tous empaqueter leurs effets personnels. Pour Lydie, ce fut fait rapidement en raison de sa nature organisée. Toutefois, elle ne souhaita pas rejoindre la salle de contrôle dans l'immédiat et préféra rester dans sa chambre, au calme. Elle en avait besoin pour dire au revoir au Tardis. Elle était consciente qu'après la dernière épreuve, il avait une grande probabilité qu'elle quitte le concours et peu de chances qu'elle poursuive l'aventure. Sachant dorénavant que les communications étaient interdites avec la conscience du Tardis, Lydie fit donc ses au revoir de manière silencieuse. Mais cela ne l'attrista pas. Elle pouvait partir l'esprit serein car elle savait que, si elle était éliminée, c'était en étant honnête et en faisait ce qui était le meilleur dans l'intérêt du Docteur. Et cela était le plus important pour elle.

Elle finit par reprendre le chemin de la pièce principale du vaisseau, chargée de son bagage. Le Docteur se présenta à ses apprentis quelques minutes après le retour de Lydie. Toujours impassible, il leur demanda d'aller s'asseoir sur les gradins.

 _Le Docteur : La journée a été longue et riche en émotions. Aujourd'hui, vous avez pu me montrer ce que vous valez en tant que compagnon de voyage. Je vous ai observé et j'ai pu voir vos qualités tout comme vos défauts. J'ai pu évaluer vos compétences dans de nombreux domaines. J'ai aussi pu distinguer qui, parmi vous, avait ou n'avait pas le niveau pour la suite du concours. Alors sans plus attendre, je vais lister cinq d'entre vous. Si vous êtes appelés, veuillez vous lever._

Les candidats ignoraient si les nommés étaient les chanceux lauréats ou les malheureux éliminés. Cela rendait la tension palpable et stressait les dix apprentis. Tout était question de tomber dans le bon groupe.

* * *

 _Le Docteur : Aldei... Katell... Mirgal... Lydianyse... Pyrrhus. Je vous annonce que..._

(1) Chapitre 14

(2) Chapitre 11

(3) Chapitre 6

(4) C'est en tout cas comment sont présentés les tardis (avant toute modification d'apparence) dans l'ancienne série.

(5) Information donné dans The Invasion of Time

(6) Cela est déjà arrivé dans Les trois Docteurs, Les cinq Docteurs, Time Crash et Le jour du Docteur

(7) Je suis inspirée de L'âme du tardis pour cette partie du chapitre. Dans l'épisode de la série, Idris permet au tardis bricolé de fonctionner grâce à un peu de son énergie. Je me suis alors demandé si, à partir de cette hypothèse, la conscience du Tardis pouvait faire fonctionner un autre vaisseau en prenant place dans sa carcasse vide [les tardis ont en effet besoin de deux composantes pour survivre : une matérielle (la carcasse) et une vivante (la conscience]

(8) Déjà évoqué dans le Chapitre 7

(9) cf Chapitre 14

(10) Je reprends ici l'idée que j'avais développé dans le Chapitre 4. Rester au même endroit ne rend pas le Docteur heureux, il a besoin de voyager pour enfin être à sa place.

(11) Dans la série, l'idée que le Docteur consulte des guides de voyages intergalactique est sous-entendu au cours de plusieurs aventures. Comme lorsqu'il présente une planète comme « la plus... ». Ici, j'ai eu de l'idée que Le Docteur avait tout sorte de guide, même présentant les endroits les plus désertiques de l'Univers.

(12) L'absence de champ de protection peut s'avérer dangereux comme dans l'épisode La planète des Géants (où le Docteur et ses compagnons sont miniaturisés car les portes sont ouvertes avant sa matérialisation)

(13) De la neuvième jusqu'à la régénération précédent cette version actuelle du Docteur

(14) cf La Conquête de Mars, Le Mariage de Noël et La fin du voyage (le génocide commis par la réplique du Docteur)

(15) Respectivement dans : Peines d'amour gagnées, Vincent et le Docteur, Agatha Christie mène l'enquête et Des morts inassouvis.

(16) Évoqués dans Le jour du Docteur

(17) Des personnes subissant les dommages collatéraux de ses actions, la perte de ses compagnons...

(18) Que le Docteur a déjà utilisé dans L'école des retrouvailles et La famille de sang/ Smith, la Montre et le Docteur

(19) C'est en tout cas ma propre explication simpliste pour décrire le fonctionnement, je ne respecte donc peut-être pas ce qui est dit dans la série.

(20) Comme le Tardis le révèle elle-même dans L'âme du Tardis (dans le corps d'Idris), la volonté de volonté de celle-ci est aussi à prendre en compte dans ses voyages puisqu'elle l'emmène où il doit aller.

(21) cf La fille du Docteur

(22) Chapitre 11

(23) Chapitre 9

(24) Chapitre 14

(25) Petit souvenir du Dixième Docteur (malgré que j'ai toujours préféré le célèbre « What ?! » dans sa version originale)

(26) C'est une vérité en deux sens. Le Tardis ne lui a en effet révélé qu'un seul prénom, celui de Jenny. Mais Lydie a découvert au hasard d'autres prénoms (cf Chapitre 14).

(27) Dans Le Seigneur du Temps, l'idée que le Docteur descendait qu'un gallifréen et d'une humaine avait été émise.

(28) Je pense que tout le monde a reconnu la référence à River Song/Melody Ponds, conçue dans le Tardis, ce qui lui a donné des caractéristiques de seigneurs du temps.

(29) Chapitre 8

(30) Du fait de la présence du Tardis, celui-ci émet un filtre de perception qui empêchent les simples badauds de réellement percevoir le Tardis et ses occupants dans ce parc. Ce stratagème utilisé par le Docteur avait aussi porté ses fruits avec Martha lors de l'année qui n'a pas eu lieu (cf Le Dernier Seigneur du temps)

* * *

C'était donc un chapitre assez long qui m'a demandé un travail de longue haleine. Je pense savoir que certains aimeraient me tuer pour vous avoir laisser à ce moment là de l'histoire. Lydie restera-t-elle dans la compétition? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui était fort en rebondissement. C'était la première fois que Lydie et le Docteur pouvaient échanger seule à seul. J'ai beaucoup apprécié développé la psychologie des personnages ici sur leur rapport à l'Univers, le Temps et la possibilité de voyager. Petite incursion de la conscience du Tardis ici : je tenais à sa présence dans ce chapitre pour montrer l'importance qu'elle a dans cette histoire. De plus, je tenais à réunir le trio (Tardis-Docteur-Lydie) dans la face à face des aveux : elle est autant en tord que Lydie aux yeux du Docteur.

Pour finir, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous penser de la dernière intrigue que j'ai mise en place (mon troisième et dernier arc en fait). Qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui a pris contact avec le concurrent de Lydie? D'où vient-elle et que veut-elle? Avez-vous des hypothèses? je vous laisse réfléchir à cela jusqu'à mon prochaine chapitre. A bientôt.


	16. Se faire du souci

Me voici de retour avec la suite de Une place à prendre. Prêts à commencer un nouveau chapitre qui vont fera en partie douter de ce que vous pensiez savoir ? Rien n'est plus sûr, les étaux se resserrent. Cette suite se veut plus sombre que tout ce que vous avez déjà lu. Vous croyez connaître le Docteur, Lydie et les autres apprentis ? Les apparences son parfois trompeuses... Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre : Se faire du souci**

 _Le Docteur : Je vous annonce que vous êtes les cinq derniers candidats du concours. Vous participerez à l'ultime épreuve la semaine prochaine._

Le silence qui suivit de cette déclaration accompagna le mutisme des finalistes et la stupeur des éliminés. Celui-ci ne fut entériné que lorsque les candidats commencèrent à réaliser la décision du Docteur les concernant. De grands sourires côtoyèrent les mines défaites. En ce qui concerne Lydie, la jeune dame du temps était tellement désemparée que ses autres émotions prirent du temps à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Après le choc initial vinrent l'incompréhension et la joie. Elle était heureuse d'avoir encore sa place dans la compétition, mais ne voyait pas pourquoi le Docteur lui avait accordé cette chance.

 _Lydie (le regard rivé vers le Docteur) : *Je comprends qu'aller fouiller dans la base de données du Tardis soit une cause de renvoi. Mais pourquoi le Docteur ne m'a pas moi aussi éliminée ? J'ai probablement poussé mes recherches bien plus loin que mes anciens camarades ! Pour quelle raison aurait-il décidé de me garder dans ce concours ?...*_

Les pensées de la jeune femme furent interrompues par le Docteur qui s'adressa aux candidats éliminés.

 _Le Docteur : Personne ne souhaitait quitter le concours, mais je devais faire des choix. Je devine que vous regrettez ma décision, d'autant plus aux portes de la finale. Seulement, vous n'avez pas su me convaincre pour que je vous imagine comme mon compagnon. (allant ouvrir la porte de son vaisseau) Tout comme vos anciens camarades, je vais vous demander de quitter le Tardis. On est venu vous chercher et vous allez être reconduits chez vous._

Au vu de leur position, ce fut avec gêne que les cinq finalistes firent leurs adieux à leurs anciens camarades. Ils leur étaient en effet difficile de faire cela alors que ces derniers auraient rêvé d'être à leurs places. Après leur départ, la tension présente disparut et une ambiance plus joyeuse s'installa.

 _Le Docteur : Au vu des circonstances, je crois qu'il est coutume que je vous adresse mes félicitations. Vous étiez plusieurs milliers et vous voici face à moi, les cinq finalistes. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais vous avez dû parcouru un long chemin parsemé d'embûches pour en arriver jusqu'ici! Aujourd'hui, il n'y a qu'un pas pour vous à faire pour que vous deveniez mon compagnon de voyage._

Les cinq finalistes s'échangèrent des regards : tous étaient d'accord avec le Docteur. Chacun n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la victoire et celle-ci se disputerait entre eux cinq.

 _Le Docteur : Je vous laisse à vos propres occupations. Personnellement, ma journée a été deux fois plus longue que la vôtre alors je souhaite me reposer. J'ignore encore quand, mais je vous reverrai durant le courant de la semaine pour discuter avec vous de la finale._

Le Docteur prit congé et laissa ses cinq apprentis. Chacun partit de son côté, la bonne entente qui les liait en présence du Docteur s'étant dissipée après le départ de celui-ci. La lutte pour la victoire devenait en effet plus féroce dans le cadre de la proche finale, de plus que le mystère de la lettre (1) mais il est toujours pas éclaircie. Lydie fut la dernière à quitter la salle de contrôle, et ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'au réfectoire. N'ayant presque rien avalé de la journée, sa faim l'avait mené là où elle pourrait se restaurer. Alors que son estomac était peu à peu rassasié, Lydie en profita pour réfléchir au calme. Depuis qu'elle avait appris sa participation à la finale du concours, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec elle-même. Elle prit alors conscience de la réalité de la situation.

 _Lydie : *Lorsque je me suis engagée dans ce concours, je l'ai fait parce que j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Mais je ne pensais pas que je parviendrais aussi loin, du moins, pas jusqu'à la finale. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? ! La situation change du tout autour. Le Docteur l'a dit lui-même : chacun d'entre nous n'a jamais été aussi proche de devenir son compagnon... Mais moi, est-ce vraiment ce que je veux aujourd'hui ? Il y a un mois, cette histoire est une distraction pour moi. Seulement, les choses sont devenues plus sérieuses et mon futur sera impacté par les décisions que je vais devoir prendre... Être la compagne du Docteur serait une occasion inespérée de découvrir l'Univers, mais cela signifierait que mon actuelle situation provisoire deviendrait permanente. Et que cela suppose mon départ de Gallifrey et l'abandon de ma famille...*_

Lydie retombait dans le cercle officieux de ses réflexions existentielles qu'elle avait eues avant le début de la compétition (2). Toutefois, ses futurs choix pourraient changer sa vie à jamais. Être ou ne pas être avec le Docteur, telle était la question...

La jeune gallifréenne alla se coucher tout de suite après avoir quitté le réfectoire, les effets de la fatigue s'étant fait sentir. Toutefois, le sommeil réparateur ne s'avéra pas aussi présent qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Ses pensées parasitées par ses perspectives d'avenir, Lydie ne réussit à dormir que quelques heures durant cette nuit-là. Ce fut donc peu reposée que la jeune femme du temps commença la nouvelle journée. Comprenant après un malencontreuse nuit qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses réflexions et à ses émotions, Lydie décida de demander conseil auprès de ses proches. Solon et sa mère avait toujours été de bon conseil et elle voulait avoir leur avis sur la situation. Ce n'était qu'en sachant ceux-ci qu'elle pourrait décider de ce qu'elle ferait. Attablée dans sa chambre, Lydie poursuivit sa correspondance débutée la veille. Elle partit ensuite vers la salle de contrôle avec l'intention de quitter le Tardis pour envoyer se lettres.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée près de du poste de contrôle, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme elle se les était imaginés. La porte du Tardis s'entrouvrit, signe que quelqu'un rentrait dans le vaisseau. Lydie ne s'en préoccupa tout d'abord pas, un de ses concurrents pouvait être de retour de ballade. Les cœurs de Lydie se figèrent à l'instant où elle entendit une voix connue. Lydie s'abaissa alors pour ne pas être vue et se cacha derrière le poste de pilotage. Lydie reconnut alors une autre voix : celle de sa concurrente. Les pensées se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

 _Lydie (décidée en apprendre plus sur ce qui se tramait, Lydie espionna leur conversation) : *Qu'est-ce que Katell fait avec la personne que j'ai entendu discuter hier avec un autre de nos camarades ?*_

 _La mystérieuse personne : Vous voici de retour au Tardis..._

 _Katell : Merci, pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous ne m'aviez pas donné toutes ces informations._

 _La mystérieuse personne : Cela est tout naturel pour la personne pressentie pour devenir la prochaine compagne du Docteur..._

 _Katell : Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que le Docteur m'ait désignée comme telle avant même la fin du concours._

 _La mystérieuse personne : La finale ne sera qu'une formalité officielle. C'est pour cela que nous tenons à travailler en amont de votre victoire._

 _Lydie (se plaçant les mains sur la bouche pour éviter que l'on entende ses halètements) : *Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Le Docteur serait-il derrière tout ça ? ! Je n'y crois pas !*_

 _La mystérieuse personne : Toutefois, je tiens à vous demander de nous rapporter tout fait ou événement qui vous paraîtrait étrange les prochains jours. Vous êtes à la fin de la compétition et vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de coups bas. Je veux que vous nous teniez informés de ce qui se passe à bord du Tardis. Tout ou rien pourrait vous coûter la victoire, alors faites attention aux autres candidats ou au Docteur._

 _Katell : D'accord. A demain alors._

 _La mystérieuse personne : Attendez encore !_

 _Katell : Oui ?_

 _La mystérieuse personne : Afin que l'issue de la compétition ne se modifie pas à cause de faits imprévisibles, nous gardons un œil sur les agissements de vos concurrents. La seule manière que nous avons trouvée pour les surveiller est de leur faire croire à chacun qu'il est l'heureux élu. Nous avons donc toutes les clés en main pour anticiper tout accident qui changerait le dénouement final. Seulement, nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser Mademoiselle Lydianyse. Est-ce que vous pourriez lui faire savoir notre envie de la rencontrer ?_

 _Katell : Je vais m'arranger pour le lui dire._

Lydie était à ce moment-là effarée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Non seulement, elle avait déjà des suspicions de tricherie, mais elle apprenait aussi qu'on voulait l'inclure dans cette machination inconnue. Le Docteur était-il vraiment l'auteur de celle-ci ou tentait-on de comploter à son insu ? Quelle que soit la personne qui ait décidé de truquer la finale, Lydie ne souhaitait pas être impliquée dans cela, que ce soit contre son gré ou non. La veille, elle avait déjà perdu la confiance du Docteur (3) et rencontrer cette mystérieuse personne n'allait pas arranger les choses. Son mauvais pressentiment de la veille se confirmait et elle n'avait pas confiance à cet inconnu.

Prise au piège de par sa position au sein de la salle de contrôle, Lydie se demanda comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation. Si elle essayait de rejoindre le dortoir, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit aperçue par sa concurrente. Si cela arrivait, Lydie doutait qu'on la laisse tranquille après qu'elle ait entendu cette conversation privée. Dans le cas inverse, si elle ne bougeait pas, Katell pouvait aussi rapidement se rendre compte de sa présence. Lydie n'eut pas le le temps de faire son choix que celui-ci fut déjà pris pour elle. L'autre apprentie du Docteur ferma la porte du Tardis, ne laissant aucune chance à Lydie de s'éclipser.

S'accolant autant que possible à la console, Lydie régula sa respiration haletante afin de ne pas se faire entendre. Cela se fit avec un peu de difficulté, mais elle réussit à passer inaperçue aux yeux de Katell en se décalant lentement au fur et et à mesure des déplacements de celle-ci. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'elle accueillit le départ de Katell pour une autre pièce du vaisseau. Lydie se laissa choir à terre et poussa un soupir : elle avait échappé de peu à la catastrophe.

 _Lydie : *Comment Katell a-t-elle pu accepter cette aide extérieure au concours ? On est censé être les meilleurs en étant parmi les finalistes. Elle ne se rend donc pas compte qu'il pourrait y avoir un sombre dessein derrière cela ? Il a aussi parlé des autres concurrents qui auraient aussi été contactés. Est ce qu'ils sont donc tous tombés dans ce piège ? Il y a déjà eu cette affaire de base de données, et maintenant cela ?! Je crois que je dois définitivement me méfier de mes concurrents : la compétition leur est montée à la tête. Ils vont tout faire pour obtenir la victoire...*_

Lydie décida de ne pas sortir du Tardis pour aller envoyer sa correspondance. Tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus à propos du mystérieux seigneur du temps, elle ne voulait en aucun cas s'y confronter. De même avec sa concurrente, elle allait éviter de la croiser par la suite : une mission pas si simple du fait du partage commun des repas. Retournant dans sa chambre, la jeune femme s'effondra sur son lit. Dorénavant confinée à l'intérieur du tardis, elles sentait qu'elle allait rapidement s'ennuyer...

* * *

Vivre dans un Tardis s'avère fantastique mais on peut s'en lassé facilement. Après y avoir vécu pendant un mois, Lydie en avait fait presque le tour et il n'avait donc plus grand chose à explorer. La jeune apprentie s'en aperçut bien vite et l'ennui n'en fut que décuplé par sa solitude. Le Docteur était nul par en vue et tous les autres concurrents avaient l'air d'abandonner le Tardis durant la journée. Lydie s'en rendit compte le surlendemain de la dernière épreuve. Dès l'heure autorisée de sortie, elle avait entraperçu chacun des autres apprentis partir du vaisseau.

A défaut d'être soulagée de ne pas avoir à les croiser, cela ne fit qu'accentuer la méfiance de Lydie et qu'alimenter ses mauvais pressentiments. Elle savait que leur absence du Tardis n'était pas anodine et qu'ils avaient tous dû être pris en charge par cette mystérieuse personne ou ses collègues. Après y avoir réfléchi, Lydie avait déduit qu'il ne devait pas y avoir qu'un seul de ses concitoyens derrière tout cela. Pour gérer simultanément ses quatre concurrents et éviter qu'ils ne se croisent, il devait forcément être accompagné par un ensemble de personnes. Lydie en était aussi venue à la conclusion que l'on avait aussi très bien pu tromper Katell. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas entendu qu'il « faisait croire à chacun qu'il était élu heureux élu » ? Cela pouvait très bien concerner celle-ci aussi.

 _Lydie : *Mais alors quel intérêt à berner tout le monde ? Est-ce notre dernier test pour la finale ? Je vois mal le Docteur demander cela... Cependant, si ce n'est pas cela, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et si c'était bien plus complexe que cela ? Et si le Docteur n'est réellement pas impliqué dans cette affaire, cela pourrait-il signifier qu'il est le but de toute cette mascarade ? *_

Tout seigneur du temps savait que le Docteur avait un passé tumultueux avec leur espèce. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas pour quelle raison on voudrait l'atteindre par le biais de ses apprentis. Lui ou bien son Tardis. Lydie ne savait plus trop quoi penser à propos de la reconnaissance éternelle que son peuple vouait à ceux-ci ou de la peur qu'ils pouvaient inspirer. Tant de choses pouvaient expliquer pourquoi on souhaitait la surveiller, elle et les autres apprentis. Le temps qui passait ne fit que développer les réflexions de Lydie. Elle ne s'en détourna qu'en fin de journée lorsqu'un signal sonore vint la sortir de ses pensées. Rejoignant la salle contrôle, elle y retrouva trois de ses concurrents. Tous ignoraient ce qui se passait. Aldei était nul part en vue et le Docteur brillait par son absence. Laissés à eux-mêmes, ils durent donc prendre les choses en main. Prenant des initiatives, Lydie commença à examiner la console à la recherche d'un éventuel souci technique sur le Tardis. S'intéressant plus à l'écran du poste de pilotage, Mirgal pianota quelques instants avant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

 _Mirgal : Je viens de trouver un compte à rebours, d'environ trois minutes._

 _Katell : A quoi il peut correspondre ? (s'inquiétant soudainement) Rassurez-moi, il n'y a pas de programme d'autodestruction dans le Tardis ?_

 _Pyrrhus : Le Tardis est indispensable au Docteur, tu crois vraiment qu'il programmerait son vaisseau pour qu'il se détruise ?_

 _Katell : Une technologie gallifréenne entre de mauvaises mains et c'est un cataclysme assuré. Si le Tardis a été volé au Docteur par le passé, il se peut très bien que le Docteur l'ait effectivement programmé dans le cas où cela se reproduirait à nouveau._

 _Pyrrhus : Alors explique-moi pourquoi le programme se met en marche maintenant ?_

 _Mirgal : Pourriez-vous me taire ? ! Le compte à rebours n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque destruction. Vous ne vous êtes pas rendus compte que cela avait à voir avec l'heure qu'il est ? Le décompte coïncide avec la fermeture du Tardis pour nous empêcher de sortir la nuit._

 _Pyrrhus : Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a cette alarme qui sonne ?_

Lydie ne savait plus trop quoi penser de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La logique aurait voulu qu'ils mutualisent leurs connaissances pour résoudre ce problème, mais ils ne faisaient que se disputer. Quelque peu fatiguée par ces querelles, la jeune femme préféra se concentrer sur ce qui était le plus urgent. Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus l'époque de Mirgal, Lydie observa l'écran de la console. Celui-ci affichait le compte à rebours ainsi qu'un chiffre clignotant : 5.

 _Lydie : *Qu'est-ce que ce chiffre peut bien signifier ? On est cinq finalistes, c'est un fait. Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ce décompte ? Ou cela a quelque chose à voir avec le nombre de personnes à bord du Tardis ? Sauf qu'avec nous cinq et le Docteur, ça fait six...*_

La jeune femme du temps résolut enfin l'énigme suite à une étincelle de lucidité. Tout était lié à la fermeture du Tardis ! Mirgal avait eu raison sans s'en rendre compte. Si l'alarme s'était mise en marche, la seule explication possible été qu'un habitant du Tardis manquait encore à l'appel et que l'heure du confinement approchait. Seulement, l'alerte du vaisseau ne se serait pas déclenchée pour le Docteur, celui-ci n'étant pas concerné par l'interdiction des sorties nocturnes. Cela signifiait donc qu'un des concurrents. Or un manquait à l'appel : Aldei.

 _Lydie : Où est Aldei ?_

 _Pyrrhus : Qu'est-ce que l'on en sait ? Probablement dans sa chambre..._

 _Lydie: Alors pourquoi n'était pas venu ici, comme nous l'avons tous fait ?_

Lydie n'attendit pas la réponse des trois autres apprentis et rejoignit la double porte du Tardis. Cinq : c'était le nombre de personnes à bord du faisceau, elles en était sure. Le Docteur était probablement dans ses appartements, même si elle ignorait pourquoi il ne les avait pas rejoint dans la salle de contrôle. Aldei n'était pas dans le Tardis et risquait de se faire éliminer de la compétition s'il ne revenait pas rapidement dans le vaisseau. Lydie ouvrit alors en grand les portes et regarda les environs. La tombée de la nuit rendit difficile ses observations mais elle ne voyait pas son concurrent.

 _Lydie (l'appelant) : Aldei !_

 _Katell : Mais est-ce que tu fais Lydianyse ?!_

 _Lydie (n'ayant pas le temps de développer ses réflexions) : On est que cinq dans le Tardis et l'un d'entre nous manque à l'appel. Si cette alarme s'est mise en marche, ce n'est pas anodin. C'est parce que Aldei n'est pas encore rentré au Tardis. (l'appelant encore une fois) Aldei !_

 _Mirgal : Lydianyse, il faut que tu ferme ses portes ! Si elles sont toujours ouvertes à la fin du décompte, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Il reste à peine une minute..._

 _Pyrrhus : Laisse tomber, je vais le faire moi-même ! (bousculant un peu Lydie et commençant à fermer la double porte) Si Aldei est encore dehors, il aurait dû faire attention à l'heure..._

Lydie entendit alors des bruits de feuillages. Quelqu'un approchait du Tardis. Lydie stoppa alors Pyrrhus dans sa lancée. Celui-ci la regarda avec colère : il n'avait probablement jamais aimé que l'on aille à l'encontre de ce qu'il désirait. Malheureusement pour lui, Lydie s'avérait une personne têtue et qui abandonnait rarement. Si c'était Aldei qui se trouvait dehors, elle voulait lui laisser sa chance, contrairement à Pyrrhus. Ne fléchissant pas un seul instant dans leur duel de regards, elle saisit la porte à peine entrouverte et la rouvrit. Abandonnant sans remords sa bataille avec son concurrent, elle passa à la tête par la porte et tourna son regard en direction des bruits de pas. Elle se mit alors à sourire : Aldei arrivait en courant, un peu inquiet.

 _Aldei : Attendez-moi !_

Lydie s'écarta pour le laisser entrer puis referma derrière lui la porte, juste à temps avant la fin du décompte. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'Aldei dépasse l'heure autorisée pour le sorties et risque son exclusion de la compétition. Elle observera alors son concurrent. Celui-ci était courbé en deux, les mains sur les genoux et reprenait sa respiration. Après quelques instants, il se redressa, le teint encore rougi par les efforts qu'il avait dû faire.

 _Aldei : C'était chaud, j'ai cru que je ne reviendrais pas à temps..._

 _Pyrrhus (d'un ton amer) : Tu nous as déclenché l'alarme de la fermeture du Tardis. La prochaine fois, fais en sorte de rentrer un peu en avance._

 _Aldei : Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir vu le temps passé. J'ai été voir des connaissances..._

Lydie aurait cru son histoire si elle n'avait pas entrevu un court instant la trace du mensonge sur le visage de son concurrent. Il ne leur disait pas la vérité et voulait donc leur cacher quelque chose.

 _Lydie: *Cela a certainement à voir avec le fait qu'ils aient tous des rencontres avec ces mystérieux interlocuteurs. Ils doivent se mentir entre eux et je dois être la seule a avoir conscience de l'ensemble de la situation...*_

 _Aldei (interrompant le cours de ses pensées) : Et puis je me suis arrêté en route. Vous avez vu les affiches suspendues sur le devant du musée d'Histoire, avec nos visages ?_

 _Katell : Oui, c'est incroyable non? ! C'était vraiment une bonne idée pour annoncer à notre peuple que l'on est les cinq finalistes. Tout le monde doit savoir qui l'on est désormais !_

 _Pyrrhus : Je crois que l'on avait déjà remarqué. On doit déjà faire attention pour aller et venir au Tardis. (remarquant alors le mutisme apparent de Lydie) Et toi Lydianyse, tu en penses quoi de toute cette folie ?..._

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes muette avant d'oser répondre. Comment leur annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas goûté à cette nouvelle célébrité ? Qu'elle n'avait des nouvelles du monde extérieur que par eux ? Comment réagiraient-ils si elle leur révélait qu'elle préférait se confiner dans le Tardis au lieu de faire face à la réalité ? Lydie savait que tout ce qu'elle pourrait leur dire pourrait se retourner contre elle. Elle pouvait montrer malgré elle les soupçons qu'elle avait à propos de la machination à laquelle ils avaient pu prendre part. Décidée à ne rien leur dévoiler et vu qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve, Lydie se mit donc à leur mentir elle aussi.

 _Lydie : Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est déjà impressionnant de voir nos têtes affichées devant le musée, alors tout le reste..._

 _Mirgal : Il faut rapidement que tu t'y fasses, tu es connue maintenant, tout comme nous. C'est un honneur d'avoir une affiche à son effigie sur le musée ! Le Docteur y a déjà eu droit, comme d'autres grands seigneurs et dames du temps..._

Avoir les honneurs, Lydie n'avait jamais voulu cela. Elle était arrivée jusqu'à la finale par chance et tout cela n'avait été qu'une distraction temporaire pour elle. Les choses se précipitaient et emmenaient avec elle la jeune femme contre son gré. Ses concurrents continuèrent à parler de reconnaissance et de notoriété. Lydie se rendit alors compte qu'un fossé la séparer d'eux. Ils avaient conscience de ce qui pouvait leur arriver dans l'avenir. Elle n'avait pas évalué toutes les retombées possibles quand elle avait pris part à la compétition. Lydie se sentit submergée par ses émotions et s'éclipsa sans que ses concurrents ne s'en aperçoivent. Elle rejoignit au plus vite sa chambre et s'effondra derrière la porte après l'avoir fermée. La respiration saccadée, Lydie s'efforça de calmer celle-ci et ses rapides battements de cœurs.

 _Lydie (jetant un coup d'œil à son bureau) : Demain, j'envoie mes lettres à maman et à Solon. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps dans cette situation. Il y a maintenant trop en jeu et je ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour moi..._

* * *

Malheureusement pour elle, les choses ne se déroulèrent comme elle l'avait prévu, encore une fois. Le lendemain matin, après une nouvelle nuit agitée, elle attendit que tous ses concurrents partent pour leur mystérieux rendez-vous. Après s'être assurée que sa correspondance était bien en sa possession, elle tenta une première sortie. A peine avait-elle mis un pied dehors qu'elle rentrait dans le Tardis. Elle avait aperçu un seigneur du temps, non loin du vaisseau, qui avait l'air de patienter. Au vu de sa distance avec le Tardis, le champ de perception de celui-ci n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui. Il avait donc conscience de l'emplacement de la machine à voyager dans l'Espace et le Temps.

 _Lydie : *Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Sûrement quelqu'un du Tardis. Seulement il ne doit rester que moi et le Docteur. Celui-ci ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un dehors s'ils avaient rendez-vous, à moins que ce soit une persona non grata. Il ne reste donc que moi... Dans le meilleur de cas, c'est un membre du gouvernement qui vient apporter des nouvelles pour la compétition. Dans le cas contraire, on essaye de prendre contact avec moi alors que je suis en dehors du Tardis. Tout comme **ils** l'ont fait avec mes concurrents.*_

Lydie trembla à ses possibilités. Si on venait à lui forcer la main, que pouvait-elle faire face à cela ? Elle était acculée à un mur et sa seule solution était de camper sur ses positions. Rester cloîtrée dans le Tardis et éviter le plus possible ses concurrentes auxquelles on pouvait encore leur demander de la mettre en contact avec ces mystérieux inconnus. Lydie refit trois tentatives de sortie par la suite, mais tous se soldèrent par un échec. A chaque fois, l'inconnu était toujours là et Lydie fut presque remarquée lors de son dernier essai. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de sortir du Tardis sans se faire remarquer, Lydie abandonna donc l'idée. Lydie quitta alors la salle de contrôle. Toujours bloquée dans le Tardis, la jeune femme se mit à errer dans le vaisseau. Lydie ne savait plus quoi faire pour occuper son esprit. Ses pas finirent par la mener à la bibliothèque sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Exténuée à cause de ses dernières nuits sans sommeil, elle s'effondra sur le premier fauteuil qu'elle rencontra.

Cependant, elle ne s'entendit pas à se réveiller quelques temps plus tard, suite à un cauchemar. Couverte de sueur et haletante, Lydie mit quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était en sécurité.

 _Lydie (se recroquevillant sur elle-même) : J'ai eu tellement peur, ça me paraissait si réel ! Pourquoi rêver qu' **ils** venaient me chercher et qu' **ils** me forçaient à les suivre ? Je sais que le Docteur n'autoriserait jamais l'intrusion d'inconnus dans son vaisseau, surtout pour venir chercher un de ses occupants... Si mes angoisses m'empêchent maintenant de dormir, je vais aller droit à la catastrophe. (déglutissant avec difficulté) Et la torture qu' **ils** me faisaient subir... Ai-je si peur que cela d'être confronté à ces inconnus pour que mon esprit en vienne à imaginer cela ?... (après quelques instants de réflexion) Je crois qu'il n'y a pas trente-six moyens pour que cela s'arrête. Il faut que je découvre qui **ils** sont._

Trouver qui rencontrait ses camarades était sa seule solution pour savoir s'il existait une machination pour contrôler l'issue du concours. Que ses suspicions soient infirmées ou confirmées, elle aurait enfin l'esprit tranquille. Toutefois, elle avait peu de matière pour commencer ses recherches. Elle n'avait rien, à part les habits particuliers que portait celui qui surveillait le Tardis. Ainsi que le lieu géographique ou ses concurrents passait obligatoirement pour aller et venir de leur rendez-vous. Lydie décida de commencer par le style vestimentaire de la personne postée devant le Tardis. La tenue n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais l'ensemble était proche d'un uniforme. La tunique ocre cintrée était accompagnée d'un bas rouge carmin. C'était peu mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir sans se faire remarquer.

Se trouvant déjà à la bibliothèque, la jeune femme commença tout de suite ses recherches. Encyclopédie de la mode gallifréenne, brochure sur les différentes armées de Gallifrey... Tout y passa pour qu'elle trouve une illustration où la tenue était similaire à celle qu'elle avait vue. Malheureusement, rien ne retint son attention. Rien de ce qu'elle avait pu lire ou voir ne lui avait donné une piste à suivre. Son seul espoir restait donc dans la localisation des lieux où se tenaient les possibles rendez-vous de ses concurrents. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir du Tardis et les suivre, elle ne pouvait se baser que sur les maigres indications que ses concurrents lui avaient données. Le seul fait dont elle était sure était qu'ils devaient passer devant le musée en y allant ou en revenant. Le reste n'était que suppositions. Par exemple, au vu de l'effort qu'ils faisaient en chemin, Lydie en déduisait qu'ils devaient parcourir une certaine distance vis-à-vis du Tardis. Mais de cela, elle n'en était pas certaine.

Lydie se rendit alors dans la salle de cartographie. Petite enclave dans l'un des murs de la bibliothèque, la jeune dame du temps espérait y trouver son bonheur. Elle avait l'espoir d'y découvrir un plan de la Citadelle, si possible mise à jour. Trouvant ce qu'elle était venu chercher dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs, elle disposa délicatement le plan sur la table mise à disposition. A peine la carte avait-elle touché le meuble qu'une animation en trois dimensions apparaissait, révélant une nouvelle vision du plan. Sous les yeux émerveillés de Lydie se tenait une représentation holographique de la capitale de Gallifrey.

 _Lydie : *C'est... C'est incroyable ! Et bien plus que j'en avais besoin. Comment le Docteur est-il arrivé en possession de ce document ? ! Qui est de plus à jour puisque le dernier quartier du Capitole y apparaît ! Cette carte pourrait provoquer un massacre de masse si elle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains... Tout y est répertorié : le siège du Haut Conseil, les casernes de la Garde gallifréenne... C'est une vraie mine d'informations.*_

Lydie en conclut que le Docteur devait jalousement conserver toutes ses cartes à l'abri. La preuve était que, lorsqu'il avait présenté la bibliothèque à ses apprentis, il avait fait l'impasse sur cette petite pièce. Lydie n'en avait remarqué l'existence qu'au cours de ses déambulations dans la bibliothèque. Grâce à ce plan, Lydie situa rapidement le parc où se trouvait le Tardis, ainsi que le musée d'Histoire de Gallifrey. Ses concurrents passant obligatoirement devant le bâtiment, Lydie en déduit que leurs pas les menaient vers la partie Est de la capitale. Une zone comportant malheureusement un assez grand nombre de structures administratives, endroits parfaits pour organiser des rencontres officieuses. Lydie élimina au fur et et à mesure les établissements dont elle ne voyait aucun lien avec toute cette affaire : les lieux d'enseignement, les structures de gestion de la ville... Mais il en restait toujours trop.

A force de temps, les derniers espoirs de Lydie disparurent et elle lâcha prises. Elle laissa échapper toutes les émotions qu'elle avait retenues sur les trois derniers jours : la peur, la crainte, la colère, l'impuissance. Tel un volcan en éruption, toutes les angoisses de Lydie refirent surface au détriment de l'état mental de la jeune femme. S'écoulant à terre et se mettant en position fatale, elle se mit à pleurer et à prier des astres de lui venir en aide.

 _Lydie (ses mains couvrant sa tête) : *Assez ! J'en ai assez ! J'aimerais que tout cela s'arrête... Que tous ces complots et machinations ne soient que le fruit de mon imagination. Que cette mystérieuse personne ne soit jamais venue à la rencontre des autres apprentis. Comment me suis donc retrouvée dans une telle situation ? ! J'ai tellement peur qui m'arrive encore quelque chose, ou bien au Docteur. Quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin me sentir en sécurité ?...*_

Accablée par ses émotions qui la submergeaient, Lydie finit par sombrer dans une inconscience sans rêves ni cauchemars...

* * *

Lydie se réveilla plus tard, tout d'abord incapable de se souvenir d'où elle se trouvait et pourquoi elle y était. Cela lui prit quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits et comprendre la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Abandonnant l'idée de ses recherches pour son propre bien, Lydie rangea le plan puis partit de la bibliothèque. Cependant, elle savait que ses émotions reviendraient l'assaillir, et elle devrait y refaire face. Elle n'était pas sure de tenir le coup une seconde fois. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, et rapidement. Mais à qui ? ! Surveillée, elle ne pouvait pas quitter le Tardis. Ses concurrents ? Cette solution été inenvisageable tant qu'elle ne connaissait pas leur implication dans une quelconque tricherie. Le Tardis ? L'interdiction du Docteur avait été formelle. Quant à ce dernier ? Lydie ignorait si elle pouvait encore avoir une discussion normale avec lui, suite à sa propre tromperie. Alors lui dire qu'elle émettait des suspicions de machination, c'était impensable. Elle n'avait de plus aucune preuve.

La jeune femme se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas l'appui de ses proches pour l'aiguiller dans ses choix. Et cela la terrifiait. Soudain, elle entendit au loin la porte du vaisseau se refermer et elle s'aperçut de l'heure qu'il était. L'interdiction de sortie allait bientôt tomber. Elle avait donc passé une grande partie de la journée à rechercher qui se cachait derrière les personnes que rencontraient ses concurrents.

 _Lydie : *Une journée gâchée, alors qu'elle aurait pu être plus productive en faisant autre chose... Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que je ne croise personne. Je ne suis pas en état de faire face aux autres apprentis et de leur cacher mes états d'âme. Il vaut mieux que j'ai m'isole jusqu'au repas. Tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui m'a déjà coupé l'appétit...*_

Lorsque trois heures plus tard, Lydie s'aventura enfin dans le Tardis pour rejoindre le réfectoire, le dîner avait commencé depuis longtemps. Toujours incapable de manger quoi que ce soit, la jeune dame du temps avait fini par penser qu'elle tomberait dans la folie si elle restait seule. Lydie s'était donc mirent en tête de retrouver la compagnie des autres apprentis. Même si elle devait pour cela leur mentir à propos de son manque d'appétit. Toutefois, le peu d'enthousiasme qu'elle avait retrouvé disparut lorsqu'elle arrivera aux portes du réfectoire.

 _Lydie (entrouvrant la porte) : *Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu mon prénom ?...*_

 _Katell : Honnêtement, je me demande ce que le Docteur a pu lui trouver..._

 _Pyrrhus : C'est vrai qu'elle n'a aucune personnalité forte, comparée à nous. Sa présence en finale n'est peut-être dû qu'à la chance..._

 _Mirgal : La chance, tu penses vraiment que le Docteur a choisi au hasard ses finalistes ? Lydianyse a gagné sa place en finale, bien que l'on ne se l'explique pas encore..._

 _Lydie (méfiantes) : *Est-ce qu'ils parlent de moi ? !*_

 _Aldei : Je dois bien reconnaître que de nous cinq, c'est la seule dont on en sait le moins..._

 _Katell : Elle s'est toujours fait très discrète durant la compétition. Cela ne fait que deux semaines que j'ai remarqué sa présence à bord du Tardis. Elle était toujours un peu à l'écart, un peu dans son propre monde._

 _Mirgal : C'est pour cela que je ne m'explique pas comment elle a pu passer une à une les épreuves sans se faire éliminer. En ne s'impliquant pas mentalement dans la compétition, elle aurait logiquement dû quitter le Tardis avant aujourd'hui._

 _Lydie (choquée) : *Alors c'est cela que l'on pense de moi derrière mon dos ? Que je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour leur faire face ? J'ai déjà du mal à croire en mes capacités... Ses paroles me désolent encore plus...*_

 _Pyrrhus : Peut-être n'était pas celle que l'on croit ?_

 _Aldei : Que veux -tu dire par cela ?_

 _Mirgal : On ne sait presque rien d'elle, ni de ce qui l'a amenée à participer à la compétition. On a juste pu voir sa mère et son frère le jour de la venue de nos familles. Peut-être que son père est quelqu'un d'influent, mais qu'on a préféré cacher ce fait ?Cela expliquerait l'absence de son père..._

 _Lydie : *Mon père était quelqu'un de respectable. (perdant son de sang froid) Mais s'il n'était pas là, c'est parce qu'il a disparu, idiots !*_

Ces accusations portait atteinte à Lydie et ses proches ; et cela, la jeune femme avait du mal à le supporter. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas entrer sans prévenir dans le réfectoire et leur dire leurs quatre vérités.

 _Lydie : *Je savais que je devais m'attendre à tous d'eux dans la cadre de la compétition, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils puissent être aussi malhonnêtes. S'ils ont des choses à me dire, qu'ils viennent me les dire en face ! (s'apercevant alors de ce qu'elle pensait) Seulement, je fais la même chose avec eux... Je les imagine coupables de tricherie, alors que rien pour l'instant ne vient confirmer mes suppositions. Mais cela ne change rien. Je cherche des preuves, alors qu'eux me jugent sans vouloir apprendre à me connaître. *_

 _Pyrrhus : Je ne la conçois pas comme une réelle adversaire pour la finale. Quel que soit le moyen avec lequel elle a réussi à passer les épreuves, je ne pense pas que le Docteur se fera avoir ce coup-ci. Son choix sera définitif et il ne le fera pas à la légère._

 _Katell : Je le crois aussi. L'ultime épreuve, quelle qu'elle soit, nous prouvera qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau nécessaire pour la finale. Qu'elle soit honnête ou non, cela ne changera rien._

 _Mirgal : Vous avez raison... Tout ce qu'elle peut cacher ne l'aidera pas cette fois._

 _Lydie : * Et il ose dire de cela ? ! Alors qu'il y a de grandes chances qui complote, tout comme les autres, pour s'octroyer la victoire ? Le Docteur a reconnu mon honnêteté malgré mes erreurs, mais serait-il aussi déçu que moi s'il avait connaissance de ce que j'ai vu et entendu ?..._

N'en supportant pas davantage, Lydie s'enfuit de cette partie du vaisseau et trouva refuge dans la salle de contrôle. Pleurant à son arrivée, elle s'accola à la double bord du vaisseau et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Tous ses sentiments refoulés profitèrent de cet instant-là pour revenir tels une vague déferlante. Incapable de gérer ce surplus émotionnels, elle en fut submergée en quelques secondes. Toute sa colère et sa déception vis-à-vis de ses concurrents s'ajoutèrent au mélange. Lydie sut qu'elle avait passé un point de non-retour lorsque sa respiration se fit haletante et que son impression d'oppression devint insupportable. Elle était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse.

Habituellement, Lydie avait su gérer ce problème au cours de sa vie, mais jamais sans soutien et dans une telle situation. Emprisonnée dans le Tardis, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle- même, mais elle ignorait si elle en avait la force. Son seul désir fut alors de fut de fuir le problème, comme elle l'avait souvent fait. La main tremblante, elle attrapa avec difficulté la poignée de la porte et tenta par plusieurs fois d'ouvrir celle-ci, en vain.

 _Lydie : *Bien entendu, j'avais oublié la fermeture du Tardis. Et c'est au moment où je n'en ai pas besoin...*_

La jeune femme sentit ses battements cardiaques continuer à s'accélérer. Sa crise s'aggravait. Son angoisse par rapport à cela fut noyée dans la masse des émotions qui la consumait alors. Incapable de continuer à forcer la poignée, Lydie se contenta de frapper contre la porte.

 _Lydie (dans un murmure) : Je n'en peux plus. Laissez-moi ma liberté..._

Ses appels de détresse furent en quelque sorte entendus : une voix connue lui parvint alors qu'elle peinait à rester consciente.

 _Le Tardis: Lydie ? Que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Dans quel état êtes vous !_

 _Lydie : Laisse-moi sortir... Je t'en supplie._

 _Le Tardis (reconnaissant toutefois sa détresse) : Je ne peux pas. Mes portes sont fermées, tu le sais..._

 _Lydie (lui étant dorénavant impossible de formuler des phrases) : Besoin d'être dehors... Espace..._

 _Le Tardis : Tu souffres encore du manque du ciel ? Enclenchement programme Mélécaon..._

 _Lydie (avec les dernières brides de conscience qui lui restait) : Non. Je manque... Air... Grands espaces..._

La jeune femme ne sut pas ce qui se produisit les instants qui suivirent. Elle sentit tout tourner autour d'elle, puis tout son environnement sembla différent. Lydie s'aperçut que la conscience du Tardis l'avait finalement comprise. Un air frais et naturel parvint jusqu'à ses poumons et elle se sentit revivre. Inspirant de longues bouffées d'air, Lydie finit par s'apaiser et régula ses cœurs et sa respiration. S'apercevant alors qu'elle n'était plus sur le sol de la salle de contrôle, elle ouvrit doucement ces yeux. Une prairie se révéla à elle, couverte d'herbe rouge.

 _Lydie (perdue) : Ou suis -je ? A l'extérieur du Tardis ?_

 _Le Tardis : Lydie, te sens -tu mieux ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _Lydie : Tu es là ? Je... Oui, je me sens mieux... Où est-ce que je me trouve ?_

 _Le Tardis : Lydie, je souhaite savoir pourquoi je t'ai trouvée souffrante. Je sais lorsque quelqu'un tombe au fond du gouffre. Ne me mens pas, je suis là si tu veux en parler._

 _Lydie (le regard tourné vers ses chaussures) : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était que passager. Personne ne doit savoir. (relevant son regard) Déjà que je ne devrais pas te parler en ce moment. Le Docteur m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il m'était interdit de discuter de nouveau avec toi._

 _Le Tardis : Le Docteur est mon problème. Le bien-être de mes habitants passe avant toute chose..._

 _Lydie (s'apercevant que le vaisseau n'abandonnerait pas si facilement) : Tu ne comprends pas maintenant, mais je ne peux rien te dire. Tu pourrais le répéter et je n'aurais aucune explication à donner si on souhaitait me poser des questions après._

 _Le Tardis : A qui voudrais-tu que je le répète ? Au Docteur ? Est-ce que cela le concerne ? !_

La jeune gallifréenne s'aperçut qu'elle s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. A force de ne pas vouloir répondre à la conscience du Tardis, celle-ci avait fini par deviner en partie par elle-même.

 _Le Tardis (s'apercevant de l'attitude de Lydie) : Je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un est tourmenté. Tu sais Lydie, tu n'es pas obligée de porter tout le poids sur les épaules. Si tu es anxieuse à propos de quelque chose touchant au Docteur ou au concours, il faut d'autant plus m'en parler._

 _Lydie (craquant et se remettant à pleurer) : C'est tellement dur de me dire que je n'ai personne à qui me confier._

 _Le Tardis : La confiance mutuelle que nous avons créée ne s'est pas brisée après la dernière épreuve. Quelles que soient les affirmations du Docteur, tu as été là pour moi, alors aujourd'hui je veux être là pour toi._

 _Lydie : Je le sais, mais tout est devenu si complexe. Si le Docteur vient à être au courant, j'ignore ce qui peut se passer._

 _Le Tardis : Explique-moi tout. Ensuite, nous verrons ensemble ce qui est le mieux à faire._

Mise en confiance, Lydie accepta et finit par raconter toutes ses suspicions. La mystérieuse personne et ses probables collègues, les discussions qu'elle avait entendues entre celle-ci et les autres apprentis, la possible machination pour contrôler l'identité de l'apprenti victorieux... Lydie osa alors sans crainte évoquer ses inquiétudes qu'elle avait gardées pour elle depuis trois jours. Cela la délesta alors de son poids dans l'estomac, et elle se sentit définitivement mieux. La conscience du Tardis vit aussi la différence dans l'attitude de la jeune femme.

 _Le Tardis : Tu n'avais pas à garder tout cela pour toi... De plus si tout cela se révèle exact._

 _Lydie : Je n'ai aucune preuve. Toute cette compétition m'a fait devenir paranoïaque !_

 _Le Tardis : Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que toute cette affaire te tient beaucoup à cœurs, voire même un peu trop. Tu te fait beaucoup de soucis alors que ce n'est pas ton rôle._

 _Lydie : Je souhaite seulement que personne ne soit trompé dans le cadre du concours, en particulier le Docteur. Après avoir organisé toutes ces épreuves, ce serait probablement pour lui un échec et une déception de ne pas avoir un compagnon honnête à ses côtés._

 _Le Tardis : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que la vérité est une quête dans ton existence ? Toutes nos angoisses ne concernent pas uniquement tes suspicions, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Lydie (baissant le regard) : Ai-je vraiment ma place dans le concours ?..._

 _Le Tardis : Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? En doutes-tu ?_

 _Lydie : Tout à l'heure, je suis tombée sur une discussion entre mes concurrents à mon propos. Et j'ai entendu quelques faits qui sont faux. Mais je ne peux que leur reconnaître une part de vérité. Ils sont tellement impliqués dans le concours, alors que j'ai pris tout cela pour un jeu. Je ne me suis rendue compte que récemment que ce qui se jouait était sans précédent. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ignore si j'ai l'étoffe d'une compagne du Docteur._

 _Le Tardis : T'inquiètes-tu de cela ? Tu es arrivée jusqu'en finale. Le Docteur a fait le choix de te sélectionner plutôt qu'un ou qu'une autre._

 _Lydie : Je pensais partir après la dernière épreuve. Pourquoi le Docteur m'a-t-il garder dans le concours alors que nous l'avons trahi ?_

 _Le Tardis : Le Docteur me faisait part de ses états d'âme quant aux épreuves et à ses apprentis. Cependant, depuis qu'il a appris pour nous et nos discussions derrière son dos, il ne m'adresse plus la parole._

Lydie comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule en qui le Docteur avait perdu sa confiance. La conscience du Tardis était elle aussi toucher par cela, et dans des proportions bien plus importantes.

 _Lydie (s'excusant) : Je suis désolée. Si le Docteur n'avait pas appris la vérité, jamais ne cela ne se serait produit. J'aurais dû faire plus attention..._

 _Le Tardis : Non Lydie, tu n'es en aucune façon en cause. Je savais à quoi je m'exposais en créant un lien avec toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, cela n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes en froid, le Docteur et moi. Nous nous pardonnons toujours. J'ai besoin de lui pour fonctionner et je suis devenue indispensable pour lui._

 _Lydie : Le Docteur et son Tardis, une légende vivante sur Gallifrey... (s'apercevant alors qu'elle ne savait toujours pas où elle se trouvait) Au fait, où m'as-tu emmenée ? En dehors de tes murs ?_

 _Le Tardis : Non, je t'ai simplement téléportée dans une pièce semblable à ce que tu m'as demandé. Dans un grand d'espace où tu pouvais vraiment respirer..._

 _Lydie : Merci. Devenir prisonnière de tes murs m'a rendu claustrophobe. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'angoisse dans la salle de contrôle tout à l'heure. (se relevant) Cette prairie, elle est si apaisante. Elle me rappelle tellement les grands espaces où j'ai grandi._

 _le Tardis : Tu es actuellement dans une partie de mon garde manger._

 _Lydie : Vraiment ? !_

Cette annonce laissa quelque peu dubitative la jeune femme. Comment une prairie pouvait-elle servir de garde-manger ? La conscience du Tardis dut voir son étonnement puisqu'elle précisa ses propos.

 _Le Tardis : La prairie n'occupe qu'une partie de l'espace disponible. Retourne-toi._

 _Lydie (s'exécutant et n'en revenant pas) : C'est... C'est incroyable !_

 _Le Tardis : Tu as devant toi mon potager, qui l'un des plus diversifié de l'Univers. Légumes, fruits, plantes... Le Docteur a récolté des graines au fil de ses voyages pour sa propre consommation._

 _Lydie (observant du céleri poireau (4), légume lui étant inconnu) : Et tout cela se mange ?_

 _Le Tardis : Bien sûr ! Que crois-tu avoir mangé ces dernières semaines ?_

 _Lydie (abasourdie) : Tu veux dire que... Nous mangions ce qui pousse ici ? ! Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à l'origine des produits que nous mangeons. Ça me paraissait si naturel qu'ils aient été cultivés sur Gallifrey._

 _Le Tardis : A part quelques denrées que le Docteur a fait venir, tout le reste vient d'ici._

Lydie pointa alors le mur de verre de ce qu'elle s'apercevait être l'immense salle. A quelques mètres de l'extrémité du potager se trouvait en effet une baie vitrée composée de milliers de carreaux et dans laquelle la jeune femme distinguait une porte.

 _Lydie : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _Le Tardis : Ma serre tropicale. Certaines des plantes ont besoin d'un climat plus clément pour vivre._

 _Lydie (désignant l'entrée de la serre) : Puis-je ?_

 _Le Tardis : Bien sûr, allez-y. Je ne te retiens pas._

A peine la jeune femme était-elle entrée dans la serre qu'elle comprit réellement ce que le Tardis lui avait dit. Il faisait alors beaucoup plus chaud et l'atmosphère en ne devenait presque étouffante. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas bien longtemps, son attention étant vite retenue par toute la verdure qui l'entourait. Plantes et fleurs exotiques se bataillaient pour prendre le plus de place possible, créant une masse feuillue où se dégradait un large éventail de couleurs. Lydie se mit alors à avancer à travers le chemin qui se profilait devant elle.

 _Lydie : C'est... Indescriptible ! Toutes ces fleurs qui cohabitent alors qu'elles ne viennent pas de la même planète. Notre propre jardin botanique n'a rien à envier à celui-ci..._

 _Le Tardis (répondant à la curiosité de la jeune femme) : A ta gauche, tu as un Kanidius Fegoba de la planète Lexoptera (5) et de l'autre côté, un pied de Pivacim Romatis d'une contrée de Orbis (6)._

 _Lydie : Ils sont magnifiques. (apercevant plus loin plusieurs bananiers) Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi il y en a-t-il plusieurs, contrairement aux autres ?_

 _Le Tardis : Ce sont des bananiers. Et si j'ai dû en en cultiver plusieurs arbres, c'est pour avoir une réserve de ses fruits._

 _Lydie (pointant un régime de bananes) : Cela se mange ?_

 _Le Tardis : Oui. (étouffant alors un rire) Une ancienne incarnation du Docteur en raffolait, d'où le stock à avoir. (7)_

 _Lydie (s'empêchant de s'esclaffer) : C'est vrai ? !_

 _le Tardis : Aussi vrai que tu es finaliste du concours. Chacune des incarnations du Docteur a eu un péché mignon (8) et j'ai dû m'acclimater à ses goûts. Tu dois avoir aussi un produit dont tu raffoles toi aussi. Je dois sûrement en avoir à mon bord._

 _Lydie : Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours adoré le linoa._

 _Le Tardis : Cela n'est pas répertorié dans ma base de données._

 _Lydie : En réalité, c'est une recette à base de trois herbe, racine et plante originaires de Gallifrey. C'est une boisson chaude qui a été inventée à l'issue de la Guerre du Temps, par les travailleurs qui reconstruisaient nos villes._

 _Le Tardis : Cela explique pourquoi cela m'est inconnue. Mais je connais une boisson semblable que le Docteur a ramené d'une petite planète d'un système lointain de l'Univers (9)._

La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qui l'impressionnait le plus : de voir toute un panel de plantes regroupées ou de savoir que le Docteur avait fait tout le travail pour arriver à un tel résultat. Soudain, au fil de son avancée, elle finit par arriver à la lisière de cette jungle touffue et se retrouva dans un petit parc où l'on pouvait se promener. Une multitude de fleurs de toutes les couleurs étaient éparpillées le long des chemins. Lydie finit par trouver un banc en pierre où elle s'assit.

 _Lydie : C'est vraiment complaisant d'être ici. Je suis au milieu de tes murs, mais j'ai l'impression d'être dehors._

 _Le Tardis : La roseraie où tu te trouves est d'après moi l'endroit le plus calme que vous verrez à mon bord. Personne ne vient jamais ici._

 _Lydie : Personne ? ! Même le Docteur ?_

 _Le Tardis : Quelques-unes des incarnations passées du Docteur prenaient le temps de venir jardiner. Mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds ici, en particulier dans la roseraie._

 _Lydie : Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?_

 _Le Tardis : Une roseraie ? C'est un espace déterminé où n'est cultivé qu'une certaine espèce de fleurs : les roses._

 _Lydie : Ce ne sont ici que des roses ?! Il y a l'air d'en avoir des milliers et elles semblent toutes différentes._

 _Le Tardis : Le Docteur a regroupé ici toutes les variétés existantes de roses de l'Univers, sans exception._

 _Lydie : Cela a dû être un travail titanesque ! Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Et pourquoi des roses spécifiquement ?_

 _Le Tardis : C'était un cadeau pour une ancienne compagne du Docteur (10)._

Lydie sut alors que la conscience du vaisseau ne lui en dirait pas plus. Elle se rendit compte qu'une fois encore, elle s'incrustait dans la vie passée du Docteur. Toutefois, voir cette roseraie vint confirmer l'une de ses hypothèses : le Docteur s'était révélé proche de ses anciens compagnons. Parcourir l'Univers à la recherche de roses aurait pu être une perte de temps mais le Docteur l'avait tout de même fait, pour le bonheur de sa compagne de l'époque. Lydie comprit alors qu'en tant que compagnon du Docteur, la personne prenait une part importante dans la vie de celui-ci. Que tout cela n'était pas une question de notoriété, contrairement à ce que les autres apprentis pensaient.

 _Lydie : *Le Docteur ne mérite pas d'avoir comme compagnon quelqu'un qui est plus préoccupé par sa popularité que par son rôle de compagnon. Il recherche autre chose en son futur compagnon...* (s'adressant au Tardis) Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?_

 _Le Tardis : A quel propos ?_

 _Lydie : En ce qui concerne mes suspicions. Que pouvons-nous faire ?_

 _Le Tardis : Ne t'en fais plus à propos de cela. Je vais aborder le sujet avec le Docteur. Je ferais en sorte de ne jamais te nommer comme source de mes informations._

 _Lydie : Mais je croyais que le Docteur ne voulait plus te parler ?_

 _Le Tardis : Lydie, considère cela comme fait. Je saurai le convaincre de m'écouter._

 _Lydie (lâchant prise) : D'accord, je te fais confiance. (après être restée muette quelques instants) Je te remercie._

 _Le Tardis : Pourquoi ?_

 _Lydie : Pour avoir été avec moi ce soir... Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'avais pas été en ta compagnie. Tu as été là pour moi alors que cela nous était interdit de nous recontacter. Je n'imagine pas la colère du Docteur s'il venait à le savoir._

 _Le Tardis : Le Docteur, c'est mon affaire. (faisant apparaître une porte dans l'un des murs de la pièce) Retourne dans ta chambre. Profite des derniers jours restants avant la finale pour te reposer. Tu en as besoin._

 _Lydie : Promis et merci encore, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce fleurie pour se retrouver dans un couloir du Tardis. La porte qu'elle avait empruntée disparue derrière elle. Reconnaissant le couloir du réfectoire, Lydie s'aperçut que le garde-manger était tenu à l'écart des regards, mais qu'il était proche du lieu où il se restauraient. S'assurant qu'elle ne croiserait aucun de ses concurrents, elle rejoignit sa chambre et se coucha sans attendre. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, Lydie s'endormit sans problème et bénéficia d'un sommeil réparateur...

* * *

(1) Chapitre 14

(2) Chapitre 4

(3) Chapitre 15

(4) Petit clin d'œil au quatrième Docteur qui s'en servait comme accessoire pour sa tenue.

(5) Lexoptera est une planète que le Docteur a visité à plusieurs reprises (mentionnée dans l'ancienne série) à l'occasion de vacances.

(6) Orbis est une planète qui a été détruite et où a vécu le Huitième Docteur durant plus de 600 ans. (cf. épisodes audio) L'idée que le Docteur ait gardé des objets de planètes disparues (ici des plantes) est pour moi inscrite dans la psychologie du Docteur. Les objets en question sont la mémoire d'une civilisation perdue, mais aussi le souvenir de ce que le Docteur a pu perdre au fil du temps.

(7) Référence à un autre Docteur cette fois-ci. La neuvième incarnation du Docteura un fort penchant pour les bananes (bien que son succession en fut aussi très friant)

(8) Quelques exemples :

quatrième Docteur - jelly babies; neuvième Docteur -banane; dixième Docteur - toujours les bananes; onzième Docteur - poisson pané et crème anglaise

(9) Le thé anglais, quoi d'autre? Cette boisson est aperçu plusieurs fois dans le film de 1996 et dans la nouvelle série. Et c'est le thé qui a remis sur pied le Docteur lorsque celui-ci a mal vécu sa régénération (cf : L'invasion de Noël)

(10) Je crois que vous avez tous devinez que je parle de Rose ici. L'idée d'une roseraie m'est tout de suite venu quand j'ai commencé à élaboré ce chapitre autour de la Serre/ Potager. Le fait que chacune des incarnations y est laissé sa trace m'était essentiel et que celle du dixième Docteur serait un cadeau pour sa chère Rose. J'imagine parfaitement le Docteur et Rose se balader dans la roseraie et s'asseoir sur le banc pour discuter tranquillement.

* * *

Quelques revirements de situation, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre serait si long bien que n'ait jamais écrit si rapidement. C'est en effet un chapitre qui m'a beaucoup plus d'écrire de par la diversité des ambiances présentes : l'angoisse, la plénitude, l'animosité... Contrairement aux autres chapitres, j'ai vraiment pu développer la psychologique de Lydie ainsi de l'impact qu'à la compétition sur la jeune femme.

Le fait de prendre comme lieu le potager-serre m'a permis de mettre en scène les événements dans des salles plus inédites que la salle de contrôle ou la bibliothèque. Je regrettais vraiment cette monotonie des lieux jusqu'à présent. De plus, cela m'a donné l'occasion de faire quelques clins d'œil à la série (l'ancienne comme la nouvelle)

J'aimerai avoir des retour de votre part sur les autres seigneurs et dames du temps qui viennent affronter Lydie en final. Que pensez-vous d'eux ? Quel est votre impression à leur propos ? Que pensez-vous qu'ils cachent derrière leur sortie du Tardis ? Vont-ils vraiment prendre part à une machination qui viendrait choisir l'apprenti victorieux de la compétition ?

A bientôt pour une suite qui sera, pour sûr, beaucoup plus courte que ce chapitre.


	17. Être béate

Bonsoir à tous. Enfin de retour pour un nouveau chapitre! Et croyez-moi, le post de ce chapitre est la meilleure chose que j'ai eu dans cette journée, c'est vous dire. Bien que je vais être plus occupée dans les prochaines semaines, je veux vous prévenir que, puisque les futurs chapitres vont être beaucoup plus courts, je vais donc les poster à intervalles plus courts. Cette nouvelle, j'en suis sûr, en ravira certains.

Le chapitre de ce soir est un peu à l'opposé du dernier chapitre. Ambiance plus posée, c'est un chapitre tout en délicatesse où j'ai mis de côté la mystérieuse machination. La finale approche à grands pas et il est temps pour les apprentis de vivre les derniers préparatifs... Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre : Être béate**

Lorsque Lydie se réveilla le lendemain, elle était plus fraîche que jamais. Ses suspicions confiées au Tardis, elle avait pu dormir sans faire de cauchemars. Désormais plus confiance en l'avenir, elle se prépara pour une nouvelle journée à passer à bord du Tardis. Elle était prête à rejoindre le réfectoire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait du courrier. Quand elle se rendit compte que la première venait de sa mère, ses cœurs s'emplirent de joie. Depuis qu'elle s'était confinée dans le vaisseau, elle n'avait pas pu correspondre avec sa famille et l'arrivée de cette lettre lui remontait le moral en ces temps dur. La jeune femme prit délicatement l'enveloppe. Elle remarqua tout de suite la date de l'écriture de la lettre : quatre jours plus tôt, soit le jour de la dernière épreuve en date. Elle n'était donc pas encore qualifiée pour la finale.

 _Lydie (lisant) : J'espère que ces derniers jours se sont bien passées à bord du Tardis. Dans ta dernière lettre, tu me paraissais moins soucieuse qu'à notre venue, cela me fait penser que tu as enfin trouvé un équilibre. Je présume donc que tout va bien pour toi avec le concours. Ici, la vie continue doucement. L'étudiant que nous avons accueilli en ton absence parvient toujours à m'étonner en conciliant ses études et le travail à la maison. Si tu le voyais... Mais il ne te remplacera pas. Jamais. Rien n'est pareil ici sans toi, en particulier avec Hillel. Tu lui manques beaucoup, même si nous t'avons vu récemment (1). Je fais en sorte de le réconforter, mais c'est dur pour moi aussi de ne pas t'avoir à nos côtés. Cependant, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Profite de ce concours, tu le mérites. Nous pensons fort à toi et espérons avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles. Avec toute ma tendresse et mon amour. Maman._

Ces quelques mots écrits firent monter les larmes aux yeux à la jeune dame du temps. Ses proches aussi lui manquaient, terriblement. Même s'ils n'étaient pas là auprès d'elle, ils avaient su la réconforter et lui redonner confiance.

 _Lydie : Si seulement elle savait tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'écriture de sa lettre... Heureusement, discuter avec le Tardis m'a beaucoup aidé. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si sa conscience n'était pas venue vers moi. En tout cas, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tout se passe bien à la maison. Je me faisais tant de souci avant mon départ. Jamais maman n'aurait pu gérer toute seule toutes les tâches à la maison. J'aurai tellement aimé leur donner des nouvelles, de plus qu'ils m'en demandent... Mais au vu des derniers événements, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je leur transmette une réponse. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de maman lorsqu'elle a dû apprendre que je comptais parmi les finalistes. J'aurais préféré lui annoncer cette nouvelle par moi-même..._

Lydie le savait, le fait qu'elle soit en finale était une situation qui nécessitait réflexion, au vu des possibles bouleversements que cela aurait pour elle et pour sa famille. Dans l'hypothèse où elle devenait la nouvelle compagne du Docteur, elle partirait de chez elle pour une durée indéterminée. Il faudrait lui trouver une solution durable pour la remplacer chez elle et faire les travaux dont elle s'occupait jusque alors. C'était une condition _sine qua none_ à son départ. Sa maman lui avait toutefois rappelé que ce genre de problèmes serait à résoudre en temps et en heure. Après tout, rien était sûr quant à l'issue du concours. Elle prévoyait déjà des solutions alors qu'elle avait quatre-vingt pourcents de probabilité de ne pas devenir la future compagne du Docteur. Pour l'instant, elle devait profiter des derniers jours que lui offrait cette compétition.

Lydie s'enquit alors de la seconde missive qu'elle avait reçue. La jeune femme reconnut après quelques secondes l'écriture de son hôte. Intriguée de recevoir une lettre de la part de celui-ci, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et y découvrit un court message. Avec un style formel, il l'informait d'un rendez-vous, en sa compagnie et celle de ses concurrents, dans la salle de contrôle en début d'après-midi. Lydie ne se préoccupa pas de la raison pour laquelle le Docteur leur avait envoyé à chacun une lettre, au lieu d'un affichage dans le réfectoire. Elle s'intéressa plutôt à l'annonce en elle-même.

 _Lydie : *Est-ce la rencontre que le Docteur avait évoquée la dernière fois (2) et où nous devons parler de la finale ? Va-t-il nous dire le contenu de l'épreuve finale ou bien seulement révéler les préparatifs que nous avons à faire en vu de l'ultime épreuve ?*_

Lydie ignorait ce qui allait ressortir de cette rencontre. Elle espérait seulement que le Docteur ne viendrait pas mettre à rude épreuve ses nerfs déjà ébranlés les jours précédents. La jeune femme dut cependant attendre plusieurs heures avant d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. A l'heure donnée, les cinq finalistes étaient présents dans la pièce principale du Tardis et attendaient le Docteur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il avait certes son habituel visage impassible, mais Lydie sut voir plus loin et décela une pointe d'allégresse dans son regard. Lydie en déduisit que leur rendez-vous était tout à fait sérieux dans l'optique de la finale, mais que le Docteur semblait déjà apprécier ce qui allait se passer.

 _Le Docteur : Bien, vous êtes tous là. Suivez-moi (partant pour une destination inconnue). Aujourd'hui, je vous emmène dans un lieu que peu de personnes ont vu. Mais je vous en donne l'occasion, puisque vous êtes mes cinq apprentis finalistes._

Intrigués par les dires de leur hôte, les apprenti-compagnons durent patienter jusqu'à arriver devant une porte. Le Docteur resta en effet silencieux tout au long du chemin. Il se retourna alors pour être face à eux.

 _Le Docteur : Il y a quelques jours, vous avez découvert que nous étions dans un autre tardis que le mien. Il y a donc des parties de celui-ci que vous ne trouverez pas à bord de ce vaisseau. Ce que je vais vous montrer maintenant est une reproduction quasi à l'identique de ce qui se trouve vraiment dans mon Tardis._

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte puis laissa entrer ses apprentis. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un petit sas où il y avait une autre porte. Le Docteur vint déverrouiller celle-ci et ils purent enfin entrer dans la salle tant attendue. Les cinq apprentis restèrent abasourdis devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Devant eux courrait une passerelle avec ses rambardes et à leur gauche, dans le vide, brûlait une étoile dans toute sa splendeur (3).

 _Katell : C'est magnifique..._

 _Pyrrhus : Je dois reconnaître que l'on a pas tous les jours l'occasion de voir une étoile d'aussi près..._

 _Aldei : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi._

 _Mirgal : Pour être plus précis, c'est une étoile sur le point de devenir un trou noir._

 _Le Docteur : Brillante description. Toutefois, vous ne m'avez pas tout dit..._

Lydie s'émerveilla du spectacle. De toutes les beautés de l'Univers, les étoiles étaient ses préférées. La raison à cela ne venait pas du fait que c'étaient les seules qu'elle avait déjà pu voir, malgré la distance. Mais que celles-ci sont les seuls astres qui nourrissent de leur énergie toutes les civilisations existantes. Certaines sont vénérées (4) mais toutes sont essentielles à la survie des populations de l'Univers. Soudain, les morceaux du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Le fait que cette salle ne soit pas présente dans ce Tardis, que l'étoile puisse devenir un trou noir... Tout fut alors plus clair.

 _Lydie : Docteur... Est-ce l'Oeil de l'Harmonie de votre Tardis ?_

Son intervention laissa coïts ses concurrents tandis qu'un grand sourire s'affichait sur le visage du Docteur.

 _Le Docteur : Oui, en effet. L'Oeil de l'Harmonie..._

 _Lydie (finissant sa phrase, sans s'en rendre compte) : … est une étoile qui a été sortie de son orbite et qui est suspendue dans un état d'effondrement perpétuel. C'est cette technique des seigneurs du temps qui alimente en partie le Tardis en énergie..._

Lydie s'interrompit d'elle-même lorsqu'elle remarqua l'étonnement chez ses concurrents et chez le Docteur.

 _Le Docteur : Vous m'avez ôté les mots de la bouche..._

 _Mirgal : Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Cette technologie nous dépasse et tu en parles comme d'un sujet banal._

 _Pyrrhus : On le saurait si notre civilisation avait créé cette technologie._

 _Lydie : Je crois savoir qu'elle remonte aux Anciens Temps. Elle a peu à peu été oubliée. Il suffit de connaître les bonnes personnes pour en entendre parler. (se rendant compte que ses paroles étaient un peu ambiguës) *Si je le dis de cette manière, le Docteur va croire que c'est le Tardis qui m'en a parlé, or c'est faux !* J'ai suivi des cours sur les technologies gallifréennes et notre enseignant a évoqué brièvement cette technique. (se tournant vers le Docteur) Il disait que votre Oeil de l'Harmonie était le seul en état de fonctionner, quand nous étions encore bloqués dans l'autre Univers (5)._

 _Le Docteur (avec une pointe d'humour) : Je crois que je n'ai rien à vous apprendre sur le sujet. Peut-être devrais-je vous laisser pour que vous continuiez tranquillement vos explications à vos camarades ?_

Lydie se sentit tout à coup gênée de sa position. Jamais elle n'avait voulu se mettre en avant. Elle voulait se servir à bon escient de ses connaissances, mais pas pour briller d'intelligence.

 _Lydie : Non... Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi..._

 _Le Docteur : Ne vous excusez pas Lydianyse. Il n'y a pas de mal à ce que vous ayez des connaissances pointues dans un domaine. J'apprécie toujours que des personnes proches de moi sachent m'étonner par leur savoir. (changeant diamétralement de sujet) Bien si je vous ai amenés ici, ce n'est pas pour discuter de l'Oeil de l'Harmonie, ou du moins pas d'un point de vue scientifique. Je veux plutôt m'en servir comme métaphore._

Il fit alors une pause. Lydie s'aperçut alors que les traits du Docteur se déridaient. Il paraissait moins confiant, comme s'il était sur le point de se confier. Le Docteur s'accouda alors à la rambarde, le regard figé vers l'étoile, et fut bientôt imité par ses apprentis.

 _Le Docteur : Cette étoile... C'est un peu l'histoire de mon errance dans l'Univers. Elle représente à la fois le Tardis, mon fidèle vaisseau, car elle l'alimente en énergie. Elle est aussi à l'image de toutes les beautés de l'Univers. Chaque fait se produisant dans l'Univers peut devenir un spectacle unique et merveilleux. Toutefois, l'Oeil de l'Harmonie nous rappelle aussi que chaque merveille peut être source de danger. Cette étoile ne serait plus si inoffensive si elle devenait définitivement un trou noir. Il en est de même pour le restant de l'Univers. A l'heure du bilan de ce concours, je veux être certain que vous compreniez quelque chose. L'Univers est immense, peuplés d'êtres et de créatures pacifistes ou agressives, et qui regorge d'événements surprenants, à quelque époque que ce soit. Mes expériences m'ont appris que l'on ne doit jamais se reposer sur ce que l'on sait du lieu ou de l'époque, car l'Histoire s'écrit autour et avec nous. Voyager dans l'Univers n'est pas un passe-temps, cela devient presque une vocation. On prend part à des événements et il faut avoir conscience de l'importance de cela. Agir n'est pas souvent sans conséquences... Voilà tout ce que vous avez à savoir dans le cadre de la finale à venir._

Le Docteur s'éloigna alors de la rambarde et leur annonça que c'était tout ce qu'il avait à leur dire pendant cette rencontre. Il prit alors congé de ses apprentis, après leur avoir donné la possibilité de rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce, s'ils le désiraient. Les quatre autres concurrents ne tardèrent pas à s'en aller eux aussi, mais Lydie préféra rester. L'Oeil de l'Harmonie la fascinait et elle resta à le contempler. Elle en savait beaucoup sur cette technique des seigneurs du temps, mais en avoir l'exemple face à soi était impressionnant. Toute la théorie que l'on pouvait apprendre ne valait rien face à la concrétisation.

 _Lydie : *C'est un peu comme ce que le Docteur nous a raconté. On connaît l'Univers qu'après l'avoir parcouru. Rien ne s'apprend totalement par la théorie... Est-ce le dernier message que le Docteur voulait nous faire passer ? Après tout, c'était la dernière fois qu'on le voyait avant la finale, et il avait dit que c'était pour nous préparer en vue de l'ultime épreuve... Est-ce une manière de nous prévenir d'un fait pour la finale ? Pour nous préparer à être son futur compagnon ? (se perdant dans la contemplation de l'étoile figée dans le temps) Mais comment devenir un compagnon ? J'ignore ce qu'est le véritable rôle d'un compagnon...*_

* * *

Deux jours passèrent dans une tension de plus en plus palpable entre les finalistes. Le lendemain se déroulait la finale et tous savait que l'heure du verdict final était venu. Après un bref dîner silencieux, les cinq candidats se séparèrent et rejoignirent leur chambre. Pour Lydie, la soirée était signe de repos. Ses affaires étaient empaquetées : tout était donc prêt pour son départ imminent. Elle était décidée à se coucher au plus tôt pour bénéficier d'un sommeil réparateur. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci refusa de venir à elle. Au bout de deux heures, Lydie se redressa dans son lit, résignée. Elle voulait dormir mais un léger problème l'en empêchait et savait parfaitement la raison de son insomnie. La jeune dame du temps sortit de ses draps et alla se mettre debout devant le mur de sa chambre où était accroché la multitude de petits papiers. La cloison était maintenant presque recouverte dans sa totalité. Cet ensemble de papiers était tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ranger dans sa chambre. Lydie n'y était pas parvenue car elle n'avait pas trouvé toutes ses réponses. Certaines questions étaient encore présentes, mais elle savait que son temps imparti arrivait à sa fin. Son départ était le lendemain, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de faire des recherches.

Un cercle vicieux s'était créé chez Lydie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ces réponses pour compléter son puzzle ce dernier terminé était la clé de son sommeil mais elle n'avait plus le temps de trouver les réponses. Lydie caressa du bout des doigts quelques bouts de papier. Au regard des autres, l'ensemble de papier pourrait paraître étonnant, mais surtout inutile. Mais pour la jeune femme, ce puzzle était l'œuvre qui l'avait beaucoup accaparé ses dernières semaines, occupant à la fois son temps et son esprit.

 _Lydie : Je crois que c'est encore quelque chose que je ne découvrirais pas. (accolant sa tête contre le mur) Pourquoi est-ce que je m'entête toujours à découvrir quelque chose d'impossible ?_

Soudain, les lumières se mirent à vaciller dans la pièce. Lydie se dirigea vers l'interrupteur en tenta de régler le problème d'éclairage, mais rien n'y fit. Lydie se rendit compte après quelques instants que ce défaut ne venait pas forcément du réseau électrique. Ce souci pouvait venir de la conscience du Tardis.

 _Lydie (s'adressant au vaisseau) : C'est toi ? (un simple signal lumineux plus prononcé vint confirmer sa pensée) Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi reviens-tu vers moi ?_

Le Tardis continua dans sa lignée muette en ne lui répondant pas, elle préféra poursuivre avec son jeu des lumières. Lydie se retrouva tout à coup dans le noir, et la lumière vacillante du couloir apparut sous la porte juste après. Lydie était quelque peu déroutée par l'attitude du Tardis. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas directement ? Était-ce pour ne pas se faire repérer par le Docteur ? Si cela était le cas, Lydie préférait la prudence et ne pas aller vers ce à quoi le vaisseau la menait. Mais son esprit était aussi tiraillé avec l'autre choix suivre le Tardis, quelque soit la raison du vaisseau. Malgré les conséquences désastreuses que sa curiosité avaient produites par le passé (6), Lydie ne put aller à l'encontre de son esprit fureteur.

Avec sa plus grande discrétion, Lydie quitta la chambre et suivit le Tardis qui la guida jusqu'à une salle. Quand la jeune dame de temps pénétra dans celle-ci, elle la reconnut tout de suite. C'était la salle de projection du vaisseau. Lorsqu'une bonne entente liait encore les candidats du concours, ils s'étaient organisé une projection tous ensemble. Lydie, poussant un soupir, se dit que c'était un temps révolu. Comprenant de par sa présence dans cette pièce que le Tardis souhaitait lui montrer quelque chose, elle s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils. Elle ne s'y trompa pas puisque les lumières s'éteignirent progressivement jusqu'à ce que la salle soit plongée dans le noir. Lentement, l'écran s'alluma et dévoila un court message.

 _Lydie (lisant) : Je tenais à vous remercier pour avoir été à nos côtés ces dernières semaines. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passera demain._

L'écran redevint noir puis il s'anima une nouvelle fois. Après quelques interférences, une personne apparut enfin. Lydie remarqua immédiatement que celle-ci se trouvait dans la salle de contrôle du Tardis, mais pas la version que Lydie connaissait. L'atmosphère y était plutôt bleutée et Lydie apercevait de petits cercles lumineux qui étaient alignés sur les murs de la pièce (7). La jeune gallifréenne se concentra alors sur la jeune femme qui était en premier plan. Le visage rond, les prunelles marrons, celle-ci possédait une chevelure brune. Dans la suite de ses observations, Lydie remarqua que la jeune femme portait une robe rouge et qu'elle semblait régler la caméra qui capturait cette vidéo.

 _La jeune femme : Ça doit être bon maintenant... (tournant son regard vers la console) Tu enregistres maintenant ? (après quelques instants) Je l'espère. Bon. (se concentrant) Bonjour à vous, qui que vous soyez. Si le Tardis vous montre cette vidéo, alors cela signifie que je ne suis plus avec le Docteur et que vous êtes probablement celui ou celle qui partage la vie de celui-ci en ce moment. Si je tiens à laisser ce message derrière moi à votre intention, c'est parce que je suis réaliste. Je sais que je ne resterai pas éternellement auprès du Docteur et qu'il aurait toujours besoin de quelqu'un avec lui. Qu'importe le visage ou le caractère du Docteur que vous avez rencontré, à l'intérieur de lui, il sera toujours le même Docteur qui cherche la compagnie d'autrui. Je ne vous demanderai alors qu'une faveur soyez présent pour lui. Vous vous retrouverez peut-être souvent en danger de mort, mais votre compagnie fera ressortir le meilleur de lui. Je suis un soutien pour mon Docteur, soyez de même pour le vôtre._

Après quelques instants silencieux, Lydie comprit que cette inconnue avait énoncé tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Soudain, un jeune homme apparut dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Habillé d'un costume bi-ton, il se rapprocha de la console.

 _Le jeune homme : Ah Clara, je vous cherchais..._

 _Clara (surprise de l'arrivée du Docteur, comme si ce qu'elle avait fait était illégal) : Docteur, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver..._

 _Le Docteur : Que faisiez-vous ?_

 _Clara (mentant) : Je discutais avec le Tardis._

 _Le Docteur : Ah, je vois que cela va mieux entre vous (8), j'en suis ravi._

 _Clara : Je ne dirai pas jusqu'à dire que l'on s'entende parfaitement, mais on commence à s'apprécier. Je vous attendais surtout. Vous êtes venu m'annoncer que nous allons visiter une nouvelle planète et vous avez disparu, sans rien me dire..._

 _Le Docteur : Je suis allé prendre un nœud papillon, j'avais envie de changer._

 _Clara (soupirant de désespoir) : Docteur... Quand arrêterez-vous de faire une fixation sur eux ?_

 _Le Docteur : Eh, les nœuds pap' c'est cool ! Et pour répondre à votre question, jamais !_

 _Clara : Je m'attendais à cette réponse... Vous savez Docteur, si j'en avais la possibilité, je vous ferai manger votre nœud papillon..._

 _Le Docteur (outré) : Vous n'oseriez pas !?_

 _Clara (malicieuse) : Vous voulez parier ?_

 _Le Docteur : Clara ! (alors que celle-ci s'enfuyait dans le Tardis) Revenez ici !_

Ce que Lydie déduisit être une ancienne incarnation du Docteur partit à la poursuite de cette Clara et la vidéo se termina quelques instants plus tard. Elle laissa place à une succession d'autres courtes vidéos mettant en scène le Docteur et nombreux de ses compagnons d'antan. Durant de longues minutes, Lydie découvrit les visages passés du Docteur en compagnie des personnes qui l'avaient accompagnées dans ses voyages. Le Tardis lui dévoila des moments de joie et de réjouissance, des instants drôles, des rires partagés, ainsi que des étreintes émouvantes.

La jeune dame du temps se surprit à découvrir, quelque soit son visage, un Docteur heureux, vivant, mais surtout qui laissait percevoir ses émotions. Lorsque le dernier plan de la dernière vidéo, l'image de neuf personnes dans la salle de contrôle se donnant de chaleureuses accolades (9), s'estompa Lydie avait les larmes aux yeux. Émue par ce qui venait de lui être projeté, elle resta quelques instants interdite. Par la suite, elle aurait pu poser un tas de question à la conscience du Tardis à propos de ce qu'elle avait vu, mais se ravisa. Elle venait alors de comprendre le geste du Tardis et ne pouvait lui en être que reconnaissante.

 _Lydie (avec sincérité) : Merci..._

La jeune femme rejoignit ensuite sa chambre. Il était tard et elle le savait, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Mais avant, elle avait à finir quelque chose...

* * *

(1) Chapitre 13

(2) Chapitre 16

(3) cf. Voyage au cœur du Tardis. Vous vous souvenez de la salle où les frères Van Baalen se transforme en créature siamoise après avoir été longtemps exposé à l'Oeil de l'Harmonie.? J'adore cette salle et je voulais la reprendre à l'identique dans ce chapitre. Je trouve qu'elle est emprunt de nostalgie mais d'un certain côté surnaturel.

(4) cf. Les Anneaux de Akhaten (avec la naine brune qui est divinisée)

Il disait que votre Oeil de l'Harmonie était le seul en état de fonctionner, quand nous étions encore bloqués dans l'autre Univers

(5) Dans ma version des faits, le fonctionnement de l'Oeil de l'Harmonie qui se trouve sur Gallifrey (au temps de Rassilon) était altéré par le fait que la planète ait été gelée dans un autre Univers. Comme d'autres tardis ne voyagent pas dans l'Univers, c'était donc le seul Oeil de l'Harmonie en état de fonctionner avant le retour de Gallifrey.

(6) Chapitre 15

(7) C'est la salle de contrôle du Docteur à partir de l'épisode La Dame de glace.

(8) cf. Voyage au centre du Tardis. Comme vous le voyez, je fais beaucoup référence à cet épisode dans ce chapitre. Ici, c'est la mythique scène du début de l'épisode où Clara et le Docteur discutent du fait que le Tardis ne semble pas apprécier le jeune femme.

(9) cf. La fin du voyage. Je pense que beaucoup ont reconnu la dernière scène de groupe de l'épisode où tout le monde est regroupé dans la salle de contrôle. Bien que pour la confidentialité de certaines informations sur le Docteur, je sous-entends ici que le Tardis ait caché à Lydie le fait que la neuvième personne soit un double du Docteur.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu, en particulier le petit passage avec le onzième Docteur et Clara. Pour la petite histoire, c'est le premier duo de la série qui m'a permis de connaître celle-ci et d'y devenir accro. C'est pour cela que je fais plus facilement référence à ce docteur et à cette compagne-là. Je tenais vraiment à les mettre une fois en avant que mon histoire ne finisse et je pense avoir atteint mon objectif.

Pour ceux qui se pose la question, la petite scénette que j'ai inventée pour le Docteur et Clara se situe entre Le Jour du Docteur et L'Heure du Docteur par rapport à la psychologie des personnages. Imaginer Clara transmettre un message à son ou sa successeur(e) vient dans l'ordre des choses après qu'elle ait risqué sa vie et qu'elle ait vu le Docteur qui prenait presque la décision de détruire Gallifrey. Quant au changement de nœud papillon que souhaite le Docteur, c'est un petit clin d'œil au fait que le Docteur changera par la suite de visage. Et enfin, le complicité entre le Docteur et Clara. Je suis restée au plus proche de ce que m'on voit de leur relation à ce moment-là de la série. Une complicité presque fusionnelle, un brin de malice chez Clara, une fascination pour certains accessoires chez le Docteur. Je crois avoir réuni tout les éléments de cette période.

Pour terminer, petit avant-goût de la suite : Petit challenge personnel de par le point de vue utilisé. Mais parfois, voir d'un autre angle permet de découvrir ce qui était jusque alors secret...


	18. Être confiante

Bonjour à tous, je crois que je vous dois (encore) quelques excuses, mais j'ai été plus occupée que je l'avais pensé ces derniers temps, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous poster la suite plus tôt. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre dont certains devaient se demander le contenu. Depuis le début de cette fanfiction, je n'ai utilisé principalement que deux points de vue : celui de Lydie et celui du Docteur. Mais pour ce chapitre-ci, j'ai décidé de prendre un nouveau point de vue qui permettait d'apporter un autre regard sur les événements et sur les protagonistes. Parviendrez-vous à reconnaître à qui appartient ce point de vue?

* * *

 **Chapitre : Être confiante**

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleils se dispersèrent sur la Citadelle, le Docteur et ses apprentis étaient encore en train de dormir. Cela signifie que personne n'était éveillé, non ? Pas tout à fait... On m'oublie parfois, mais je suis constamment là, sans que l'on se rende compte de ma présence. Je veille au bien-être de mes habitants à tout heure du jour et de la nuit. Il n'y a jamais de repos pour moi. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours pris soin du Docteur et de ses invités, que j'apprécie ou non ceux-ci (1). Le Docteur a cependant toujours le dernier mot à ce sujet. Et à l'heure où le futur compagnon va bientôt être choisi, j'appréhende quelque peu la suite des événements. Non pas que je sois inquiète de la décision que va prendre mon Docteur, j'espère surtout que le passé ne se répétera pas. Parviendra-t-il à de nouveau à accepter la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés ? Ma dernière tentative s'est soldée par un échec.

Il y a une personne dont les seigneurs du temps ignore l'existence et que je n'ai pas évoquée à Lydie, même à demi-mot. Il y a maintenant longtemps de cela, le Docteur était en pleine recherche de Gallifrey. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, et après l'avoir accompagné pendant des siècles durant, je respectais cela. Cependant, je voyais bien aussi les effets néfastes de cet entêtement : le Docteur a peu à peu coupé les liens avec ses connaissances (2). Il a multiplié les compagnons, ceux-ci se succédant beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. Et à chaque fois, c'était le Docteur qui les abandonnait. Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai pris la décision de m'immiscer dans les relations personnelles de mon Docteur. Il était temps pour moi de lui redonner un véritable compagnon qui saurait le comprendre et qui restait avec lui quoi qu'il se passe.

Après quelques recherches, j'ai finalement trouvé Hope, qui était issue d'une colonie terrestre du quatrième millénaire. Et sans hésitation, j'ai emmené le Docteur à un moment et à un lieu précis de l'Univers afin qu'il fasse sa rencontre. Cette jeune femme au fort caractère et aux méthodes peu conventionnelles était parfaite pour devenir la nouvelle compagne du Docteur. A l'époque, j'avais déjà remarqué chez le Docteur d'autres signes d'isolement : il privilégiait des visites dans les planètes peu peuplées et raréfiaient ses venues dans des lieux civilisés. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que l'état du Docteur était si avancé à ce moment-là.

La confrontation du Docteur et de Hope eut bien lieu, et il dut l'avoir à ses côtés le temps de résoudre une quelconque affaire. Même s'ils avaient déjà partagé des brides d'un lien commun, il a préféré fuir sa compagnie dès qu'il le put. Le Docteur a rejoint mon bord et nous sommes partis sans qu'il n'ait de regrets ni ne regarde derrière lui. Bien entendu, j'ai refusé tout d'abord de partir, tentant de le convaincre d'emmener Hope avec nous. J'ai campé sur mes positions jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que mon Docteur ne supportait pas psychologiquement la situation. Il avait foutu en larmes, m'implorant de quitter au plus vite cette planète. Il n'avait alors pas la force de prendre un nouveau compagnon et de risquer de le perdre, comme tous les autres (3). Je ne l'avais pas vu dans un tel état depuis bien longtemps et j'ai donc respecté son choix. J'ai alors pris pour décision de lui laisser du temps, sans tenter d'intervenir. Ce fut une erreur de ma part. Hope a été la dernière personne à avoir accompagner le Docteur dans l'une de ses aventures avant son retour du Gallifrey (4). Et c'était il y a plus d'un demi millénaire de cela. La solitude avait été le choix du Docteur dans sa quête pour retrouver sa planète natale.

Notre retour sur Gallifrey a été pour moi une source de soulagement. Savoir le Docteur de nouveau en compagnie des siens m'a rendu l'espoir que le Docteur allait abandonner son désir de solitude et qu'il se sociabiliserait de nouveau. Du reste, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose de cette époque. Grièvement abîmée suite à l'extraction de Gallifrey de l'autre Univers, cela a pris du temps pour que l'on répare mes dégâts matérielles, et cela reste une période encore assez floue pour moi. Avec le recul, je n'ai la certitude que d'une chose de ce temps là : j'ai mis du temps à m'habituer au fait que le Docteur me laissait derrière lui pour faire son tour d'honneur de Gallifrey. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas autorisé quelqu'un d'autre que lui à réparer mes circuits (5). Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de retrouver un nouveau Docteur quelques mois plus tard. Bien que j'avais senti que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'époque, je me m'étais pas imaginé revoir le Docteur dans un corps aussi jeune, alors qu'il m'avait quittée sous l'apparence d'un vieillard.

J'ai cru que son retour à la Citadelle était alors définitif, mais sur ce point, je m'étais trompée. En effet, nous nous sommes par la suite peu vu puisque le Docteur préféra encore voyager sur Gallifrey, mais cette fois-ci incognito. Il voulait réapprendre à vivre normalement sur sa planète natale. Une fois encore, je n'ai rien dit, le laissant profiter de la vie qu'il n'avait pas eu pendant plusieurs millénaires. Mais au fond, j'étais inquiète de voir le Docteur en quelque sorte m'abandonner. Quelle ne fut pas ma joie lorsque le Docteur m'annonça son intention de faire un concours. Bien que cela puisse être égoïste de ma part, le voir si indécis quant à ce qu'il souhaitait faire à l'avenir me rendit heureuse, car il commençait alors à comprendre ce qui était bon pour lui. Le fait qu'il prenne part au deux premières épreuves du concours me rendit définitivement l'espoir qu'il se sociabilisait de nouveau et qu'il souhaitait vraiment avoir un nouveau compagnon de voyage.

Puis tout s'enchaîna alors très vite. J'ai quitté le centre technique où j'étais resté plus d'un an et l'on me transporta dans un lieu bien plus accueillant : le parc attenant au musée d'Histoire de Gallifrey où je suis encore pour quelques heures. Plusieurs jours après mon déménagement, j'accueillais les candidats présélectionnés (6). Je dois l'admettre, avoir tant personne à mon bord s'avéra tout d'abord étrange. Jamais je n'avais je n'en avais eu autant simultanément. Gérer les envies du Docteur et son compagnon de voyage s'était toujours révélé assez facile, mais veiller jour et nuit sur une cinquantaine d'âmes fut une toute autre affaire. Et puis les jours se sont écoulés, et le nombre de candidats a diminué au fil des semaines, au fur et à mesure des éliminations. J'ai accueilli la joie, la tristesse, la peur en mes murs : une foule d'émotions naquirent à mon bord, m'animant après des siècles de monotonie, due à l'attitude du Docteur. C'est pour cela que aujourd'hui, je ne regrette en rien la décision du Docteur de se trouver un nouveau compagnon. Les dernières semaines nous ont rendu la vie, à moi et au Docteur.

Mais il y a surtout une seule chose que je n'oublierai jamais de ce concours : ma rencontre avec Lydie. J'ai su dès le premier jour que cette jeune femme n'était pas comme les autres. Il y avait quelque chose de plus chez Lydie. Peut-être était-ce son humilité avec moi dès la première épreuve ? Elle a été la seule qui m'ait pris en compte à l'époque, bien que le Docteur ait évoqué précédemment mon existence à tous les candidats (7).

J'ai hésité avant de lui donner l'accès à mes archives, lors de sa quatrième épreuve (8). Après tout, qu'est-ce que je connaissais d'elle à l'époque, à part ce que j'avais découvert de mes propres observations ? Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce choix ce jour-là. Lydie avait su être à la hauteur de mes attentes en mettant le Docteur face à son passé. Voir le Docteur si soucieux après l'épreuve ne m'a pas inquiétée, mais m'avait plutôt réconfortée. Lui qui avait voulu enterré ses émotions pendant bien trop longtemps, les avait enfin laissé sortir. Même s'il est resté sans réponses ce soir là, il n'était pas encore prêt psychologiquement à faire face à ce qui se trouve dans mes archives. Et il ne l'est toujours pas aujourd'hui. Il refrène encore ses souvenirs lorsqu'il acceptera de nouveau son passé, alors je le mènerai vers l'endroit où j'ai caché des objets qui lui sont précieux. Lydie m'a aidé dans le début de cette entreprise et je lui en ai été reconnaissante. Tellement que je n'ai pas hésité à briser mon impartialité le lendemain (9). Ma première entrevue avec Lydie qui fut la première d'une longue lignée. Le fait de discuter avec elle m'a permis de percevoir en Lydie une jeune femme intelligente, curieuse de tout et qui avait soif d'apprendre.

Et au fil de nos conversations et des épreuves, mes impressions se confirmèrent à propos de Lydie. Lydie avait l'air vif et un esprit réfléchi qui lui permettait de faire face à toutes les situations qu'elle rencontraient, même les plus dangereuses. Je me souviens très bien de l'épreuve où le Docteur avait voulu mettre les candidats face à leur peur (10). Mise au secret par le Docteur, j'avais pu organiser librement cette cinquième épreuve. Je ne serait pas sortie de celle-ci honteuse d'avoir jouer avec les émotions des apprentis si Lydie n'y avait pas pris part. Bien entendu, cela m'a attristé de la voir si apeurée, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de la voir se prendre en main, accompagnée de certains camarades, pour survivre jusqu'au dernier moment aux (faux) anges pleureurs.

Lorsque le Docteur annonca que la compétition prenait alors fin immédiatement lors de la visite impromptu du Conseiller (11), je sus que je devais intervenir. Je ne voulais pas que le Docteur perde une chance d'obtenir un nouveau compagnon de voyage. Mais mon implication eut une autre raison, bien plus personnelle : je refusais dorénavant de voir partir Lydie. Je m'étais finalement trop attachée à elle pour la laisser s'en aller. Je croyais que tout irait bien par la suite : le concours se poursuivit et Lydie comptait parmi les quinze derniers participants. Seulement, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que mes précédentes actions aient bouleversé Lydie au point que celle-ci veuille quitter la compétition (12). La fragilité que j'ai découverte chez elle cette nuit-là m'a touchée. Celle-ci m'a révélé une autre part de la personnalité de Lydie que je ne connaissais pas : une âme forte mais qui doutait beaucoup d'elle-même et de ses capacités. J'en appris beaucoup sur Lydie et sur ses habitudes, et en échange, je lui ai expliqué comment je fonctionne. Ce fut notre première discussion où l'on parla réellement à cœurs ouverts. Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que le lien qui nous unit est devenu inébranlable.

Par la suite, tout se révéla calme et semblait enfin aller dans le bon sens. J'eus la surprise de découvrir que le Docteur organisa des rencontres avec ses apprentis pour partager avec eux des moments et surtout leur parler de ses voyages (13). Même s'il était encore réticent pour parler ouvertement de son passé, je reconnais qu'il fit des efforts pour s'ouvrir aux candidats. Le fait qu'il accepte que certains parents des candidats viennent à mon bord vint me confirmer que le Docteur souhaitait vraiment une proximité avec ses apprentis. Bien que la visite des proche ait été inscrite dans le cadre de l'une des épreuves (14), j'ai bien remarqué que le Docteur cachait sa joie de voir des familles réunies.

Cette venue surprise m'a aussi donné l'occasion de « rencontrer » la mère et le petit frère de Lydie. Comme je m'y étais attendu, ces deux seigneurs du temps étaient la gentillesse et l'humilité incarnées. Lydie tenait vraiment de sa famille. J'avais appris quelques temps plus tôt de Lydie que celle-ci avait perdu son père il y a de cela plusieurs années. Je fus contente de voir que le reste de la famille continuait à vivre sereinement malgré l'adversité, en restant unis. Ce dont je ne m'attendis pas ce jour-là, ce fut la réaction du Docteur quand il termina la sixième épreuve auprès de Lydie (15). Celui-ci sembla bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Lydie. De cette histoire, je n'en ai jamais connu la fin, le Docteur se refusant par la suite à m'en dire plus sur ce qui s'était passé.

Un autre événement vint aussi bouleverser mes certitudes sur la personnalité de Lydie. Je l'avais connue altruiste lors de la quatrième épreuve mais je ne m'attendis pas à tant de bienveillance de sa part jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne apporter une lettre au Docteur. Je savais qu'elle avait enfreint plusieurs règles en entrant dans les espaces privés du Docteur seulement, je n'ai pas pu lui en vouloir. Elle semblait tant soucieuse de l'état du Docteur et parvenait à le comprendre sans le connaître personnellement. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à avertir celui-ci de l'intrusion de Lydie alors qu'elle tentait de l'aider. C'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à la remercier, quoi qu'elle en ait pensé par la suite. Pour moi, elle avait déjà toute d'une grande compagne et son honnêteté concernant notre complicité (16) confirma mes pensées.

Tout se déroula sans trop de problème jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Depuis l'annonce du Docteur quant à sa mystérieuse lettre, je m'étais bien aperçue que le groupe des candidats semblait moins proche et que Lydie était troublée car elle était à l'origine du problème. Mais la situation se dégrada vraiment lorsqu'elle eut à avouer au Docteur que nous conversions ensemble sans qu'il le sache. Pourtant la septième épreuve de Lydie avait bien commencé (17), malgré quelques cafouillages. Un lien commençait à se créer doucement en eux, à ma plus grande joie. Mais la révélation de notre sympathie mutuelle vint anéantir tous les efforts que Lydie venait de faire. Le Docteur ressortit de cette rencontre abattu, en colère, mais surtout déçu. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que je vienne le tromper, et faire « tricher » l'une de ses apprentie en parlant avec celle-ci. Je dois bien admettre que, lorsque le Docteur à découvert ma « trahison », j'étais inquiète quant à l'avenir de Lydie à mon bord. Car, même si le Docteur ne la voit pas encore comme telle, il n'y a pas meilleure candidate qu'elle pour devenir sa nouvelle compagne de voyage.

Lydie aussi ressortit perdue de cet échange, et la semaine qu'elle vient de passer n'a pas arrangé ses affaires. Elle a eu raison d'avoir des soupçons au sujet des agissement suspects de ses concurrents et de ce qui pouvait se tramer dans l'ombre de la compétition. Le Docteur s'était déjà inquiété de cela bien avant le début du concours (18), et je le comprends : il n'a jamais voulu qu'on lui dicte ses actions. Mais je ne m'étais pas imaginé que Lydie puisse prendre tellement à cœur toute cette affaire, même si cela la concerne en partie. Le jour même où elle est venue se confier à moi (19), j'avais bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas : elle n'était pas en très grande forme. Cependant, avant le début de la nuit, je ne m'étais pas doutée que cette « mystérieuse machination » la rongeait à ce point à l'intérieur.

Lydie aurait pu être outrée de ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu . Elle aurait très bien pu dénoncer anonymement au Docteur la conduite suspicieuse des autres apprentis et ainsi le prévenir de ce qui se passait derrière son dos. Mais Lydie avait préféré gardé cela pour elle, jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Je sais que les accusations qu'elle a entendus à son propos sont venus abattre un peu plus son moral, mais cela ne peut aboutir à de telles conséquences. Le Docteur déprime lorsque quelque chose lui pèse sur le cœur, comme beaucoup de monde. Mais qui devient souffrant de garder pour soi ses sombres pensées ?

En discutant avec Lydie cette nuit-là, je me suis aperçue qu'elle avait jusque alors caché aux yeux de tous sa plus grande faiblesse. Bien que j'avais entrevu une certaine fragilité chez Lydie (20), je n'avais jusqu'à ce moment-là pas compris qu'elle possédait une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Son attitude forte et indifférente n'était qu'une façade pour une âme qui était touchée par la moindre action ou parole de son entourage. A l'heure qu'il est, j'ignore encore comment j'ai pu passer à côté de cette information durant toute la durée de la compétition. J'ignore ce qui a pu être à l'origine de cette facette de la personnalité de Lydie. En y réfléchissait, je ne connais presque rien de l'histoire personnelle de Lydie. Cette part de mystère chez elle m'intrigue et je sais que cette jeune candidate un peu à part a aussi retenu l'attention du Docteur. Est-ce que c'est cette différence qui l'amènera à se rendre compte qu'elle est la compagne parfaite pour lui ?

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de mon Docteur, celui-ci a refusé de me parler toute la semaine passée. Il a seulement accepté de m'écouter lorsque j'ai commencé à parler de certains de ses concitoyens qui rodaient à mes abords et qui discutaient avec ses appentis. Ses impressions sur ce sujet furent la seule chose que j'appris de lui les autres pensées du Docteur restèrent imperméables à ma conscience. J'ignore tout des réflexions qu'il a eues avant la finale imminente. De plus, j'ai été mise à l'écart de la préparation de l'épreuve ultime. Le Docteur n'a rien souhaité me dire concernant le contenu de celle-ci. Ce sera donc une surprise autant pour moi que pour les finalistes. Suite à la révélation de ma trahison avec Lydie, j'ai vraiment perdu la confiance que le Docteur me portait. Mais je ne regrette en rien tout ce qui a pu me conduire à une telle situation. Parler avec Lydie a tout d'abord été un besoin égoïste de la part, je le reconnais mais j'ai fais en sorte ensuite que cela soit bénéfique au Docteur. J'ai toujours fait ce qui était le meilleur pour lui, même si souvent il ne s'en rend compte qu'après coup.

Ce dernier cadeau à Lydie que je lui ai fait hier (21) n'était pas irréfléchi. Au fil des semaines passée à mon bord, j'ai remarqué certains de ses agissements, et j'ai commencé à saisir l'esprit complexe de cette brillante candidate. Puis j'ai finalement compris ce qui l'animait chaque jour dès l'instant où elle se réveillait et ce qu'il lui fallait pour être véritablement comblée. Pour l'avoir observer à la suite de notre discussion nocturne, je pense que je suis parvenue à l'objectif que je m'étais fixée. Jamais je n'ai vu Lydie dormir aussi sereinement depuis le début du concours. J'ai peut-être été au delà des limites en révélant tous ces instants du passé du Docteur, mais je suis sure que Lydie en a fait bon usage. Je ne peux pas savoir si cela servira à grand chose pour Lydie. Cela pourrait même lui être un avantage pour la dernière épreuve imminente. Cependant, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Quoi que le Docteur pourrait penser de cette énième transgression des règles, je l'ai fait car Lydie avait besoin de voir ces instants.

En ce jour si important pour le Docteur, je ne regrette rien de tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans le cadre du concours. Que ce soit avec ou sans l'accord du Docteur, je savais depuis le début que je ne resterai pas étrangère à la compétition et que je trouverai un moyen de m'impliquer. Tout le monde pense que c'est uniquement le Docteur qui se choisit un nouveau compagnon de voyage. Mais personne (je crois même le Docteur) n'a envisagé que je souhaite aussi avoir mon mot à dire dans cette affaire. Après tout, je vais accueillir à mon bord cet autre seigneur du temps pendant une durée indéterminée pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de faire part de mon avis ? Bien que cela se soit retourné contre moi, d'une certaine manière, j'ai fait part au Docteur de ma propre décision. Lydie est celle que j'ai personnellement choisie pour devenir sa future compagne de voyage. Et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurai déjà fui Gallifrey en compagnie de Lydie et du Docteur (22). Et cela, même sans l'accord de ce dernier.

Dès le commencement de la compétition, j'ai vu le Docteur vaciller sur ce qu'il désirait retrouver chez son nouveau compagnon. Le Docteur n'a pas cessé d'être indécis : il ignore peut-être encore ce qu'il cherche alors que je l'ai su bien avant lui. Et je savais aussi ce que je voulais voir dans cette personne qui va partager la vie du Docteur. Je recherchais un docteur, un médecin pour mon Docteur. J'ai vu celui-ci se renfermer sur lui et se forcer à oublier son passé pour mieux regarder vers l'avenir. Et je ne veux plus que cela se produite. Il lui faut quelqu'un qui lui réapprenne à vivre avec ses inquiétudes et son passé douloureux. Et j'ai trouvé tout cela en la personne de Lydie. La complicité qui nous lie n'a rien à voir avec le choix que j'ai fait. Dès son arrivée, elle était déjà la compagne idéale pour le Docteur.

Finalement, je crois que ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui reste encore à écrire. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver. Le Docteur ne fera son choix qu'après avoir vu ce qu'il recherche, Lydie continuera d'avoir des doutes sur sa place dans ce concours jusqu'au dernier moment, et les autres apprentis seront prêts à tout... J'ignore ce que ce drôle de mélange va produire, mais j'espère que cela amènera le Docteur à désigner la personne adéquate pour être à ses côtés. Quoi qu'il y ait prévu pour l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui, je suis confiante en son instinct. Il saura faire le bon choix.

* * *

(1) En effet, la conscience du Tardis ne s'est pas toujours révélée tendre avec les compagnons du Docteur. En témoigne le mini épisode "Clara et le Tardis" où le vaisseau énerve Clara en changeant sa chambre de place.

(2) Cette attitude du Docteur était déjà évoquée dans le Chapitre 1.

(3) Le Docteur avait déjà fait de même après la perte d'Amy et Rory, entre les épisodes "Les anfes prennent Manhattan" et "La Dame de glace".

(4) Hope était déjà sous-entendu sans être nommée dans le chapitre 1.

(5) cf. Chapitre 1

(6) cf. Chapitre 6

(7) cf. Chapitre 6

(8) cf. Chapitre 8

(9) cf. Chapitre 9

(10) cf. Chapitre 10

(11) cf. Chapitre 11

(12) cf. Chapitre 12

(13) cf. Chapitre 13

(14) cf. Chapitre 13

(15) cf. Chapitre 13

(16) cf. Chapitre 14

(17) cf. Chapitre 15

(18) cf. Chapitre 3

(19) cf. Chapitre 16

(20) cf. Chapitre 12

(21) cf. Chapitre 17

(22) Petit clin d'oeil à Hane Feathers qui avait annoncé dans un commentaire que le Tardis pourrait kidnapper Lydie si le Docteur ne choisissait pas celle-ci. A l'époque, j'avais déjà eu cette même idée qui serait placée dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Mais je n'avais alors pu rien dire pour ne pas spoiler la suite de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un d'autre a touché du bout du doigt une future révélation, mais chut... Spoilers.

* * *

Alors, surpris de la personne à qui j'ai donné de la voix? J'ai toujours été un peu déçue que l'on minimise son rôle dans la série (à part dans quelques épisodes, cf. L'Âme du Tardis et Voyage au centre du Tardis) ou que peu l'utilisent en fanfiction comme un réel personnage. De par son importance dans mon histoire, j'avais été tenté de placer le Tardis en tant que personnage dans le bloc de présentation, mais je m'étais ravisée après m'être dit que je spolier pour les nouveaux lecteurs la relation qu'entretient Lydie et la conscience du Tardis. Mais pour moi, le Tardis est à niveau égal avec le Docteur et Lydie, même si je ne l'ai pas clairement explicité avant. J'espère avec ce dernier chapitre lui avoir rendu l'importance qu'elle a d'après moi.

Je tenais aussi à ce que ce chapitre récapitule tout ce qui s'est déjà passé depuis le début. Je sais que cela fait assez long moment que j'écris cette histoire et je tenais à résumer les événements. D'une part pour les exprimer du point de vue du Tardis; et d'autre part, pour raviver la mémoire de certains événements avant les derniers chapitres décisifs.

En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, les choses deviennent enfin sérieuses. Lydie ne peut plus retourner en arrière, l'heure de la finale est enfin venue...


	19. Être partagée

Bonsoir à tous, me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre. Il n'est pas très long, mais je suis sûre que le contenu prévaudras sur la longueur. En effet, le temps de l'épreuve ultime est venu et cela peut révéler quelques surprises.

Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour les petits problèmes techniques qu'il a pu y avoir sur cette fanfiction. La disparition inexpliquée du premier chapitre m'a amené à le reposer ce qui l'a amené à être considéré comme le dix-neuvième chapitre qui est **celui-ci**. Je crois maintenant que toute cette affaire est réglée, mais je m'excuse pour les ennuis de lecture occasionnés.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre : Être partagée**

Pas le moindre bruit ne s'élevait dans le Tardis : le calme avant la tempête. Lydie le savait, une certaine effervescence n'allait pas tarder à naître dans le vaisseau, dès lors que tous les finalistes seraient rassemblés. Pour l'heure, Lydie profitait de ses derniers instants à bord du Tardis. La nuit avait été courte mais productive : le manque d'heures de sommeil ne se faisait pas sentir. Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune dame du temps était fraîche et préparée pour la journée à venir. Ses affaires sur le pas de la porte, elle s'apprêtait à acquitter sa chambre.

Prise d'un pincement aux cœurs, elle savait que cela allait lui être difficile d'oublier cette pièce qui avait été son refuge durant les précédentes semaines. Consciente qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre par ces quelques regrets, Lydie referma la porte, sachant partiellement qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'elle la retrouve un jour. Quittant à son tour le dortoir, Lydie se rendit au réfectoire pour le dernier repas à bord du Tardis. Mais auparavant, elle délaissa au passage ses bagages dans la salle de contrôle, comme l'avait déjà fait certains de ses concurrents. C'était la dernière demande du Docteur ; ainsi les concurrents seraient délestés de leurs affaires encombrantes le temps de la journée.

Lorsque Lydie arriva enfin au réfectoire, Mirgal et Aldei étaient déjà présents. Cependant, elle se rendit bien vite compte que l'ambiance est tendue : l'esprit de la compétition était dans l'air et ses deux concurrents s'évitaient du regard. Prenant part à ce jeu plus pour le calme que pour la compétitivité, Lydie s'installa dans un coin et déjeuna rapidement. Elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre son temps. Son estomac refusait d'ailleurs d'avaler quoi que ce soit. La jeune femme le savait : les effets du stress commençaient et ils ne feraient que s'amplifier jusqu'à ce que l'ultime épreuve débute.

Lydie quitta le réfectoire peu après le départ des deux autres seigneurs du temps. Elle était consciente qu'elle les reverrait rapidement par la suite : le rendez-vous avait été pris avec le Docteur vingt minutes plus tard. N'ayant pas aperçu les autres apprentis depuis le début de la matinée, Lydie comprit qu'elle ne reverrait ses concurrents qu'au dernier moment. Ils profitaient probablement de leurs derniers instants à bord du Tardis, lui laissant l'opportunité de rester seule et au calme. Lydie saisit alors la chance qu'elle n'avait pas été sure d'avoir : pouvoir être seule dans la salle de contrôle et faire ses adieux à la conscience du Tardis.

La jeune femme remarqua tout de suite que leurs bagages avaient déjà été récupérés lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce principale du Tardis. Mais ses pensées furent rapidement balayées pour laisser place à des réminiscences. Lydie n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé, mais elle en avait vécu de bons moments à bord du vaisseau. Elle se souvenait comme c'était la veille de son arrivée à bord du Tardis. Alors si insouciante de ce qui l'attendait, elle n'aurait jamais cru quelqu'un lui annonçant qu'elle irait jusqu'en finale. Et pourtant elle y était.

Avec le recul, Lydie reconnut que le concours avait eu un effet positif sur elle. Elle ressortait grandie de cette compétition, qu'elle devienne ou non la compagnie du Docteur. Cette expérience unique lui avait prouvé qu'elle était capable de grandes choses et que seule elle était un obstacle pour elle-même. La peur de mal faire l'empêchait de prendre des risques ou de prendre des responsabilités. La jeune femme comprit enfin qu'à chaque fin justifiait des moyens, bien que cela signifiait parfois se séparer de ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Lydie caressa du bout des doigts la console. La conscience du Tardis était présente, elle la sentait. Il était temps de faire leurs adieux ; Lydie le savait, malgré son envie de repousser le plus longtemps ce moment.

 _Lydie : Je crois qu'il est temps que la boucle soit bouclée, non ? Il y a cinq semaines de cela (1), je faisais la connaissance du Docteur, mais aussi de la tienne... Même si je ne l'ai compris qu'après coup. (ayant un temps de silence) Tu sais, quand je suis arrivée à ton bord, je ne m'imaginais pas que cela serait si difficile de le quitter. Je suis venue ici sans réelle but, mais faire ta connaissance et celle du Docteur a tout changé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à me dire qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que je reprenne une vie normale dès ce soir. Ce concours a été comme une parenthèse merveilleuse dans mon existence. Cependant, je suis consciente qu'il faut que je revienne dans la réalité. Il y a peu de chances que le Docteur me choisisse et donc il y a peu de chance que l'on se revoir. Il est temps que je te fasse mes adieux. (ses mots restant quelque peu coincés dans sa gorge) Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas être aussi émotive, mais je n'ai jamais aimé l'idée des au revoirs définitifs... Cela me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs..._

Lydie comprit au silence de la conscience du vaisseau que celle-ci ne lui parlerait pas ce jour-là, pour une quelconque raison. Le risque d'être surprise par le Docteur, l'incapacité de le faire : Lydie ignorait pourquoi mais elle s'en préoccupait pas. La lueur verte émanant de la console valait toute parole réconfortante du Tardis. Elle sentait la présence du vaisseau et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

 _Lydie : Pour finir, j'aimerais une dernière fois te remercier. D'avoir été là pour moi quand cela n'allait pas (2) ou pour simplement m'avoir retenu compagnie. Je n'aurais jamais vécu ce concours de la même façon si tu n'avais pas été là. Alors vraiment merci.. (se rappelant une dernière chose) Et s'il te plaît, quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, veille toujours bonheur du Docteur. Il le mérite, plus que quiconque._

Lydie se recula de quelques pas et entendit au loin les pas de ses concurrents se diriger vers la salle de contrôle. Elle avait fini à temps, son rendez-vous final avec le Docteur n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Après l'arrivée des autres apprentis, Lydie alla s'asseoir sur les gradins pour patienter et faire le vide dans son esprit. Ce qui n'était d'autant pas facile du fait de la tension ambiante. La jeune dame du temps n'osait pas regarder ses concurrents de peur de voir quelque chose qui la blesserait encore (3). L'arrivée du Docteur quelques minutes plus tard apaisa l'ambiance tendue. Lydie remarqua rapidement que le Docteur s'était bien apprêté et reconnut l'ensemble qu'il avait mis le jour de leur arrivée (4). Il était prêt à repartir en voyage dans l'univers. Une certaine excitation mélangée à de l'appréhension émanait de lui.

 _Le Docteur : L'heure est venue. Dans quelques instants, vous allez passer l'ultime épreuve et celle-ci déterminera qui de vous cinq deviendra mon nouveau compagnon. Et qu'importe l'issue du concours, sachez que je suis fier d'avoir fait la connaissance à chacun d'entre vous. Vous êtes des êtres intelligents et de talentueux qui irez loin. Et je me trompe rarement lorsque je juge quelqu'un. (après un temps de silence) Maintenant, quittez le Tardis. Je vous rejoins dans quelques instants, le temps de vérifier que tout est en règle avec le Tardis._

Nullement troublés par ce fait, les cinq candidats sortirent du vaisseau. Toutefois, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de se retrouver face à plusieurs milliers de personnes, et des plus enthousiastes ! De plus, le Tardis ne semblait effectivement plus dans le parc verdoyant mais face à une immense place alors bondée. Après le choc initial, Lydie analysa rapidement les lieux et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient sur le parvis du musée d'Histoire de Gallifrey. Le Tardis avait dû être transporté sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Un homme imposant se présenta alors à Lydie et à ses concurrents. Bien qu'impressionnés par sa carrure, les cinq finalistes reconnurent en lui leur nouvel interlocuteur.

 _Le seigneur du temps : Messeigneurs et mesdames du temps les finalistes, veuillez vous placer chacun derrière un pupitre. Nous commencerons après mon introduction._

Se rendant compte que leur épreuve avait un aspect de solennel et officiel, Lydie alla se poster derrière l'un des pupitres. Ceux-ci étaient alignés face à la foule et les apprentis avaient donc une position dominante quant à leurs concitoyens. Le seigneur du temps qui les avait accueillis vient se placer devant eux et face à la foule. Il fit signe à celle-ci de calmer ses acclamations puis prit la parole. Sa voix porta au loin, modifiée à un quelconque procédé technique.

 _Le seigneur du temps : Messeigneurs et Mesdames, bienvenue à l'épreuve ultime épreuve du concours organisé par le Docteur. Aujourd'hui se présentent devant vous Aldei, Katell, Mirgal, Lydianyse et Pyrrhus, les cinq finalistes. Après avoir vécu dans le Tardis pendant plusieurs semaines, ils vivent actuellement un moment décisif dans leur existence. L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui révélera qui, parmi eux cinq, deviendra le nouveau compagnon ou la nouvelle compagne du Docteur. Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attendent... ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs._

A cet instant-là, la foule tout comme les concurrents restaient perplexe. Qu'elle allait être cette dernière épreuve si personne ne savait en quoi elle consistait? Le ''maître de cérémonie'' apporta finalement des réponses à leurs interrogations.

 _Le seigneur du temps : Seule une personne sait ce à quoi vont être confrontés les cinq finalistes aujourd'hui. Ce n'est autre que l'organisateur de son concours. Je sais que beaucoup sont venus pour le voir alors sans plus tarder, le voici ! Monseigneur Docteur, nous n'attendons plus que vous..._

La foule exulta alors que la double porte du Tardis s'ouvrit, révélant le Docteur. Instantanément, les exclamations se raréfièrent, plongeant toute à coup la place publique dans une ambiance étrange.

 _Le Docteur (sa voix portant au loin aussi) : Eh bien, je vois que le secret de ma régénération a su être préservé. Veuillez pardonner ma discrétion sur la dernière année ; je souhaitais revivre sur Gallifrey comme un simple seigneur du temps. (s'adressant au seigneur du temps qui avait accueilli ses apprentis) Merci Monseigneur Castellan (5), je vais reprendre la main si vous le voulez bien. (changeant diamétralement de sujets) Bien, concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce pour quoi nous sommes tous réunis..._

La foule recommença à l'acclamer. Tout le monde sur Gallifrey savait qu'un nouveau cycle de régénérations avait été donnée au Docteur (6), afin que celui-ci puisse à terme les ramener dans leur Univers. Lydie se doutait cependant que certains de ses compatriotes avaient pu percevoir ce cadeau comme une injustice. Les Seigneurs du temps n'ont que douze régénérations. Permettre à quelqu'un de vivre plus longtemps allait donc à l'encontre de leur nature. Lydie comprenait que certains pourraient en vouloir au Docteur d'avoir eu la chance d'avoir à nouveau corps. Mais à ce que la jeune dame du temps voyait, le peuple Gallifrey acceptait assez bien cette idée, bien que le nouveau visage du Docteur soit assez différent du précédent. Lydie sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le Docteur les observait, elle et ses concurrents.

 _Le Docteur (s'approchant d'eux, mais continuant à s'adresser la foule) : J'ai devant moi cinq seigneurs et dames du temps. Ils ont su me prouver au fil du temps leur capacité à devenir mon nouveau compagnon. Parmi tous les candidats qui se sont présentés, ce sont eux dans lesquels j'ai perçu l'intelligence, le courage, la détermination, l'honnêteté et la confiance en soi que je recherche dans un compagnon de voyage..._

 _Lydie : *Pourquoi ce que je me sens visée lorsque le Docteur nomme l'honnêteté ? Est-ce que ce qui s'est passé lors de la dernière épreuve va me poursuivre aujourd'hui ?*_

 _Le Docteur (à l'adresse de ses apprentis) : Aldei, Katell, Lydianyse, Mirgal et Pyrrhus... Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez en quoi consiste votre ultime épreuve. Je pense qu'il est donc temps que vous sachiez ce par quoi vous serez départagés. (se postant face à eux) Il y a quelques jours de cela, je vous ai montré ce que représentent pour moi l'Univers et mes voyages (7). J'ai alors fait le bilan de ses semaines passées à vos côtés. Maintenant, c'est votre tour._

Le Docteur s'interrompit un instant, le temps de croiser le regard de chacun de ces apprentis.

 _Le Docteur : Sur votre pupitre se trouvent deux enveloppes avec une feuille dans chacune d'entre elles. Votre ultime épreuve est la suivante : faites le bilan du concours et montrez-moi ce que vous retenez que ces dernières semaines. (devant l'air confiant de certains de ses apprentis) Cependant, je veux que pour cela, vous le résumiez en un mot._

La stupeur générale de la foule et des apprentis n'étonna pas le Docteur. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Le test du Mot était fiable et il espérait que celui-ci fonctionnerait encore une fois (8). Le Docteur avait pris son temps pour définir le contenu de sa dernière épreuve, mais il était alors confiant en son futur compagnon pour se révéler par ce test.

 _le Docteur : Vous écrirez ce mot dans la première enveloppe. Lorsque je délibérerai, c'est celui qui aura le plus d'importance. Si le mot que vous avez choisi ne retient pas mon attention, alors je n'ouvrirai pas votre seconde enveloppe. C'est dans celle-ci que vous m'expliquerez librement le choix de votre mot et la raison pour laquelle je devrais vous prendre comme compagnon ou comme compagne. (remarquant les regard perdus de ses apprentis) Il n'y a rien d'impossible (9) à cela, mais réfléchissez bien, vous n'aurez qu'une seule chance._

* * *

Dix minutes : c'était le temps imparti pour cette ultime épreuve. Lydie se demandait comment on pouvait faire le bilan du concours ou même de prendre une telle décision en si peu de temps.

 _Lydie : *Bien sûr, j'ai eu le temps de faire le point de toutes les semaines les derniers jours, en particulier hier soir... Mais de là à savoir le résumer en un mot, et qu'il soit de plus original ! J'ai vécu tellement de choses et éprouvé tellement d'émotions que c'est encore un choix qui se révèle irréalisable. Le Docteur nous annonce que cela n'est pas impossible, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'à la portée de certains, dont son nouveau compagnon... *_

Lydie lâcha du regard ses feuilles encore blanches et se mit à observer le Docteur. Celui -ci était tourné vers la foule. Immobile, celui qui avait été son hôte parcourait la foule du regard, l'air presque impassible.

 _Lydie : *Comment peut-il paraître aussi serein, alors que celui qui va partager ses voyages le devient en ce moment-même ? En devenant son compagnon, la vie de l'un d'entre va être bouleversée. Rien ne sera plus de pareil pour l'heureux élu(e). Il devra tout quitté : Gallifrey, sa vie sociale et professionnelle, ses amis, sa famille...*_

Détournant les yeux du Docteur, Lydie fixa son regard en direction de la foule présente. Elle remarqua alors des visages connus. Au premier rang de la foule étaient présents les membres des familles des apprentis compagnons. Parmi eux se trouvaient sa mère et son petit frère. L'esprit tourmenté de la jeune femme se calma instantanément à la vue des sourires d'encouragement de ses proches.

 _Lydie : *Ils sont ma force. Que deviendrais-je sans eux si je devais partir loin de Gallifrey ? Je ne sais pas si je ne le supporterais, malgré tous les avantages à voyager à travers le Temps et l'Espace avec le Docteur. Faire le bilan de ces dernières semaines est une bonne chose pour voir notre motivation... Cependant, il en oublie tout ce que l'on doit laisser derrière soi en le suivant. Et aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à faire de tels sacrifices...*_

Son regard parcourra la foule et les visages des inconnus présents sur la place.

 _Lydie : *Partir pour l'Univers veut dire tout abandonner. Mais j'apprécie ma vie en tant que simple dame du temps, même si elle n'est pas parfaite... Il est certain que voyager avec le Docteur signifie voir des merveilles inconnues et vivre des aventures inoubliables... Mais j'ignore si cela peux compenser la perte de tout le reste. Je me demande même si j'ai vraiment ma place ici aujourd'hui...*_

Si Lydie avait pu se prendre la tête dans les mains à cause de son désarroi, elle l'aurait fait. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était face à l'un des dilemmes de son existence : partir au ou rester ? Il n'était plus question pour elle de faire le bilan du concours, mais d'enfin savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Le Docteur n'était pas le seul à prendre une décision importante ce jour-là, Lydie avait le même problème. Après avoir repoussé pendant longtemps cette question, il était temps qu'elle choisisse définitivement ce qu'elle voulait. Poursuivre son existence telle qu'elle était ou bien changer du tout au tout ? Alors que ses pensées commençaient à divaguer sur cette interrogation existentielle, le Docteur la ramena malgré lui à la réalité.

 _Le Docteur : Il vous reste de minutes._

 _Lydie : *Quoi ?! Déjà ?!*_

Lydie n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle regarda ses feuilles désespérément blanches, puis son regard s'orienta vers sa famille. Sa mère sut voir la panique qui tétanisait Lydie et fit signe à sa fille pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

 _Lydie : *Oui, tout ira bien. Quoi qu'il se passe, la vie continuera. (observant alors le Docteur). Et la sienne aussi, que je sois avec lui ou non. Tout ce dont je suis sure de vouloir aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il obtienne ce qu'il recherche. Son secret... Qui aurait cru une telle vérité ? Je pense que la seule chose à faire pour moi est de lui dire que je sais. Quitte à ne pas sortir victorieuse de ce concours, je veux que le Docteur sache que j'avais compris ce qu'il tenait tant à cacher...*_

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, Lydie se mit à écrire. Ce qu'elle avait compris, ce qui pour elle était le « véritable but » du concours. Juste avant la fin du temps imparti, elle calligraphia son mot sur la première feuille et rangea celle-ci dans son enveloppe. La pression qu'elle avait emmagasinée jusqu'alors s'évapora. Lydie eut l'impression de ne plus se trouver devant le musée ni face à une immense foule. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, elle ne se demanda pas si elle avait mal fait mais acceptait les événements, quels qu'en soit l'influence sur son avenir. Elle reprenait confiance en l'Univers et en un quelconque destin.

Ce fut donc avec sérénité qu'elle remit ses enveloppes au Castellan qui transmit ensuite l'ensemble des enveloppes au Docteur. Celui -ci, après avoir annoncé à la foule qu'il se retirait pour prendre sa décision finale, rentra dans son Tardis. Enfin le tardis ayant l'apparence d'une cabine de police bleue. Lydie se rendit alors compte qu'un second tardis de forme cylindrique avait fait son apparition sur le parvis du musée.

 _Lydie : *Le véritable Tardis bien sûr ! On était dans un de substitution jusqu'à maintenant, il était donc temps que la conscience du Tardis retrouve sa véritable enveloppe. (ayant tout à coup un doute) Est- ce que cela signifie que le Docteur et son nouveau compagnon partiront juste après l'annonce du résultat, sans que des aurevoirs privés ne puissent être fait ?*_

En se plongeant dans de telles réflexions, Lydie ne s'aperçut pas de l'ambiance régnant sur le parvis du musée. Autour d'elle le silence s'était répandu parmi la foule. Tout le monde, impatients et curieux, se plongèrent dans un mutisme alors que l'attente commençait...

* * *

A peine dix minutes plus tard, le Docteur était déjà de retour, au grand étonnement de tous. Un petit sourire était gravé sur ses lèvres. Tout le monde en déduisit que son choix était fait. Mais personne à part le Docteur lui-même ne savait l'importance de l'instant. Ce n'était pas à cause de la décision qu'il avait eu à prendre, mais parce qu'il venait enfin de se rappeler quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'il avait oublié avec le temps. Se rapprochant une nouvelle fois en forme de cabine de police bleue, le Docteur s'adressa à la foule.

 _Le Docteur : Comme vous avez pu le voir, un autre tardis a été amené sur ce parvis. L'un est celui qui m'a permis d'extraire Gallifrey d'un autre Univers ; le second, inactif, a été celui où j'ai accueilli mes apprenti-compagnons les dernières semaines. Mais ne fait pas attention aux apparences, chacun n'est pas celui que vous croyez. (se tournant vers les cinq finalistes de son concours) Ce que je m'apprête à faire est de la plus haute importance pour le compagnon que j'ai choisi. Lorsque la conscience du Tardis sera retransférée dans son enveloppe originale, seule la chambre occupée par mon nouveau compagnon restera. Celles des autres apprentis disparaîtront. Mon choix a été fait, mais cet acte symbolique vient confirmer ma décision._

D'une simple caresse sur le tardis de couleur bleue, le Docteur fit comprendre à l'âme de son vaisseau qu'il était temps pour elle de retrouver son véritable habitacle. Sous les yeux émerveillés de la foule, un spectacle identique à celui qui s'était produit la semaine précédente se réitéra (10). Après le transfert d'énergie, les deux vaisseaux s'étaient vu échanger leurs apparences. Tout en concluant cette partie de la cérémonie, le Docteur se rapprocha des finalistes, tout en restant face à la foule.

 _Le Docteur : Avant d'annoncer le nom du finalistes que j'ai choisi, j'aimerais partager mes impressions avec vous tous. Certains peuvent s'en étonner peut-être, mais je n'ai pas tergiversé longtemps avant de faire de mon choix. (faisant dorénavant face à ses anciens apprentis) Cet exercice était pour moi le moyen de percevoir qui se démarquait des autres, et qui serait un parfait compagnon de voyage. Certains ont joué la carte de la sécurité, d'autres celle de la sagesse. Parmi vous, j'ai finalement sélectionné un trio qui avait su m'intriguer par leur mot. Trois dont j'ai lu leur note complémentaire. Chacun ont fait preuve d'un esprit réfléchi, peut-être stratégique, et je l'espère avec toute leur honnêteté. Cependant, une personne a remis en question le bien-fondé de ce concours en attestant que je n'avais pas besoin d'un compagnon de voyage..._

Dans la foule, l'étonnement général s'entendit. Personne ne comprenait que l'on ait pu dire cela. Le Docteur, qui s'était mis à marcher de long en large devant ses apprentis, s'arrêta devant l'un de ceux- ci.

 _Le Docteur : Croyez-vous vraiment ce que vous avez écrit... Lydianyse ?_

* * *

 _(1) cf. Chapitre 6_

 _(2) cf. Chapitre 12 et 16_

 _(3) cf. Chapitre 16_

 _(4) cf. Chapitre 6_

 _(5) Personnage présent dans l'ancienne série, le Monseigneur Castellan Spandrell était membre du gouvernement et avait un profond respect pour le Docteur. Pour ce chapitre et puisque ce personnage est mort dans l'épisode Les Cinq Docteurs, j'ai imaginé son sucesseur au titre de Castellan, qui lui aussi a de l'estime pour le Docteur. de plus, en tant que Castellan, ce seigneur du temps a aussi pour responsabilité la sécurité de la Citadelle et je trouvais donc normal qu'il organise cette cérémonie au vu de l'ampleur de l'événement et de sa localisation._

 _(6) cf. L'Heure du Docteur_

 _(7) cf. Chapitre 17_

 _(8) Je pense que tout le monde reconnait ce fameux test qu'a fait passé Madame Vastra à la Clara de l'époque victorienne. Je préfère cependant l'expression anglaise "One word Test" qui d'après moi est plus poétique que "Test du Mot"._

 _(9) Petit clin d'oeil au surnom de Clara, qui a réussi ce fameux test bien des siècles auparavant._

 _(10) cf. Chapitre 15_

* * *

Déroutés? Impatients de connaître la suite? Je tenais à garder le suspense au summum avant les grandes révélations.

Qu'est-ce qui a pu amener Lydie à écrire une telle chose au Docteur? Qui choisira-t-il parmi les cinq finalistes? Le Docteur a-t-il réellement besoin d'un compagnon?

Toutes les réponses au prochain chapitre qui sera beaucoup plus long (puisqu'il est d'ores et déjà deux fois plus long que celui d'aujourd'hui)

A très bientôt.


	20. Être reconnaissant(e)

Bonjour à tous, me revoici pour mon premier post de l'année 2017. Normalement c'était votre cadeau pour les fêtes de fin d'année, mais j'ai pris un peu de retard. J'espère que la longueur de la suite d'aujourd'hui compensera votre attente. Et cette fois-ci, c'est LE chapitre incontournable: autant par sa longueur (si vous avez peu de temps pour lire, je vous conseille de reporter sa lecture plus tard) que par l'importance dans l'intrigue de l'histoire (fin du premier arc et révélations à propos du troisième arc). Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre : Être reconnaissant(e)**

 _Le Docteur : Croyez-vous vraiment ce que vous avez écrit Lydianyse ? Pensez-vous réellement que je n'ai pas besoin d'un compagnon ? (désignant la foule d'un geste de la main) Oseriez-vous me réaffirmer cela devant notre peuple, ou tout cela n'était que stratégie ?_

Le regard du Docteur était plongé dans celui de Lydie. La jeune femme était perdue quant à la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que le Docteur aille dévoiler ce qu'elle avait écrit... enfin, en partie. Le fait de se retrouver au centre de toute l'attention tétanisait Lydie et elle ignorait comment se sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

 _Lydie : *Oui, j'écris de des choses et je le pensais. Mais personne ne comprend ici tout ce qui est en jeu. Le Docteur a-t-il vraiment saisi tout ce que je lui ai écrit ? Il est le seul à savoir les raisons pour lesquelles je lui ai écrit de tels propos...*_

S'apercevant de la réalité des faits, Lydie concentra ses pensées sur le Docteur et son champ de vision se réduisit à celui-ci. La foule et sa famille était une source de stress dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Le Docteur semblait s'en être servi comme paramètre pour l'ultime épreuve. Cependant, elle devait alors s'en détacher pour mieux se focaliser sur l'énigme vivante qu'était Docteur. Elle devait répondre à ses questions et était consciente que ses déclarations auraient des conséquences. Le Docteur se tenait là, face à elle, de toute sa hauteur et son statut le sauveur de Gallifrey. Mais Lydie voyait avant tout un seigneur du temps comme les autres. S'émancipant un instant de toutes les contraintes qu'elle s'était fixée, Lydie laissa son don opérer et s'imprégna des émotions émanant du Docteur. Même si celui-ci semblait impassible, la jeune dame du temps sut percevoir de l'anxiété, de la satisfaction, mais surtout de l'espoir. Ce dernier était tout ce que souhaitait voir Lydie, car c'était la preuve qu'elle avait touché du doigt ce qui était important.

 _Lydie (s'efforçant de garder le contact visuel avec le Docteur) : Oui, je confirme tout ce que j'ai écrit._

La stupeur s'éleva de la foule, alors que Lydie reprenait pied avec la réalité. La jeune femme entendit des rires discrets - probablement des autres finalistes - et des débuts de discussions animées parmi la foule. Toutefois, tous se turent dès que le Docteur prit la parole.

 _Le Docteur : Alors, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire..._

Lydie crut que ces paroles étaient destinées à l'assemblée. Alors elle ne comprit pas pourquoi le Docteur s'approcha d'elle en cherchant quelque chose dans l'une des ses poches. Elle resta muette lorsqu'un petit objet brillant fut suspendu devant ses yeux, tandis que le Docteur lui adressait un sourire timide.

 _Le Docteur : Je n'ai pas besoin d'un compagnon de voyage, mais une place reste à prendre à mes côtés. Acceptez-vous celle-ci ?_

Une incompréhension générale s'éleva alors de la foule, plongeant la place publique dans une cacophonie sonore. Les quatre autres concurrents quittèrent leur pupitre et se rapprochèrent du Docteur et de Lydie, visiblement mécontents.

 _Mirgal : Pardonnez-moi Docteur, mais ce que vous venez de dire est contradictoire..._

 _Pyrrhus : Vous cherchiez un compagnon et maintenant vous n'en souhaitez plus ? Pourriez-nous nous expliquer ?_

 _Le Docteur (nullement impressionné par ces interrogations cachant des reproches) : J'ai jusqu'à présent cru que j'avais besoin d'un nouveau compagnon de voyage... (à l'adresse de ses anciens apprentis) Mais qu'est-ce que c'est en fait ? Je vous le demande. Moi-même je ne m'en souvenais plus, jusqu'à maintenant. Lydianyse a su me rappeler ce qui importe quand on endosse ce rôle._

Le Docteur fit de nouveau face à Lydie qui revenait doucement de l'état de choc dans laquelle elle avait été plongée. Lentement, elle reprit ses esprits bien que toujours abasourdie.

 _Lydie : *Je... Le Docteur souhaite que ce soit moi qui prenne cette place ?! Comment est-ce possible alors que j'ai tout fait à l'envers ?*_

 _Le Docteur : Mon choix se porte sur Lydianyse. (son regard plongeant dans celui de la jeune femme) Personne n'a plus de raison qu'elle de prendre cette place. Pas quand elle arrive à savoir avant moi ce que je veux._

 _Lydie (hésitante) : Vraiment ? Vous me voulez moi à vos côtés ?_

 _Le Docteur (éclatant de rire) : Seule l'unique personne destinée à cette place pouvait me poser cette question. (un sourire illuminant son visage) Je suis toujours sérieux quand je fais une telle proposition._

 _Lydie (rassurée par l'attitude joyeuse du Docteur) : C'est une clé du Tardis (1), n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le Docteur (révélant une fois encore l'objet brillant, cette fois-ci dans la creux de sa main) : Elle sera à vous si vous acceptez de me suivre aux quatre coins de l'univers. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir. Comment avez-vous compris ?_

* * *

Retour en arrière de dix minutes. Le Docteur venait de s'isoler dans le Tardis alors que l'ultime épreuve s'était à peine achevée. Il posa les dix enveloppes sur la console et s'adressa à la conscience du Tardis.

 _Le Docteur : Sexy, tu es là ?... Écoute, je sais que je n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi la semaine passée ; mais comprend moi, j'étais en colère. Seulement aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de son soutien. Je me suis aperçu que j'avais été sévère avec toi alors que tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je dois maintenant choisir qui partagera mon existence et la tienne, et je crains de faire le mauvais choix._

 _Le Tardis : J'ai confiance en vous. Qui que vous choisissiez, je respecterai votre décision._

 _Le Docteur (heureux d'entre la voix de son vaisseau) : J'ai peur de me tromper. Peur de désigner quelqu'un qui ne sera pas à la hauteur, mais dont je souffrirais de perdre (2). Je ne veux pas que l'histoire de mon existence se répète._

 _Le Tardis : Alors écoutez votre esprit et vos cœurs Docteur. Je ne serai toujours là si vous avez besoin de mon aide... Que contiennent ces enveloppes ?_

 _Le Docteur : J'ai adapté le test du mot pour pour l'ultime épreuve._

 _Le Tardis : Ce n'est pas avec ce test que vous aviez..._

 _Le Docteur (avec un pincement aux cœurs) : Si, **elle** l'avait passé avec brio (3). Mais je ne veux pas quelqu'un comme **elle**. Lorsque j'ai décidé du contenu de l'épreuve, j'ai pensé que l'exploit pourrait se répéter. C'est ce que j'espère..._

Les enveloppes rendant anonyme la participation des finalistes à cette épreuve, le Docteur ignorait donc qui était l'auteur de chaque mot. Il fit glisser les cinq premières enveloppes dans une fente de la console. Le Tardis analysa alors le contenu des enveloppes puis afficha sur un écran les réponses des finalistes.

 _Le Docteur (lisant les cinq mots) : « Apprentissage »... « Avant-goût »... « Inconnu »... « Défi »... Et... (surpris) « Amitié » ? Sexy, tu es parfaitement sure de ce qui est écrit ?_

 _Le Tardis : Pour sûr, mon programme de translation et de reconnaissance de caractères a été mise à jour l'année dernière (4)._

 _Le Docteur (perplexe) : Bien, d'accord. J'avais pensé qu'ils me donnerait des termes dans le domaine de la compétition et de l'anticipation. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Cependant, un des finalistes a réellement su me surprendre. Où est-ce que celui -ci a pu percevoir une quelconque forme d'amitié dans le cadre du concours ?_

 _Le Tardis : Docteur, avez-vous fait votre choix ?_

 _Le Docteur : Élimine tout d'abord « Défi ». Choisir un tel terme est le signe d'un tempérament aventurier, mais peut-être un peu trop imprudent. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui serait un compagnon qui suivrait mes conseils pour sa propre sécurité. Fais de même avec « Apprentissage ». Ce finaliste reste dans l'esprit de l'apprenti qu'il a été mais ne s'imagine pas l'après-concours. Pour « Inconnu » et « Avant-goût », je les garde. Chacun a su me dire à sa manière qu'il comprenait le concours comme un prélude de quelque chose d'autre à découvrir._

 _Le Tardis : Et pour « Amitié » ?_

 _Le Docteur : Cela t'étonnerais si je te disais que cela me rend indécis ? Ce mot est pour moi hors sujet, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi il a été choisi._

 _Le Tardis : Que désirez-vous faire ?_

 _Le Docteur (faisant un choix arrêté) : « Avant-goût », « Inconnu » et « Amitié ». Affiche-moi s'il-te-plaît les trois symboles qui se trouvaient sur les enveloppes. Je pourrais alors consulter les secondes enveloppes des trois finalistes._

La conscience du Tardis répondit à la demande du Docteur, puis celui-ci alla s'installer sur les gradins. Le Docteur s'installa confortablement et commença sa lecture. Les deux premiers finalistes correspondaient à l'idée du parfait voyageur temporel. A part quelques divergences dans la forme, ils énonçaient tous deux leur envie de voyager dans l'Univers et de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Lorsqu'il découvrit l'explication du dernier finaliste, le Docteur s'étonna de sa brièveté, en comparaison de ses concurrents. Le finaliste n'avait en effet écrit que deux paragraphes. Encore plus perplexe qui ne l'était jusque alors, le Docteur se mit à lire.

 **Vaincre ses peurs, savoir utiliser à bon escient ses compétences... Tout au long du concours, j'ai cru que la raison de notre présence à bord du Tardis était notre apprentissage. Afin que nous devenions la nouvelle génération de voyageurs temporels. Toutefois, l'objectif principal était toujours que l'un d'entre nous devienne votre compagnon de voyage. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à récemment. Cela m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai finalement compris. A l'heure où je perds mon statut d'apprenti-compagne, je me dois de vous faire savoir ce que j'ai découvert, puisque cela vous concerne.**

 **Que ce soit moi ou un autre finaliste, j'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez à l'issue de cette épreuve. La conscience du vaisseau n'était pas la seule à chercher de la compagnie. Il n'a jamais été question pour vous d'un compagnon de voyage, mais plutôt d'une personne qui partagerait votre existence. Ce que ce soient les plus palpitantes des aventures ou les instants routiniers du quotidien. Compagnon n'est qu'un titre, alors que vous êtes à la recherche d'un véritable ami.**

Le Docteur resta un longtemps silencieux, enregistrant en peu à peu ce qui lui avait été écrit. Ce mutisme finit par inquiéter le Tardis.

 _Le Tardis : Docteur, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _Le Docteur (sortant de sa torpeur) : Comment... Comment ai-je pu oublier ce qu' **ils** signifient pour moi ?_

 _Le Tardis : Qui ?_

 _Le Docteur (adressant un regard franche à son vaisseau) : Mes compagnons de voyage. (ému, les larmes au bord des yeux) Ils portent ce titre, mais ils ont été beaucoup plus pour moi... **Elle** a raison._

 _Le Tardis : Elle ?_

 _Le Docteur : Lis et je suis sûr que tu sauras de qui je parle..._

Le seigneur du temps alla glisser la feuille dans la fente de la console. Il attendit alors que son Tardis comprenne ce qui était écrit.

 _Le Docteur : Même si cette épreuve se voulait anonyme, je crois qu'il n'y a aucun doute sur l'identité de la finaliste. Seule **elle** te connaît à ce point._

 _Le Tardis : Mais elle ne me connaît pas seulement moi... Elle vous a dépeint parfaitement, bien que vous soyez resté impassible en leur présence._

 _Le Docteur : Cela n'est pas le plus déroutant... Elle a su voir mes désirs inconscients avant même que je les comprenne moi-même._

 _Le Tardis : Docteur, sachez que vous auriez pu vous en rendre compte plus tôt si vous n'aviez pas fait l'autruche. Inconsciemment vous le saviez, Lydianyse vous a seulement ouvert les yeux._

 _Le Docteur : Tu le savais ?!_

 _Le Tardis : Je veille sur vous depuis bien trop longtemps... Bien sûr que je m'étais aperçue de ce que vous souhaitiez au plus profond de vous-même. Je vous connais par cœur Docteur._

 _Le Docteur : Cela ne m'inquiète pas que tu puisse déduire mes pensées... Néanmoins, le fait que Lydianyse y parvienne me préoccupe davantage._

Le Docteur fixa l'écran de la console. Sur celui-ci était affichée la note explicative de la jeune dame du temps. Le célèbre gallifréen était perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de démêler ses idées pour mieux agir par la suite. Finalement, le Docteur se tourna vers la conscience du Tardis, la seule qui pouvait l'aider.

 _Le Docteur : Lydianyse a dit la semaine dernière qu'elle avait été clémente avec toi (5). Que c'est de cette manière qu'elle avait attiré ta sympathie. J'aimerais savoir le fonds de cette histoire._

 _Le Tardis : Docteur, vous souvenez-vous de la première épreuve qui s'est déroulée à mon bord?_

 _Le Docteur : L'évaluation des connaissances techniques des candidats à propos de ta technologie ? Rien de particulier ne me revient à l'esprit à ce propos..._

 _Le Tardis : Pas même l'un des candidats qui tombe au sol par maladresse (6)?_

 _Le Docteur (songeur) : Maintenant que tu me le rappelles..._

 _Le Tardis : Cette personne, c'était Lydianyse. A l'époque, dans sa chute, elle avait heurté la console de pilotage et avait déréglé l'une de mes manettes..._

 _Le Docteur (se mettant à examiner la console) Comment cela ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé à ce moment-là ?_

 _Le Tardis : Ce n'était rien de grave. Et si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est parce que Lydianyse est venue réparer sa maladresse tout de suite après. Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, mais elle l'a fait pendant l'épreuve, tout en présentant ses excuses._

 _Le Docteur (interloqué) : Réellement ?_

 _Le Tardis : Les plus maladroites ce que j'ai pu entendre mais parmi les plus sincères. C'est à cause de la considération dont elle a fait preuve envers moi que j'ai décidé de lui offrir une connexion télépathique. Une petite décharge électrique a suffi..._

 _Le Docteur : Invisibles aux yeux de tous, dont de moi. (avec un certain ton de reproche) Avais-tu déjà prévu de me cacher des choses ?_

 _Le Tardis : Agir suivant son instinct a souvent été votre credo. A cet instant-là, j'ai décidé de suivre le mien. Mais je ne savais pas ce que cela allait entraîner. J'ai attendu avant de prendre contact avec Lydianyse (7). Avant, je voulais savoir si ce que j'avais vu en elle à son arrivée n'était pas qu'une illusion._

 _Le Docteur : Qu'est-ce que tu avais remarqué ?_

Le Docteur s'aperçut alors qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas la réponse. Il s'était beaucoup préoccupé de son départ et du concours en général, mais il avait oublié le contact avec ses invités. Effectivement, il s'était rattrapé à mi-concours (8). Il avait tenté d'être proche de ses apprentis. Néanmoins, il le reconnaissait alors : il ignorait tout de la personnalité profonde des anciens candidats, même celles des finalistes. Le Tardis avait observé cela, mais cela aurait dû être son rôle. En tant que premier concerné, il aurait dû s'y intéresser pour choisir son nouveau compagnon de voyage. A la place de cela, il avait concentré les épreuves sur l'intellect et des valeurs qu'il chérissait.

 _Le Tardis (le sortant de ses pensées) : Elle prend soin des autres. Tout au long du concours, j'ai vu Lydianyse prendre les autres en considération avant d'agir, que ce soit ses concurrents, moi-même ou même vous. Elle a été la seule à me considérer comme un être vivant parmi vos apprentis, pas comme une simple machine. Elle vous a avoué une vérité qui mettait en péril sa présence à mon bord (9). Elle a préféré vous montrer sa vérité du concours au risque de ne pas gagner celui ci. Elle l'a sous-entendu elle-même : cela lui importe peu de devenir votre compagnon à tout prix (10)._

 _Le Docteur : Ma vieille..._

 _Le Tardis : Docteur, ne me dites pas que je dois me taire, parce que cela blesse votre propre estime. Je sais que je devrais être impartiale autant que vous l'êtes. Mais je veux que vous réalisez à quelle point Lydianyse est la personne qu'il vous faut à vos côtés. Jamais vous ne trouverez une compagne aussi dévouée qu'elle._

 _Le Docteur : Sexy ! Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu tenais à me dire... Mais cela est inutile, car c'est elle. (devant la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de dire, poussant un soupir de satisfaction) Je la choisis elle..._

 _Le Tardis (satisfaite) : Vous en avez mis du temps..._

 _Le Docteur (ne prenant pas mal cette remarque) : Peut-être attendais-je de comprendre ce que je souhaitais réellement ?_

 _Le Tardis : Je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez trouvée._

 _Le Docteur : Mettons toutefois les choses au clair. Qu'elle ait été ta protégée ne signifie pas que votre lien supplante son nouveau statut. Alors, plus de secret. Il ne manquerait plus que je sois mis à l'écart..._

 _Le Tardis : Seriez-vous jaloux Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur : Non. Et soyons clairs sur autre chose, ce ne sont pas toutes les explications que tu m'as données qui m'ont convaincu. Lydianyse l'a fait seule en arrivant à me lire à cœurs ouverts._

 _Le Tardis (fière de voir que le Docteur était de nouveau heureux) : Je l'espère bien, ou alors vous auriez brisé votre impartialité. Mais arrêtons donc de parler... Allez lui annoncer la nouvelle._

* * *

 _Le Docteur : Comment avez-vous compris ? Comment avez-vous su ce que je souhaitais réellement ?_

Lydianyse resta interdite face à cette nouvelle question. Elle voyait l'interrogation dans le regard du Docteur et souhaitait lui répondre. Mais comment lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant une foule de leurs concitoyens ?

 _Lydie : Docteur, je ne sais pas si..._

 _Le Docteur (la voyant hésiter) : Quoi que cela puisse être, je veux savoir._

 _Lydie : *Comment vous faire comprendre ce que je ne peux pas vous expliquer tout ici car la foule nous entendrait ? Certaines choses concernent votre passé et votre vie personnelle et vous avez toujours refusé d'exposer ceux-ci aux yeux de tous...*_

 _Le Docteur (devant le mutisme de la jeune fille) : Vous m'avez énoncé une première vérité difficile à dire, je ne pense pas que celle-ci le soit davantage._

 _Lydie (croisant son regard) : *Oh Docteur, si vous saviez... La vérité n'est pas toujours une bonne chose à savoir... Parfois elle fait mal. (réfléchissant à une solution) Il y a forcément un moyen pour que je puisse lui répondre ouvertement sans avoir à m'inquiéter de la réaction de nos concitoyens...*_

Finalement, Lydie trouva sa solution lorsque son regard tomba sur le Tardis.

 _Lydie : *Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser auparavant ? Je peux littéralement lui montrer ce qu'il souhaite voir !*_

 _Le Docteur (remarquant le regard de Lydie fixé sur le Tardis) : Qu'est ce que... ? (ayant peur d'une éventualité, parlant d'un souffle presque inaudible) Le Tardis ?_

La jeune femme remarqua instantanément le doute lisible sur le visage du célèbre seigneur du temps. Elle comprenait aussi qu'il était en train d'imaginer l'impensable.

 _Lydie : Non, pas votre vaisseau... Il y a quelque chose dans celui-ci qui répondrait à vos questions. Bien plus rapidement et plus clairement que si je le faisais ici._

Lydie espérait convaincre le Docteur, c'était sa seule chance possibilité. Elle se doutait que tous ses mystères ne rendraient le Docteur que plus soupçonneux, mais elle ne voulait pas exposer aux yeux de tous tout ce que le Docteur avait gardé loin de la sphère publique. Il sentit la détermination de Lydie et comprit qu'elle ne céderait pas. Il allait devoir accepter ces contraintes pour en découvrir davantage.

 _Le Docteur (désignant le Tardis) : Alors montrez moi..._

D'un geste de la main, il invita la jeune dame du temps à rejoindre le vaisseau. Alors qu'il venait à sa suite, le Castellan l'arrêta dans son élan.

 _Le Castellan : Docteur, cela n'était pas prévu ! Que va penser la foule si vous entrez dans le Tardis ? Si nous avions organisé au détail près cet événement, c'était pour pouvoir gérer les curieux présents. Je ne sais pas si mes hommes pourront contenir la foule s'il arrive un imprévu._

 _Le Docteur : Si vous sous-entendez par cela le fait que je parte maintenant avec le Tardis en compagnie de Lydianyse, rassurez-vous. Ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais je veux savoir comment elle a su._

 _Le Castellan (cédant la demande du seigneur du temps légendaire) : Vous avez cinq minutes._

 _Le Docteur : Je vous remercie._

Devant les regards interrogateurs de leurs concitoyens, le Docteur entra dans le Tardis, suivi par Lydianyse.

 _Le Docteur : Bien. Nous n'avons que très peu de temps. Alors que souhaitez-vous me montrer ?(devant le mutisme de la jeune femme, il se retourna pour lui faire face) Qu'y a-t-il?_

 _Lydie : C'est maintenant plus petit à l'intérieur..._

 _Le Docteur (étonné) : Celle-là, je ne l'avais jamais entendu (11)._

Si Lydie était sans voix, c'était parce qu'elle s'était aperçue que la salle de contrôle du Tardis s'était transformé. Celle-ci avait en effet subi de nombreuses modifications (12). Le dôme alvéolé et la console étaient restés identiques, mais tout le reste avait changé. Les gradins avaient disparu, laissant place à un espace détente (agrémenté de fauteuils), et d'un coin dédié au travail (constitué d'un tableau et d'une petite bibliothèque). Parmi les trois accès au reste du vaisseau qu'il y avait auparavant en contrebas du plateau, deux entrées avaient subsisté. Diamétralement opposé à la porte d'entrée du Tardis, un escalier permettait d'accéder à la coursive qui faisait dorénavant le tour de la pièce. Trois autres entrées à diverses parties du vaisseau étaient accessibles via la coursive. Les rambardes de sécurité étaient maintenant faites de cuivre, dans un style moderne mais assez féminin – touche personnelle du Tardis.

La soudaine proximité du Docteur ramena Lydie à la réalité. Le seigneur du temps avait l'air soucieux.

 _Le Docteur : C'est la première fois que l'on me dit que l'intérieur est plus petit... (tout à coup attristé) Vous semblez surprise, la nouvelle décoration ne vous plaît pas ?_

 _Lydie : Non, ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. J'aime ce que le Tardis a fait. C'est seulement que je ne m'attendais pas à de tels changements. J'aimais les gradins._

 _Le Docteur : Ceux-ci étaient prévus pour la période du concours, tout comme les proportions qu'avait cette pièce. J'ai demandé au Tardis d'effectuer quelques modifications à cette salle du fait que je me retrouverai seule avec mon nouveau compagnon... Avec vous. (se rappelant la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient dans le vaisseau) Alors, que voulez-vous me montrer?_

Lydie se mit à examiner la pièce et se rendit compte que la situation compliquait les choses. Elle savait toujours où **cela** était placé, restait encore à savoir où **il** se trouvait dorénavant. Le Docteur dut remarquer son regard observateur, puisqu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _Le Docteur : Ah, en effet. Si vous cherchez une salle précise dans le Tardis, ce n'est probablement plus le même chemin pour y aller. Où voulez-vous aller ?_

 _Lydie (n'étant toutefois pas sans ressources) : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me débrouiller. (imaginant clairement leur destination dans son esprit) Misty, tu me guides ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'un des accès au niveau de la plate-forme s'éclaira à un peu plus fort. C'était le signal que Lydie attendait. Sans rien dire de plus, la jeune dame du temps s'engagea dans le couloir et suivit le chemin indiqué par les lumières. Son attention s'en détourna lorsqu'elle sentit le Docteur venir à sa suite.

 _Le Docteur (arrivant à sa hauteur, visiblement interloqué) : Comment savez-vous... ? Qui est Misty ?!_

 _Lydie (avec évidence) : La conscience de votre vaisseau._

 _Le Docteur (dans un murmure) : Le Tardis... D'où vient ce nom, Misty ?_

 _Lydie : C'est son prénom. (voyant l'air étonné du Docteur, expliquant son propos) C'est celui qu'elle m'a donné. Celui par lequel elle souhaitait que l'appelle lorsque l'on discutait ensemble... (s'apercevant qu'elle évoquait quelque pour lequel le Docteur lui avait déjà fait des reproches) Elle adore le nom de Tardis, mais elle trouve que cela la réduit à sa fonction._

 _Le Docteur (après avoir essayé de trouver une explication) : Pourquoi Misty ?_

 _Lydie : Parce que... (le regardant avec perplexité) Vous ne vous doutez vraiment pas pourquoi ?_

 _Le Docteur : Non._

 _Lydie (voyant la sincérité dans les yeux du Docteur) : Bien que votre vaisseau ne m'en ait donné la confirmation, je pense que Misty est formé de Miss et de T (13). L'union de sa part de féminité et d'un clin d'œil au nom qu'on lui a donné. Je trouve qu'elle a su trouver un nom qui lui plaît et qui permet d'oublier qu'elle est la conscience d'une machine._

 _Le Docteur : Misty ? J'aime bien._

 _Lydie : Moi aussi. En tout cas, je préfère l'appeler par ce nom plutôt que par le surnom que vous utilisez._

Lydie disparut du champ de vision du Docteur après que celle-ci ait pris un embranchement. Le légendaire seigneur du temps mit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il rattrapa alors rapidement la jeune femme..

 _Le Docteur (ébahi) : Comment... ? Ici personne n'a jamais su le surnom que je lui donne !_

 _Lydie : La semaine dernière, à la fin de mon épreuve. Vous n'avez pas attendu que je ferme la porte avant de vous adresser à Misty (14). (apercevant quelque chose qui l'intéressait) Nous voici arrivés._

Le Docteur aurait pu ruminer son inconscience si son attention n'avait pas été intéressé par l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il connaissait la porte située face à eux. Le symbole gallifréen signifiant le nombre de dix-sept était gravé sur la porte, et le Docteur se souvenait que c'était le numéro qui avait été attribué à Lydianyse pour le concours. Quant à la jeune femme, elle caressait du regard la gravure.

 _Lydie : Et moi qui pensai il y a encore une heure que je ne reverrai jamais cette pièce... (poussant doucement la porte) Suivez-moi Docteur, toutes vos réponses se trouvent ici._

Quelque peu étonné que la jeune dame du temps les ait amenés à cette pièce, le Docteur préféra se concentrer sur le plus important. Il allait enfin savoir comment Lydie avait su lire en lui. Venant à la suite de la jeune femme, le Docteur entra dans la chambre et examina son contenu. La pièce était exactement comme il l'avait conçue pour la compétition. Elle était simple, composée uniquement de trois meubles. Toutefois, un autre ornement était aussi présent. **Quelque chose** que le Docteur avait déjà vu dans cette pièce, deux semaines auparavant (15). La multitude de petits papiers étaient toujours là, et il semblait que leur superficie ait augmenté. En effet, l'ensemble prenait alors la totalité du mur.

Le Docteur s'étonna de cette présence et de ce changement, mais ne fut pas aussi incrédule qu'au moment où il l'avait la première fois. Lydie capta le regard du Docteur sur l'ensemble des papiers.

 _Lydie : Généralement, les personnes qui découvrent **cela** sont plus surpris que vous l'êtes Docteur._

 _Le Docteur : Je **l'** avais déjà vu._

 _Lydie (abasourdie) : Vous êtes déjà venu ? Ici ?!_

A l'expression faciale de Lydie, le Docteur comprit qu'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il ne mit pas longtemps à déduire que ses paroles étaient la source de la surprise de la jeune femme. Lydie ignorait certaines choses et sans précisions, ses paroles pouvaient porter à confusion. Pour le bien de la jeune femme, le Docteur sut qu'il devait des explications à Lydianyse.

 _Le Docteur (quelque peu bégayant) : Oui, mais je tiens à préciser que... (ne savant pas très bien comment terminer sa phrase) Puisque je vous ai choisi, je pense que je dois vous révéler certains faits que vous ignorez à propos de la compétition. (osant de nouveau la regarder dans les yeux) Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous et vos anciens concurrents lors de la sixième épreuve._

 _Lydie : Le test de personnalité, lorsque nos familles sont venues (17)?_

 _Le Docteur : En effet, cette épreuve. Le test était factice... En fait, pas tout à fait... C'était la partie de l'épreuve que j'ai souhaité vous faire savoir._

 _Lydie : Alors, il y avait bien quelque chose derrière tout cela. Je trouvais étrange que l'épreuve était aussi simple..._

 _Le Docteur (souriant à l'esprit réfléchi de la jeune femme) : L'objectif de cette épreuve était d'en apprendre plus sur la personnalité de chacun d'entre vous. Néanmoins, je connais le caractère assez cupide de notre peuple. Je ne voulais pas faire confiance aveuglément à ce qui serait répondu au test de personnalité. Alors, j'ai été chercher les informations à la source, pour ensuite comparer les réponses que vous donneriez._

 _Lydie (totalement perdue) : Qu'est-ce que... ? Vous..._

 _Le Docteur (sachant que tout ce qu'il allait révéler maintenant était délicat) : J'ai utilisé mon don de télépathie pour entrer dans vos esprits._

Le Docteur savait qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe quand il vit Lydie se crisper et se reculer de plusieurs pas. L'air effrayé sur son visage retourna les entrailles du Docteur. Cela le désolait d'être à l'origine de cette peur. Il savait toutefois qu'il lui devait la vérité. Si elle allait voyager avec lui, il voulait que leur relation soit basée sur la confiance et l'honnêteté.

 _Lydie : Quoi ? ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en souviens pas ? Quand est-ce que c'était ?_

 _Le Docteur (souhaitant la rassurer) : Lydianyse, doucement, calmez-vous... Je vais répondre à toutes vos questions. (la voyant peu à peu s'apaiser) Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé à l'époque pourquoi je vous avais demandé d'aller faire le test de personnalité dans vos chambres ? Alors que mon vaisseau comporte de nombreuses autres pièces ? (voyant Lydie secouer négativement la tête) Alors que vos proches et vous étiez tous dans les chambres, je vous ai endormis à l'aide d'un pollen psychique inoffensif. Puis je suis venu vous ''visiter'' tour à tour pour entrer dans vos esprits._

 _Lydie : Ma mère et mon frère..._

 _Le Docteur : Endormis, mais je ne suis pas allé voir leurs pensées si c'est ce que vous craignez. La présence de vos familles était pour moi un paramètre que je voulais prendre en compte, à la fois pour le test et pour vos pensées._

 _Lydie (quelque peu soulagée) : D'accord. (après quelques instants, se rapprochant du mur recouvert de papiers) Alors c'est cette fois-là que vous avez découvert **ça** ?_

 _Le Docteur : Je m'apprêtai à entrer dans votre esprit lorsque je l'ai vu. (osant s'approcher de Lydianyse) Êtes-vous en colère ?_

 _Lydie (perplexe) : Pour quelle raison ?_

 _Le Docteur : Pour avoir joué de vous, des autres concurrents et de vos familles. Je n'ai pas respecter l'éthique et encore moins de vos vies personnelles._

 _Lydie : Cela aurait pu en rendre furieux d'autres, et pas moi. (lui faisait face et plongeant son regard dans le sien). Si je m'étais retrouvée à votre place, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose. Je comprends que l'honnêteté soit quelque chose qui vous tenait à cœur, du fait de l'importance des choix que vous feriez par la suite. Et même si à l'époque j'aurais été outrée de vos actes ; aujourd'hui, je me dis que c'est typiquement vous. (avec un petit sourire amusé) Vous savez Docteur, vous êtes connu sur Gallifrey pour votre courage et votre altruisme... mais aussi pour votre aptitude à aller à l'encontre des règles._

 _Le Docteur : Dois-je prends cela comme un compliment ?_

 _Lydie : Vous avez volé ce Tardis il y a longtemps de cela... Et regarder ce que vous êtes maintenant. Je ne pense pas que votre esprit insoumis fasse partie de vos défauts._

Le Docteur resta interdit à cette réponse. Il se demanda comment Lydianyse arrivait à percevoir ce qui se cachait derrière chacune de ses actions. Bien sûr, personne n'est ni la gentillesse incarnée ni l'enfer personnifié. Cependant, Lydie voyait son bon fonds derrière ses actes répréhensibles. Savoir départager le Bien du Mal n'était pas donné à tous (17), et encore moins percevoir l'ambivalence chez quelqu'un. Néanmoins, Lydie le faisait comme elle respirait et cela avait l'air de ne pas être sa seule capacité remarquable.

 _Le Docteur : Comment faites-vous? Pour me comprendre si bien ?_

 _Lydie : Je voulais dit tout à l'heure, toutes vos réponses sont ici... (désignant l'ensemble des petits papiers) Savez-vous ce que c'est ?_

 _Le Docteur : Des post-it psychiques._

 _Lydie : Savez-vous comment cela fonctionne ?_

 _Le Docteur : Le papier capte les pensées de la personne et les retranscrit à l'écrit. Toutefois, seul cette personne est capable de comprendre ce qui est écrit._

 _Lydie : Comme vous devez vous en douter, les pensées présentes sur ce mur sont les miennes. Mais elles vous apporteront toutes les réponses à vos interrogations. Maintenant, je veux Docteur que vous vous asseyez._

 _Le Docteur : Quoi ? Pourquoi ? !_

 _Lydie : Docteur, si je dois vous révéler tout cela, je préfère vous savoir assis. (voyant la réticence du légendaire gallifréen, sortant son dernier atout) Je ne veux pas que cela se passe mal... (évitant son regard) Je sais qu'il peut être difficile de se souvenir..._

Le Docteur respecta sa demande et s'assit sur le lit. Il ignorait ce qu'il attendait, mais Lydie l'avait inquiété. Quel mal y avait-t-il à craindre derrière ce qu'elle allait lui montrer ? Le malaise présent chez Lydianyse lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas insister, il aurait bien assez tôt des réponses. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et il se tourna vers elle.

 _Le Docteur : Vous savez que je ne peux pas comprendre ce qui est écrit sur ce mur ? Comment dois-je faire... ?_

 _Lydie : Comme Misty a fait pour moi avec sa connexion télépathique. Fermez les yeux._

 _Le Docteur : Qu'allez-vous faire ?_

 _Lydie (insistante) : Docteur !_

 _Le Docteur (face à la fermeté de Lydie, ferma les yeux) : D'accord, je vous écoute._

L'obligation de fermer les yeux n'était pas nécessaire pour ce que Lydie voulait faire. Mais le regard bleu roi du Docteur était déstabilisant à une si courte distance, et qu'elle désirait faire nécessitait à l'inverse de la concentration. Avec délicatesse, la jeune femme vint lui apposer deux doigts sur chacune des tempes du seigneur du temps. Le Docteur perçut un faible tremblement chez Lydie grâce à ce contact, et compris que la jeune femme était un peu stressée... Lydie vit que son malaise était perceptible et décida de lui parler pour apaiser son inquiétude.

 _Lydie : Je vais vous transmettre une clé de traduction de mon esprit. Grâce à cela, vous pourrez accéder à mes pensées transcrites que sur ce mur._

 _Le Docteur : Êtes-vous sûr de vous ? Cela ne s'improvise pas de faire une telle chose._

 _Lydie : Je le sais, mais cela s'apprend._

 _Le Docteur : L'avez-vous déjà fait avant ?_

 _Lydie : Non. (voyant une grimace sur le visage du Docteur) Mais il n'y a rien de difficile à cela si on sait comment l'esprit fonctionne._

Le Docteur était prêt à lui rétorquer qu'il fallait des années d'expériences pour prétendre cela. Personne ne s'improvise télépathe. Ses paroles restèrent toutefois bloquées dans sa gorge parce qu'une douce et chaleureuse énergie se répartit dans sa tête puis dans le reste de son corps. Lydie venait d'effectuer son transfert et cela s'était fait tout en délicatesse.

 _Lydie (dans un murmure) : Vous pouvez maintenant ouvrir les yeux._

Tout en clignant des yeux pour se réhabituer à la luminosité ambiante, le Docteur se tourna vers le mur de papiers. Il douta alors de l'efficacité de Lydie, parce que les écritures lui étaient toujours incompréhensibles. Puis tout doucement, la magie opéra : les symboles se transformèrent peu à peu dans un alphabet connu. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui lui fut révélée. Des fils d'énergie vinrent structurer l'ensemble des papiers, reliant ceux-ci entre eux. Au final, cela avait une forme arborescente, avec un unique post-it central. Instantanément, les mots affluèrent dans l'esprit du légendaire seigneur du temps. Ils stimulèrent ses pensées, mais aussi sa mémoire et ses souvenirs. Et il le comprit enfin de quoi Lydie l'avait averti. Son passé douloureux refaisait surface de par ces mots. Il n'était en effet pas sûr que ses jambes l'auraient soutenu s'il avait été debout. Lentement, le seigneur du temps se remit sur ses pieds et s'avança vers le mur de papiers (18). Arrivé tout proche, il avança sa main mais n'osa pas toucher les post-it psychiques.

 _Le Docteur (lisant quelques mots) : L'année qui n'a jamais existé... Affecté par son passé... Avoir de l'instinct (de survie)... Avoir un rôle... Faire ressortir le meilleur du Docteur... La femme la plus importante de toute la Création..._

Des termes qui étaient tous reliés au Docteur de par un événement, un fait ou une personne rencontrée de ses vies passées. Le légendaire seigneur du temps resta muet devant ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Pourtant, les émotions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais tous se mélangeaient au point de le faire hésiter quant à la réaction à avoir. Devait-il s'étonner de voir son existence ainsi résumée ? Se mettre en colère pour voir apparaître des faits inconnus à son peuple ? S'attrister d'être confronté à des souvenirs douloureux ? Finalement, sa curiosité l'emporta. Comment ce schéma racontant l'histoire de son existence avait-il pu être créé ? Il se tourna vers son auteure et trouva Lydie, le regard fixé sur le sol de la chambre. La jeune femme, sentant qu'on observait, releva la tête et les regards des deux seigneurs du temps se croisèrent. Mettant bout à bout tout ce qu'il avait remarqué d'étrange chez Lydie, le Docteur comprit alors pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à prendre des précautions. Ne pas parler devant la foule de leurs concitoyens ? Le Docteur n'aimait pas exposer sa vie personnelle aux yeux des autres. Lydie l'avait ménagé avec la découverte de ces petits papiers ? Elles s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas être confronté à son passé.

Depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Lydie, le Docteur s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait rien de personnel chez elle. Alors que celle-ci était parvenue à lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Comment était-elle arrivée à un tel exploit ? Comment avait-elle pu cacher un esprit si brillant derrière une présence si effacé ? Pour l'heure, le Docteur sut qu'il devait tempérer ses interrogations s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle lui semblait déjà assez stressée à ce moment-là. Lydie savait que certaines choses écrites sur ce mur ne devraient pas connues d'elle, il en était certain.

 _Le Docteur : Lydianyse, je vous remercie pour m'avoir montré cela. Néanmoins, vous vous doutez que je me pose de nouvelles questions maintenant._

 _Lydie : Et cela ne m'étonne pas... (poussant un soupir) Je vous dois à mon tour quelques explications, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le Docteur : Effectivement._

 _Lydie (se levant du lit) : Bien... Vous comprenez le fonctionnement de cet ensemble Docteur, donc je vais passer ce point et en venir au suivant. (désignant tour à tour différentes parties du schéma) Vécu, Actions présentes et Attentes. Je sais que cela peut être étrange, mais tout cela, c'est vous. Votre passé, votre présent et votre avenir._

 _Le Docteur (son regard glissant encore sur l'ensemble du mur) : Comment êtes-vous parvenue à faire cela ? Vous ne devriez pas connaître..._

 _Lydie : ... Certaines choses ? Docteur, ce n'est pas parce que vous ne révélez rien à quiconque que personne ne pour autant vous percer à jour. Tout ce que j'ai écrit, c'est le fruit de mes observations, de mes réflexions et des déductions que j'ai eues à votre propos. Mais tout est basé sur vos actions, vos attitudes, le peu d'émotion que vous avez laissé percevoir et le choix de votre langage corporel. Il suffit de vous regarder pour comprendre qui vous êtes._

 _Le Docteur (stupéfait de cette explication) : Seulement en m'observant ?_

 _Lydie : Je dois admettre que pour la partie concernant vos anciens compagnons, les discussions avec Misty m'ont aidé à y voir plus clair. Bien que ces conversations n'aient jamais eu cette finalité. Je vous le disais la semaine dernière Docteur, j'ai appris à vous connaître par le biais de ce que me racontait Misty sur vos anciens compagnons (19)._

 _Le Docteur : Qui êtes-vous ?_

Cette question inattendue déstabilisa Lydie. Il semblait même au Docteur que cette simple interrogation ait quelque peu effrayé la jeune femme.

 _Lydie (d'une voix peu assurée) : Une jeune dame du temps ordinaire..._

 _Le Docteur : J'ai rencontré de nombreux esprits brillants comme que le vôtre au cours de mon existence. Toutefois, jamais personne n'avait de telle facilité pour ce que vous faites ou du moins, pas à un tel degré d'exactitude. Alors, je vous le redemande, qui êtes-vous ?_

 _Lydie : Vous n'avez pas lu nos dossiers d'inscription, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le Docteur : Qu'aurais-je découvert dans le vôtre ?_

 _Lydie : Vous auriez fait tout de suite le lien avec ce que peut vous venez de découvrir... Mais permettez-moi de me présenter correctement. Lydianyse, diplômée de l'université d'Arcadia. J'ai fait un cursus Psychologie, que j'ai complété par une spécialité Télépathie et Psychanalyse._

Le Docteur reste coït devant cette révélation, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Certains points des épreuves de Lydie lui devenaient maintenant plus clair en connaissance de cette nouvelle information.

 _Lydie : Quant à mes compétences en analyse du langage corporel, j'ai été autodidacte. A force d'observer les gens qui m'entourent, j'ai appris à lire leurs émotions grâce à leur gestuelle et leur attitude._

 _Le Docteur : Alors... Je n'ai été qu'un simple de vos patients ?_

 _Lydie : Cela n'a jamais été le cas, ni pour nous, ni pour d'autres avant. J'ai toujours considéré cela comme un passe-temps et non comme un travail. Le plus souvent, je choisis d'observer quelqu'un ou quelque chose en particulier._

 _Le Docteur : Alors pourquoi vous être intéressé à moi ?_

 _Lydie : Je souhaitais vous comprendre... C'est ce que je vous ai dit la semaine dernière._

 _Le Docteur (faisant appel à sa mémoire) : Je vous ai accusé de vouloir en savoir trop à mon sujet. Mais en fait, il était déjà trop tard. (désignant l'ensemble des papiers) Depuis combien de temps avez-vous commencé **cela** ? _

_Lydie : Dix jours après mon arrivée à bord de votre vaisseau. Quelque temps auparavant, j'avais eu ma première discussion avec Misty (20), et j'ai voulu coucher mes idées sur le papier. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, l'ensemble des post-it s'est agrandi pour devenir cela._

En effet, cela était clair pour le Docteur. Lorsqu'il avait visité la chambre de Lydie deux semaine plus tôt, l'ensemble de papier était moins étendue. Tout à coup, le regard du Docteur se figea sur l'un des termes transcrits : le Tardis.

 _Le Docteur : Lydianyse, je ne remets pas ici en cause la complicité que vous avez eu avec mon vaisseau. Mais savez-vous si le Tardis savait ce que représente tout cela ?_

 _Lydie : Elle ne m'a jamais questionnée à ce sujet. Cependant, je pense qu'elle en a soupçonné le contenu avant ce moment même. Misty nous observaient tous, chacun des candidats. Elle me l'a dit un jour. Je pense qu'elle n'a aucun mal à comprendre si elle m'observait quand je travaillais sur ce schéma. (repensant à la veille) Et suite à..._

La jeune femme s'interrompit, s'apercevant qu'elle aurait pu révéler quelque chose que le Docteur ignorait encore. Mais en y réfléchissant, Lydie comprit que ces craintes étaient infondées. Le Docteur avait osé lui dévoiler les dessous de la sixième épreuve, mais elle voulait lui cacher une partie de ses actions ? C'était impensable, et en tant que compagnie, elle se devait d'être honnête.

 _Lydie (s'efforçant de garder le contact visuel avec lui) : Docteur, seriez-vous en colère si vous saviez que Misty et moi nous nous sommes encore contactées après que vous nous l'ayez interdit (21)?_

 _Le Docteur (comprenant qu'il allait encore avoir des surprises) : Non, mais déçu... Combien de fois ?_

 _Lydie (n'ayant pas à lui demander de développer sa question) : Deux. Misty est venue vers moi à chaque fois. Le premier contact s'est révélée... (repensant à la nuit où elle avait cru mourir sous le flot de ses d'émotion (22)) ...nécessaire. Mais je tiens à vous parler d'hier soir. Je me tenais là où je suis en ce moment-même. J'étais dépitée de ne pas pouvoir terminer ce puzzle avant de partir._

 _Le Docteur (intéressé) : Comment saviez-vous quand celui-ci serait terminée ?_

 _Lydie : Quand la question principale aurait toutes ses réponses._

 _Le Docteur : Et dans mon cas, quelle était celle-ci ?_

 _Lydie : « Qui ? ». Dans ce contexte, pour désigner la personne que vous choisirez au final. Jusque hier, j'avais toujours pensé que ''Compagnon de voyage'' répondait à tout, mais je m'étais trompée._

 _Le Docteur : Qu'est-ce que le Tardis a à voir avec cela ?_

 _Lydie : Elle m'a en quelque sorte aidée à compléter cet énigme. Hier soir, Misty a tenu à me faire un dernier cadeau avant mon possible départ. (voyant un certain agacement dans le regard du Docteur) Elle me **les** a montrés._

 _Le Docteur : Qui ?_

 _Lydie : Vos anciens compagnons. (lisant la peur chez le Docteur) Grâce à la salle de projection, elle m'a montré des instants capturés de votre passé, lorsque vous étiez en leur compagnie. Des moments de complicité qui m'ont permis de comprendre ce que j'avais manqué jusque alors._

Lydie n'aurait jamais pensé que quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant soit la clé du mystère entourant le concours et le Docteur. Bien entendu, tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur les anciens compagnons du Docteur lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais elle n'avait compris qu'en le voyant si heureux dans ces souvenirs.

 _Lydie : Votre sourire. Vous aviez un sourire sincère et éclatant dans chacun de ces souvenirs. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on adresse à quelqu'un qui voyage simplement avec soi. Mais plutôt avec une personne avec qui on partage un lien fort, comme une amitié. (avec une petite mine gênée) Vous ne vous en êtes peut-être pas rendu compte, mais depuis que vous m'avez demandé de prendre la place libre à vos côtés, vous avez ce même sourire qui illumine votre visage._

Inconsciemment, le Docteur apporta sa main à ses lèvres. Lydie disait vrai. Comment avait-il pu oublier pendant des siècles le bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un d'apprécié à ses côtés ? A force de tenter d'oublier son passé, il avait refréné une part de sa personnalité : l'amour universel qu'il partageait avec tout ceux qu'il rencontrait. L'ironie du sort venait du fait que cette réalisation n'avait été possible qu'avec l'aide de son passé.

 _Le Docteur : Ainsi le Tardis vous a aidée pour compléter ce puzzle..._

 _Lydie : C'est pour cette raison que je pense qu'elle savait le contenu de celui -ci... Docteur, je sais que jamais je n'aurais dû avoir connaissance de ces souvenirs, mais..._

 _Le Docteur (l'interrompant) : Mais si vous êtes en ce moment-même avec moi, c'est parce que vous avez su écouter harmonieusement votre instinct, votre raison et vos émotions. Je vous remercie de m'avoir montré ce schéma, j'en avais besoin._

 _Lydie (un peu perdue) : Vous n'êtes pas en colère ?_

 _Le Docteur : Quelque peu contrarié que vous m'ayez encore caché des choses avec le Tardis, mais toutefois content que vous ayez bravé mes interdits. Sans cela, je n'aurais jamais su à quelque point mon passé pesait sur mon présent et mon avenir._

 _Lydie : J'ai été en quelque sorte l'oreille attentive dont vous aviez besoin..._

Tout à coup, Lydie vit le Docteur passer par des états successifs de surprise, de réflexion et de compréhension. Avec incertitude, le Docteur plongea son regard bleu nuit dans celui mordoré de la jeune femme.

 _Le Docteur : Parfois, les fantômes du passé empêchent de s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais le repli sur soi n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution pour y faire face. Nous sommes présents si vous souhaitez en parler._

 _Lydie : *Ces paroles me disent quelque chose... Ce n'est pas celles que j'ai utilisées lorsque...* Qu'est-ce que... ?_

 _Le Docteur (sortant un papier soigneusement pliée de la poche intérieure de sa veste) : Ce sont vos propres mots, n'est-ce pas ? (désignant la feuille de papier qu'il tenait dans sa main). Tout comme c'est votre lettre ?_

La jeune femme fut surprise de voir que le Docteur avait gardé le message qu'elle lui avait adressé près de deux semaines plus tôt (23). Au vu de la réaction de Lydie, le Docteur sut qu'il était tombé juste.

 _Le Docteur : Je pensais trouver l'auteur de cette lettre en finale, et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Lorsque j'ai reçu votre lettre, j'ai tout d'abord pensé que votre franchise et votre bienveillance étaient excessives. Mais aujourd'hui, je me dis que je refusais de voir la vérité._

Lydie était heureuse que le Docteur accepte si bien l'idée de ne plus lutter contre ses souvenirs douloureux. Il lui paraissait maintenant plus ouvert et plus enclin à discuter avec elle. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas fait de sa propre initiative quelque temps plus tôt.

 _Lydie : Vous vouliez savoir comment j'avais su que vous désiriez non pas un compagnon mais un ami. Maintenant que vous connaissez les dessous de ma réponse, êtes-vous satisfait de ce que vous avez découvert ?_

 _Le Docteur : Je dirais plutôt admiratif, perplexe et quelque peu effrayé. Mais surtout reconnaissant._

 _Lydie (perdue) : Pour quelle raison ?_

 _Le Docteur : Pour être simplement vous. Une dame du temps douée d'un esprit brillant et qui se permet de sortir des sentiers battus. (maintenant exalté) Lydianyse, ce concours n'était rien à côté de tout ce que vous allez pouvoir faire dans l'Univers. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous ferez au cours de votre séjour à bord du Tardis. (se rendant compte que la jeune femme le regardait étrangement) Excusez-moi, je vais peut-être un peu trop vite..._

 _Lydie : Continuez, je vais rapidement m'y faire. Vous voulez brimer votre de joie de repartir en voyage, alors que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de la voir ces dernières semaines._

 _Le Docteur : Attendez d'avoir goûté au plaisir de voyager de planète en planète, et vous comprendrez mon actuelle impatience. Retournons dehors, je pense que nos concitoyens sont aussi impatients de nous revoir._

 _Lydie : D'accord, je vous suis._

Le duo quitta la chambre de la jeune femme et prit la direction de la salle de contrôle. Un silence s'était créé entre eux, du fait que chacun des deux soient plongés dans ses pensées. Lydie prenait conscience de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la journée et ce que cela allait avoir comme répercussions sur son avenir. Quant au Docteur, celui-ci faisait le bilan de tout ce qu'il avait découvert, à la fois sur le schéma arborescent et sur la personnalité de Lydianyse. Cependant, un doute s'installa en lui et il interrogea la jeune femme.

 _Le Docteur (lui faisant signe de s'arrêter) : Attendez, commence se fait-il que vos post-it psychiques soient encore dans votre chambre ?_

 _Lydie : Je les avais laissés là._

 _Le Docteur : Pourquoi ? Personne, même pas moi, ne savait quel apprenti j'allais choisir. En laissant votre schéma, vous aviez plus de chance que celui-ci se perde à jamais avec le possible effacement de votre chambre._

 _Lydie : Je savais tout cela Docteur, et j'ai pris ce risque. Bien que ce soit quelque chose qui m'ait coûté du temps et des efforts, une énigme m'importe peu quand elle est finie. Quand j'ai terminé le schéma hier soir, j'ai su que vous étiez destiné à le voir. Que ce soit avec ou sans moi pour vous l'expliquer._

 _Le Docteur (entrant dans sa logique) : Car j'aurais pu un jour tomber au hasard dessus..._

 _Lydie : En effet. Mais il y a une autre raison. Docteur, toutes mes recherches sont faites ici, à bord du Tardis, à l'abri de la curiosité des autres seigneurs du temps. J'ai percé à jour certaines choses que vous avez voulu garder pour vous. En enlevant les post-it et en les ramenant avec moi, c'est comme si je volais une partie de votre histoire. J'ai laissé vos secrets où ils sont plus le plus en sécurité... avec vous, dans le Tardis. (remarquant le regard du Docteur fixé sur elle) Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?_

 _le Docteur (une mine réjouie illuminant son visage) : Non, c'est plutôt l'inverse... Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas voir plus tôt que vous étiez la candidate parfaite pour la place à mes côtés ? Vous avez tous les atouts d'une voyageuse temporelle, et vous savez ce que représente le rôle de compagnon à mes yeux._

 _Lydie : Vous ne pouviez pas savoir si je ne me dévoilais pas moi aussi... L'important est que, au final, vous m'ayez remarquée._

Le Docteur et Lydianyse venaient d'arriver dans la salle de contrôle. Ils allaient sous peu retrouver la foule des seigneurs du temps qui les attendaient sur la place devant le musée. A la vue de l'attitude plus sérieuse et impassible du Docteur, Lydie sut qu'il se pliait au protocole mais que cela le ennuyait au plus au point. La jeune femme était du même avis, et elle se doutait qu'elle aussi passerait par là, du fait de son nouveau titre de ''compagne du Docteur'' et de voyageuse temporelle. Ils étaient sur le point de sortir du Tardis lorsque le Docteur l'arrêta dans son élan. A la mine soucieuse qu'il affichait, Lydie sut que quelque chose le tracassait.

 _Lydie : Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur : Lydianyse, j'espère que vous êtes consciente qu'à partir de l'instant où nous franchirons le pas de la porte, votre existence changera à jamais._

 _Lydie : Même si cela m'amène vers l'inconnu et que cela m'effraye un peu, je veux aller sur cette voie. J'espère juste que vous serez là en cas de besoin._

 _Le Docteur : Tout comme je veux que vous soyez là, à mes côtés. (hésitant) Lydianyse, ce que je vais vous demander va peut-être vous paraître incongru, mais je dois savoir. Vous avez toujours été un modèle d'honnêteté avec moi et je veux encore que vous soyez franche. Est-ce que quelqu'un a pris contact avec vous pendant le concours ? Dans un but quelconque : lui rapporter ce que je faisais, ce que je comptais faire après la fin des épreuves, me surveiller si vous deveniez ma nouvelle compagne... Si cela est le cas, j'aimerai en être informé._

 _Le Tardis (une intonation rieuse dans sa voix) : Oh Docteur, si vous saviez tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous..._

L'intervention de la conscience du Tardis fit sursauter les deux seigneurs du temps. Après un bref échange de regards, le Docteur et Lydie s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient tous les deux compris ce que Misty venait de dire. Apparemment, celle-ci avait fusionné leurs connexions télépathiques et il n'en restait plus qu'une commune.

 _Le Tardis : A ce que j'ai vu Lydianyse, vous ne lui avez pas dit ce qui était arrivé..._

 _Le Docteur (se tournant vers la jeune femme) : Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?_

 _Le Tardis (s'apercevant du mutisme de la jeune femme) : Docteur, je vous ai notifié il y a quelques jours la présence de personnes suspectes à mes abords. Mais je ne vous ai pas tout à fait dit la vérité. Je n'ai pas été la première à les remarquer. C'est Lydianyse qui m'a confié ses soupçons sur une possible machination qui vous viserait_ _(24)_ _. Elle a été jusqu'à se cloîtrer entre mes murs pour ne pas avoir affaire à ces personnes._

 _Le Docteur (se retournant vers Lydie, l'air incrédule) : Vraiment ?!_

 _Lydie : Misty ne vous ment pas. J'ai entendu par inadvertance des conversations privées d'autres candidats (25). Il y avait des chances que je me retrouve entraînée malgré moi dans cette histoire. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai toujours pas de preuves pour vous prouver cela, mais il semblerait que les autres finalistes y soient tous impliqués. Mes convictions personnelles m'ont amenée à me protéger moi, mais aussi vous Docteur. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour Gallifrey et l'Univers, vous méritez de ne pas être manipulé pour quelque raison que ce soit._

 _Le Tardis : Lorsque je vous disais qu'elle était la personne la plus dévouée que vous rencontreriez... Elle en était devenue malade de ne pas pouvoir vous dire ce qui se tramait..._

 _Le Docteur (inquiet) : A ce point ? Lydianyse, pourquoi vous sentir si concernée par tout cela ?_

 _Lydie : Je connais votre histoire Docteur, ainsi que vos joies et vos craintes. Je ne voulais pas que vous subissiez une nouvelle déception avec un compagnon qui se serait révélé manipulateur. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de veiller au bien-être des autres, je le sais. Cependant, c'est toujours le but que je me suis fixé quand j'essaye d'aider quelqu'un avec mes capacités de déduction._

 _Le Docteur (un peu attendri) : Vous voulez rendre l'Univers un petit peu meilleur..._

 _Lydie : A mon échelle, ce n'est presque rien, mais j'aime savoir que quelqu'un ira mieux grâce à moi._

 _Le Docteur : Alors la place à mes côtés vous était destinée. Nous allons pouvoir faire de grandes choses ensemble..._

Ce premier « nous » utilisé par le Docteur fit comprendre à Lydie que sa vie monotone allait vraiment changer du tout au tout. Désormais, il fallait qu'elle se fasse à son nouveau statut. Et quoi de mieux qu'une présentation officielle à leurs concitoyens pour commencer ? Le Docteur quitta le vaisseau et elle vint à sa suite. A leur retour, la foule se remit à exulter en cris de joie et en exclamations en tout genre. Les autre finalistes étaient toujours présents et attendaient la décision définitive du Docteur. D'un geste de la main, celui-ci invita Lydianyse à se placer à côté des marches du parvis du musée, au plus proche de la foule. Lentement, le Docteur saisit la main de la jeune gallifréenne, afin de ne pas la brusquer.

 _Le Docteur (sa voix portant de nouveau au loin) : Messeigneurs et mesdames du temps, je vous présente Lydianyse, ma nouvelle compagne._

Même si le mot « compagne » lui paraissait restrictif quant à l'importance de ceux qui portaient ce titre, le Docteur ne trouvait pas de nom plus adapté. Il voulait gardé le terme « ami » pour Lydianyse et lui-même. Comme elle lui avait fait si bien remarqué, cela était presque un secret du fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu que ça se sache. L'important était qu'il la considérait maintenant comme son amie, celle avec qui il allait dorénavant partager ses nouvelles aventures. Mais pour l'heure, le Docteur se préoccupa plus de la jeune femme. La main de celle-ci était crispée dans la sienne et son visage était devenu plus pâle. Le Docteur, qui se tenait un en retrait, s'avança de quelques pas et pressa tout doucement la main de la jeune femme. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle était un peu perdue, dépassée par la situation : elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à affronter cela seule, il était là.

 _Le Docteur (dans un murmure) : Tout va bien, vous n'avez rien à craindre._

Rassurée par les quelques mots du Docteur, Lydie s'apaisa un peu. Le Docteur la fit se tourner vers lui et elle lui adressa un haussement de sourcil perplexe. Devant l'interrogation muette de sa nouvelle compagne, le Docteur lui adressa un petit sourire et lui montra ce qu'il avait au creux de sa main : la clé brillante du Tardis. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé les dernières minutes, Lydie avait fini par oublier celle-ci.

 _Le Docteur (s'adressant en même temps à Lydie et à la foule) : Il y a deux mois, près de trois mille personnes se sont portées candidates pour devenir mon nouveau compagnon. Aujourd'hui, il n'en reste qu'une et elle est fasse à moi. Lydianyse, vous avez su me prouver tout au long de ses dernières semaines que vous aviez tout ce qu'il fallait pour devenir une excellente voyageuse temporelle, mais aussi une parfaite compagne de route. (levant la clé de son vaisseau pour que tous puissent la voir) Cette clé représente la vie d'aventure qui s'offre à vous. (lui glissant autour de son cou la cordelette attachée à la clé, cette dernière devant ainsi un pendentif puis murmurant pour que seule Lydie l'entende) Bienvenue dans mon existence._

Les étincelles de bonheur dans le regard du Docteur firent oublier à Lydianyse où ils se trouvaient et tout ce qui était autour d'eux. Lydie le savait, maintenant que son ancien mentor lui avait donné cette clé, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Ils étaient liés par un lien invisible mais puissant. Lydie se sentit honorée d'être celle que le Docteur avait choisi. Mais avant tout, elle était fière d'être la seule qu'il estimait digne de sa confiance. Brisant leur contact visuel, les deux seigneurs du temps firent face à la foule et les saluèrent. Lydie prenait peu à peu assurance, se détendant avec la proximité du Docteur. Cela dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le Docteur reprenne la parole. Avec une élocution digne des plus grands politiciens, il déclara à la foule présente que cette cérémonie était terminée et que tous pouvaient retourner à leur vie de tous les jours. Afin d'être plus clair, il précisa qu'il ignorait quand ils partiraient de Gallifrey et que cela ne se ferait pas de manière officielle. A la déception visible sur de nombreux visages, il leur avoua qu'il préférait un départ intimiste. Il en profita donc pour faire ses au revoir à ses concitoyens, en les remerciant pour leur hospitalité durant les deux dernières années, que cela avait une joie de pouvoir de nouveau vivre parmi eux.

Ne voulant pas le déranger, Lydie s'était un peu effacée pendant les dernières déclarations du Docteur. Elle comprenait que cela lui tenait à cœurs de faire cela, bien qu'elle savait qu'il attendait aussi impatiemment leur départ. Ce laps de temps permit à Lydie de remarquer certains changements dans son environnement. Le tardis utilisé pendant le concours ne se trouvait déjà plus sur le parvis du musée, tout comme les cinq pupitres et les autres finalistes n'étaient plus présents eux ès avoir fait une dernière fois signe à la foule, le Docteur conduisit Lydianyse à l'intérieur du musée d'Histoire de Gallifrey. Il lui expliqua qu'après avoir fait face l'enthousiasme de leur peuple, il leur restait encore à affronter le plus dur : la mondanité avec les élites gallifréennes. Un banquet avait été organisé à l'occasion de la fin de la compétition et de la nomination du nouveau compagnon du Docteur. Et en tant que premiers concernés, ils étaient donc obligés d'y participer, au grand malheur du Docteur.

Alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans le hall de la bâtisse, les deux seigneurs du temps s'aperçurent qu'un de leur concitoyens - visiblement quelqu'un qui travaillait pour le gouvernement gallifréen – les attendait. A la vue de celui-ci, le Docteur sut qu'un quelconque protocole le concernant devait être exécuté. Cela ne manqua pas puisque le seigneur du temps pria le légendaire gallifréen à le suivre. Blasé, le Docteur demanda à Lydie de l'attendre et lui promit de faire en sorte de revenir le plus vite possible. Lydianyse voyait bien que cela n'enchantait guère le Docteur d'avoir ces obligations et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Bientôt tous ces soucis seraient loin derrière eux et ils profiteraient ensemble de leur voyage à travers l'Univers. Cette pensée réjouit Lydie, même si elle ne savait pas encore parfaitement dans quoi elle se lançait. Pour passer le temps, Lydie se perdit dans la contemplation de l'architecture du bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière attire son attention. Se guidant à l'oreille, la jeune dame du temps entra dans une pièce adjacente du hall du musée. Elle y trouva sa mère et son petit frère, en compagnie d'un garde de la Chancellerie.

 _Lydie : Maman, Hillel !_

 _Le garde : C'est votre famille ?_

 _Lydie (quelque peu étonné par la question) : Bien sûr !_

 _Le garde : Excusez-moi, mais je devais confirmer leur identité comme ils essayaient d'entrer dans le musée._

 _Lydie (d'un ton un peu dur) : Et bien c'est fait. Je pense que tout ira bien, s'ils restent avec moi ?_

 _Le garde : Effectivement. Pardonnez-moi pour vous avoir déranger._

Il quitta la pièce sur ces dernières paroles après un dernier salut. Lydie se retourna vers ses proches et remarqua sa mère qui la regardait étrangement.

 _La mère de Lydie : Depuis quand as-tu autant d'autorité ?_

 _Lydie : Je n'en sais rien, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Peut-être est-ce à cause de mon nouveau statut ?_

 _La mère de Lydie (un sourire gravé sur le visage) : Compagne du Docteur, rien que cela ! (prenant sa fille dans ses bras) Je savais que tu y parviendrais... même si tu pensais pas que cela arriverait._

 _Lydie (répondant à l'étreinte de sa mère) : Je ne réalise pas encore tout à fait tout ce que cela signifie..._

 _La mère de Lydie : Cela ne fait rien, tu t'y habitueras. Tu apprendras, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Oh Lydie, je suis tellement fière de toi, de ce que tu es devenue ! Ton père aussi l'aurait été, et je crois même beaucoup plus que moi. Tu savais à quel point il admirait le Docteur..._

 _Hillel : Et moi ? Moi aussi je suis content pour toi Lydie !_

 _Lydie (s'abaissant au niveau de son cadet et le prenant dans une étreinte) : Hillel, ça fait du bien de te voir. Tu m'as manqué..._

 _Hillel : Toi aussi._

 _La mère de Lydie (prenant son fils dans ses bras) : Même si ça ne fait que peu de temps que l'on ne t'a pas vu, les deux dernières semaines nous ont paru longues._

 _Lydie : Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles... Mais on s'est retrouvé assez occupés durant ce laps de temps._

 _La mère de Lydie : Tu n'as pas d'excuses à nous donner, nous comprenions que ton temps était accaparé par le concours et le Docteur. J'ai bien vu la dernière fois que vivre avec lui était assez particulier._

 _Lydie (avec un rire) : Effectivement. (redevenant sérieuse) J'aurais aimé au moins vous prévenir moi-même de ma nomination en tant que finaliste. Mais il y a eu un petit... contretemps (26), et je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion._

 _La mère de Lydie : C'est sûr que l'apprendre par le biais de connaissance ne m'avait pas préparé à cette nouvelle. Heureusement, la joie de Hillel a vite su me ramener à la réalité._

 _Lydie (caressant avec douceur les cheveux de son petit frère) : Je n'en attendais pas moi de toi._

 _Hillel : J'étais tellement content pour toi. Et tu es devenue célèbre ! Tout le monde parlait de toi et de tes autres camarades. Tout le monde voulait savoir à l'école si tu étais bien ma sœur._

Lydie était attendrie par la réaction et la naïveté de son cadet. Bien que celui-ci ne se rende pas compte que tout ce qui s'était joué lors du concours, elle était heureuse qu'il soit si enthousiaste à propos de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Suite à leur première séparation douloureuse cinq semaines plus tôt, Lydie s'était imaginé que son frère serait inconsolable si elle venait à partir de Gallifrey. Mais à ce que la jeune femme voyait, Hillel semblait accepter assez bien cette idée. Lydie soupçonna sa mère de l'avoir préparé à l'idée d'une possible séparation de très longue durée. Lydie employa ce moment intimiste avec ses proches à profiter de leur présence. Elle ne savait pas quand le Docteur et elle partiraient de Gallifrey, et ignorait donc quand elle les reverrait. Elle prit alors le temps de savourer l'instant présent, tout en répondant aux questions de sa famille qui souhaitait en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle avait fait dernièrement à bord du Tardis.

* * *

Le Docteur poussa un soupir de soulagement, il était finalement parvenu à se défaire de tous les aspects officiels qu'il avait à régler avant son départ. Il s'empressait alors de retourner au hall du musée où Lydie était en train de l'attendre.

 _Le Docteur : Décidément, je crois que je viens de passer le pire de ce qui pouvait arriver, le banquet va être d'une simplicité à côté de tout le protocole administratif..._

En arrivant à destination, le Docteur eut la surprise de trouver le hall désert. Il s'inquiéta de l'endroit où pouvait maintenant être sa nouvelle compagne, lorsqu'il perçut le son de sa voix. Elle semblait se trouver dans une autre pièce juste à côté, en compagnie d'autres personnes. Quand il arriva sur le pas de la porte de ladite salle, il eut le plaisir de découvrir Lydie qui discutait avec sa famille. Attendri, le Docteur ne voulut pas briser ce moment et s'adossa au mur. Il patienta jusqu'à ce que Lydie sursaute en s'apercevant de sa présence.

 _Lydie : Docteur ! Je ne vous ai pas vu arriver !_

 _Le Docteur : J'ai préféré vous laisser à vos retrouvailles..._

 _Lydie (reconnaissante) : Merci. Docteur, je vous présente ma mère et son petit frère. Maman, Hillel, je vous présente le Docteur._

 _La mère de Lydie : Enchantée de vous rencontrer._

 _Le Docteur : Moi de même._

 _La mère de Lydie : Je suis heureuse que vous accordiez à ma fille la possibilité de à travers l'Univers. Je vous remercie pour lui donner cette chance._

 _Le Docteur : Ce serait plutôt moi qui ait de la chance avec Lydianyse. Votre fille est... (cherchant un qualificatif adapté) surprenante._

 _La mère de Lydie (voyant sa fille gênée) : Sur ce point, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous._

 _Hillel : Alors, c'est vrai ? Vous allez vraiment emmener ma grande sœur visiter d'autres planètes ?!_

 _Le Docteur (s'agenouillant pour être au niveau de l'enfant) : Effectivement. Je lui ferai aussi voir d'autres époques, dans le passé et dans le futur._

 _Hillel : Mais vous promettez de l'aider si elle se retrouve en danger ?_

 _Lydie (expliquant les propos de son petit frère) : Mes proches ont toujours été protecteurs avec moi. Tout comme je le suis avec eux._

 _Le Docteur : Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien._

Le célèbre seigneur du temps répondit uniquement cela. Il ne pouvait pas promettre la totale sécurité de sa nouvelle compagne. La vie lui avait appris que le danger pouvait venir de tout part et que ceux qui voyageaient avec lui pouvaient lui être arrachés. Lydie vit que les dernières paroles échangées avaient affecté le Docteur. Elle décida d'intervenir pour laisser à celui-ci le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

 _Lydie : Ne t'inquiète pas Hillel, je ferai attention, encore plus qu'avant. Et puis j'ai appris à affronter le danger pendant le concours, donc ce il n'y a pas tant d'inconnu qui m'attend._

 _Le Docteur (s'adressant aux proches de sa compagne de voyage) : Lydianyse a raison. Elle est devenue pendant ces dernières semaines une véritable voyageuse temporelle. De plus, je ne l'aurai pas choisie si elle n'était pas prête à découvrir l'Univers. (changeant de sujet) Lydianyse et moi sommes conviés à un banquet avec quelques politiciens et intellectuels, voulez-vous nous joindre à nous ?_

 _La mère de Lydie (après avoir échangé un regard avec sa fille) : Cela aura été avec plaisir, mais je pense qu'il est mieux pour nous que nous rentrions chez nous. De plus, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ce genre d'événement, contrairement à mon défunt mari._

 _Le Docteur (un peu étonné) : Vous êtes sûre ?_

 _La mère de Lydie : Certaine. Je serai plus utile à Lydie en ne venant pas. Il est temps que je la laisse voler de ses propres ailes maintenant qu'elle est devenue votre compagne de voyage._

Cette conversation se termina sur ces dernières paroles. Lydie échangea une étreinte avec sa mère pour lui dire au revoir. Mais quand ce fut le tour de son petit frère, elle l'enlaça tendrement en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Hillel opina après de la tête, comme s'il était d'accord avec ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire. Le Docteur demanda alors à un garde de la chancellerie de transmettre un message à un contact de confiance. Celui-ci devait s'occuper du retour en tout sécurité de la famille de Lydianyse. Après le départ des siens, Lydie se retrouva de nouveau seule avec le Docteur. Celui-ci les guida dans le musée. Bientôt ils atteignirent l'entrée de la galerie consacré à la période Après-Guerre du temps / Début de l'Ère moderne. Alors qu'ils entendaient au loin les discutions animées des convives, le Castellan vint à eux avant qu'ils n'entrent la galerie.

 _Le Castellan : Monseigneur Docteur, Mademoiselle Lydianyse. Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Souhaitez-vous vous changer avant de rejoindre le banquet ?_

A la vue de la grimace à peine perceptible qu'affichait le Docteur, Lydie sut qu'il aurait préféré éviter cet autre aspect protocolaire. Alors, elle laissa son caractère audacieux s'exprimer et s'adressa au Castellan au nom du Docteur et en son nom.

 _Lydie (feignant l'ignorance) : Pourquoi ? Est-ce que nous ne pouvons pas porter nos actuelles tenues ?Je ne suis déjà pas tout fait à l'aise avec le genre de festivité, alors si je dois en plus porter autre chose que cela. ( se tournant vers le Docteur) Oh, le protocole l'impose..._

 _Le Castellan : Je vois que vous n'avez pas été habituée à ce genre d'événement par le passé Mademoiselle. Restez donc comme vous êtes, de même pour vous Docteur. Je ferai en sorte que personne ne fasse de réflexions par rapport à votre accoutrement, malgré les mœurs en vigueur. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien patienter quelques instants, je vais annoncer votre arrivée._

A peine fut-il partit que le Docteur se tourna vers sa nouvelle compagne, à la fois étonné et enchanté.

 _Le Docteur : Est-ce mon imagination où vous venez de faire un tour à ce haut membre de notre gouvernement ?_

 _Lydie : Vous vouliez vraiment porter un uniforme ou une cape protocolaire ?_

 _Le Docteur : Je ne m'imaginais pas que vous puissiez être sournoise derrière votre apparence réservée._

 _Lydie : Il faut toujours se méfier avec moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis petite et menue que je ne peux pas avoir un fort caractère (27). De plus Docteur, vous me dites cela alors que le mensonge est l'une de vos spécialités d'après vos propres dires._

 _Le Docteur : Sur ce point, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous contredire._

 _Lydie : Cependant, je n'ai pas tout à fait menti non plus... J'ignore vraiment ce que je serais obligée de porter dans une telle occasion. Mais je voulais pas me retrouver dans une tenue dans laquelle je ne me serais pas sentie à l'aise. C'est déjà assez d'angoisse de se présenter à cette festivité sans en connaître quoi que ce soit. Cela m'aurait d'autant plus stressé de gérer une toilette conventionnelle que je n'ai jamais porté._

 _Le Docteur (voyant bien que, malgré son apparente assurance, Lydie appréhendait ce banquet) : Lydianyse, regardez-moi. Quoi que soit les mœurs des personnes que vous allez rencontrer dans les prochaines heures, n'essaye pas de toujours bien faire. Restez vous-même, vous ne devez pas paraître parfaite parce que vous avez ce ''stupide statut'' de compagne. Et s'ils ne vous trouvent pas à la hauteur pour être à cette place, rappelez-vous de cela. Vous ne leur devez rien, car vous avez méritez celle-ci grâce à qui vous êtes._

Ces paroles réconfortèrent la jeune dame du temps. Elle savait que le Docteur avait raison : elle ne devait pas se soucier de ce que leur concitoyens pensaient d'elle. Bientôt, ils seraient loin de Gallifrey et elle n'aurait plus à se préoccuper d'eux. Le seul seigneur du temps qu'elle devait maintenant prendre en compte dans ses choix et ses actions était le Docteur. Celui-ci lui tendit la main quand ils entendirent des exclamations venant de la galerie où se déroulait le banquet. Lydie saisit cette invitation et glissa sa main dans celle du Docteur : il était temps qu'ils fassent leur entrée.

Les élites de Gallifrey étaient un euphémisme pour qualifier les personnes présentes et les tenues solennelles que vit Lydie en entrant dans la salle principale du banquet. Tout le monde présent avait sorti sa tenue cérémonieuse d'après ce qu'elle vit. Avec sa tenue assez simple – une tunique bleu flamboyant avec un pantalon couleur sable – Lydie se démarquait du reste des seigneurs et dames du temps présents. Bientôt, tous les regards furent tournés vers eux, et plus particulièrement vers elle. Rassurée par la présence du Docteur, Lydie essaya d'être le plus détendu possible et sourit. Bientôt, Lydie remarqua qu'on les menait en direction d'une estrade où était installé un pupitre. Elle comprit tout de suite que, si elle avait pu faire passer outre le protocole vestimentaire pour le Docteur, celui n'échapperait pas à celui du discours. Ils montèrent tous les deux sur l'estrade aménagée, le Docteur se plaça derrière le pupitre tandis que Lydie resta un peu en retrait.

 _Le Docteur : Bonjour à tous, c'est un plaisir d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui à l'occasion de la nomination de ma nouvelle compagne. Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont participer à l'organisation du concours. Beaucoup parmi vous ont pris part à l'élaboration des épreuves ou à la correction du premier test (28), et cela m'a été d'une grande aide. Le concours n'aurait pas pu se dérouler d'en d'aussi bonnes conditions sans vos contributions. Et sans celui -ci, je n'aurais peut-être pas de compagne à mes côtés aujourd'hui. (jetant un coup d'œil à Lydie, voyant que celle -ci restait en retrait. Lydianyse vous semble timide aux premiers abords, mais elle est encore sous le coup des émotions. Derrière cette apparence réservée que se cache en fait un prodigieux intellect... et aussi une franchise à toute épreuve ! Lorsque j'ai commencé à mettre en place le concours, j'ignorais encore quelle genre de personne je voulais en tant que compagnon. L'intelligence, la curiosité, le courage... Toutes ces qualités, que je les ai finalement retrouvées en Lydianyse... Ainsi qu'une paire de talents cachés. J'ai vu la voyageuse temporelle qui sommeillait en elle, et j'espère qu'elle pourra encore s'épanouir quand on voyagera ensemble avec le Tardis. L'Univers est vaste et lui est inconnu, je suis donc fier qu'elle ait accepté cette place à mes côtés._

Il salua la foule d'un geste de la main, puis se retira aux côtés de Lydianyse. La jeune femme était touchée par les paroles du Docteur. Le petit éloge qu'il avait d'elle l'avait émue. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on l'admirait pour ses capacités intellectuelles. Mais venant du Docteur, le héros dont les histoires avaient baigné son enfance, cela avait une bien plus grande valeur à ses yeux. Elle lui offrait un sourire de gratitude lorsqu'elle entendit la Castellan s'adresser à elle.

 _La Castellan : Lydianyse, cela serait un plaisir de vous entendre aussi dire quelque chose._

 _Lydie (se s'étant pas attendue à cela) : Que... Maintenant ?_

 _Le Docteur (voyant bien que l'idée l'angoissait un peu) : Si vous ne vous sentez pas prête pour cela, ne le faites pas. (au Castellan) Cela pourrait-il se faire plus tard ?_

 _Lydie (l'interrompant) : Non Docteur, laissez. Je vais le faire._

 _Le Docteur : Vous êtes sure ?_

 _Lydie : Pas vraiment... Mais un discours n'est rien par rapport à tout ce que j'ai pu traverser ces dernières semaines. Dorénavant, plus rien ne devrait m'angoisser, alors j'ose. Toutefois, cela va être une totale improvisation complète._

Elle croisa le regard du Docteur qui brillait de fierté, et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Lydie vint se mit derrière le pupitre, faisant ainsi face aux plus influents seigneurs du temps.

 _Lydie : Puisque l'on m'invite à prendre la parole, je vais le faire. (expirant lentement pour se calmer et posant son regard sur l'ensemble des convives présents) En tant que voyageuse temporelle, je souhaite être une fidèle représentante de notre espèce. Mais en tant que compagne du docteur, (adressant à bref regard à celui-ci) j'espère être avant tout une personne digne de sa confiance. Je suis reconnaissante qu'il m'ait désignée comme sa nouvelle compagne, et je ferais en sorte d'être à la hauteur de ses espérances. Au fil du temps, j'ai compris que le concours n'était pas centré sur le Docteur et sur le futur vainqueur... Devenir un voyageur temporel signifie de nombreuses implications de sa propre personne, ainsi que vis-à-vis du Docteur ou du reste du peuple gallifréen. Le Docteur a veillé sur l'Univers durant le gel de Gallifrey. En devenant sa compagne, je serais peut-être amenée un jour à prendre des décisions pour le bien de l'Univers... C'est une responsabilité que je ne prends pas à la légère. Et je sais que je dois pour cela beaucoup apprendre du Docteur. Je me considérai encore comme son apprentie, aussi longtemps que je ne serais pas une voyageuse temporelle et une compagne autonome. (décidant d'être honnête sur un point) Lorsque je suis entrée dans le Tardis il y a de cela cinq semaines, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. J'imaginais encore moi que ce soit moi qui deviendrai la compagne du Docteur... Avant le concours, je m'étais demandé pourquoi il me choisirait moi parmi l'ensemble des candidats (29). A l'époque, je ne savais pas que ma participation à cette incroyable aventure allait bouleverser mon existence. Mais aussi ma perception des choses. J'ai finalement appris le plus important. Pour voyager dans l'Univers, il faut comprendre ce que l'on est pour celui-ci. Je suis peut-être une simple dame du temps comme les autres, mais je suis moi. (se tournant vers le Docteur et lui adressant un sourire resplendissant) Je suis unique, comme chaque fait se produisant dans l'Univers._

Le Docteur lui sourit en retour, il avait compris à quoi elle faisait référence (30). Lydie ne brisa leur lien visuel que lorsque les applaudissements des autres seigneurs du temps présents la ramenèrent à la réalité. Après un petit signe de la main à ses concitoyens, elle se retira de l'estrade et rejoignit le Docteur.

 _Le Docteur : Votre art oratoire ne cesse de m'étonner...(31) Pour une improvisation, vous avez très bien su quel ton et quel langage utiliser. Je me demande vraiment si j'ai encore quelque chose à vous apprendre._

 _Lydie : Personne n'est parfait, vous aurez toujours quelque chose à m'apprendre._

 _Le Docteur (le regard empli de fierté) : Je vous l'accorde... Alors, chère apprentie, allons discuter avec la haute société de Gallifrey._

Il lui prit délicatement la main et les mena vers le premier groupe qui venait vers eux. Celui-ci les accueillit avec joie et une discussion s'engagea rapidement. Ce fut la première d'une longue liste car le banquet se prolongea sur plusieurs heures. Lydie avait fini par être de plus en plus à l'aise, le Docteur allant jusqu'à s'éclipser de ses côtés alors qu'une autre discussion l'appelait autre part. Lorsque la jeune femme s'en aperçut, elle ne s'offusqua pas de cela. Elle était même contente que le Docteur lui fasse confiance et lui laisse être autonome. Ce qui peut être difficile en soi quand vous vous adressez aux élites de Gallifrey : savoir mesurer ses propos est fondamental.

* * *

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque le légendaire seigneur du temps rechercha pour la première fois sa nouvelle compagne. Il venait de terminer une conversation passionnante avec un professeur d'Ingénierie physique, et souhaitait savoir comment Lydie s'en était sorti en son absence. Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer une tache bleu flamboyant au milieu de la foule. En une paire de pas, il rejoignit Lydie. Celle-ci était en train de converser avec quelques dames du temps appartenant à la haute bourgeoisie de Gallifrey. Il prit en court la discussion qu'elles échangeaient.

 _Une dame du temps :... Mademoiselle Lydianyse, nous aimerions savoir. Tout à l'heure, nous avez voulu expliquer quelque chose au Docteur. Vous lui avez dit que quelque chose lui permettrait de comprendre. Que lui avez-vous donc montré dans le Tardis ?_

Le Docteur s'interrogea : comment sa compagne allait-elle se défaire de cette question ? La réponse était inavouable à une personne à qui il ne faisait pas confiance. Il savait aussi que Lydie resterait muette quant à tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui. Il attendit donc avec impatience la réponse que donnerait celle -ci.

 _Lydie (avec évidence) : Un miroir._

 _Une autre dame du temps : Un miroir ?_

 _Lydie : Oui. Le Docteur a trouvé dans son reflet ce qu'il souhaitait voir : un compagnon, mais avant tout quelqu'un qui serait à ses côtés._

 _La dame du temps : C'était aussi simple que cela ? Vous êtes vraiment impressionnante._

 _Lydie : Parfois, la réalité n'apparaît que si on regarde sous un autre angle. Le reflet du miroir a permis au Docteur de voir quelle était ma perception de ce qu'est un compagnon._

Le Docteur resta muet devant la déclaration de Lydianyse. Elle était parvenue à leur expliquer la vérité sans pour autant leur dire ce qu'elle lui avait réellement montré. En effet, il avait jamais été question de miroir et pourtant cette idée de reflet représentait parfaitement ce qui s'est passé durant la matinée. Lorsqu'il a découvert le schéma arborescent, il avait eu l'impression de se voir en reflet. Tous les pensées retranscrites sur le mur de la chambre, c'était lui.

 _Le Docteur (arrivant derrière sa nouvelle compagne) : Lydianyse a su me montrer que sa perception du rôle de compagnon coïncide avec la mienne. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai choisie._

 _Lydie (sursautant) : Docteur ! Vous nous écoutiez? !_

 _Le Docteur : Oui, et je tenais à vous dire que vous avez l'art de la synthèse (32). Résumer la conversation que nous avons eu dans le Tardis en quelques phrases n'était pas si aisé._

 _Lydie : J'ai simplement voulu faire court..._

 _Le Docteur (lui adressant à sourire complice) : C'était le mieux à faire. (s'adressant alors aux interlocutrices de Lydie) : Mesdames, puis-je me joindre à vous ?_

 _Les dames du temps : Faites donc Docteur, faites donc!_

Sur la même longueur d'onde, Lydie et le Docteur continuèrent ensemble les discussions suivantes. Fidèle à lui-même, ce dernier se montra ouvert sans pour autant se dévoiler ; tandis que sa compagne en profita pour échanger des conversations studieuses avec les plus brillants intellectuels de Gallifrey.

* * *

Les conversations s'éternisaient et les minutes devenaient des heures. Lydie, qui n'avait presque rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, s'excusa auprès des convives et de son mentor. Elle se dirigeait vers l'une des tables garnies de mets lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par quelqu'un. Elle se figea de peur lorsqu'elle reconnut cette voix, celle qui l'avait hanté durant plusieurs nuits la semaine précédente (33). Cette voix appartenait à l'une des personnes qui avaient pris contact avec ses anciens camarades. Sachant à qui elle avait affaire, Lydie prit sur elle et afficha un sourire poli. La jeune femme se retourna et fit face à deux seigneurs du temps, dont un se tenait en retrait. Lydie en déduisit que c'était le plus proche qui l'avait apostrophée. C'était un seigneur du temps de taille moyenne, de corpulence assez forte et il portait un uniforme de couleurs ocre et rouge carmin. Cela permit à Lydie de confirmer qu'il était lié au gallifréen qu'elle avait aperçu près du Tardis (34). Son collègue, habillé de la même manière, était plus grand et plus élancé.

 _Le premier seigneur du temps : Mademoiselle Lydianyse, ravi de enfin vous rencontrez._

 _Lydie : Moi de même..._

 _Le premier seigneur du temps : Monseigneur Pseudès (désignant son collègue) et voici Monseigneur Menos (35). Nous travaillons au gouvernement de Gallifrey. Nous devons vous faire régler certaines formalités concernant votre départ prochain._

 _Lydie (contente d'avoir eu précédemment des soupçons) : Le protocole administratif je suppose ?_

 _Monseigneur Pseudos : En effet, mais nous avons aussi besoin de vous faire un examen médical. Afin de prévenir votre métabolisme contre les maladies les plus courantes de l'Univers. Vous nous suivez ?_

Suite à cette réponse, Lydie était décidée à bien faire comprendre qu'elle leur ferait jamais confiance. Elle leur annonça qu'elle allait prévenir le Docteur de son absence temporaire, et qu'elle les suivraient après. Elle sentit très bien que ses deux concitoyens n'aimaient pas cette idée, mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. S'enfuyant presque, elle retourna auprès du Docteur comme si elle n'avait jamais rencontré les deux politiciens. Elle reprit la discussion en cours, comme si rien n'était. Au bout de cinq minutes cependant, les deux membres du gouvernement revinrent vers elle. Rejoignant le groupe de personnes avec qui discutaient Lydie et le Docteur, ils interpellèrent une nouvelle fois la jeune femme. Le Docteur sentit Lydie saisir sa main et la serrer avec une certaine force. En jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, il se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement effrayée par ces deux seigneurs du temps, bien qu'elle le cache assez bien. Sa jeune compagne s'adressa alors à lui.

 _Lydie : Docteur, cela ne fait rien si on reporte les formalités concernant mon départ de Gallifrey ? (avec un regard assez insistant) Il est nécessaire que je remplisse des papiers et fasse un examen médical..._

Sur le coup, le Docteur s'interrogea sur ses paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le lien avec tout ce qu'il avait précédemment remarqué. L'arrivée de leurs deux concitoyens, la peur apparente de Lydie, les propos de celle-ci, la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle à bord du Tardis... Le Docteur comprit qu'elle avait reconnu ces concitoyens comme ceux qu'elle soupçonnait vouloir contrôler l'issue du concours. Il s'aperçut aussi que la jeune femme lui avait volontairement indiqué par des indices ce qu'ils représentaient à ses yeux. Conscient qu'elle lui demandait implicitement son aide, le Docteur intervint avec désinvolture.

 _Le Docteur : Nous réglerons cela plus tard, profitons du banquet et des convives. (à l'adresse des deux politiciens) Messeigneurs, je suis certain que cela peut attendre. Et je suis prêt à m'occuper personnellement de votre bilan médical Lydianyse. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur la santé d'un voyageur temporel... Enfin, si vous m'en donné l'autorisation ?_

 _Lydie : Cela ne me gêne pas. De plus, je sais que vous avez tout le matériel à disposition dans l'infirmerie du Tardis (36)._

 _Un seigneur du temps (présent parmi les grandes villes) : Vous avez étudié la médecine Docteur ?_

Alors qu'il répondait à cette question, le célèbre seigneur du temps laissa son regard glisser vers les deux politiciens. Ceux-ci affichaient un air contrarié, signe qu'on venait de contrecarrer un de leurs projets. Le Docteur reconcentra son attention sur la discussion qu'il avait momentanément quittée, sûr que Lydie ne serait pas importunée tant qu'elle resterait à ses côtés.

* * *

Au bout d'un certain temps, le Docteur et Lydianyse finirent par avoir faire le tour de tous les convives. Alors que le Docteur se baladait au milieu des grands de Gallifrey, il se rendit compte que sa compagne n'était plus à ses côtés. D'un simple coup d'œil, il vit que celle-ci ne se trouvait pas non plus dans la salle principale de la galerie. Suivant son instinct, il alla regarder dans les pièces annexes. Il finit par trouver Lydie... dans la salle qui lui était consacrée.

 _Le Docteur (s'approchant doucement d'elle) : Je pensais bien vous trouver quelque part. Mais je ne croyais pas que ce serait à cet endroit précis..._

 _Lydie (quelque peu amusée) : Pourtant une compagne du Docteur dans une pièce dédiée à celui-ci... Je respecte une certaine logique._

 _Le Docteur (s'asseyant à ses côtés, sur le report de la fenêtre) : Un peu fatiguée de cette journée ?_

 _Lydie : Je dirais plutôt épuisée... Je ne pensais pas que discuter puisse autant me vider de mon énergie. Mais je voulais surtout me retrouver un peu au calme._

 _Le Docteur : Je sais que cela peut être harassant de participer à ce genre de festivité. J'y ai toujours pris part de bon gré, malgré mon envie d'être ailleurs._

 _Le Lydie (confuse) : Docteur... Il n'a jamais été question d'un quelconque protocole médical avant un départ de Gallifrey, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le Docteur : Bien que j'ai souvent fui la planète sans aucune autorisation ; je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela. Même les deux dernières années, alors que j'étais présent ici. (voyant une certaine tension quitter le corps de Lydie) Ai-je raison de penser que les deux politiciens font partie de ce à quoi je pense ?_

 _Lydie : Le présumé complot contre vous ? Enfin, qui est bien réel maintenant... (soupirant) Oui, effectivement. Je peux vous assurer que j'ai entendu plusieurs fois le nommé Pseudès avec plusieurs de mes anciens camarades. C'est exactement la même voix._

 _Le Docteur : Je m'excuse qu'on ait voulu m'atteindre à travers vous... En fait, je crois savoir à qui vous avez eu affaire (37). Ce sont des ''vieux amis'' à moi. (se rendant compte du terme qu'il avait utilisé) Disons plutôt de lointaines connaissances..._

Au sourire timide qu'affichait la jeune femme, le Docteur sut qu'ils l'avait amusée avec sa rectification. Ce constat le rassurait. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser sa nouvelle campagne ; et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait impliquée dans une conjoncture délicate le concernant. Le Docteur avait bien vu que Lydie avait quelque peu été ébranlée par cette histoire. Il sut qu'il avait bien fait de soutenir Lydie un peu plus tôt, elle n'aurait peut-être pas pu s'en sortir toute seule.

 _Lydie (ce que le regard tourné vers dehors, observant la verdure à travers la vitre) : Cela me fait étrange de me dire que j'ai passé les cinq dernières semaines dans l'espace restreint de ce parc. Alors que j'ai l'ensemble de l'Univers qui m'est maintenant ouvert._

 _Le Docteur : Je sais que votre brillant esprit aspire toujours à obtenir de réponses à diverses interrogations. Cependant, il faut parfois oublier de tout intellectualiser et profiter pleinement de ce qui nous ait offert._

 _Lydie : Je crois que ce sera la première étape de mon apprentissage._

 _Le Docteur : Cela peut se faire._

 _Ou de Lydie (son regard se tournant vers la documentation présente au milieu de la pièce) : Docteur, me permetteriez-vous de vous poser une dernière question ?_

 _Le Docteur (voyant l'hésitation sur le visage de Lydie) : Bien sûr._

 _Lydie (sachant que sa question allait être directe) : Sur Trenzalore... Ce n'est pas vous qui avez demandé à avoir un nouveau cycle de régénération, mais une autre personne... C'était votre compagnon de l'époque ?_

A la vue de la mélancolie naissante chez le Docteur, Lydie sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle vit son mentor passer par différents sentiments : l'étonnement, l'interrogation et la réflexion. Le regard du seigneur du temps finit par se poser de nouveau sur Lydianyse.

 _Le Docteur : Comment... ?_

 _Lydie : ...Suis-je au courant de cela ? Le Tardis ne m'en a jamais parlé, je l'ai appris par moi-même. (se levant et s'approchant du centre de la salle) La veille de l'épreuve avec les anges pleureurs, je suis venue ici, dans cette pièce. Et je suis tombée sur quelque chose écrit dans un de ses livres (38). Les événements vous concernant sur Trenzalore y sont relatés. Une note mentionne la requête qui a été faite à notre peuple pour vous permettre de continuer à vivre._

 _Le Docteur (la voix de cassée, comme brimée par l'émotion) : Lydianyse, pourriez-vous me montrer ce passage ?_

Lydie s'exécuta sans attendre, sentant que le Docteur était sur le point de faire une découverte importante pour lui. Au bout de quelques instants, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et présenta cela au Docteur. Alors que celui-ci était en train de lire, elle vit dans son regard différentes émotions se succéder : la surprise, la tendresse, la fierté. Cependant, elle ne s'attendit pas avoir des larmes couler sur les joues de son mentor.

 _Le Docteur (se tournant vers Lydie) : Alors c'était elle... Encore une fois. Je n'avais jamais su sa version de l'histoire... Je n'avais jamais réellement compris pourquoi notre peuple avait décidé de refermer la dernière faille...(39) jusqu'à maintenant. (prenant Lydie dans une douce étreinte) Merci._

 _Lydie (surprise par le soudain geste d'affection du Docteur) : Pour quelle raison ?_

 _Le Docteur : Pour tout... Pour m'avoir fait comprendre que mon passé n'est pas forcément une faiblesse, mais aussi une force. Pour me montrer que parfois ce que j'ai cru vrai n'était pas la réalité. Pour simplement m'aider à faire face à ce pour quoi j'ai longtemps souffert._

Le Docteur se détacha de Lydianyse et se plaça à une distance respectable, tout en gardant son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme.

 _Le Docteur : Et pour répondre à votre question, oui. Cette personne avait la même place que vous occupez aujourd'hui. Un jour, je vous parlerai d'eux, et de tous ceux qui ont pris un jour place à mes côtés... Un jour._

La tristesse lisible dans le regard du Docteur indiqua ç celle-ci que cette affirmation était surtout une promesse que son mentor que faisait à lui-même. Il avait commencé une certaine réconciliation avec son passé, mais cela était encore trop récent. Il lui faudrait attendre pour enfin parler librement de ses souvenirs douloureux, ou de ses anciens compagnons de voyage. Lydie savait que le temps guérit les maux. De plus, elle allait être à ses côtés, et ferait tout pour que le Docteur réussisse à retrouver la paix intérieur. Soudain, un sourire malicieux apparut et remplaça l'air attristé du Docteur. Lydie ignorait quoi, mais quelque chose avait l'air de le réjouir.

 _Le Docteur : Vous savez ce que j'ai envie de faire, là, tout de suite ?_

 _Lydie (après un temps de réflexion) : Peut-être... Est-ce que cela concerne un départ furtif de ce banquet et (désignant la clé du Tardis pendue à son cou) requiert l'utilisation de ceci ?_

 _Le Docteur (un plus grand sourire illuminant son visage) : Finalement, je crois que la communication avec vous va être assez simple... (toutefois soucieux de l'avis de sa nouvelle compagne) Cela vous dérangerait si c'est ce que nous fessions ?_

 _Lydie : Je suis plutôt du genre polie, mais je peux très bien faire une exception. De plus, je pense qu'avec vous, que ce sera la première d'une longue liste._

 _Le Docteur : Je le pense aussi... Prête pour votre première leçon d'apprentie ?_

 _Lydie (intriguée) : Laquelle ?_

 _Le Docteur : Savoir fuir un lieu sans demander son reste._

Le Docteur prit la main de Lydie et l'entraîna hors de la petite salle. Avec discrétion, il se glissèrent à travers les élite gallifréennes jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de la galerie. Lorsqu'ils la passèrent, le Docteur raffermit sa prise sur la main de sa compagne et (40). Ce fut donc dans une course folle que le Docteur guida Lydie à travers le dédale du musée. L'adrénaline faisant son effet, Lydie se sentit euphorique de cette fuite imprévue. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion, ainsi qu'un tel sentiment de liberté. Elle commença alors à comprendre pourquoi les voyages dans l'univers manquaient tant au Docteur. Les deux seigneurs du temps finirent par retrouver le Tardis dans une salle vide de la bâtisse.

 _Le Docteur : J'avais repéré le Tardis plus tôt, lorsque je suis retourné vous chercher dans le hall du musée. Je me suis dit que c'était quelque chose d'utile à savoir._

 _Lydie : Vous pensiez déjà à partir sans prévenir ?_

 _Le Docteur : Puisque vous connaissez mon histoire, vous pouvez comprendre aisément que je n'aime pas les au revoir..._

Lydie ne répondit pas, mais elle savait que le Docteur été honnête avec elle. Elle comprit alors que l'une des suppositions de son puzzle était exacte. Les au revoir du Docteur étaient souvent devenus des adieux définitifs, et cela devait concerner ses anciens compagnons de voyage. Sachant que le Docteur ne souhaitait pas parler de cela, elle ouvrit le Tardis avec sa clé après avoir récupéré ses affaires qui avaient été déposées juste à côté. Lydie et son mentor entrèrent ensemble dans le vaisseau. Le Docteur vint tout de suite à se placer près de la console, prêt à faire décoller le Tardis.

 _Lydie (incertaine) : Alors, où allons-nous ?_

 _Le Docteur : Tout de suite ? Nous allons chez vous._

* * *

(1)Je pense que c'est l'objet emblématique de tout compagnon. En effet, c'est souvent cela qu'offre le Docteur quand il demande à quelqu'un de le suivre dans ses aventures.

(2)L'histoire de l'existence du Docteur : il se trouve un compagnon dont il finit par s'attacher, mais qui finira par être séparé de lui

(3)Je pense que beaucoup on comprit que je faisais référence à l'épisode La Dame de glace. Ce "elle" est la version victorienne de Clara. En effet, celle-ci réussit le test du Mot que lui avait fait passé Madame Vasta et Jenny.

(4)cf. Chapitre 1 (durant les réparations du Tardis)

(5)cf. Chapitre 15

(6)cf. Chapitre 7

(7)cf. Chapitre 9

(8)cf. Chapitre 13

(9)cf. Chapitre 15

(10)Au début de ce chapitre, Lydie écrit dans sa note explicative **"Que ce soit moi ou un autre finaliste, j'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez à l'issue de cette épreuve."**

Elle sous-entend donc qu'elle ne se préoccupe pas principalement de qui gagnera le concours. Pour elle, tout ira bien si le Docteur trouve le compagnon qui lui correspond, même si ce n'est pas elle.

(11) Petit clin d'œil à l'épisode La Dame de glace, où le Docteur fait une réflexion similaire lorsque la version victorienne de Clara lui déclare à propos du Tardis que "C'est plus petit à l'extérieur".

(12) Pour ceux qui ne se souviendrait plus de comment était la salle de contrôle auparavant, la description se trouve au chapitre 6.

(13) En fait, ce nom que je donne à la conscience du Tardis est plus parlant en anglais. Miss signifie en effet Mademoiselle et la lettre "T" (initiale de Tardis) se prononce "ti". D'où le choix final de Misty. C'est aussi le mystérieux prénom que donne le Tardis à Lydie quand cette dernière lui demande comment elle doit l'appeler (cf. Chapitre 12)

(14) cf. Chapitre 15

(15) cf. Chapitre 13

(16) cf. Chapitre 13

(17) Autre petit clin d'œil à la série. Cette fois-ci avec l'épisode Dans le ventre du Dalek, où le Docteur demande à Clara s'il est un homme bien.

(18) Pour mon propre amusement et votre meilleure compréhension de ce chapitre, j'ai réellement imaginé le schéma constitué de post-it psychiques. Je n'ai cependant pas encore trouvé le moyen de le mettre en ligne entièrement, mais j'y travaille. En attendant, je peux provisoirement transmettre une copie à qui me la demanderait. Je trouve personnellement que l'on comprend mieux l'histoire, ce Docteur et la réflexion qu'a eue Lydie avec le schéma.

(19) cf. Chapitre 15

(20) cf. Chapitre 9

(21)cf. Chapitre 17

(22)cf. Chapitre 16

(23)cf. Chapitre 14

(24) cf. Chapitre 16

(25) cf. Chapitre 15 et 16

(26) cf. Chapitre 16

(27) En effet, j'ai souhaité reprendre chez Lydie l'une des caractéristiques que l'on retrouve chez les compagnes du Docteur dans la nouvelle série : un fort caractère.

(28) cf. Chapitre 5

(29) cf. Chapitre 4

(30) cf. Chapitre 17. La dernière semaine du concours, lors de sa dernière rencontre avec les finalistes, le Docteur leur expliqua ce que représentaient pour lui l'Oeil de l'Harmonie et ses voyages dans l'Univers. Ici, Lydie reprend à son compte l'une des phrases que le Docteur leur avait alors dit : « _Chaque fait se produisant dans l'Univers peut devenir un spectacle unique et merveilleux. »_

(31) cf. Chapitre 15. Lorsqu'ils voyageaient dans le Vortex temporel lors de l'avant-dernière épreuve, Lydie avait déjà étonné le Docteur avec sa capacité à improviser un discours.

(32) J'ai utilisé l'expression ''l'art de la synthèse'' dans un double sens. A ce moment-là, Lydie parvient parfaitement à synthétiser une situation, mais le Docteur fait aussi référence subtilement à la remarquable capacité de Lydie (observer-analyser-conclure) qu'il avait découvert plus tôt dans la journée.

(33) cf. Chapitre 16

(34) cf. Chapitre 16

(35) Je n'ai pas choisi ces noms au hasard. Les deux seigneurs du temps ont pour noms des termes qui viennent du grec ancien et qui signifient ''Mensonge'' ( Pseudès) et ''Mentir''(Menos).

(36) cf. Chapitre 10. En effet, Lydie connaît l'existence et le contenu de l'infirmerie du tardis pour l'avoir parcouru au cours de l'épreuve des faux anges pleureurs.

De plus, je sais que vous avez tout le matériel à disposition dans l'infirmerie du Tardis

(37) Ici, petit référence à l'ancienne série. Lors de son procès dans l'épisode The War Games, les seigneurs du temps reprochent au second Docteur de ne pas respecter leur politique de non-ingérence. Le Docteur sera alors condamné à l'exil sur Terre. Cependant, par la suite, il sera manipuler par son peuple qui l'enverra sans son consentement en mission (cf. Colony in space, The Curse of Peladon, The Mutants, Genesis of the Daleks et The Two Doctors). J'ai imaginé les seigneurs du temps Pseudès et Menos comme les ''héritiers'' des seigneurs du temps qui avaient manipulé le Docteur pour leurs intérêts et qui étaient souvent désignés sous l'acronyme CIA (Celestial Intervention Agency).

(38) cf. Chapitre 9

(39) cf. L'heure du Docteur. Avec le recul de plusieurs saisons, je me suis aperçue que le Docteur n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était passé près de la faille alors qu'il s'adressait aux Daleks à la fin de l'épisode. Et Clara n'a jamais eu l'air par la suite de lui dire ce qu'elle avait demandé aux seigneurs du temps. J'ai donc imaginé que ce soit un de ces concitoyens (et qui de mieux que sa nouvelle compagne?) qui lui annoncerait ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Car, encore une fois, elle s'était battu pour le bien du Docteur (cf. Le Nom du Docteur)

(40) Le fameux « Run ! » si caractéristique du Docteur à ses compagnons, généralement quand ils sont en danger. Toute première parole du Docteur dans la nouvelle série, j'adore cette citation!

* * *

Heureux ? Déçus ? J'attendais ce chapitre avec impatience car, comme vous l'avez vu, c'était l'heure des (très nombreuses) révélations. L'heure de l'illumination pour le Docteur et celle de la consécration pour Lydianyse. Je savais que, puisqu'elle était mon personnage principal OC, vous déduiriez qu'elle deviendrait automatiquement la nouvelle compagne du Docteur. J'espère avoir insuffler un peu d'originalité par la manière que Lydie a choisi pour y parvenir. Au fait, étonné de sa ''formation universitaire'' ? J'aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de toutes les surprises et révélations de ce chapitre : le mot choisi par Lydie et son explication, l'échange entre le Docteur et Lydie dans le Tardis, le prénom ''Misty'', ma perception des événements ayant eu lieu sur Trenzalore... Vos commentaires me tiennent à cœur, en particulier pour ce chapitre.

Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi le Docteur veut se rendre chez Lydianyse ? Suspens, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Et pour vous faire attendre, je vous ai réservé une autre surprise. Le prochain court texte est une annonce pour le chapitre 21 -Être impuissant(e)-, mais ce n'est pas un extrait.

 **Lorsque je me réveille, je me sens allongée au sol, immobile. Mon cors entier me fait mal, j'ai l'impression que que son sang bout dans mes veines. La chaleur irradie mon corps chétif et pourtant je perçois le froid ambiant au contact de ma peau. J'ouvre avec difficulté les yeux et j'entrevois nom loin des murs rocheux, comme si je me trouvais à l'intérieur d'une grotte. Je sens que l'on s'affaire autour de moi. Je ne distingue pas très bien combien de personnes sont présentes, deux ou peut-être plus...**

 **On m'ausculte mais chacun de leurs touchers me donne une souffrance indéchiffrable. Puis on remarque que je suis consciente et quelqu'un se penche vers moi.**

 **La personne : Mademoiselle Lydianyse, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? (ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part) Mademoiselle Lydianyse ?**

 **Malgré tous mes efforts, mon corps refuse de m'obéir. Je me sens épuisée et cela fut déjà un miracle que je puisse ouvrir mes paupières. Mon interlocuteur continue à me parler , guettant la moindre de mes réactions. Je sens alors que l'on me déplace avec le plus de précautions possibles et la douleur revint maintenant par vagues. Finalement, les brumes de l'inconscience me rappellent à elle et j'ai juste le temps de me poser une question. Qui est Lydianyse ?**

Perdus ? C'était le but ! Je vous ai encore réservé quelques surprises pour la suite. A bientôt.


	21. Être impuissant(e)

Bonjour à tous, cela fait maintenant un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté. Seulement, c'était pour vous donner le meilleur possible : je vous dévoile donc aujourd'hui le chapitre 21. Si j'ai mis tant de temps à le travailler, c'est tout d'abord parce qu'il est aussi long que le précédent chapitre. Ensuite, c'est parce qu'il forme un ensemble avec le chapitre suivant et qu'il était essentiel que je travaille les deux ensemble pour avoir des transitions fluides vu que le contenu est assez dense.

En ce qui concerne le chapitre en lui-même, je vous dirai que j'avais autant d'impatience à écrire celui-ci que pour le précédent. Je révèle enfin le deuxième arc de mon histoire et soyez prêt ! Je suis sûr que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que vous allez découvrir... Un ultime indice ? On dit toujours que l'on pourrait refaire le monde avec des « Si... ». Et si depuis le début, j'avais omis de vous dire quelque chose d'important ? Un fait si insignifiant mais qui peut néanmoins bouleverser votre manière de comprendre les vingt précédents chapitres. Et si, à la lumière de cette découverte, je réécrivais l'histoire ? Et si...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre : Être impuissant(e)**

 _Le Docteur : Nous allons chez vous._

Cette réponse laissa perplexe la jeune dame du temps. Pourquoi son mentor souhaitait rester sur Gallifrey, et surtout se rendre chez elle, là où elle avait toujours vécu ? Le Docteur se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait dérouté Lydie. Il lui donna des explications afin de l'éclairer quant à cette décision, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _Le Docteur : Vous avez réussi à me surprendre de par votre capacité à percevoir les pensées profondes de ceux qui vous entoure. Toutefois, ça ne signifie pas que ce domaine m'est inconnu. En ce qui concerne mes compagnons, j'ai appris au fil du temps que leur entourage est insécable d'eux (1). Or, l'échange que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ne ressemblait pas à des au revoir avant une longue séparation. Vous pouvez être impassible mais là, c'était trop court et impersonnel._

 _Lydie (soupirant) : Vous pensez juste... C'est moi qui ai demandé à ma famille de ne pas s'attarder à la Citadelle. Avant que vous ne nous rejoigniez, je leur ai expliqué qu'ils allaient être eux aussi pris dans le flux des événements, du fait qu'ils soient ma famille. De plus, il y a aussi ces seigneurs du temps qui cherchent à vous manipuler. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient impliqués d'une quelconque manière._

 _Le Docteur : Vous les protégez..._

 _Lydie : Je suis devenue votre compagne Docteur, ce fut mon choix. Mais je ne veux pas que cela change quoi que ce soit pour mes proches qui restent sur Gallifrey. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai souhaité les éloigner du banquet et que ma mère a refusé votre invitation tout à l'heure. Elle a respecté mon choix, sachant que je ferai en sorte de tenir ma promesse._

 _Le Docteur (ayant cependant une idée de ce que cela pouvait être) : Laquelle est-ce?_

 _Lydie (intimidée) : Avant notre départ de Gallifrey, je ferai en sorte que nous venions à la maison pour que l'on puisse se faire de véritables au revoir. (baissant son regard au sol) Je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler plus tôt, mais..._

 _Le Docteur : Vous avez bien fait. (voyant que la jeune femme s'en voulait) Lydianyse, regardez- moi... J'ai pu paraître insensible durant le concours, mais vous savez que ce n'était qu'un mur que j'avais érigé pour ne pas souffrir. Je comprends ce que ressentent les gens qui m'entourent. Je ne vous jugerai jamais parce que vous tenez à vos proches._

 _Lydie : Merci. (reconnaissante) Je sais que ce n'est pourtant pas facile pour vous._

Le Docteur savait parfaitement ce à quoi Lydie faisait référence. Ayant perdu au fil du temps tous ceux qui lui étaient chers, il avait du mal à renouer des relations (2). Tout comme il lui était difficile de ne pas avoir un pincement aux cœurs en observant une famille réunie et heureuse. Tout cela, le Docteur n'avait pas à lui expliquer, son passé parlait pour lui. Lydie l'observait l'air paisible, comme si elle connaissait le fonds de sa pensée.

Le Docteur remarqua alors l'air débrayé de sa nouvelle compagne, dû à leur précédente course. La jeune femme lui faisait penser à tant d'autres personnes qui l'avait précédée à bord de son vaisseau. L'attitude de Lydie, son caractère, son désir de voir les étoiles : le Docteur se maudit une fois encore de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt en Lydianyse l'extraordinaire voyageuse temporelle qu'elle allait devenir. Et comme tous ses prédécesseurs, le Docteur ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. Il respectait sa décision car Lydie assumait son choix. Elle continuerait à protéger sa famille malgré le lien qui l'unissait dorénavant à lui.

 _Le Docteur : Cela ne veut néanmoins pas signifier que je vais vous refuser de faire vos au revoir à votre famille. Transmettez au Tardis les coordonnées de chez vous à l'aide de votre lien télépathique. Je pourrais ainsi les récupérer et vous emmener là-bas._

Après quelques secondes, l'opération était réussie puisque le Docteur vit s'afficher des coordonnées sur l'écran de contrôle. Il était sur le point de dématérialiser son vaisseau lorsque Lydie l'interrompit. D'un simple regard inquisiteur, il demanda à la jeune femme la raison de cela.

 _Lydie (avec un sourire amusé, désignant le frein du Tardis) : Je pense qu'il serait préférable de le desserrer... On a fait en sorte de s'éclipser sans que personne ne s'en aperçoit, il serait absurde que quelqu'un entendre le Tardis en marche._

 _Le Docteur (s'apercevant que sa compagne avait raison) : A force de ne plus toucher au frein, j'en oublie que mon vaisseau n'est plus furtif comme il pourrait normalement l'être (3). Merci de me l'avoir rappelé. (après avoir fait quelques manipulations sur la console) C'est parti, nous quittons la Citadelle._

Alors que le Docteur manipulait plusieurs commandes et pilotait le Tardis, Lydie en profita pour admirer le vaisseau en marche. Des flux énergétique circulaient dans les câbles de la tour de verre situé au dessus de la console. L'octaèdre s'illuminait plus ou moins suivant la puissance utilisée. Le tout modifiait l'atmosphère lumineuse dans la salle de contrôle et créait des reflets mouvants sur le dôme. La jeune femme s'accrocha au bord de la console alors que le sol trembla sous ses pieds, signe que le Tardis venait d'atterrir. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte du vaisseau lorsque le Docteur l'interpella.

 _Le Docteur : Une dernière chose..._

 _Lydie : Oui Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur : Puisque vous souhaitez prendre des dispositions pour votre famille, je me suis permis d'en prendre moi aussi. Je ne nous ai pas uniquement amenés chez vous, je nous ai aussi fait remonter le temps de plusieurs heures. Lorsque l'on s'apercevra de notre disparition à la Citadelle, on va nous chercher et ils prendront peut-être contact avec votre famille. En revenant quelques heures en arrière, vos proches n'auront rien à se reprocher si nous quittons Gallifrey avant qu'on ne tente de les contacter._

 _Lydie (assimilant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer) : D'accord. Mais cela veut dire que nous sommes en ce moment-même à la fois ici et au banquet ?_

 _Le Docteur : Effectivement._

 _Lydie : Mais cela ne risque pas de créer un paradoxe temporel d'avoir deux versions de nous-mêmes sur Gallifrey?_

 _Le Docteur : Pas à une telle distance l'une de l'autre, nous avons peu de chance de croiser nos versions antérieures._

 _Lydie : Je vous crois, mais je pense qu'il faudra que vous m'apprenez quelques astuces pour éviter tout paradoxe ou distension temporelle._

 _Le Docteur : Faites-moi confiance, je suis un expert en la matière (4)._

Le seigneur du temps ouvrit la porte et laissa sa compagne sortir du Tardis avant de faire de même. Le Docteur retrouva la bâtisse à étage qu'il avait découvert dans l'esprit de la jeune femme deux semaines plus tôt (5). Il remarqua que Lydianyse prenait de grandes inspirations et que son anxiété s'était envolée. Revenir chez d'elle semblait avoir apaisé ses récentes angoisses. Lydie guida le Docteur vers la maison familiale et ils entrèrent finalement par ce qui semblait être un séjour. Lydianyse se mit alors à appeler sa mère et son frère pour savoir s'ils étaient là. Bientôt, les deux voyageurs temporels virent arriver en courant le cadet de Lydie qui vint s'accrocher à ses jambes. Cela fit rire la jeune femme et attendrit son mentor.

 _Hillel : Tu es là, tu es là, tu es là !_

 _Lydie : Bien sûr que je suis là, je t'avais fait la promesse de revenir à la maison avant de partir. (plus sérieuse) Où est maman ?_

 _Hillel : Dans la cuisine, on avait commencé à cuisiner. Elle voulait te faire ton plat préféré avant que tu t'en aille._

 _La mère de Lydie et Hillel (arrivant de la cuisine tout en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier) : Et je pensais être plus avancée dans la recette avant que vous n'arriviez... Nous sommes à peine rentrés et nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt._

 _Le Docteur (penaud) : J'ai, comme qui dirait, préféré abréger nos au revoir avec les convives du banquet..._

 _La mère de Lydie et Hillel : Lydie ?_

 _Lydie : Ce que l'on raconte sur le Docteur est vrai maman, et je ne peux rien changer à cela (6). Toutefois, ce que le Docteur a pas mentionné, c'est que l'on est revenu quelques heures en arrière pour éviter les soucis._

 _La mère de Lydie et Hillel : Je n'aurai pas dû m'en étonner, bien que je ne conçoive pas tout à fait cela._

 _Midi (soupirant): Maman..._

 _La mère de Lydie et Hillel : Mais je sais que je devrais m'y faire. J'aurais seulement dû faire attention avec son père quand tu étais petite. Je crois qu'il t'a préparé sans le savoir à ce qui attend aujourd'hui._

 _Lydie (encerclant sa mère de ses bras) : Rien ne me fera oublier les valeurs que vous m'avez inculquées. Mais l'Univers n'est pas comme notre petite vie tranquille ici, je vais devoir faire quelques concessions. (voyant la perplexité dans le regard du Docteur) C'est une longue histoire... que je vous raconterai plus tard._

La mère de Lydie se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait un accueil dans les règles à sa fille et au Docteur. Elle se décollera de son aînée et défroissa ses vêtements d'un geste.

 _La mère de Lydie et Hillel : Bien, les effusions seront pour plus tard. Mettez-vous à l'aise. Voulez-vous que nous allions dans la cuisine? Ainsi nous pourrons continuer à discuter tranquillement pendant que je continue à cuisiner..._

Considéré comme un invité tout à fait ordinaire, le Docteur ne put refuser. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait entourer de personnes qui le prenait tel qu'il était. Pas de fioritures, pas d'amabilités protocolaires, la famille de Lydie l'accueillait comme un concitoyen et non comme l'un des héros de leur espèce. Durant les deux précédentes années, cela ne s'était pas produit souvent, à son grand regret. Il s'aperçut alors que la personnalité de Lydie n'était pas due uniquement à sa manière de penser, mais était aussi à son style de vie. Il n'avait jamais aimé les gens superficiels et narcissiques (7). Lydie avait grandi dans la simplicité et l'amour : quelque chose de présent au plus profond de cette famille.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Docteur suivit sa compagne et ses proches dans la cuisine. Par automatisme, Lydianyse s'installa auprès de sa mère pour l'aider dans ce qu'elle faisait. Hillel alla s'asseoir à la table et le Docteur lui emboîta le pas. Sous le regard amusé de Lydie, le seigneur du temps fut bientôt assailli de questions par le frère de celle-ci. Se prenant au jeu, le Docteur répondit volontiers à celui-ci en compagnie de Lydie.

* * *

La petite famille et le Docteur était au milieu d'un discussion animée quand on toque à la porte-fenêtre. Personne n'était attendu, cette venue imprévue étonna donc les quatre seigneurs du temps. Mais lorsque Lydie vit le nouveau venu à travers la vitre, elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et sauta dans les bras de la personne.

 _Lydie : Solon !(8)_

 _Solon : J'étais presque sûr que tu reviendrais ici avant de t'en aller. Dès que j'ai su que tu étais devenue la compagnie du Docteur, j'ai quitté le travail le plus tôt possible. Je comptais bien te voir avant ton départ._

 _Lydie : J'aurais été déçue si je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion._

 _Solon (délaissant un temps celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille, saluant le reste de la famille) : Adelita, Hillel._

 _La mère de Lydie : Bonjour Solon, je suis ravie que tu es pu venir jusqu'ici._

 _Solon: Au vu des circonstances, je crois que ma présence se révèle utile. De plus que je souhaitais passer mes amitiés à une connaissance avant son départ imminent (avec un sourire espiègle) Docteur, ravi de vous revoir._

Lydie s'étonna des dernières paroles du meilleur ami de son défunt père. Est-ce que celui-ci avait déjà fait la connaissance du Docteur ? Et si oui, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Elle tourna la tête vers son mentor et se rendit compte que le Docteur était étonné de la présence de Solon. Lydie ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle sut que quelque chose lui échappait.

 _Solon : Vous avez dit un jour Docteur que l'une de vos plus grandes angoisses était de repartir de Gallifrey aussi seul qu'à votre arrivée (9)._

Cette phrase sembla donner un électrochoc au Docteur puisque ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction puis la joie s'installa sur son visage.

 _Le Docteur : Mironis..._

 _Solon : Docteur. Cela fait plaisir de vous voir aussi souriant._

Les deux gallifréens se firent une brève accolade, heureux de ces retrouvailles inattendues. Lydie, quant à elle, était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ainsi, les deux seigneurs du temps les plus importants dans sa vie à ce moment-là se connaissaient ? Elle ignorait!

 _Lydie : Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? Parce que je suis perdue. Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur : J'ai connu Mironis au cours de la dernière année, alors que je vivais incognito sur Gallifrey. J'ai eu plusieurs fois besoin de lui pour m'aider dans des recherches que je faisais. (à son tour, perplexe) Ce qui m'étonne plutôt, c'est que vous, vous connaissiez Mironis... et que vous l'appeliez Solon._

 _Solon/Mironis : Dans le cadre de mon travail Docteur, vous vous êtes habitué à m'appeler par le nom que j'ai pris. Mais du fait des liens profonds que j'entretiens avec la famille de Lydie, ils m'ont toujours appelé par mon véritable nom (10)._

 _Le Docteur (commençant à comprendre) : Cela devient plus claire. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que vous puissiez être un proche de Lydianyse. Le hasard de l'Univers..._

 _Solon/Mironis (se rendant compte que le Docteur n'avait pas compris quelque chose) : A ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas encore fait le lien... (s'adressant à la jeune femme présente) Lydie, tu voudrais bien de présenter au Docteur par ton nom complet ?_

 _Lydie (surprise par cette demande) : Pourquoi ? (cédant en voyant les regard fixés sur elle) Docteur, le jour de ma naissance, on m'a donné pour nom Lydianyse Aglae Kaiagathos (11)._

Lydie vit le visage du Docteur passé de la perplexité à l'incrédulité en une seconde. Les bras ballants, celui-ci se retourna vers le directeur de la bibliothèque d'Arcadia qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

 _Le Docteur (balbutiant, à Solon/Mironis) : Kaiagathos, comme... Ce sont... ? Ils sont... ? Lydie est...? Vraiment ?!_

 _Solon/Mironis : Vraiment._

 _Lydie : Solon ?_

 _Solon/Mironis (avec un sourire énigmatique) : Je pense que le Docteur t'expliquera mieux que moi._

 _Le Docteur (regardant sa compagne avec un nouveau regard) : Après ma régénération, j'ai voyagé à travers Gallifrey pour voir par moi-même tout ce que j'avais manqué durant les siècles de mon existence. De la fin de la dernière Guerre du Temps à aujourd'hui, j'ai cherché à savoir comment notre peuple avait évolué à l'écart de l'Univers et comment il s'était reconstruit. Je voulais rattraper tout ce que je n'avais pas eu la chance de connaître plus tôt. Beaucoup de personnes m'ont aidé dans cette entreprise, via des entretiens. J'ai aussi beaucoup appris par mes propres lectures universitaires. Parmi les auteurs, un seul conciliait dans son domaine tout ce que je voulais apprendre. C'était un historien dont la spécialité était l'Après-Guerre du Temps... (s'approchant de Lydie et lui prenant doucement ses mains dans les siennes). C'était votre père. (s'adressant à la mère de Lydie) J'aurai voulu connaître votre mari et le remercier pour m'avoir permis l'impossible. Ses travaux ont été précieux à mes yeux pour faire le deuil du Gallifrey que j'avais connu et avec celui que je devais dorénavant m'accommoder (12)._

Le Docteur replongea son regard dont celui de sa jeune compagne. Un mélange de tristesse et de fierté était visible dans ses prunelles mordorées. Soudain, un sourire amusé éclaira son visage. Le Docteur ne comprit pas la raison d'être de celui-ci.

 _Le Docteur : Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ?_

 _Lydie : Tout ceci est un peu absurde en fait. Vous admirez mon père alors que celui-ci aurait tout fait pour avoir la chance de pour rencontrer. Il vous admirait pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre civilisation. Vous étiez l'un de ses sujets d'étude préféré... J'ai grandi avec les histoires qu'il me racontait à votre sujet._

 _Le Docteur (terminant sa pensée) : Et aujourd'hui vous voici ma compagne. Je crois que l'Univers n'a jamais été aussi petit. (l'adresse de Solon/Mironis) Vous aviez raison Mironis, elle est extraordinaire._

 _Solon/Mironis (voyant bien que Lydie s'interrogeait sur les paroles de son mentor): Lorsque j'ai appris au Docteur qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer ton père Lydie, il était déçu. Je lui ai alors proposé quelque chose : une rencontre avec la dépositaire des travaux de ton père : toi. En tant que sa fille, tu es la personne la plus préposée à parler de ton père au Docteur._

 _Le Docteur : Mironis me disait que vous étiez aussi extraordinaire que lui... Je crois que ces dernières semaines lui ont rendu raison._

 _La mère de Lydie : Je n'en imaginais pas moins d'elle. Tu as toujours été le portrait craché de ton père._

Lydianyse adressa son sourire le plus sincère à sa mère. Qu'importe les épreuves que cette dernière avait subi les quatre années précédentes, elle avait fait face et avait tout fait pour le bonheur de sa famille. Celle-ci avait compenser l'absence de son mari tout en préservant le souvenir de celui-ci auprès d'Hillel et de Lydie. Celle-ci était reconnaissante envers sa mère de l'avoir soutenue face à la mort de son père, tout en devant faire son propre deuil en même temps. La jeune femme s'éloigna de son mentor, alla prendre dans une étreinte sa mère et la remerciera. Le Docteur comprit alors qu'il n'aurait jamais à commettre une erreur avec Lydianyse : briser le lien qu'elle entretenait avec sa famille. Elle pouvait parcourir l'Univers avec lui, mais elle aurait toujours quelqu'un qui l'attendrait sur Gallifrey. Le Docteur se résolut à faire cette concession. Il savait quel serait le choix de Lydie si elle se retrouverait dans un dilemme : sa famille ou le Docteur? Il perdrait.

Néanmoins, il ferait tout pour avoir Lydie comme compagne. D'autant plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était la fille de l'historien qu'il admirait. Toutefois, il se doutait qu'il reviendrait à l'avenir souvent sur Gallifrey si Lydie voulait visiter sa famille. Un silence apaisant s'était installé dans la cuisine. La mère de Lydianyse s'était replongée dans sa recette. Soudain, Solon/Mironis eut l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose puisqu'il chercha à quelque chose dans sa besace.

 _Solon/Mironis : Au fait Lydie, je suis aussi venu pour te donner cela. (lui tendant un livre grand format à la couverture brune) Juste **au cas où**..._

 _Lydie (se tournant vers sa mère) : Mais maman, je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi... Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il est abîmé ? Je préfère le laisser ici._

 _La mère de Lydie (alors que Solon/Mironis sortait un second exemplaire de son sac) : C'est une copie. J'ai demandé à Solon d'en faire une reproduction lorsque tu as commencé à passer une à une les épreuves du concours... Au fond de moi, je savais déjà que tu partirais de Gallifrey et que tu en aurais besoin. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé t'en aller sans... C'est **ta garantie** et le Docteur devra s'en servir si la situation l'impose._

 _Le Docteur (perdu) : Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerai avoir des explications. Je vois que cela me concerne, mais j'ignore de quoi vous parler._

Le Docteur sut qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible puisque sa compagne pâlit et refusa dorénavant de croiser son regard. Quant à la mère de celle-ci, elle resta perplexe quelques instants avant de se tourner vers sa fille aînée, inquiète.

 _La mère de Lydie : Tu ne lui **en** a pas parlé ?!_

 _Lydie : Non._

 _La mère de Lydie : Tu m'avais promis de le faire lorsque l'on est venu à la Citadelle._

 _Lydie : Tout s'est enchaîné très vite, et je n'ai pas voulu lui dire. Tu sais très bien que..._

 _La mère de Lydie : Sauf qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu voyages avec le Docteur. Il a le droit... Non, il est nécessaire qu'il sache..._

 _Lydie (explosant tout à coup de colère) : Qu'il sache quoi ? ! Que vivre avec moi requiert quelques précautions ? Que je suis qu'une illusion ? Que je suis incapable de vivre sans ce stupide album ?_

 _La mère de Lydie (essayant d'apaiser sa colère) : Lydie, calme-toi..._

 _Lydie : Cela m'exaspère de vivre ainsi en sachant que je dois l'avoir tout le temps avec moi. J'aimerais pouvoir ne pas être terrifiée en permanence de ce qui pourrait_ _ **encore**_ _arriver. Ces cinq dernières semaines, j'ai eu l'impression d'être vivante et libre ! Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête... Si je n'ai rien dit au Docteur, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit comme tous les autres. Beaucoup m'ont pris par pitié, mais je n'aurais pas supporté cela de la part du Docteur..._

 _La mère de Lydie (impuissante face à la détresse de sa fille) : Lydie..._

 _Lydie (désormais en pleurs) : Non maman, laisse-moi! Personne ne peut comprendre, personne !_

La jeune femme quitta précipitamment la cuisine et prit la direction du séjour. Sa mère s'empressa de la poursuivre. Restèrent dans le séjour Solon/Mironis, Hillel et le Docteur. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi penser de la discussion à laquelle il avait assisté. Il savait que Lydianyse pouvait être affectée quand la situation s'y prêtait : il se souvenait l'avoir vu craquer face aux anges pleureurs (13). Cependant, l'avoir ainsi vu en colère puis en détresse l'amenait à s'interroger sur l'état émotionnel de sa nouvelle compagne. Personne ne fond en larmes pour quelque chose d'anodin. Lydianyse ne lui avait pas révélé un fait important à propos d'elle et cela semblait être un lourd secret. Le Docteur caressa du regard l'un des livres ramenés par le directeur de bibliothèque. Toute **cette histoire** semblait à voir avec cela. Il était prêt à prendre l'album et à l'ouvrir lorsque Solon/Mironis l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

 _Solon/Mironis: Je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'elle vous en parle d'elle-même. Écoutez Docteur, je sais que vous avez des questions et que vous voulez des réponses. Toutefois, il est préférable que vous laissiez du temps à Lydie pour qu'elle soit prête à vous en parler._

 _Le Docteur : Est-ce que vous savez de quoi il retourne ?_

 _Solon/Mironis: Oui. Je suis d'autant plus concerné par cela du fait que j'ai promis à son père avant sa mort de veiller sur elle. Cependant, je ne vais pas vous dire quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller est d'être ouvert d'esprit et de ne pas changer votre avis sur elle après qu'elle vous ait tout raconté. Elle n'a pas choisi ce qui lui arrive..._

Le Docteur fut d'autant plus perplexe par ce que venait de lui demander le bibliothécaire. Quel semblait être le mal qui guettait Lydie ? Tout à coup, le Docteur sentit que l'on tirait sur le pan de sa veste. Il baissa le regard et trouva Hillel, l'air déterminé.

 _Hillel : Ma sœur est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Elle s'occupe de moi, de maman et de la maison depuis que papa est plus là. Elle fait tout avec le sourire, mais je sais qu'elle a mal parfois. Elle ne sait pas que je l'entend parfois pleurer dans sa chambre. Si Lydie est triste, c'est pas sa faute. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle vous voit triste ou que vous partiez est loin d'elle car alors, elle pense que c'est à cause d'elle._

Le Docteur resta interdit face à la déclaration de ce garçonnet de cinq ans, car celui-ci disait la vérité. Si, comme le disait les proches de Lydie, il devait avoir connaissance de ce secret pour le bien de la jeune femme, alors il devait l'apprendre de celle-ci. Toutefois, s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il était nécessaire qu'il ne lui montre pas son inquiétude à propos des implications que pouvait avoir ce secret. Lydianyse restait la candidate qu'il avait appris à connaître et choisie, quelles que soient les révélations qu'il pourrait y avoir à son propos.

 _Hillel (mettant l'un des livres dans les mains du Docteur) : Lydie est là-bas, avec ma maman qui essaye de la calmer. Mais je crois... Si elle doit voyager avec vous, il vaut mieux que vous alliez la voir aussi._

 _Le Docteur (après avoir vu Solon/Mironis hocher la tête, comme s'il était d'accord avec l'enfant) : D'accord, je vais y aller._

Il quitta la cuisine et rejoignit le séjour. Il trouva sa compagne assise dans un fauteuil, prise dans une étreinte réconfortante de sa mère. Les deux dames du temps regardèrent dans sa direction lorsqu'elle se rendirent compte de sa présence. La mère se détacha de sa fille, comme si elle savait déjà ce que le Docteur allait faire. Lydie préféra baisser les yeux, semblant ne pas avoir la force d'affronter le regard de son mentor. Doucement et sans dire un mot, il vint s'agenouiller face à Lydianyse et posa le livre sur les genoux de celle-ci. Au bout d'un certain temps, Lydie finit par plonger son regard dans celui du Docteur qui n'avait pas bougé. Celui-ci attendait, silencieux : Lydianyse devait faire le premier pas.

 _Lydie : Je ne veux pas que vous me voyez différemment, d'accord ? J'ai tellement perdu par le passé que je ne veux pas que **cela** se reproduit avec vous. Pas après avoir vécu un rêve éveillé à vos côtés ces dernières semaines..._

 _Le Docteur : Lydianyse, vous êtes ma compagne et rien ne pourra changer cela. Je vous ai choisie à cause de votre personnalité. Rien de ce que je pourrais apprendre ne modifiera mon opinion à votre sujet. Je vous veux à mes côtés pour voyager dans l'Univers, et même si cela signifie emmener votre secret avec nous._

 _Lydie (soupirant) : Ce n'est pas aussi simple..._

 _Le Docteur : Vous me connaissez Lydianyse, vous connaissez mon existence : rien n'est simple avec moi. S'il faut prendre en compte votre secret pour voyager avec vous, alors je le ferais. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, quoi que vous supposez._

 _Lydie : Pourquoi vous me promettez cela ? Vous ignorez tout de **ça**._

 _Le Docteur : Vous avez ma confiance aveugle. Vous l'avez gagnée ce matin. Si vous ne souhaitez pas me dire quelque chose ou que vous n'êtes pas prête à le faire, alors je ne vous force pas. Car je sais qu'à un moment donné, si ce secret pourrait détruire le lien qui nous relie, vous ferez le bon choix. Quant à ceci (désignant le livre), nous l'emporterons si c'est nécessaire, même si je dois en ignorer l'importance._

 _Lydie (avec espoir) : Vous seriez vraiment prêt à faire cela pour moi Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur : Cela m'a pris des siècles pour revenir sur Gallifrey, je sais ce que c'est d'attendre (14). J'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faut, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prête._

Pour la première fois depuis les dernières minutes, le Docteur vit un sourire sur le visage de Lydie. Celle-ci se tourna vers sa mère qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant en retour. Lydie resserra sa prise sur le livre et prit dans son autre main celle du Docteur.

 _Lydie : Je pense que... vous devez savoir tout ce qui me concerne. Après tout ce que j'ai appris à votre propos, ce serait injuste que vous ne sachiez pas tout **cela**. (à l'adresse de sa mère; et de son frère et Solon/Mironis, qui étaient restés sur le pas de la porte) Je vais emmener le Docteur dans le jardin. (se retournant vers le Docteur) Mes proches savent déjà **cette histoire** , et je préfère vous en parler seule à seul si vous le voulez bien._

 _Le Docteur : D'accord, je vous suis._

Les deux voyageurs temporels quittèrent les proches de la jeune femme et s'engagèrent dans un couloir qui les mena sur le derrière de la maison. Un second potager, plus grand que celui à l'avant de la bâtisse, s'étendait jusqu'à un majestueux arbre. Celui-ci semblait cependant être une anomalie, du fait de se trouver au milieu d'une plaine. Lydie les guida à travers le jardin et ils s'installèrent au pied de l'arbre où avait été placé un banc.

 _Lydie (prenant une longue aspiration) : Mon père et moi venions toujours ici lorsque j'avais besoin de conseils, ou lorsque nous voulions simplement discuter. C'est ici qu'il m'a raconté la plupart de vos aventures._

 _Le Docteur (voyant bien que Lydie était toujours anxieuse) : Je ne veux pas que vous vous forciez Lydianyse..._

 _Lydie : Mon père aurait souhaité que je n'ai plus peur et que je me confie facilement. En sa mémoire, je dois le faire. Seulement Docteur, ce serait plus facile à une certaine condition. Je vais vous raconter tout ce que vous devez savoir, mais je ne veux pas que vous m'interrompiez. Je répondrai à vos questions, mais après._

 _Le Docteur : Entendu._

Satisfait de la réponse de son mentor, Lydianyse ouvrit le livre. Celui-ci se révéla être un album de photos. Cela étonna le Docteur de voir une telle technologie sur Gallifrey, mais il ne fit pas la remarque, respectant ce que sa compagne ne lui avait demandé.

 _Lydie : Pour que vous comprenez mon secret, il est essentiel que je vous explique tout depuis le début. Alors je vais vous raconter mon histoire, depuis ma naissance, il y a cent soixante-quinze ans..._

Désignant tour à tour des photos de l'album, Lydie raconta son enfance tout à fait ordinaire avec l'école, sa confrontation au schisme métamorphique modérateur, sa passion pour la technologie. Elle lui expliqua comment elle était parvenue avec des efforts à être l'une des premières dames du temps à intégrer un cursus d'ingénierie mécanique (15) et comment elle en était sortie, fière et épanouie. Elle lui narra une vie où elle jouissait d'une totale autonomie et où son métier d'assistante-mécanicienne la comblait. Une existence que rien n'aurait pu ébranler. Le Docteur en déduisit toutefois que ce fameux secret l'avait bouleversée, sinon il ne connaîtrait pas Lydie telle qu'elle était à cet instant-là. Le Docteur sut qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il vit le regard de sa compagne s'assombrir sous l'effet du chagrin.

 _Lydie : L'année de mes cent cinquante-trois ans, mon père a organisé un voyage pédagogique avec ses étudiants et m'avait demandé de les accompagner. Comme cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de repos, j'ai accepté. Je me suis donc retrouvée avec mon père et sa cinquantaine d'élèves dans l'une des régions montagneuses les plus reculés de Gallifrey. C'est l'une des zones de la planète les plus épargnées par les attaques daleks pendant la dernière Guerre du Temps. Mon père voulait montrer à ses élèves les différences observables entre un endroit préservé du passé, en opposition à nos cités reconstruites et modernes. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à l'avant dernier jour..._

La jeune femme marqua une pause, semblant prendre du temps pour se donner du courage. Le Docteur, devinant que cette histoire devait faire resurgir de douloureux souvenirs, attendit qu'elle soit prête à poursuivre.

 _Lydie : Ce jour-là, on devait rallier le dernier lieu que l'on devait visiter. Comme il n'y a jamais eu de véritables chemins dans cette zone, on a donc pris des sentiers escarpés sur les flancs de montagne. Ils n'étaient pas très larges et longeaient des ravins, mais on nous avait dit qu'ils étaient sûrs. Mon père était en tête de la marche avec les guides alors que je fermais celle-ci avec quelques étudiants. (déglutissant difficilement) Et, sans que je ne me l'explique encore aujourd'hui, j'ai basculé dans le vide et je suis tombée du bord de la falaise. J'ai chuté de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et me suis retrouvée au fond du ravin dans un espace restreint et semblable à une grotte. En haut, l'angoisse était générale après la chute. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire par eux-mêmes, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux de me rejoindre en toute sécurité. L'un des guides est parti chercher des secours conséquents en vue de mon sauvetage. En attendant, mon père m'a parlé sans interruption pour garder le contact. Je devais être en piteux état, mais je n'avais pas été blessée au point d'être inconsciente. Mais j'allais mal, très mal. Mon père m'a gardé éveillée le plus longtemps possible, jusque ce que **cela** se produise. (laissant couler ses larmes longtemps retenues) J'ai fini par me régénérer... Sauf que rien ne s'est passé normalement. Ma régénération n'a pas été viable immédiatement._

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à raconter son histoire, le regard de Lydie croisa celui du Docteur. Elle vit tout de suite que des questions lui brûlaient la langue mais qu'il respectait sa demande. A ce point-là de son histoire, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle pouvait déjà répondre à quelques unes des interrogations de son mentor. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'il était libre de le faire.

 _Le Docteur : Quand vous dites qu'elle n'a pas été viable, que voulez-vous dire exactement ? Certaines de mes régénération se sont révélées difficiles, au point de me mettre hors course pendant un certain temps (16)._

 _Lydie (comprenant que le Docteur ne pouvait pas encore comprendre le fond de cette histoire) : Je ne parle pas uniquement des répercussions après avoir changé de corps, mais aussi de la transformation en elle-même. Mon énergie régénératrice a été dévastatrice._

 _Le Docteur : Cela est parfois le cas. Mon Tardis peut vous le prouver, elle en a parfois fait les frais (17)._

 _Lydie (voyant que son mentor divaguait, décidant d'être directe) : C'est dans sa quantité que cela a été un problème. Ma régénération en elle-même m'a pris une journée entière. Mon corps à dégager de l'énergie régénératrice durant presque un jour complet. Les secours, qui sont arrivés après de longues heures, ont dû attendre que ça s'arrête avant de pouvoir m'approcher. Les secouristes ont expliqué que j'avais tellement dégagé d'énergie que j'avais poli les murs de la grotte où je me trouvais._

Lydie ferma les yeux, consciente de tout ce qu'elle venait de dire et des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. Ouvrant ses paupières, Lydie tomba sur les yeux du Docteur qui l'observait avec incrédulité et avec un peu de crainte. Ce genre de regard, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait. Chaque fois qu'elle avait été amenée à évoquer son histoire, elle l'avait croisé. Et cela se terminait toujours de la même manière : son interlocuteur finissait pas s'éloigner d'elle, la considérant comme une anomalie. Si cela n'était pas le cas, c'était elle-même qui ne supportait que pas d'être regardée différemment et qui mettait de la distance entre eux. Lydie ne voulait en aucun cas que cela se produise avec le Docteur. Le destin lui avait été injuste par le passé, elle ne le laisserait pas lui enlever ce qu'il lui arrivait de bien. Lydianyse se décida à poursuivre son histoire, sinon elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait plus la force après.

 _Lydie : Mon état après régénération s'est révélé aussi complexe que mon changement de visage. L'inconscience dans laquelle j'étais plongée s'est prolongée pendant plusieurs semaines. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait avec moi. Et les réponses ne vinrent pas avec mon réveil. Lorsque je me suis réveillée dans le centre médical où l'on m'avait transporté, j'avais le corps d'une enfant de six ans. Mes parents, qui m'avait veillée tout au long de ma léthargie étaient heureux de me voir éveillée... (laissant encore des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues) Seulement, je ne les ai pas reconnus._

Le Docteur aurait pu penser que ce fait aurait pu être anodin, du fait que de lui-même avait plusieurs fois eu des problèmes de mémoire à la suite d'une régénération (18). Cependant, vu à quel point Lydianyse semblait toujours affectée par ce qui s'était passé, cela devait être plus complexe que cela.

 _Lydie (ne retenant plus ses sanglots) : Je n'avais plus de souvenirs d'eux ou d'autres personnes de mon passé. Je ne me souvenais même pas de qui j'étais (19). Je ne répondais pas quand on m'interpellait, car je me ne reconnaissais pas dans la Lydianyse qu'ils nommaient. Tout ce qui s'est passé avant ce jour-là a disparu de ma mémoire et je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé aujourd'hui. Ma régénération m'a coûté le souvenir des cent cinquante-trois premières années de mon existence. Telle que je me présente à vous, je suis une dame du temps qu'il n'a une expérience de la vie que de vingt-deux années._

Le Docteur resta un temps muet face aux dernières révélations de la jeune femme. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle cache un tel secret, mais il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plutôt. Il comprenait sa peur de tout perdre, car son secret avait un impact sur son entière existence. Subir une amnésie l'avait forcée à se reconstruire et à vivre avec ce poids. Le Docteur savait ce que c'était de vivre avec des secrets et devinait donc aisément que les vingt-deux dernières années d'existence de Lydie n'avaient pas été aussi heureuses que sa précédente vie.

 _Lydie : Tout ce que je vous ai raconté auparavant, c'est ce que m'ont raconté mes parents et mes proches. J'ai eu du mal à intégrer le fait que j'étais quelqu'un avant, mais que je n'en avais plus les souvenirs. (désignant l'album) Ceci a été pour moi le moyen de me faire accepter mon ancienne existence. Toutes les images que je vous ai montré, ce sont des souvenirs capturés et matérialisés de personnes qui ont croisé la route de mon précédent moi. A défaut de pouvoir me souvenir de mon passé de mon propre point de vue, je l'ai découvert à travers celui des autres._

Le Docteur s'expliqua alors la présence de photographies sur Gallifrey, alors que cette technologie était sous-développée pour leur espèce. Ce n'était pas des photos, mais des souvenirs d'instants précis extraits de mémoires. Le but à cette technique était de mieux pouvoir les montrer à autrui. Le Docteur ne savait pas exactement quelle technologie avait été utilisée pour cette prouesse, mais elle reconnaissait que cela était un parfait substitut aux connexions télépathiques, plus traditionnelles pour leur peuple. Lydianyse vit bien que l'esprit du Docteur assimilait peu à peu les révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire. Soucieuse de ne pas vouloir le brusquer, elle s'inquiéta d'y être peut-être allé trop vite.

 _Lydie : Est-ce que ça va bien Docteur ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup d'un coup, mais je ne savais pas comment vous le dire autrement._

 _Le Docteur : Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je suis un peu surpris. (voyant Lydie baisser les yeux) Toutefois, je suis content que vous m'ayez tout dit. En maintenant que je suis au courant, je comprends dorénavant certaines choses que j'avais remarqué chez vous mais que je ne m'expliquais pas. Je croyais vous connaître, mais je me rends compte qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore à votre sujet._

 _Lydie : Vous n'avez pas peur de moi ?_

 _Le Docteur : Peur, non. Me sentir impuissant pour vous empêcher de souffrir de tout cela, oui._

 _Lydie : Je suis l'unique cas ayant cette pathologie sur Gallifrey, tout le monde est impuissant à me comprendre. Au fil du temps, j'ai compris qu'à cela aussi, je ne pouvais rien faire._

 _Le Docteur : C'est pour cette raison que vos proches sont aussi protecteurs avec vous ? Parce que c'est la seule manière de vous faire comprendre qu'ils seront toujours là pour vous écouter ?_

 _Lydie : Oui. Enfin... en partie. Docteur, mon diagnostic médical n'a jamais été clairement établi puisque aucun spécialiste n'a su dire ce qui m'est arrivé. Et si cela pourrait se reproduire... Je suis de nature craintive parce que j'ai peur que mon cauchemar éveillé d'il y a vingt-deux ans ans ne se reproduise et me force encore à recommencer ma vie à zéro. Si j'ai laissé ma famille créer un cocon protecteur autour de moi, c'était aussi pour m'aider à contrôler cette peur._

 _Le Docteur : C'est donc pour cela que votre mère tient tant à ce que nous prenions cet album dans le Tardis ? C'est parce que vous redoutez que cela se reproduise et qu'elle sait que c'est le seul moyen de stimuler votre mémoire que si vous devenez une nouvelle fois amnésique ?_

 _Lydie (dans un murmure) : Oui..._

Le Docteur prit doucement la main de sa compagne dans la sienne, au grand étonnement de Lydie. Lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau le regard du Docteur, elle y retrouva la joie, la tendresse et l'espoir qu'elle avait déjà pu y voir (20) avant qu'elle ne lui révèle son secret.

 _Le Docteur : Lydianyse, je ne peux pas vous éloigner de moi ou refuser de vous emmener avec moi. Tout ça parce que quelque chose de votre passé pourrait encore bouleversé votre vie, et donc la mienne si je partage la vôtre. Vous n'avez aucune prise sur les événements et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour cela. Je veux vous avoir pour compagne dans mes voyages, qu'importe les risques que cela suppose._

 _Lydie : Merci Docteur._

Bien que gênée par l'intimité que cela supposait, Lydie se rapprocha du Docteur et vint le prendre dans une étreinte. Elle avait besoin de lui faire savoir que cela représentait beaucoup pour elle qu'il l'accepte telle qu'elle était. Le Docteur ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir à la soudaine marque d'affection de sa nouvelle compagne. D'autres avait agit ainsi avec lui auparavant, mais c'était lorsque de profonds liens s'étaient créés (21). Lydianyse avait le don de le surprendre et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait avec naturel. C'était sa nature profonde qui s'exprimait. Le Docteur comprit alors que sa relation avec Lydie ne serait pas comparable avec celles qu'il avait eu avec ses anciens compagnons. Il y avait des risques qu'ils fassent certaines choses dans le désordre, mais il s'en contrefichait alors. Inconsciemment, Lydie l'amenait à être plus spontané et cela lui plaisait. Après s'être consacré entièrement à la recherche de Gallifrey pendant des siècles, il se sentait maintenant libre des contraintes qui s'était imposées. Il allait dorénavant vivre tel qu'il le voulait, avec à ses côtés Lydianyse. Le Docteur sut alors ce qui devait faire. Il répondit à l'étreinte de sa compagne, la remerciant silencieusement pour le bonheur de simplement l'avoir à ses côtés. Sentant les bras du Docteur autour de son corps frêle, Lydie sourit. Il y avait peu de moment où elle oubliait complètement son secret et ses craintes : cet instant-là comptait parmi ceux-ci.

Le Docteur et Lydianyse restèrent longtemps dans cette étreinte silencieuse. Les mots leur étaient inutiles, car chacun savait que la présence de l'autre était suffisante pour atténuer leurs propres maux. Après de longues minutes, les deux seigneurs du temps mirent fin à leur étreinte d'un commun accord. Leurs sourires parlaient pour eux : cet instant leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux. Le Docteur fut le premier à s'exprimer.

 _Le Docteur : J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait encore des images dans l'album après la page à laquelle nous nous étions arrêté..._

 _Lydie : Ma famille et moi avons décidé de le poursuivre au cas où... cela se reproduirait. Ainsi, cette fois-ci, je peux moi même y mettre mes propres souvenirs._

 _Le Docteur : Votre nouvelle vie ?_

 _Lydie : Les vingt-deux premières années de celle-ci du moins. Je tiens régulièrement à jour cet album. (pensive) Je devrais même le faire bientôt, du fait de tout ce qui m'est arrivé récemment._

 _Le Docteur : J'aimerais que vous me l'a racontiez._

 _Lydie (perplexe face à cette question) : De quoi ?_

 _Le Docteur : La vie que vous avez construite depuis ce fameux jour où vous êtes réveillée amnésique. Je ne sais pas si vous souhaitiez le faire, mais j'aimerais connaître cette nouvelle vie. Celle qui vous a amenée à devenir celle que vous êtes aujourd'hui, ma compagne de voyage et mon amie._

Devant cette demande pourtant très personnelle du Docteur, Lydianyse ne put cependant pas lui dire non. Lui évoquer son existence telle qu'elle l'avait reconstruite était un simple retour des choses après avoir découvert et analyser celle du Docteur. Lydie accepta donc sa demande et rouvrit l'album où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

 _Lydie : Durant les deux années qui suivirent ce jour où je suis sortie de l'inconscience, j'ai été transférée d'un service médical à un autre. Je pense avoir rencontré tous les spécialistes en neurologie que compte Gallifrey. Ils ont tous émis des théories à mon sujet qui s'avérèrent fausses. J'ai passé tous les examens possibles et inimaginables et j'ai dû tester des dizaines de traitements médicamenteux ou psychiques, tous infructueux. Durant ce laps de temps, j'ai détruit la vie bien rangée de ma famille. Mes parents se voyaient peu. Mon père subsistait à nos besoins en continuant à enseigner à ses élèves malgré son chagrin. Ma mère est restée avec moi tout au long de mes déplacements._

 _Le Docteur : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer pour que l'on vous permette d'abandonner les soins ?_

 _Lydie : J'avais compris que c'était inutile de continuer plus longtemps. Je crois que c'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à apprendre à lire dans le langage corporel des autres. Mes seules visites étaient celles du personnel médical et de ma famille : ils me parlaient principalement de mon état ou de ce qu'ils croyaient avoir découvert. Mais je n'étais qu'une enfant et je ne comprenais pas tout. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est qu'ils se retenaient de me parler ouvertement. Alors, que j'ai voulu comprendre par moi-même. J'ai fini par m'apercevoir que mes parents n'arrivaient plus à communiquer à part à mon sujet. Le pire fut cependant de découvrir que je n'étais plus vraiment une patiente, mais plutôt un cobaye pour les médecins. Je voulais que tout cela s'arrête et une seule solution s'offrait à moi : arrêter les recherches sur mon état et essayer de retrouver une vie à peu près normale._

 _Le Docteur : Vous étiez résignée au fait de ne jamais avoir de réponses à vos questions ?_

 _Lydie : Oui. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'éloigner de ces centres médicaux. Depuis cette époque, je ne supporte pas les docteurs, j'en ai la phobie. Je ne suis à l'aise qu'avec un seul... Et il se trouve devant moi._

Un petit sourire timide éclaira le visage de Lydianyse. Celle-ci ouvrait son âme et ses pensées à son mentor, même si cela pouvait se révéler gênant. Le Docteur, même s'il ne possédait pas un titre de médecin, se sentit flatté par ce que venait de lui avouer sa compagne. Il prit toutefois note qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter les hôpitaux et autres centres médicaux dans le futur.

 _Le Docteur : Cela m'arrange vraiment, parce que sinon, j'aurais dû changer de nom._

 _Lydie : Vraiment ?! De l'humour ? Je ne connaissais pas encore ce pan de votre personnalité._

 _Le Docteur (redevenant sérieux) : Excusez-moi. Continuez, racontez-moi comment vous avez réussi à échapper aux soins._

 _Lydie : Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, cela ne s'est pas révélé aisé. Après avoir eu vent de ma décision, mes parents ont bataillé pour que l'on me rende ma liberté. Mon père a finalement dû jouer de quelques relations avec des collègues universitaires pour que cela se fasse._

 _Le Docteur : Et vous êtes rentrée chez vous._

 _Lydie : En revenant ici, j'ai redécouvert une vraie vie de famille. Néanmoins, ma vie n'a pas été facile non plus par la suite._

 _Le Docteur : Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _Lydie : Comme j'avais tout oublier, mes parents ont trouvé bon que je retourne à l'école. Mais on m'a tout d'abord refusé ce droit, prétextant que j'avais déjà eu une scolarité et que cela ne servirait à rien d'en refaire une._

 _Le Docteur (levant les yeux au ciel) : L'absurdité du système..._

 _Lydie : Exactement. Finalement pour contourner le système, la solution fut de m'inscrire sous une version différente de mon nom complet, en mettant mon second prénom comme prénom principal. Par la suite, j'ai seulement eu à prétexter que je préférais que l'on m'appelle par mon deuxième prénom._

 _Le Docteur : Astucieux._

 _Lydie de : Pour ma scolarité oui, mais la supercherie ne passa pas inaperçue dans le registre de l'Initiation. J'avais l'âge physique pour la passer mais on me la refusa. Ma particularité n'a rien changé à cela. Mes parents n'ont pas insisté, préférant préserver ma vie calme. Celle-ci serait redevenu mouvementée si ce qui m'était arrivé s'ébruitait. (après un temps de silence) Puis-je être honnête avec vous sur un point Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur : Bien sûr._

 _Lydie : Lorsque vous nous avez invités à choisir une destination dans l'Univers (22), ma réponse n'était pas tout à fait désintéressée._

 _Le Docteur : Le Temps ?_

 _Lydie : Je n'ai trouvé cette réponse que lorsque vous m'avez annoncé que l'on se trouvait dans le Vortex temporel. Mais au fond de moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'est de regarder une nouvelle fois dans le Vortex du temps, car..._

 _Le Docteur (comprenant alors pourquoi elle avait fait cela) :... vous pensiez que plonger votre regard dans celui-ci débloquerait votre esprit et vous rendrait votre mémoire ?_

Lydianyse hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait deviné juste. Cependant, elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait cela sans en parler au Docteur. Elle était honteuse maintenant qu'elle venait de tout lui révéler. Le seigneur du temps s'aperçut bien vite que lui avouer la vérité n'avait été facile à faire : elle s'en voulait d'avoir joué de lui.

 _Le Docteur : A l'époque, j'avais remarqué de la déception chez vous et je ne me l'étais pas expliquée. Lydianyse, qu'importe la réaction que j'aurais pu avoir si j'avais su vos véritables intentions... Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir fait cette tentative. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pensé juste._

 _Lydie : C'était de l'égoïsme. Comment pouvez-vous accepté si facilement mon erreur ?_

 _Le Docteur : Vous venez vous-même de le dire. C'était une erreur. Aujourd'hui, vous vous en voulez de ce que vous avez fait. Vous apprenez de vos fautes et vous en apprenez des leçons de vie. Vous êtes comme tout le monde. Et si je ne suis pas en colère de votre erreur, c'est parce que si j'avais été à votre place, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose._

Cette déclaration laissa interdite la jeune femme qui repassa en boucle les paroles du Docteur. A cause de son amnésie, Lydie avait toujours considéré les autres plus important qu'elle, car ils étaient ''complets''. Elle avait toujours fait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Elle s'était dévouée à autrui, afin de se détourner de son propre malheur personnel. Les quelques décisions qu'elle avait prises pour elle-même était celle de participer au concours du Docteur et celles prises durant les semaines précédentes. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que prendre principalement soin de soi serait une bonne chose pour son épanouissement. Le Docteur venait de lui prouver qu'elle avait eu tort.

Heureuse d'en avoir enfin conscience, elle continua de raconter son histoire au Docteur. Elle dépeint à celui-ci la scolarité quelque peu particulière qu'elle avait eue. En effet, le fait d'aller à l'école lui avait permis de découvrir qu'il lui restait des brides de sa mémoire. Son esprit avait gardé enfoui des connaissances apprises longtemps auparavant celles-ci se débloquaient à la stimulation de son esprit. Ses enseignants n'en étaient pas revenus de sa maturité intellectuelle et de sa capacité à apprendre si rapidement. Lorsque ses professeurs furent mis au courant du passé de Lydianyse, le choix fut fait de lui faire passer plus rapidement les niveaux d'enseignement que ses camarades (23). Selon eux, cela aurait été une perte de temps pour Lydianyse de passer les classes au même rythme, elle se serait ennuyée et aurait perdu son fort potentiel.

 _Lydie : J'ai terminé les trois cycles d'école avec deux ans d'avance. Pour tout le monde, j'étais un petit génie. Alors que ceux qui me connaissent vraiment savaient que j'étais seulement un esprit d'adulte coincé dans un corps trop enfantin. A ma graduation, j'ai finalement fait le choix de ne pas suivre le même cursus que dans ma première vie. A l'époque, je me posais beaucoup de questions à propos de moi et de ce qui m'était arrivé. J'en étais venue à la conclusion que j'avais abandonné par le passé mais qu'alors, j'étais émotionnellement prête à obtenir des réponses. Je me suis donc inscrite dans le cursus de psychologie de l'université d'Arcadia (24) où officiait mon père en tant que professeur._

 _Le Docteur (ébahi) : Vous avez choisi vos études à cause de votre passé ?_

 _Lydie (avec l'évidence) : Oui. Il était hors de question que je me tourne vers la médecine. Alors j'ai choisi la psychologie, l'art d'étudier et de comprendre l'esprit . C'était parfait pour moi, de plus que j'avais passé le début de cette vie à observer les gens pour les comprendre._

Le Docteur n'en revenait pas que Lydianyse n'ait jamais abandonné l'idée de découvrir un jour ce qui avait causé son amnésie. Elle avait en quelque sorte voué sa vie et ses études à la recherche de la vérité. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé à atteindre un but. A part lui-même. Seulement, pour être passer par là, le Docteur savait qu'un tel entêtement se faisait au prix de sacrifices (25). Lydie lui donna raison.

 _Lydie : J'étais la benjamine de ma promotion, mais cela ne m'a pas préoccupé plus que cela. Je ne me mélangeais pas à mes camarades plus que nécessaire. J'avais peu à peu perdu de vue des connaissances de mon ancienne vie à cause de mon amnésie. Quel adulte aurait voulu encore échanger avec une amie ayant l'apparence d'une enfant ; et qui plus est, qui n'avait aucun souvenir de leur amitié ? Je n'avais pas envie que cette situation se reproduise si cela venait à se répéter. J'ai donc fait mes études en me plongeant dans le travail, au grand bonheur de mes professeurs. La plupart des choses que j'ai utilisées pour vous comprendre, je les ai apprises d'eux._

Le Docteur se rendit alors compte à quel point l'histoire personnelle de Lydianyse les avait amenés à l'instant présent. Sans son amnésie, elle n'aurait jamais eu à vivre de telles épreuves et n'aurait jamais étudié ce domaine en particulier. Or, c'est ce bagage qui lui avait permis de passer une à une les épreuves du concours et à devenir sa nouvelle compagne. Ignorant tout des pensées de son mentor, la jeune femme poursuivit sur sa lancée et lui décrivit comment ses études l'avaient amenée à voir son secret sous un nouveau jour, et non comme une fatalité.

 _Lydie : Lorsque j'ai fini mon cursus complémentaire, la vie s'ouvrait devant moi mais le destin ne s'est pas révélé en ma faveur une fois encore. Peu après l'obtention de mon diplôme, mon père est tombé malade. A l'époque, du fait de mon histoire, la régénération était un sujet tabou chez moi. Alors, j'ignorais le fait que mon père en était à sa dernière régénération. La plupart de ses vies avaient été utilisées durant la dernière Guerre du Temps. Je me disais que tout irait bien et que mon père guérirait. (ravalant un sanglot) J'ai appris la réalité des faits sur son lit de mort. Je lui ai fait une promesse la dernière fois que je l'ai vu : celle d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant le mystère de mon amnésie. Et j'espère pouvoir respecter un jour ma parole..._

 _Le Docteur : Je suis sûr que votre père serait fier de vous aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez pas encore réussi à avoir des réponses, mais vous êtes parvenue à devenir ma compagne. Pour lui, cela lui aurait peut-être apporté autant de fierté._

 _Lydie : Oui, c'est plus que probable. Seulement, après sa mort, ce sont mes recherches sur mon amnésie qui m'ont aidé à faire le deuil de mon père. J'ai aussi fait le choix de ne pas partir loin de ma famille. Mon petit frère était encore petit, je suis restée dès lors chez moi pour aider ma mère avec les travaux agricoles. Sans mon père qui l'aidait auparavant durant son temps libre, ma mère n'aurait jamais pu continuer sans moi à gérer de l'affaire familiale et Hillel. De plus qu'elle aussi avait à faire le deuil de mon père. Les trois dernières années de ma vie ont été centrées sur mes proches et mes recherches. C'était tout ce qui m'importait jusqu'à il y a deux mois, jusqu'au concours._

 _Le Docteur : En devenant la compagnie, vous allez drastiquement changé de style de vie._

 _Lydie : Cela ne m'effraye pas, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de reprendre mon existence en main et de changer d'air. Avoir la possibilité de voyager dans l'Univers avec vous est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver à ce moment de ma vie._

D'un commun accord, les deux seigneurs du temps finirent sur ces mots leur conversation. Ils auraient tout le temps par la suite de pouvoir discuter. Mais à cet instant-là, ils s'étaient déjà trop longtemps absentés auprès des proches à Lydianyse. Il était temps qu'ils retournent auprès d'eux.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Hillel et le meilleur ami du défunt père de Lydie en train de discuter tranquillement. Ce dernier s'interrompit instantanément en s'apercevant du retour du Docteur et de Lydie.

 _Solon/Mironis : Cela a été Lydie ?_

 _Lydie : Tu me connais. Je le fais parce que c'est nécessaire mais ce n'est pas si facile pour autant._

 _Solon/Mironis : Tu as gardé le sourire, cela ne doit pas s'être si mal passé. (se tournant vers le célèbre gallifréen) Mais ce que je vois surtout Docteur, c'est que vous prenez assez bien la chose._

 _Le Docteur : C'est beaucoup à assimiler en une fois, mais je me suis fait à l'idée que voyager avec Lydianyse aura quelques particularités._

 _Solon/Mironis : Je suis content de savoir que vous êtes trouvés mutuellement. J'avais fait en sorte que vous vous rencontriez pendant le concours, mais je ne m'imaginais pas que votre rencontre aboutisse à un tel dénouement._

Cette annonce laissa le Docteur et son apprentie dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Que voulait dire leur concitoyen ? Leur rencontre n'était pas due au hasard ? Solon/Mironis était conscient de ce qu'il venait de leur dire et savait qu'il leur devait quelques explications. Il invita Hillel à aller prévenir sa mère du retour de sa fille et de son mentor, puis il se consacra totalement aux deux personnes restées dans la pièce avec lui.

 _Solon/Mironis : Docteur, je vous ai longtemps promis une rencontre avec Lydie, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'opportunité. Alors, lorsque vous m'avez parlé de l'idée du concours, j'ai vu une chance unique pour les deux d'entre vous. Je vous connais assez personnellement pour savoir que vos personnalités et vos histoires font écho. Un seigneur du temps avec un lourd passé à traîner et une dame du temps qui souffre de l'oubli de son passé. J'ai toujours senti que quelque chose de bon ressortirait de votre rencontre. (à l'adresse de Lydie) C'est pour cela que je t'ai invité à réfléchir à ta participation au concours du Docteur. Tu avais besoin de nouveaux horizons et le concours était l'occasion pour toi de rencontrer le Docteur et de faire le point sur ce que tu voulais pour toi dorénavant. (avec un sourire espiègle) Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé du concours pour la première fois ?_

 _Lydie (pensive) : J'étais venue Arcadia pour mes recherches, cela devait être il y a peu près trois mois..._

 _Le Docteur (après un bref calcul, l'interrompant) : Attendez, cela n'a pas pu être à ce moment-là. Il y a trois mois, l'annonce du concours n'était pas encore faite... Je n'étais alors même pas sûr que celui-ci puisse se faire._

 _Lydie : Pourtant, je suis sure de moi. (à Solon/Mironis) A l'époque, tu m'avais dit que des rumeurs circulaient parmi les intellectuels de Gallifrey à propos du fait que le Docteur cherchait un compagnon avant de repartir._

 _Solon/Mironis : C'était le Docteur lui-même qui me l'avait dit. Malgré l'incertitude de l'existence du futur concours, j'avais décidé de te laisser du temps pour réfléchir à propos de tout cela. Je savais que tu avais besoin de peser les pour et les contre, et donc de temps. Tout comme le Docteur pour se décider à concrétiser son idée de concours. Ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné rapidement jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu vas pouvoir voyager dans l'Univers Lydie, et mettre de côté des craintes. Docteur, vous avez la nouvelle compagne que vous souhaitiez et vous avez rencontré la fille de Monseigneur Kaiagathos._

Les deux voyageurs temporels s'échangèrent un regard et se rendirent compte que Solon/Mironis avait raison. Ce jour-là, ils avaient réussi à obtenir les changements dans leur vie qu'ils espéraient encore quelques mois auparavant. Tout cela n'était dû qu'à leur rencontre, qui avait été en quelque sorte été aidé d'un coup de pouce du bibliothécaire.

 _Lydie : Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Cela n'aurait pas été plus simple d'organiser une simple rencontre ?_

 _Solon/Mironis : A l'époque, j'ai senti que c'était ce dont vous aviez réellement besoin. Lydie, si je ne t'avais pas parler du concours, est-ce que tu y aurais pris part ?_

 _Lydie : Non, probablement pas. (s'apercevant de ce que l'ami de son défunt père essayait de lui faire comprendre) Et je n'aurais probablement jamais eu la possibilité de voyager avec le Docteur dans l'Univers._

 _Solon/Mironis : Parfois, passer par la complexité est le meilleur chemin à prendre. De plus, rien n'a été souvent facile dans vos deux existences respectives._

 _Le Docteur : Je crois que sur ce point, nous ne pouvons que lui donner raison. Cependant, j'ai moi aussi une question. Pourquoi avoir tenté tout cela pour que nous nous rencontrions ?_

 _Solon/Mironis : Vous ne vous vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais pris le nom de Mironis ?_

 _Le Docteur (cherchant un indice dans ce que venait de lui dire le bibliothécaire) : Pas particulièrement..._

 _Solon/Mironis : Je me suis inspirée d'un ancien terme gallifréen. Dans notre langage actuel, miron signifie..._

 _Le Docteur (faisant appel à de vieux souvenirs) : ... Lien._

 _Solon/Mironis : Exactement. Je suis la connexion entre les savoirs et les visiteurs de la bibliothèque dans le cadre de mon métier. Mais avant tout, je sers de liaison entre des personnes de ma connaissance. Docteur, vous vouez votre existence à sauver des gens, c'est votre vocation. La mienne est de créer des liens entre des personnes, ce qui entraîne par la suite des entraides mutuelles._

 _Lydie (interloquée) : Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça !_

 _Solon/Mironis (amusé) : Si tu savais à quel point cela a été important dans ta famille..._

 _La mère de Lydie : Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le lui dire._

Les trois seigneurs du temps tournèrent la tête vers les personnes fraîchement revenues dans la pièce. La mère de famille et Hillel se tenaient sur le pas de la porte menant la cuisine.

 _Lydie (perdue) : Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas raconté ?_

 _La mère de Lydie (avec un sourire nostalgique) : C'est Solon qui nous a présenté ton père et moi._

 _Lydie (abasourdie, à l'adresse de de Solon/Mironis) : Vraiment ? !_

 _Solon/Mironis : Ce qui devait être un entretien professionnel a été le début de leur histoire d'amour. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que leur rencontre aboutisse à une union et à deux enfants. Sur ce coup-là, je pense que la rencontre de tes parents fut la meilleure chose que j'ai provoquée..._

 _La mère de Lydie (s'apercevant que sa fille avait d'autres questions) : Lydie, je te raconterai tout de cette histoire à un autre moment. Pour l'instant, je crois qu'il serait temps pour toi d'aller préparer certaines affaires que tu voudrais emporter avec toi._

 _Lydie (acquiesçant) : C'est vrai. (à son mentor) Cela vous ennuie si je vous laisse avec ma famille et Solon ? Je vous promets de ne pas être longue._

 _Le Docteur : Aucun souci Lydianyse. Faites ce que vous devez faire._

La jeune femme remercia le Docteur et prit ses affaires utilisées durant le concours qu'elle avait déposées dans un coin. Elle prit ensuite la direction que le Docteur se souvenait être celle de l'escalier menant l'étage. A peine eut-elle quittée la pièce que sa mère annonça son intention de retourner dans la cuisine.

 _La mère de Lydie : Je vais mettre à cuire le repas pendant ce temps. Solon, tu resteras bien manger avec nous ?_

 _Solon/Mironis : Proposé si gentiment, je ne peux pas refuser l'invitation. De plus, je suis sûr que cela fera plaisir à Lydie._

 _La mère de Lydie (avec un sourire, avant de s'en aller) : Bien. Docteur, j'espère que vous aimez la cuisine traditionnelle gallifréenne._

 _Solon/Mironis : Puisque vous n'êtes pas encore familier de cette famille, cela signifie que vous restez pour dîner. Ce n'est pas une proposition mais une obligation._

 _Le Docteur : Cela ne m'étonne pas plus que cela... (avec un sourire nostalgique) Je crois que toutes les mères protectrices de l'Univers sont ainsi (26)._

Le Docteur profita de l'absence de sa compagne pour demander des conseils aux proches de celle-ci à propos de son amnésie. Il ignorait quelles précautions il lui faudrait prendre et ne voulait pas risquer de provoquer la prochaine régénération de Lydie. La mère de la jeune dame du temps et Solon/Mironis répondirent volontiers à ses questions, heureux que le Docteur prenne au sérieux cette situation particulière.

* * *

Même s'il suivait assidûment la conversation à laquelle il prenait part, le Docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil réguliers vers l'étage. La mère de Lydie s'aperçut de cela et comprit que le Docteur tenait vraiment à sa fille.

 _La mère de Lydie : Vous savez Docteur, ma fille ne va pas disparaître elle va bientôt redescendre._

 _Le Docteur (gêné en comprenant que ses regards discrets ne l'étaient pas tant que ça) : Excusez-moi. Je crois que c'est mon côté protecteur qui se manifeste. J'ai toujours eu pour préoccupation la bonne santé et la sécurité de mes compagnons, ce qui implique souvent de savoir où ils sont et s'ils vont bien._

 _La mère de Lydie : Je connais ma fille Docteur. Si vous la surveillez trop instamment, vous risquez de la brusquer. Cela vous amènera à la détérioration de votre relation. Or, je suis certaine que c'est l'inverse de ce que vous souhaitez. Le conseil que je puisse vous donnez sur ce point est d'agir normalement avec elle, comme vous le feriez avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ma fille n'a jamais aimé qu'on la considère différemment._

 _Le Docteur : Le problème ne vient pas d'elle mais de moi. J'ai toujours agi ainsi avec mes anciens compagnons à cause de ma peur de les perdre et de la solitude qui en résultait. Après des siècles à voyager seul , j'ignore même si je pourrais efficacement protéger votre fille. Même si le concours m'a préparé à l'idée de retrouver un compagnon, la vitesse à laquelle j'ai créé un lien avec Lydianyse et le naturel avec lequel nous échangeons me prennent un peu de court (27). Par le passé, j'ai construit très rapidement des relations avec mes compagnons, mais avec votre fille, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas quoi penser à propos de cela..._

La mère de Lydie comprit que la seule chose à faire pour atténuer les craintes du Docteur était que celui-ci en parle ouvertement avec sa fille.

 _La mère de Lydie : Montrez la voir._

 _Le Docteur : Vraiment ?_

 _La mère de Lydie : Seule la communication pourra vous éviter tout futur malentendu._

 _Le Docteur (se levant immédiatement) : Merci._

Il quitta le salon puis se guida dans la maison avec l'aide des souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vu dans le rêve de Lydianyse. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver face à la porte entrouverte de sa chambre. Conscient que cette fois, il devait demander l'autorisation à celle-ci pour entrer dans la pièce, il toqua et il attendit une réponse (28). Sa compagne vint ouvrir complètement la porte et fut surprise de le voir.

 _Lydie : Docteur ? Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que je suis montée ? Désolée, je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées. (retournant dans sa chambre et s'affairant près de son lit) J'ai bientôt terminée. (voyant qu'il était resté sur le pas de la porte) Vous pouvez entrer, cela ne me dérange pas._

Maintenant autorisé à rentrer dans la pièce, le Docteur pénétra dans celle-ci. La chambre était quasiment identique à la version recréée de toutes pièces dans l'esprit de Lydie. Le Docteur se fit la remarque que, malgré sa amnésie, Lydie avait une incroyable mémoire visuelle. Il fit une nouvelle fois un rapide tour de la pièce, mais finit par revenir à ce qui avait déjà attiré son attention la première fois : l'ensemble des post-it psychiques. Seulement, cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent : il comprenait ce qui était écrit sur ceux-ci. Il se perdit alors dans la contemplation de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Après que Lydie eut fermé son sac, elle retrouva le Docteur qui avait le regard fixé sur le mur de son bureau. La jeune femme fut amusée, son mentor semblait toujours fasciné par ce genre de choses.

 _Lydie : A ce que je vois, mes post-it psychiques ne cessent de retenir votre attention, même après tout ce que je vous ai dit ce matin._

 _Le Docteur : Lydianyse, ce que vous avez fait ici est incroyable. Je n'ose imaginer le temps que vous y avez consacré._

 _Lydie (avec un rire cristallin) : J'ai perdu le compte au fil du temps._

 _Le Docteur : Toutes ces théories, ces références, toutes les pistes que vous avez explorées..._

Lydie resta interdite puis fut effarée. Elle ignorait comment il avait su ce qui se trouvait sur ce mur. Elle n'en avait jamais explicitement parler avec quelqu'un.

 _Lydie (d'un ton assez abrupt) : Comment pouvez-vous comprendre ce que j'ai transcrit ici ?_

 _Le Docteur (inquiet du brusque changement d'humeur de Lydie) : Vous m'avez donné ce matin la clé de lecture de vos pensées. Elle est toujours active... (s'apercevant de ce qui avait mis sa compagne dans un tel état) Pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas que je n'avais pas le droit de voir cela. Vous ne m'aviez rien dit et puisque vous n'y avez pas repris la clé de lecture..._

 _Lydie (abattue, se rendant compte de son erreur) : Vous pouvez donc toujours comprendre ce qui est écrit sur mes post-it... Je n'y ai pas pensé._

 _Le Docteur (se sentait coupable) : Si j'avais su..._

 _Lydie (s'apercevant que le Docteur s'en voulait réellement) : Docteur, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même..._

 _Le Docteur : Mais..._

 _Lydie fin : N'en parlons plus. Seulement, laissez-moi le temps de me faire à cette idée. Avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais laissé quelqu'un voir ce qui est écrit ici._

Le Docteur fut surpris de cela. Si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait, pourquoi était-il le premier à le voir ? Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Lydie lui donna quelques explications.

 _Lydie : J'ai toujours considéré cela comme mon jardin secret. Ça a toujours été difficile pour moi de m'exposer ouvertement aux autres alors j'ai mis ici toutes mes craintes... et mes espérances. Je me disais que le jour où je l'aurais enfin terminé, je pourrais finalement le montrer._

 _Le Docteur : Excusez-moi d'avoir détruit cet espoir._

 _Lydie : Non, c'est bon. Je crois en fait que je souhaitais garder cela caché parce je n'assumais pas. Je ne voulais pas exposer aux autres le fait que mon histoire me préoccupe plus que je ne le laisse paraître. Le fait que je me sente impuissante face à mon passé qui m'empêche de vivre ma vie telle que je la veux... En réalité, je suis contente que ce soit vous qui ayez découvert ce schéma en premier. Vous connaissez mon histoire, sans pour autant en avoir vécu les conséquences les vingt-deux dernières années._

 _Le Docteur : Je ferais en sorte d'être digne de votre confiance concernant cela. Je comprends l'importance que cela a pour vous._

Les deux voyageurs temporels se remirent face au mur où étaient accrochés les post-it psychiques et chacun se plongea dans une contemplation pensive.

 _Le Docteur (admiratif) : Votre propre schéma arborescent. Toutes vos recherches sur votre amnésie..._

 _Lydie (lui donnant confirmation) : Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver qui ait plus ou moins de liens avec ma particularité inexpliquée... Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai commencé mes recherches lors de mes études. Mais ce schéma, je ne l'ai construit qu'après la mort de mon taire. Il m'avait toujours promis de m'aider dans cette tâche, mais il n'en a pas eu le temps._

Le Docteur commença alors à faire des liens de corrélation entre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et ce qu'il avait découvert dans le rêve de Lydianyse. A l'époque, il ne savait pas ce qui était écrit sur le mur, ni pourquoi elle s'était effondrée en larmes (29). Maintenant, tout était de plus clair.

 _Le Docteur : Vous vous en êtes sortie très bien. Vous avez fait un travail titanesque, qui plus est en touchant des domaines très divers. Est-ce que cela serait possible que vous fassiez apparaître le reste des post-it ?_

 _Lydie (décontenancée) : Comment savez-vous que... ?_

 _Le Docteur (s'apercevant qu'il en avait trop dit) : Vous me l'avez en quelque sorte indiqué un jour..._

 _Lydie (suspicieuse) : Du fait que vous ignoriez l'utilisation que je fais des post-it psychiques avant aujourd'hui, permettez-moi d'en douter._

 _Le Docteur : Vous me l'avez montré sans le savoir. Vous vous souvenez ce matin, lorsque je vous ai révélé le véritable contenu de la sixième épreuve ?_

 _Lydie : Oui... Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir ?_

 _Le Docteur : Lorsque je suis entré dans votre esprit, vous m'avez emmené dans l'un de vos souvenirs, datant d'il y a deux ans tout au plus. C'était une banale fin d'après-midi. Vous m'avez montré votre vie quotidienne, principalement ici, chez vous. A l'époque, je vous ai observé travailler sur vos recherches, même si je l'ignorais alors... Et je vous ai vu faire apparaître des post-it que vous aviez rendu invisibles._

Cet aveu laissa sans voix sa jeune compagne. Celle-ci se rendit alors de compte que le Docteur en connaissait plus sur elle qu'il ne l'avait admis. Toutefois, après réflexion, Lydie était incapable de lui en vouloir pour cela. Il avait peut-être appris beaucoup à son sujet par le passé, mais il n'avait pas eu connaissance de son secret. Lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté son histoire, il avait été réellement surpris par celle-ci. Il y avait donc de grands probabilités que le Docteur n'ait pas compris grand chose auparavant.

 _Lydie : Vous n'avez rien dit quand on est arrivé ici..._

 _Le Docteur (gêné) : Je pensais que j'avais déjà assez fait de révélations compromettantes pour la journée. Normalement, je ne m'intéresse pas tant à la vie personnelle de ceux avec qui je voyage... Or, avec vous, j'ai fait tout inverse. Et maintenant que vous êtes ma compagne, je me fais mal à l'idée de vous avoir duper auparavant._

 _Lydie (voyant bien que le Docteur était honteux de ses actions) : Considérons cela comme du passé. Je vous ai pris comme sujet d'analyse et me suis permise de faire des recherches sur votre passé. Vous êtes entré dans mon intimité sans me demander l'autorisation. Un point partout._

Heureux que Lydie ne lui en veuille pas pour cette autre intrusion dans sa vie personnelle, le Docteur se sentit libérer du poids de la culpabilité. La jeune femme profita de cet instant pour apposer deux doigt sur un quelconque post-it : le reste du schéma ne tarda pas à apparaître aux deux voyageurs temporels. Deux murs étaient désormais presque en totalité recouverts. Les fils d'énergie s'étaient étendus jusqu'aux quatre coins de la surface des post-it, augmentant la taille du schéma arborescent originel.

 _Le Docteur : Neuroscience, biologie moléculaire, géologie... Je reste sans voix devant tout le travail que vous avez accompli._

 _Lydie : J'aurais seulement aimé pouvoir le finir un jour._

 _Le Docteur : Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Vous pourriez continuer vos recherches à mes côtés. Je pourrais même vous donner de l'aide si vous le souhaitez..._

 _Lydie (s'écartant de lui) : Stop. Je sais que cette proposition vous vient du fond du cœur, mais non. Docteur, je déduis sans mal le fait que vous voulez tout faire pour me mettre à l'aise du fait de ma condition. Sauf que je ne veux pas que vous vous comportiez différemment avec moi. De plus, avoir votre aide signifierait probablement que je refasse des examens médicaux. Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir comme un cobaye._

Le Docteur se rendit compte que malgré lui, il avait amené Lydie dans ses retranchements. Il décida alors d'être franche avec elle.

 _Le Docteur : En fait, lorsque je suis monté, ma première intention était que l'on puisse parler de cela._

 _Lydie : Pour quelle raison ?_

 _Le Docteur : Lydianyse, même si vous ne le voyez pas ainsi, je ne veux pas être trop prévenant ou vous mettre mal à l'aise. La vérité c'est que... je ne sais plus comment me comportez avec un compagnon. J'ai abandonné l'idée d'en avoir un pendant des siècles, et cela remonte à loin la dernière fois que j'ai pu échanger avec quelqu'un que je considère comme tel (30). Il y a aussi le fait que notre rencontre et l'évolution de notre lien soient unique de mon point de vue._

La jeune femme comprit qu'implicitement, le Docteur lui demandait de l'aide. Il ne voulait pas mal faire, ses intentions étaient bonnes. Lui aussi était troublé par la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient appris à se connaître et cela l'empêchait d'agir instinctivement avec elle. Malgré la bonne entente entre eux, Lydie ressentait la même chose. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle avait été trop vite propulsée à cette place de compagne ? Lydie l'ignorait mais était sure d'une chose : elle aussi devait faire des efforts pour leur bonne entente. Elle espérait autant que le Docteur que leur colocation et leur amitié soient une réussite. En vue de cela, chacun devait faire des efforts de son côté afin que cela puisse être réalisable. Lydie décida de faire le premier pas.

 _Lydie : Pour l'instant, je veux oublier toute cette histoire et ne plus me préoccuper de mes recherches. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai participé au concours était de m'éloigner de mes problèmes. Toutefois, cela ne signifie pas que je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Si un jour je viens à reprendre mes recherches, ce serait un plaisir que vous m'aidiez... (voyant un sourire s'agrandir sur le visage du Docteur) dans des proportions respectables._

 _Le Docteur : Je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous étouffer en vous surprotectant. Et je me ferais une joie de vous aider si vous me le demander._

Le Docteur savait qu'elle lui raconterait l'ensemble de ses recherches en temps et en heure. Rien ne pressait, ils en discuteraient plus librement par la suite. Toutefois, il se demandait s'il devrait attendre longtemps avant de lui parler d'un fait précis. En se remémorant le souvenir que lui avait montré Lydianyse, il s'était rappelé le fait d'être arrivé au début dans une pièce avec des portes fermées de la part des cadenas à serrure (31). Au regard de ce qu'il savait maintenant, il en avait déduit que ses cadenas étaient symboliquement ce qui empêchait Lydie d'accéder à toute une partie de sa mémoire. Cependant, des serrures s'ouvrent facilement avec des clés. Le Docteur avait le sentiment que, à défaut de savoir la cause de son amnésie, Lydie pourrait un jour recouvrer la mémoire en trouvant les ''clés'' qui désinhiberaient ses souvenirs.

 _Le Docteur (désignant les murs de post-it) : Vous pensez pouvoir vous souvenir de tout ? Ou vous avez gardé une compilation papier transportable de tout cela ?_

 _Lydie : Non, tout est ici. Et honnêtement, je suis incapable de ressortir toutes les recherches que j'ai faite sans ce schéma arborescent._

 _Le Docteur : Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas travailler prochainement sur vos recherches, mais puis-je proposer quelque chose ?_

 _Lydie : Bien sûr._

 _Le Docteur (après avoir cherché quelque chose dans ses poches) : J'aimerais utiliser ceci._

Le Docteur venait de présenter à Lydie un objet cylindrique et longiligne de couleur cuivré. Celui-ci était recouvert de plusieurs boutons et possédaient des bagues de réglage. Une pierre taillée terminait l'objet en son bout.

 _Lydie (émerveillée) : C'est votre tournevis sonique ?(32)_

 _Le Docteur : En effet. Petit cadeau de mon Tardis après que j'ai perdu l'ancien au cours de la dernière année. Cela fait quelque temps que je ne l'ai pas utilisé et voici une bonne occasion de le faire._

 _Lydie (voyant le Docteur faire quelques réglages sur son tournevis) : Que souhaitez-vous faire ?_

 _Le Docteur : Il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas transporter cet ensemble de post-it psychiques avec nous. Alors je fais en sorte que nous puissions garder une copie de ceux-ci avec nous dans notre voyage. (s'apercevant de l'air perplexe de sa compagne) Je vais scanner ces murs et en garder une sauvegarde que je transférerai ensuite au Tardis. Je suis certain qu'on pourrait vous créer un espace de travail qui nous est propre à bord._

 _Lydie (reconnaissante) : Merci._

Même si cela pouvait représenter peu, cette petite attention signifiait beaucoup pour Lydie. Son mentor respectait son choix de reporter la suite de ses recherches à plus tard. Néanmoins, il faisait en sorte qu'elle puisse être opérationnelle dès qu'elle changerait d'avis. D'un geste de la main, le Docteur plaça son tournevis sonique à mi-hauteur de la pièce et enclencha le scanner. Un rayon lumineux vint balayer la partie de la pièce où se trouvait le schéma arborescent. Bientôt, un bruit significatif indiqua au Docteur que les informations étaient enregistrées. Comprenant aussi que l'opération était terminée, Lydie fit disparaître les post-it redevenu visibles, puis proposa au Docteur de redescendre. Celui-ci accepta, mais au moment de passer le pas de la porte, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit une boîte et regardera dans celle-ci, comme pour vérifier si c'était le bon contenu.

 _Le Docteur (emmenant la boîte) : Maintenant, nous pouvons y aller._

 _Lydie (perdue, sachant ce que contenait la boîte) : Comment... D'où connaissez-vous ce projet ? Et comment savez-vous où le trouver ?... (après quelques instants de réflexion) Mon rêve..._

 _Le Docteur: Oui. Et à ce que je sache, vos semelles soniques ne sont pas encore tout à fait au point (33). Je me suis dit que je pourrais vous aider à les terminer. (s'apercevant de son état d'excitation) Enfin, je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre accord..._

 _Lydie : Non, c'est bon... Seulement, des semelles soniques ?_

 _Le Docteur : Oh, mes excuses. J'ai la fâcheuse habitude de tout nommer par sonique quand il est question d'objet technologique. Comment appelez-vous cela ?_

 _Lydie (sans réellement avoir de réponse) : Pour moi, cela a toujours été simplement un moyen de transport téléguidé par la pensée..._

A la mine quelque peu dépitée du Docteur, Lydie sut qu'elle l'avait quelque peu déçu par son manque d'originalité. Malheureusement, elle était une personne pragmatique et laissait peu son imagination prendre place dans sa vie. Elle fit un sourire maladroit à son mentor pour lui faire savoir qu'elle tâcherait de trouver un nom moins utilitaire. Les deux seigneurs du temps quittèrent ensuite la chambre de la jeune femme puis redescendirent dans le salon. Ils trouvèrent Solon/Mironis, la mère de Lydie et Hillel en pleine des discussion. Ceux-ci se turent en se rendant compte de leur présence.

 _Solon/Mironis : Cela va mieux Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur : Plutôt rassuré. On fera des concessions chacun de son côté tout en préservant les précautions essentielles. Je crois que l'on a trouvé un terrain d'entente avec Lydianyse..._

 _Lydie : Oui. (soudain pensive) Docteur, est-ce que je peux profiter du fait que ma famille soit présente pour vous demander quelque chose ?_

 _Le Docteur : Vous ne deviez même pas me demander l'autorisation pour le faire._

Le Docteur fut toutefois soucieux que Lydie ait évoqué la présence de sa famille comme condition de sa demande. Cela l'inquiétait un peu sans l'effrayer vraiment. Cependant, suite à tout ce qu'il avait découvert récemment sur cette famille, il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

 _Lydie : Depuis le début du concours, vous m'avez toujours connue par les noms qui s'invitaient à la situation. Cela a tout d'abord été mon numéro de candidate, puis vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom. Mais à partir de maintenant, je préférai que vous en utilisiez un autre. Je n'ai jamais pris de titre comme vous ou Solon, mais j'ai fait un choix quelques années après que cela arrive... Comme vous avez pu le remarquer depuis notre arrivée, mes proches ici présents ne m'appelle pas Lydianyse, mais Lydie. (des reflets de larmes brillant dans ses yeux) Un surnom affectueux que mon père m'a donné depuis ma naissance. Mais après mon amnésie, il a été significatif pour moi (34)._

En se rendant compte de ce que faisait sa fille, la mère de Lydie ne put pas être plus fière d'elle. Son aînée s'ouvrait au Docteur et c'était un autre pas vers son objectif final : se faire accepter telle qu'elle est auprès d'autrui.

 _Lydie : J'ai alors demandé à ceux qui me sont proches de m'appeler exclusivement par ce nom. Les personnes qui me connaissent pour ce que je suis réellement et en lesquelles j'ai confiance. (recentrant son regard sur le Docteur) Aujourd'hui, vous faites partie de ces personnes. Je vais voyager avec vous et vous êtes celui qui me serez le plus proche maintenant. J'aimerai donc qu' à votre tour, vous m'appeliez Lydie._

Le Docteur ne sut sur l'instant comment réagir. La demande de Lydie était pourtant simple, seulement cela se révélait être quelque chose d'important pour sa compagne. Elle n'offrait pas ce droit à tout le monde, préservant ce privilège pour les personnes qui lui sont chers. Au fond de lui, le Docteur se sentit honoré que Lydie lui ait demandé cela. C'était encore une preuve de la confiance que lui accordait la jeune femme et cela ne pouvait que renforcer la connexion qui les reliait.

 _Le Docteur (avec un sourire) : Lydie ? Lydie... Ça sonne bien. Cela me prendra juste quelque temps pour en prendre l'habitude_

 _Lydie : Depuis ce matin, cela me faisait étrange vous m'appeliez Lydianyse. (songeuse) D'autant plus que j'avais permis à Misty de m'appeler ainsi il y a de cela plusieurs semaines._

 _Le Docteur (interloqué) : Elle vous appelle comme cela ?! (faisant appel à ses souvenirs) Maintenant que j'y repense..._

 _Hillel (ne laissant pas à sa sœur le temps de répondre au Docteur) : C'est qui Misty ?_

Devant cette question facile, Lydie ignorait pourtant comment répondre à son petit frère. Celui-ci avait beau être assez brillant pour son jeune âge, elle n'était pas sure qu'il comprenne le concept qu'un esprit ayant pris vie dans une machine. Ayant une curiosité aussi accrue que la sienne, la jeune femme préféra suivre la voie de la sagesse et utiliser une métaphore pour parler de Misty. De plus, elle ne voulait pas savoir la réaction de ses proches s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'elle avait sympathisé avec la conscience du Tardis.

 _Lydie : Misty est une personne que j'ai rencontrée dans le cadre du concours. Elle m'a aidé quand vous me manquiez trop ou quand je pensais abandonner le concours parce que je le trouvais trop difficile. Elle était beaucoup là pendant les dernières semaines et au fil du temps, on est devenues amies. L'ironie fut qu'elle était aussi une très bonne amie du Docteur. (ayant un bref échange de regard avec le Docteur) D'ailleurs, je me souviens très bien du jour où il a découvert que l'on était amies... (35)_

 _Le Docteur (gêné) : Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas été tendre avec vous, surtout du fait que je connaissais pas encore toute l'histoire... (revenant au sujet de discussion original) Mais vraiment, elle vous surnomme Lydie ?!_

 _Lydie (amusée de la réaction du Docteur) : Sur ce point, je crains qu'elle ait aussi eu de l'avance sur vous._

Conscient qu'il était en présence de la famille de Lydie, le Docteur grommela de manière à peine audible des reproches à lui-même. Il n'avait pas vu le rapprochement du Tardis et de sa nouvelle compagne et il lui faudrait prendre quelques précautions à l'avenir. Car il était certain qu'un jour prochain, il ferait les frais de leur bonne entente au plus grand amusement des deux femmes qui partageaient dorénavant sa vie.

Ignorant tout de ses pensées, Solon/Mironis vit bien que le Docteur était soucieux de la relation qu'avaient nouée Lydie avec cette mystérieuse Misty. Celle-ci lui était inconnue, le Docteur ne lui en ayant jamais évoqué l'existence. Toutefois, le bibliothécaire se doutait qu'il n'y avait de dangereux derrière cette histoire car Lydie semblait s'amuser de celle-ci. Solon/Mironis préféra ne pas s'entêter de trouver des réponses à ses questions. C'était les affaires du Docteur et de Lydie. Maintenant qu'elle allait voyager dans le reste de l'Univers, il laissait la jeune femme prendre son existence en main.

De fil en aiguille, les pensées du Docteur reprirent le chemin de ses préoccupations principales et il eut soudain un éclair de lucidité. Il sortit une nouvelle fois son tournevis sonique, le pointa en l'air tard et le cristal s'illumina d'une lueur rouge. Au bout de quelques instants, un déclic s'enclencha. Le Docteur abaissa sa main, l'air rassuré. Cependant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses actions avaient laissé perplexes ces concitoyens.

 _Le Docteur : Rien à signaler._

 _Lydie : Pardon Docteur, mais... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_

 _Le Docteur : Juste une simple analyse des environs. Si on avait tenté de surveiller votre maison par le biais de la technologie, je l'aurais su._

 _La mère de Lydie : Bien que mon mari et Lydie se soient passionnés pour la technologie, il y en a très peu ici. Nous avons jusque gardé l'appareil d'alerte en cas d'attaque, comme cela est obligatoire d'en posséder un._

Cet objet, le Docteur le connaissait depuis assez longtemps déjà. Il avait été conçu vers la fin de la dernière Guerre du temps, malheureusement, peut-être trop tard dans l'Histoire. Cet appareil servait à prévenir la population des prochaines frappes aériennes daleks avec le maximum d'avance possible. Il avait pu sauver de nombreuses vies et s'était donc révélé indispensable. Depuis la fin des combats, il avait été pris pour décision de les garder dans les foyers. L'appareil était assez simple, c'était un petit écran avec un pavé numérique dans un coin. D'autres utilités lui étaient apparues plus tard, telle que la diffusion des nouvelles et des grandes décisions du Haut Conseil par exemple. Le Docteur s'approcha de l'appareil de la famille de Lydie, lequel était accroché sur un mur du séjour. Le seigneur du temps fit quelques réglages sur son tournevis, puis le pointa sur le côté de l'écran.

 _Lydie : Docteur ?_

 _Le Docteur (s'apercevant des regards perdus de ses concitoyens) : Excusez-moi. Avec cette régénération, j'ai pris l'habitude d'agir sans consulter autrui, ce qui se révèle assez problématique aujourd'hui... Quant à votre appareil, j'ai fait en sorte que vous puissiez recevoir des ondes de n'importe quand et n'importe où dans l'Univers. Ainsi, vous pourrez contacter Lydie dès que vous le souhaiterez. (à l'adresse de la jeune femme) J'ai toujours fait en sorte que mes compagnons puissent être en contact avec leurs proches (36), même quand ils voyagent avec moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vous donnerai pas ce même droit._

 _Lydie (émue par le geste du Docteur) : Merci._

 _Le Docteur_ _(à la mère de Lydie et Solon/Mironis) : J'ai calibré une connexion sécurisée avec le Tardis, vous n'aurez qu'à entrer le code 07700900461 (37) pour être mis en relation avec nous. Je veux que vous puissiez nous contacter en cas de souci._

 _Solon/Mironis : Vous pensez toujours que l'on veuille garder un œil sur vous après votre départ ?_

 _Le Docteur (avec un sourire destiné à sa compagne) : Avec l'aide de Lydianyse, mes soupçons se sont confirmés (38). Il est donc préférable pour tout le monde ici présents que je mettre en place certaines sécurités._

 _Lydie : Maman, je ne voulais pas que vous soyez impliqués dans tout cela. Ce que nous faisons là, c'est pour votre sécurité. J'ai peur que l'on vienne vous importuner du fait de notre lien de parenté._

 _La mère de Lydie : Nous ferons attention, je te le promets. Je ferai en sorte de noter tout fait inhabituel._

Soudain, le grincement caractéristique de la porte extérieure de la cuisine qui se referme fut entendu. Puis une voix masculine s'éleva dans la maison.

 _? : Madame ? Hillel ?_

Lydie et son mentor échangèrent un regard craintif. Quelqu'un d'autre venait d'arriver, mais personne n'était attendu. Se pouvait-il que l'on que se soit déjà rendu compte de leur absence à la Citadelle et que quelqu'un ait été envoyé chez Lydianyse ?

* * *

(1) Cela est principalement vrai pour la seconde série du fait de la présence de nombreux membres des familles des compagnons dans les aventures du Docteur. On a souvent eu l'occasion de voir l'attachement de parents (Jackie Tyler, Francine et Clive Jones, Sylvia Noble, Brian Williams), grand-parent (Wilfried Mott), compagnon de vie (Mickey Smith, Rory Williams, Danny Pink) à leur proche qui voyage avec le Docteur.

(2) Le fait que le Docteur ait du mal à accepter une nouvelle compagnie après la perte d'un compagnon est particulièrement visible dans certains épisodes : La loi des Judoons (le fait que le Docteur ne veuille pas remplacer Rose par Martha), Planète morte (Le Docteur refuse que Christina De Souza la suive de peur de perdre encore un compagnon) et La Dame de glace (Le Docteur prend sa retraite après sa séparation avec Amy et Rory)

(3) C'est un fait devenu banal dans la série, le Tardis émet un bruit caractéristique. Cependant, on en oublie parfois que cela est dû au fait que le Docteur laisse le frein en marche, comme River Song le souligne dans Le Labyrinthe des anges 1ère partie. Le vaisseau peut donc être inaudible si le frein est desserré.

(4) Le Docteur voyageant à travers à le temps et l'Espace, il se retrouve souvent face à des paradoxes ou distensions temporels. Sans compter les épisodes de l'ancienne série, on peut déjà lister un certain nombre d'aventures du Docteur évoquant ces phénomènes : Fêtes des pères (Rose créé un paradoxe en sauvant son père), Que tapent les tambours/Le dernier Seigneur du temps (le Maître transforme le Tardis en machine à paradoxe), La conquête de Mars (le Docteur altère un point fixe dans l'Histoire en sauvant Adélaïde, ce qui a des conséquences par la suite), La Pandorica s'ouvre 2ème partie (les étoiles disparaissent car le Docteur n'a pas pu sauver des planètes du fait de son enfermement; River Song se retrouve dans le Tardis, bloquée dans une boucle temporelle), Le mariage de River Song (en évitant la mort du Docteur, River provoque une compression de l'ensemble de l'Histoire de la Terre au même moment), Les Anges prennent Manhattan (Amy et Rory créent un paradoxe en sautant du toit), Voyage au centre du Tardis (le Docteur revient dans le passé via la faille temporelle dans son Tardis, il change alors sa chronologie en permettant à la précédente version de lui-même de libérer le Tardis de l'emprise du vaisseau de récupération), Le Nom du Docteur (Clara saute dans la ligne temporelle du Docteur pour sauver l'existence du Docteur alors que Siméon essayait d'annuler tous les actions passées de celui-ci), Braquage temporel (le Docteur comprend à la fin de l'épisode que c'est lui-même qui a organisé le braquage auquel il a pris part)...

(5) cf. Chapitre 13

(6) Tout comme ses exploits héroïques, certains autres faits concernant le Docteur ne sont pas restés inconnus à son peuple. C'est donc un fait public qu'il ne soit pas très respectueux des règles.

(7) Exemples : Adam Mitchell (Dalek/Un jeu interminable), Gregor Van Baalen (Voyage au centre du Tardis) et le Maître, en quelque sorte.

(8) Cf. Chapitre 4. Vous vous souvenez le bibliothécaire dans ce chapitre, qui était comme un père pour Lydie. Le revoici et ce n'est pas un hasard...

(9) Cf. Chapitre 3

(10) Cf. Chapitres 3 et 4. Solon et Mironis. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais montré aucun indice laissant penser que ceux-ci n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne... Ce que j'ai fait volontairement. Le double nom de ce bibliothèque était en effet une révélation finale que j'avais déjà prévue dès les premiers chapitres. Certains ont dû se demander à l'époque pourquoi j'avais tenu à introduire ces deux personnages pouvant paraître surperflus. Mais c'était le premier point commun reliant le Docteur et Lydie

(11) Le nom de famille de Lydie « Kaiagathos », je ne l'ai pas choisi au hasard. Le mot est formé à partir qu'un morceau de **kalos kai agathos** , une expression utilisée dans la littérature grecque antique. Agathos signifie le "bien" que l'on peut retrouver chez quelqu'un. La bonté étant l'une des principales qualités de Lydie et du reste de sa famille, c'est donc un clin d'oeil que j'ai voulu faire en choisissant ce nom.

(12) Cf. Chapitre 3. Lorsque le Docteur parle ses recherches à Mironis dans ce chapitre, il y est implicitement évoqué que le Docteur avait déjà eu connaissance des écrits du père de Lydianyse.

(13) Cf. Chapitre 10

(14) Cf. Chapitre 1 et 18. Dans ces deux chapitres, le retour de Gallifrey est relatée tout d'abord du point de vue du Docteur; puis dans le second de la manière dont le Tardis l'a perçu.

(15) Cf. Chapitre 17. Lydie avait dit dans la salle de l'Oeil de l'Harmonie qu'elle avait suivi des cours sur les technologies gallifréennes. Ceux-ci datent du temps où elle étudiait la mécanique.

(16) Cf. L'invasion de Noël

(17) Cf. La Prophétie de Noël

(18) Cf. Le Seigneur du Temps et L'Heure du Docteur

(19) Finalement la plus grosse révélation de cette histoire, dont personne ne s'attendait. Cependant le petit texte de présentation de ce chapitre que je vous ai offert dans le dernier post était le spoiler idéal. Ce petit texte en question est en fait une "extension" de ce que raconte Lydie au Docteur. Je vous ai écrit le moment où Lydie, à peine consciente et au fond du ravin, essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe autour d'elle juste après sa régénération. Je n'avais pas dit que c'était obligatoirement Lydie la personne en question. Toutefois, j'ai clairement exprimé le fait qu'elle ne se savait pas qui était Lydie. Alors pour ceux qui avait essayé de deviner le fond de cette petite histoire, surpris?

(20) Cf. Chapitre 20. Ce sont les émotions que Lydie avait vu chez le Docteur lorsqu'elle lui réaffirma durant la finale qu'il n'avait pas besoin de compagnon.

(21) Bien que j'ai repris certains caractères et qualités d'anciens compagnons du Docteur pour modeler la personnalité de Lydianyse, j'ai tenu à introduire une opposition notable avec ses prédécesseurs. Alors que Rose, Martha, Donna ou Clara ont dû prendre le temps de créer une relation sur la durée pour qu'enfin le Docteur s'ouvre à eux (à propos de sa planète natale, de son peuple, de ses actions durant la Guerre du Temps), j'ai voulu une évolution rapide de la relation entre le Docteur et Lydie. Une amitié qui s'était consolidée en quelques heures sur la base d'aveux personnels de leur part à tous les deux et d'une confiance mutuelle.

(22) Cf. Chapitre 15

(23) Cf. Chapitre 13. Le fait que Lydie ait passé plus rapidement ses niveaux d'enseignement était sous-entendu dans la discussion entre l'ancien professeur de Lydie et cette dernière. L'enseignant n'avait eu en effet que très peu de temps la jeune femme dans sa classe.

(24) Cf. Chapitre 20. Voici donc l'explication du choix des études de Lydie que vous aviez découvert dans le précédent chapitre. Ce qui vous permet aussi de comprendre pourquoi Lydie a suivi des cours de domaines très éloignés (la mécanique et la psychologie)

(25) Pour le Docteur, le sacrifice a été l'abandon d'avoir un compagnon à côté durant sa quête de Gallifrey.

(26) Dans la série, le Docteur rencontre de nombreuses femmes faisant figures de mères protectrices : Jackie Tyler (Rose), Amélia Pond (Mélody – avant de savoir qu'elle deviendra River Song), Sarah Jane Smith (Luke), Sylvia Noble (Donna)

(27) Cf. Chapitre 18. Dans ce chapitre, j'avais évoqué le fait que le Docteur ait multiplié les compagnons avant d'abandonner l'idée en avoir un et qu'il les avait tous abandonné. Implicitement, j'avais alors déjà montré que le Docteur avait déjà des problèmes relationnels avec ses compagnons et qu'il n'arrivait plus à échanger naturelllement avec eux. Cela est tout l'inverse avec Lydie avec qui il a une intéraction fluide.

(28) Cf. Chapitre 13. Du fait d'être immatériel et invisible dans le rêve de Lydie, le Docteur n'avait pas eu à se préoccuper de cela.

(29) Cf. Chapitre 13

(30) Cf. Chapitre 18. Je fais en particulier référence à ce chapitre-là du fait que j'avais introduit le personnage de Hope . Bien qu'elle est très secondaire, elle permettait de souligner mon propos : le Docteur avait abandonner cet "espoir" (d'où le prénom Hope) de trouver quelqu'un qui voyagerait à ses côtés et qu'il n'aurait pas peur de perdre. La solitude du Docteur n'a pas été le choix d'être seul mais ce à quoi a abouti sa peur de la perte.

(31) Cf. Chapitre 13. Même si à l'époque, ce fait pouvait paraître incongru dans le rêve de Lydie, c'était en fait l'un des indices majeurs de la révélation finale de l'amnésie de Lydie.

(32) Qu'aurait été une fanfiction de Doctor Who sans la présence de cet objet emblématique? Puisque je vous avais crée une voire deux versions de la salle de contrôle du Tardis, je me devais donc de créer un tournevis sonique inédit pour ce Docteur. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai repris les caractéristiques utilisées pour la salle de contrôle pour imaginer une version assez épurée et féminine du tournevis sonique.

(33) Cf. Chapitre 13

(34) Le nom de Lydie est significatif pour elle du fait que ce soit une version abrégée de son véritable prénom (Lydianyse). Elle est comme ce surnom, il lui manque une partie pour être complète.

(35) Cf. Chapitre 15

(36) Je fais ici référence au fait que le Docteur ait donné par le passé la possibilité à ses compagnons de contacter leur famille. Par exemple en permettant aux téléphones portables de Rose (cf. La fin du monde) et de Martha (cf. Brûle avec moi) d'appeler où qu'elle soient dans l'Univers

(37) Ce code « 07700900461 » n'est pas inconnu à ceux qui suivent la nouvelle série depuis le début. En effet, c'est le numéro pour appeler le téléphone portable du Docteur / du Tardis. Il est utilisé par les anciens compagnons du Docteur pour contacter celui-ci lorsque les Daleks déplacent la Terre (cf. La Terre volée) et lorsque le Docteur contacte McGillop, l'un des scientifiques de UNIT, pour lui demander d'emmener le tableau -La Chute d'Arcadia / Plus jamais- aux Archives Noires (cf. Le Jour du Docteur)

(38) Cf. Chapitre 20

* * *

Alors, ébahis ? Sans voix ? J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu parce que j'ai eu vraiment plaisir à l'écrire. Je suis heureuse d'enfin avoir pu vous révéler le passé de Lydianyse après tant de temps. Comme vous avez pu l'apprendre dans les notes, j'avais fait en sorte de dissimiler des indices tout au long au long de l'histoire. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il y a aujourd'hui autant de références à la série et aux précédents chapitres. Je sais que c'est aussi un chapitre très dense mais il y avait beaucoup à dire. Je crois vous avoir tout dit sur la vie passée de Lydie. Cependant, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, faites-les moi savoir, je répondrai volontiers à celles-ci.

Pour finir, petit cliffhanger. Qui est la personne qui vient d'arriver chez Lydie ? Pour le savoir, il vous faudra attendre la prochaine fois. Mais je pense que vous n'attendrez pas longtemps, la suite est déjà bien avancée.

A bientôt.


End file.
